Waiting
by X-Keva-X
Summary: A series of one shots... Naraku/Sesshoumaru smut like stuff. A way to satisfy my N/S addiction. Forewarning some oocness as sometimes I don't want to keep them IC.
1. The Reality of Dreams

Okay so a forewarning they are OOC in this but not terribly so. I just needed a break from trying to keep them both IC it's just too tiring... typing what they say, asking would they really say that, trying to imagine them saying it, deleting it, and starting all over again. Who needs it?!

This will not be continued ever ever ever. All questions this fic causes you to have after you are done reading will be directed to the little man sitting on the highest hill in the southwestern northern east most mountain range in China.

So beyond that hope you enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Naraku stared into the dark snowy night, twisting the wine glass by the stem between his fingers causing the red liquid in the glass to swirl smoothly with each turn. His house was dark; all lights off, just the way he liked it on nights like this.

He watched as his neighbor's garage across the street suddenly open before his car pulled up the drive and the garage. He got out of his car then entered the house with a hit to the button to close the garage door behind him.

Lights slowly went on as his neighbor made his way through the house until he could see him through the sheer curtains in his living room.

He pressed his lips together tightly as he watched him remove his suit coat and drape it over the back of the couch before he sat down, placed his elbows upon his knees, and rested his head in the palm of his hands.

A small snort escaped his lips as he knew exactly what was wrong. It was the same thing day after day after day. Too much work, not enough respect, and a sibling that was bound and determined to run their father's legacy into the ground.

Yes he knew all about Taishou Enterprises due to Inuyasha and his attempt to sell the company to him. If it wasn't for Sesshoumaru he would have taken the bastard up on that offer but instead he opted for something else. He bought out Inuyasha's shares instead; mostly through threats and blackmail. What a man would do to keep his wife from finding out about his mistress.

He was certain that Sesshoumaru found out today that Inuyasha was bought out but under the stipulations of the contract he was listed as a private no name buyer therefore Sesshoumaru wouldn't know who now owned half of his company.

Oh he was going to tell him but not until they went on their yearly hunting trip during the week of Valentines. It was an arrangement they made some ten years ago to avoid the horde of females and their constant requests for dates and the like; especially after they both made the top fifty sexiest men, the top 100 richest bachelors, and world's most eligible bachelors lists.

Every year the same lists came out and they were always on it; maybe not the number 1 or even number 10 but always within the top twenty. It was maddening so they agreed to leave town that week every year and the only one's that knew they would be gone was them.

He was looking forward to it immensely just to see the look on Sesshoumaru's face when he told him that he was the unknown holder of half his company; it was going to be priceless.

He smirked to himself at the thought when his cell phone began vibrating madly on the end table by the couch. Turning around he set his glass down, grabbed the small phone indicating he had a text message, and hit the receive button then nearly laughed out when he read the message.

_'The neighbors think you are a peeping Tom.'_

_'I'm only peeping at you.'_ He quickly sent back then turned to watch his reaction.

He did chuckle however when Sesshoumaru glowered through the window him then went to typing up another message. He looked down at his phone when it vibrated and read his response.

_'Drop dead.'_

Naraku shook his head and smirked that was Sesshoumaru for ya. _'Are you ready for our trip?'_

_'Of course.'_ Came the quick response followed by another one. _'Let's leave tomorrow morning.'_

He grinned at that as it was the same every year; Sesshoumaru always wanted to leave as early as possible. Hell he was beginning to think that if Sesshoumaru had it his way they would leave around Halloween and return about midsummer or so if they returned at all.

_'We can't. I have some things to take care of. We can leave tomorrow night if you'd like.'_

He watched as Sesshoumaru's shoulders slumped slightly then looked down at his response.

_'Fine'_

"Someone's testy." He grinned to himself.

_'How about you come over for a drink then.'_

_'I'll be over in a minute.'_

He set his phone down on the table and turned the lamp on before he walked over to the wall bar, grabbed a wine glass, and poured Sesshoumaru's favorite wine which was conveniently his favorite as well.

He looked over to the entryway when the door opened and in walked Sesshoumaru brushing snow from his shoulders, stomping his feet, and shaking it from his silver head. He glowered at the mess he made on his floor then cut that glower up to him.

Sesshoumaru snorted as he walked over to him and took the glass of wine from his hand.

Naraku gave a small shake of his head. "So what has your panties twisted today?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers deeply upon his friend then sat down on the couch. "Inuyasha" He answered which was enough for anyone to know what was wrong with him.

He sat down on the chair next to the couch. "What did he do this time?" As if he didn't already know.

"He sold half the company." He growled.

Naraku arched a brow and acted like this was news to him. "Who'd he sell it to?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small shake of his head. "A private buyer." He then narrowed his eyes deeply upon his friend. "If this person thinks he's going to come in and try to take over I will cut his heart out."

"Homicide is illegal." He smirked.

"You know what I mean." He growled.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Make an offer to buy it back." He bit out and downed his drink then got up and poured himself another.

Naraku watched him and smirked. "And if he doesn't sell?"

Sesshoumaru slammed the bottle back down onto the bar in irritation. "He will." He growled, downed his glass, and poured another.

"If you say so." Naraku snorted. "You better slow down or we won't be going anywhere tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru turned with a hard stare and curled his lip at him. "Mind your own." He growled darkly then downed his third glass before pouring his fourth and emptying that one down as well.

Naraku stood up, walked the short few feet over to his friend and yanked the bottle from his hand. "Inebriation will not solve your problems."

"Hai" Sesshoumaru agreed. "but it will make me forget."

"Only temporarily." Naraku nodded and put the bottle away. "Maybe it won't be as bad as you think."

Sesshoumaru glared deadly at him. "You know nothing of it." He slurred ever so slightly.

"I know you are going to be sorry tomorrow and we won't be leaving because of it."

Sesshoumaru knew he was right and slumped against the bar.

"Come on lets get you home and once I am done with my business tomorrow morning we will leave." He grabbed him by the arm and led him towards the door.

Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat once again and allowed him to lead him home. He was glad he and Naraku were friends… well Naraku was his only friend when it came right down to it but either way Naraku was always there for him just as he was in return.

xx

Naraku tucked the large envelope into his duffle bag then carried it to his truck and packed it into the back. He turned and looked at the being walking up his drive with his last bag when he heard the snow crunching under his feet. "Is that everything?"

"Hai" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Alright lets get out of here then." Naraku grabbed his bag, put it in, closed the cover, and made for the driver's side.

Once Sesshoumaru was seated in the passenger's side he pulled out, shut the garage door, and headed down the road. He looked over at his friend from the corner of his eye when Sesshoumaru tilted the seat back as far as it would go and closed his eyes.

His guess was that he was suffering from a minor hangover as much as Sesshoumaru tried to convince him that he never had hangovers in his life. "Did you take anything?"

"For what?" Sesshoumaru questioned without opening his eyes.

Naraku snorted causing Sesshoumaru to open his eyes and look over at him. "Your nonexistent hangover you are suffering from."

Sesshoumaru grunted at him and closed his eyes again. "Two aspirins and a shot."

"The remedy of a king." Naraku smirked. "Well you have a week to get over it."

"Two"

Naraku would have looked over at him if he wasn't paying attention to the road in order to pull onto the freeway. "Two?" He questioned as he looked in the driver's side mirror to merge to the middle lane. "We are not staying for two weeks. I'll give you two extra days but nothing longer than that."

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply in irritation though he still didn't open his eyes. "I'm thinking of retiring."

Now that definitely got his attention causing him to glance over at his friend. "You can't be serious."

"I am." Sesshoumaru looked over at him. "I'm tired of it all and just want out."

"So you're going to hand over your half of the business to your new partner then?"

"No I'll sell it to him." He nodded curtly.

"What if he doesn't want to buy?"

"Then I will sell it to someone else." He sighed again and closed his eyes. "Once I sell it all I'm going to buy out the cabin and live there."

"Why?" This was just so not in character for Sesshoumaru and he couldn't imagine why he was thinking like this.

"What's the point of continuing on? We have enough money to live on for the rest of our lives so why keep dealing with the stress when you don't have to? I am not going to be like my father and work myself into the grave. I'm nearly thirty…" He trailed off when Naraku interrupted him.

"I would hardly call twenty-four nearly thirty." He snorted.

"You know what I mean." He growled. "The point is why spend the rest of my life working day in and day out when I don't have to?"

"Well if that's what you want to do then I don't see anything wrong with it; it's just kind of sudden." Naraku nodded with a glance over at him.

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a moment. "I want you to do it with me."

Now that really caught his attention. "What?"

"You heard me." He growled. "You don't have any reason to keep on with your business so why not retire now and enjoy the rest of your life. You're nearly forty."

"I am not." He bit out. "I'm only five years older than you."

"Closer to forty than I am." Sesshoumaru smirked when Naraku glowered at him.

"And what about finding a wife, starting a family, and leaving a legacy of your own behind? You can't do that living in the wilds of the mountains."

"I will leave it all to Rin."

He completely forgot about that little girl Sesshoumaru adopted some years ago as a charity thing. Really he didn't expect him to keep supporting her after the one year contract was up. "So you still support her then?"

"Hai" He nodded curtly. "She grew on me and you can leave all yours to that Kanna girl you take care of."

"Kanna girl?" He questioned slightly insulted. "You know full well that she's my niece."

"With a whore of a mother." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Perhaps we could bring them both to live with us and that will be our family. They'd be better off anyway."

Naraku cast a suspicious stare at him. "And exactly how long have you been planning this?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small curt shrug. "I've thought about it from time to time."

"And do tell why no wife? Don't you want that special someone to share your life with?"

"No" He growled. "I've seen what a woman can do to a man. Look at what happened to my parents, your parents, your niece, and Rin. My father was taken for nearly everything he had not once but twice. Your mother is spending her life in prison for murdering your father. Rin's mother dumped her off when she was born and Kagura only uses Kanna to convince the stupidest of men that she's their daughter just to get a few bucks to support whatever habit she has this week."

"I see your point." Naraku nodded. "But that doesn't mean ALL women are like that."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at him. "Is that a chance you are willing to take? How many women are you going to take a chance with only to lose everything you own and still have no one?"

Naraku shook his head as this was a losing battle and he knew it. When Sesshoumaru made up his mind there was no changing it. "Well if that's the way you want spend the rest of your life then so be it."

"Hn" Sesshoumaru grunted then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

xx

Naraku pulled into the driveway, reached over, and gave Sesshoumaru a small nudge. "We're here."

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes, stretched, yawned, and sat up.

"Let's get unloaded so we can get some food; I'm starving."

"As am I." Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

"Good you're cooking." Naraku smirked then got out before he could protest.

Sesshoumaru glowered over at the empty driver's seat then got out to help knowing full well he was going to have to cook anyway because A) he slept nearly the entire trip and B) he always cooked the first night they were there.

Once they had the truck completely unloaded Sesshoumaru made for the main circuits to turn the power on before heading to the kitchen to begin making dinner while Naraku went about the business of building a fire.

Naraku finished the fire then turned to watch Sesshoumaru as he whipped together dinner. He had to wonder what was gong through his head with his talk of retiring and staying single for the rest of his life.

What had gotten into him to cause him to suddenly think such things? Was it because of Inuyasha selling his half of the company or was there something else he wasn't telling him?

He was going to have to throw some questions at him and try to pry out of him what the hell was going on. Maybe when he gave him the envelope giving him full ownership of his company it would force him to explain to him just what he was thinking.

He sat down on the couch and stared into the flickering flames of the fire while he waited for Sesshoumaru to finish what ever it was he was cooking which he was sure ran along the lines of soup, burgers, or pancakes. Sesshoumaru's signature dishes and practically the only dishes he knew how to cook.

"Here"

He looked at the plate in his friend's hand and spotted a stack of pancakes on them. Which meant he was going to be hungry again before he went to bed.

He took a bite of the airy bread covered in raspberry syrup another one of Sesshoumaru's favorite things for that matter most of Sesshoumaru's favorite foods were red. Red wine, red syrup, red apples, strawberries, and most of all steak tartare with a raw egg. It had to be the most disgusting thing he had ever tried and just as much so to watch someone else eat.

He set his plate down once he was finished and looked over as Sesshoumaru sitting next to him. "Here" He pulled the envelope from between his hip and the throw pillow.

Sesshoumaru looked at the envelope. "What is it?"

"Just take it and find out."

Sesshoumaru set his plate on the coffee table, took the envelope, opened it, pulled out the papers, and began reading over them. Before he even finished the first page he looked over at his best friend. "It was you?"

Naraku smirked at him. "Hai and I am giving it to you."

Sesshoumaru looked back at the papers before he carefully stuck them back into the envelope and handed them back to Naraku. "I don't want it." With that he got up, grabbed all the dirty dishes, set them in the kitchen sink, and went to his room.

Naraku watched him with brows deeply drawn. Something was going on with his friend and by damn he was going to find out what.

He tossed the envelope onto the coffee table before he got up and went to Sesshoumaru's bedroom. "What the hell is going on with you?" He questioned from the doorway.

"I told you already. I'm retiring." Sesshoumaru growled as he went about the task of unpacking.

"What does that have to do with not wanting the Inuyasha's shares to your company? It will be easier to sell it all than just half." Naraku shook his head and sighed deeply.

"True" Sesshoumaru agreed. "But it's too late."

This was like trying to put a riddle together backwards while blindfolded. "Would you make some damn sense already! I want to know what the hell is going on; all of it!" He bit out.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply then sat down on the bed and stared at the dark being standing in the doorway. "Inuyasha is being investigated for fraud and embezzlement. Once this hits the mainstream it's over for Taishou Enterprises. I've pulled out what I can and hid it in foreign bank account under Rin's name. They will take everything to pay back Inuyasha's debts which includes everything I own and the half you now own."

Naraku ground his teeth together tightly. "Why didn't you say anything?" He bit out.

"I only found out yesterday afternoon." He nodded curtly.

Naraku jabbed his fingers through his hair in agitation. He needed to get rid of his shares of the company before they took him for everything he owned. "You could have told me as soon as you found out."

"I could have." Sesshoumaru agreed. "I didn't know it would make a difference to you so I didn't." He cocked his head slightly. "What are you going to do?"

Naraku turned to walk down the hall. "Call my attorney and get out of this before I'm taken for a ride." With that he was gone.

Sesshoumaru stared at the empty doorway and sighed deeply. "Well father Inuyasha finally did it." He whispered to himself. "I told you and you didn't listen."

He sat there in thought for a long moment before he got up, walked to the door, stepped out, and looked over the banister down to the living room. He watched Naraku pace back and forth while on the phone. He did feel bad that Naraku was now stuck in this mess with him but really there was nothing he could do.

"Make it disappear!" Naraku growled.

Sesshoumaru gave a small curt shake of his head. Then again Naraku was; in his opinion, a rather shady business man and if he wanted out of it he would get out of it. He had seen Naraku get out of the tightest of squeezes without a scratch on him and still come out on top. He was the same but this time there was no getting out of it. He was going to lose everything and there was nothing he could do but let it go and fade from the public eye.

He smirked when Naraku grabbed the envelope with the papers and tossed them in the fire. As usual Naraku had escaped another disaster and he had no doubt that Naraku had his attorney put everything back in Inuyasha's name. It would boil down to Inuyasha's word against Naraku's and no one ever believed a word Inuyasha said anyway.

Naraku looked up at the being looking down at him. "You owe me big for this." He growled.

Sesshoumaru smirked at him. "I don't have anything to give you."

Naraku curled his lip then went to the kitchen and made himself a strong drink; Kami knew he needed it. "Tomorrow Jak will dump everything back into Inuyasha's name since the papers haven't been filed yet." He looked up at Sesshoumaru. "He will call back tomorrow evening once he finds out the whole story with your idiot sibling and see what he can do about making sure you don't lose anything. I'm sure your sniveling little attorney Jaken is only making sure he covers his own ass."

Sesshoumaru nodded and smiled to himself. Naraku was going to fix everything as per usual leaving him to wonder why he never told him about this earlier. If he had he probably could have saved himself a lot of time and trouble.

He wasn't stupid by any means and he was a good business man but when it came to under handed deals he was no good at it because there were a whole different set of rules for shady trading and contracts. That was Naraku's area of expertise; he could make the most ridiculous of deals look legitimate. "One more thing." He smirked down at him when he glowered deadly at him.

"What?!" Naraku bit out as he didn't think he could take anymore surprises out of his friend today.

"I've arranged for Kanna and Rin to be brought up here in two days time."

"WHAT?!" Naraku growled and nearly choked on his drink.

"You heard me." Sesshoumaru continued to smirk at him.

Naraku narrowed his dark eyes upon his friend. "So all that in the truck wasn't just something you were thinking about but something you already had planned out and put into motion; wasn't it?!"

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod of his head.

"I should kill you." Naraku hissed then poured another drink, shot it down, poured one more, and moved to sit on the couch.

Sesshoumaru just stared at his friend and grinned to himself. Almost all of his plan had fallen into place now it was just a matter of getting Naraku to retire with him then everything would be perfect. He was going to have to think on that for awhile as that was what he was good at; getting what he wanted. With one last glance at his brooding friend he returned to his room and finished unpacking while trying to figure out how to do what he needed no wanted to do to get Naraku to retire and live here forever.

xx

Naraku slowly cracked his eyes open when he felt his glass pulled from his hand. "Now what?"

"You should go to bed." Sesshoumaru said in a ordering tone.

"I'm not drunk enough." Naraku responded then reached for the half filled glass only to have Sesshoumaru move it out of reach.

"Inebriation will not make you forget." He smirked.

"I'm not trying to forget." Naraku growled. "I'm trying to cope with you and all your scheming."

Sesshoumaru sat down on the coffee table in front of him and set the glass down still out of Naraku's reach. "I have a reason for what I did."

Naraku arched a brow at him. "And what would that be?"

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply as he stared at his friend.

"Well?" Naraku questioned slightly irritated when Sesshoumaru didn't answer him.

"Nothing" He couldn't do it. The risk was too great and he wasn't going to chance losing Naraku's friendship forever. "I'm going to bed." He nodded and stood up only to stop when Naraku caught him by the wrist.

"What the hell is going on with you these days?!" Naraku growled. "This behavior of yours is completely out of character for you."

Sesshoumaru gave a barely noticeable shrug of his shoulder. "I don't know maybe it's all the stress of everything that is going on."

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "That would be believable if you were anyone else. You never do things like this unless there is a damn good reason for it and you are going to tell me what it is."

Sesshoumaru looked away. "I will not risk our friendship." He tried to jerk free of his hold only to find Naraku had a deadly tight grip around his wrist.

None of this was making any sense and he was sure he was going mad. He stood up and grabbed him by the chin to force Sesshoumaru to look at him. "Tell me." He growled darkly.

Sesshoumaru slapped his hand from his face and returned the dark stare. "It is nothing." He bit out with another jerk to free himself this time succeeding and headed up the stairs for his room.

Naraku watched him go and wanted to rip his own hair out. For the life of him he could not figure out what was going on to make Sesshoumaru act so abnormally. There was something more than just him losing his company because of his brother and he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He had known him since they were little and in all those years not once did Sesshoumaru act so erratically. It was almost like Sesshoumaru wasn't Sesshoumaru but someone acting like he was Sesshoumaru.

He stormed up the stairs to Sesshoumaru's room bound and determined to get some answers that would explain just what the hell was going on before he killed the bastard and was done with it.

"I want answers." He demanded as he stormed into his room.

"Go to bed." Sesshoumaru sighed as he pulled his shirt off.

Naraku gnashed his teeth together sharply as he stared at his long time friend. He was going to bring an end to this right now. He stormed up to Sesshoumaru, grabbed him by the shoulders, and slammed him against the wall. "I have had quite enough of this behavior of yours now tell me what you are hiding!"

Sesshoumaru locked stares with Naraku's hard dark eyes. "It's you."

"What? Me? What about me? Make some damn sense already!"

Sesshoumaru sighed before he quickly grabbed Naraku by the face and slammed their lips together which caused Naraku's eyes to widen hugely and release his hold. Sesshoumaru pulled back with a small suck to his bottom lip then pushed past him without a word, grabbed his shirt, and left the room.

Naraku just stood there completely dumb struck and not really sure what to do. However when he heard the front door open and close he was quickly snapped back to attention.

He nearly ran out of the room, down the stairs, out the front door, and got there in time enough to watch Sesshoumaru back his truck out of the driveway and take off down the road.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath then went back inside to wait for Sesshoumaru to come back so they could discuss his actions.

xx

Sesshoumaru quietly entered the cabin around sunrise and spotted Naraku sprawled out on the couch asleep. It had been a long rough night of too many thoughts and a mountain of stress sitting on his shoulders. He had no doubt that after what he had done he had completely ruined their friendship.

He really did not want to face the consequences but after spending the night thinking about it he knew he was going to have to face up and accept it. It would be hard to spend the rest of his life without Naraku around but he would do it as that was the price for his own stupidity.

He walked over to his friend, pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, and draped it over him before he quietly made his way upstairs to his room to get some sleep before Naraku woke up.

Naraku watched Sesshoumaru through a cracked lid and sat up when he heard his bedroom door shut. He had never seen him look so drained and tired before hence why he didn't say anything when he came home.

After Sesshoumaru left and he overcame his shock of what he did he sat down and really began to analyze Sesshoumaru's actions as of late. Then once he realized that Sesshoumaru was in love with him and added that into the mess it all began to make sense which left him with a whole new mess to sort out… what to do about it?

He had admitted to himself a long time ago that he did harbor a small attraction for his friend but he never dwelled on it or let Sesshoumaru know about it. He figured it was just one of those sinful thoughts that would fade with time... it never did but he never paid any mind to it either.

Then again it probably explained why both of them were still single. Granted they had their share of females they dated from time to time but never once took it beyond a quick fling.

Now it all made sense in some sick twisted way. They stayed single for each other so the other one wouldn't feel left out and alone or so was why he stayed single for Sesshoumaru and apparently Sesshoumaru stayed single to be with him.

This reminded him of that strange American show he once watched Twilight something. Everything was twisted until the person didn't know what the hell was going on and could do nothing but lose their minds in the insanity of it all. That was exactly how he felt right now.

Well no matter how he felt about it he could not and would not let things go as they were and act like nothing happened. This was much too serious to ignore and carried a risk that he wasn't about to take lightly. He'd be damned if he was going to let their friendship fall apart because of this of that he was certain; they had known each other for far far to long.

He got up determined that he and Sesshoumaru were going to work this out before it became something too big for either of them to handle.

He made his way to Sesshoumaru's bedroom, opened the door, and spotted his friend laying on his stomach asleep. "Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru cracked an eye open and stared over at the man in his doorway.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eye and sighed deeply. "How much is our friendship worth to you?" He questioned back.

Naraku really thought deeply about what he was asking before he answered. "Enough so that I will not let this destroy it. We have known each other nearly our whole lives and you should know by now that there is nothing you can say or do that will destroy it and I would hope you think the same of me."

"I do." He answered and once again looked at him. "This is different."

"Not as much as you think it is." Naraku moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "What makes it different is you not telling me. If I don't know what is going on I can't do anything about it." He watched as Sesshoumaru turned over and sat up. "How long?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at him silently for a long moment before he answered. "The summer before I started high school when we went on our first camping trip together."

Naraku just stared at him in shock. He remembered that trip; he just graduated high school and his parents gave him a truck for a graduation present. He wanted to take it into the mountains and test it out so he and Sesshoumaru decided to go camping for the weekend. They would go every year after that during the summer until they started making those lists in the magazines and just moved their trips to the week of Valentines Day.

"I tried to deny it at first but the feeling never went away it only got stronger." Sesshoumaru nodded. "So I just pretended it wasn't there and acted as if everything was normal. Until I couldn't deny it any longer and decided that I needed to tell you but at the same time I did not want to destroy our friendship. Now that you know I will accept whatever you decide." He stared at him.

Naraku could easily see the fear in his friend's eyes and the vulnerability he was suddenly feeling. This was the real Sesshoumaru right here before his eyes not the hard cold powerful being so many knew and he was sure he was the only one to ever see Sesshoumaru look so weak and afraid. All he could think at the moment was that he wanted to make it better for him at any cost. "What do you want me to do?"

Sesshoumaru just stared blankly at him. "I can not answer that."

Naraku snorted. "You can. You're just too afraid to say it."

Sesshoumaru turned his head to break the stare between them. "I want…" He tried, closed his eyes, sighed, sighed again, and tried one more time. "I want you to love me the way I love you." He barely whispered.

"And?" He questioned as he wanted Sesshoumaru to come out and tell him everything he wanted. He was in no means naïve to the concept of two men being together he just wasn't entirely sure of what Sesshoumaru wanted him to be. You could love someone without ever being with them and you could be with someone and never love them. Of course the latter wasn't what Sesshoumaru wanted and he didn't think the former was either the fact that he had kissed him earlier said as much.

"And what?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he looked at him.

"Do you just want me to love you or is there something more you want? I can't give it to you if you don't tell me." He stared at his friend and could of sworn Sesshoumaru was about to blush but of course he didn't do that sort of thing.

"I want us to be together, to live here, and be happy." He looked down at his lap. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Again he whispered.

Naraku stared at him finally getting a complete clear answer out of him. He sighed deeply before he responded to that. "I suppose we could give it a shot." He smirked at Sesshoumaru when he looked up at him. "However I don't know about living up here secluded from the rest of the world."

"Part time then." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "Fall to winter."

Naraku narrowed his eyes suspiciously upon him. "Just how much of this do you have planned out exactly?"

Sesshoumaru gave off a small shrug. "All of it. You, me, Rin, and Kanna living together as a happy family."

Then it dawned on him. "You want what neither of us ever truly had; a perfect happy family."

Sesshoumaru smirked at him in answer.

Naraku huffed in irritation. "I should beat you to death it'd certainly make things a whole lot easier."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly and arched a brow at him. "You could fuck me to death."

"Don't be so vulgar." Naraku scowled.

Sesshoumaru leaned over until they were nose to nose and smiled at him. "You like it." He then reached up, tangled his fingers into his dark hair, and pulled him in until their lips were pressed together.

It was an odd sensation to know he was kissing his best friend yet at the same time he liked it more than he thought he would. He powered his tongue deep into Sesshoumaru's mouth and caressed every inch he could reach as his eyes dropped closed. He nearly snapped them open when Sesshoumaru scooted up into his lap, straddled his waist, and tangled his fingers tightly into his hair.

Sesshoumaru pulled back and stared at Naraku's face before he leaned in again and began laying kisses along his jaw line to his ear where he began nipping and sucking on his lobe. "Take me." Sesshoumaru whispered against his ear in an almost pleading yet demanding voice.

He kissed his way back to his lips as his fingers trailed down Naraku's broad shoulders to his chest where he sought out the buttons of his shirt and began working it open. Once undone he pulled the garment open and placed his palms flat against his hot flesh then slid them up to his shoulders to push his shirt off.

He pushed forward which caused Naraku to fall back onto his back so he could explore his body.

Naraku just stared up at the ceiling as Sesshoumaru kissed his way down his neck and over every inch of his chest he could reach. He definitely liked what Sesshoumaru was doing as his body was quickly increasing in temperature not to mention the tightening in his groin area. He arched his back slightly when hot lips wrapped tightly around his nipple and finger flicked over the other.

The feel of his hot tongue swirling around the little bud felt wickedly erotic. It wasn't to say this was the first time someone had ever done such a thing to him but it was the fact that Sesshoumaru was doing it that was making it seem ten times more intense.

He looked down when Sesshoumaru began kissing down his chest to the waist band of his pants and began working the button and zipper in order to get them off. That was when his apprehension began to rise and Sesshoumaru must have felt it too as he stopped what he was doing and locked stares with him up the length of his body.

"Don't"

Naraku couldn't tell if that one little word was an order or a plea on his lips but either way he gave a small nod and willed his nerves down; which was no easy feat.

Sesshoumaru worked Naraku's pants off his hips and down his powerful legs which were in his opinion the hottest part of Naraku's body. He loved Naraku's legs as they were perfectly toned, not to thick in the calves, his knees weren't knobby or girly, and most of all the definition line that outlined his muscles. His legs were nothing like Naraku's they were toned but not as powerful.

Yes he was built decently enough with a nicely toned physique but nothing like Naraku's build. In comparison he always thought himself to be more on the feminine side where Naraku was built like a mountain; massive, broad, and imposing. Hell he was even taller by half a head.

He trailed his hands up his legs making sure to trace every definition line he could fine until he was between his thighs staring at his straining masculinity. He was even well endowed in that area too; it should have been no surprise. He briefly wondered how he was going to take something so thick and long but pushed the thought away. This was what he always wanted and now that he had it he was not going to let it go.

Naraku gasped in shock when he felt a hot wet appendage sweep across his tip before it began swirling around his thick head. He reached down and tangled his fingers into Sesshoumaru's silvery hair and damn near ripped it from his head when Sesshoumaru parted his lips and tried to swallow him whole.

If he had any mind about him he would have wondered how Sesshoumaru knew how to do this so well. However as it was his mind was a torrent of colors dancing to a tune of moans, groans, and grunts that were being ripped from his throat with every stroke of his hot mouth.

Sesshoumaru watched up the length of his body as his head slowly bobbed up and down while fingers worked over what his mouth couldn't reach. It was so beautiful to have someone like Naraku so weak, vulnerable, and completely at his mercy. It made him feel like he could take on the world and never lose a breath.

When he felt Naraku coming close to his release he pulled back and removed Naraku's fingers from his hair. He stood at the end of the bed and removed his own clothing before he crawled up and straddled his waist.

Naraku stared at the being sitting atop him trying to get his foggy mind back in order. It wasn't easy as his body was tight and straining against the lack of his release.

Sesshoumaru reached down, slipped his hand around his neck, and pulled him up so they were face to face. He leaned in and swept him up in a deep passionate kiss as he ground himself against him trying to create some friction to ease his ache.

Naraku pulled back with a deep suck to his lip. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Hai" Sesshoumaru nodded a small nod then wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his neck. He knew this was going to hurt like hell but it was something he was going to have to suffer through for the sake of being with the only person he ever actually loved.

Naraku slipped his arms around his waist, slid off the bed, and carried him to the bathroom. He suspected that neither of them were prepared for what was about to come and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt either of them; especially with Sesshoumaru acting so vulnerable and sensitive which he was still struggling to wrap his mind around.

While he held Sesshoumaru to him with one arm; though he could have let go as Sesshoumaru was holding tight to him, he turned the water on in the shower and once warm enough stepped in.

Sesshoumaru sighed against his neck at the relief of the hot water pounding against his back before he lifted his head up to lock stares with Naraku. His whole body was a bundle of nerves as the anticipation of what they were about to do welled up inside him.

He released his hold and settled onto his feet then grabbed the soap and began lathering up Naraku from neck to feet before lathering himself up as well. He then placed the bar in Naraku's hand, pulled his hair over his shoulder, and turned his back to him.

Naraku took the hint and slowly started rubbing the bar down his back making sure to take his time as he worked his way down. He squatted down when he came to his fleshy behind and for reasons unknown he leaned in and gave it a hard nip causing Sesshoumaru to jump in surprise.

He watched as a little red mark appeared and smirked at his handy work then decided that it needed a friend. He grabbed Sesshoumaru by the hips, pulled him back, and sank his teeth into his creamy flesh.

Sesshoumaru jerked and squirmed to get away as what he was doing was actually tickling. "Stop" He growled and was received with a slightly harder bite.

Naraku pulled back with a hard hard suck and grinned in wicked pleasure at the deep red nearly purple hickey Sesshoumaru now sported on his left cheek.

Sesshoumaru twisted his head to try and see what he had done but unfortunately his head didn't turn that far. "What did you do?" He demanded.

Naraku continued to soap him up down his legs before he rose up and slid his soapy hand between the crack of his ass. "Marked you."

Sesshoumaru turned and glowered at him. "Never again."

At that Naraku leaned in until they were nose to nose. "Is that a challenge?" He grabbed him by the hips and pulled him flush against his chest causing their soapy flesh to slide smoothly against each other.

"No" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes a little more. That was one thing he knew not to do; never ever challenge Naraku as he would do it just to prove he could.

"We will see about that." Naraku smirked and trailed his hands over his posterior.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to argue with him he just wanted him to make mad passionate love to him. He had waited twelve long years for this and by damn he wasn't going to let anything ruin it. He wrapped his arms around Naraku's neck pulled him down and began kissing him deeply.

Naraku lifted Sesshoumaru up so he was once again wrapped around him and began sliding his hard against Sesshoumaru's soapy ass. He pulled back and locked stares with him. "Ready?"

Sesshoumaru took a deep nerve calming breath and nodded his head.

"Tell me to stop if it's too much."

Again Sesshoumaru nodded his head and relaxed himself as much as possible. He buried his face into Naraku's neck when he felt him begin to push inside. It did hurt more than he would ever admit and was thankful Naraku was taking his time so he could adjust and let the initial pain subside.

Naraku gritted his teeth together sharply as Sesshoumaru was insanely tight and all he wanted to do was bury himself to the hilt to feel the tight squeeze all around him.

It seemed to take an eternity but before they both knew it Naraku was seated deep within Sesshoumaru tight body. Both of them were panting with the exertion of holding back so they both could get used to it but for Naraku he was sure he was in hell as he didn't know how much longer he could stay still.

Sesshoumaru lifted up and stared into Naraku's dark eyes. He could see him struggling to control himself and kissed him deeply to show his appreciation. He then rolled his hips as a reward and to let him know he was ready.

Naraku used his powerful arms to lift Sesshoumaru up and drop him back down starting with a very slow rhythm in order to draw out the pleasure.

Sesshoumaru moaned against his neck at the feel of Naraku inside of him. It was better than he ever thought it could be and only made better because it was with the man he had loved his whole life and was in love with for nearly as long.

He kissed his neck before he trailed his lips up to his and opened for Naraku to take command of him. Their tongues swirled against each other tasting everything the other was made of before Naraku suddenly pulled away. He looked at him with glassy eyes for a second before he was placed on his feet, spun around, pressed tightly against the wall, and filled once again.

Naraku nipped at Sesshoumaru's neck as he gripped his hips tightly pulling him back against every thrust deep into his body. "Say my name." He ordered heavy breathed into Sesshoumaru's ear.

"Naraku" Sesshoumaru gasped out, dropped his head back against Naraku's shoulder, and reached up behind him to tangle his fingers into his dark wet wavy hair. "Harder" He panted.

Naraku grinned against his neck and did as he was asked then began nibbling sharply upon his pale flesh. The sound of their flesh slapping together echoed through the bathroom and only seemed to make their coupling that more intense. "You feel so good." He growled between sucks and licks.

Sesshoumaru smiled then moaned loudly when Naraku wrapped his fingers around his length and started stroking it hard. He was having sensation overload and was sure he was going to die at any second. He arched his back sharply, tangled his fingers tighter into his hair, and with a loud moan of Naraku's name spent himself all over the shower wall.

Naraku released him in order to grip both his hips and started pounding into him at a maddening pace in order to find his own end.

Sesshoumaru flinched slightly when Naraku dug his fingers into his flesh and buried himself as deep as he could go spilling his seed deep into his body with a deep groan of pleasure that rumbled through his chest.

He grinned pleasantly when two powerful arms wrapped around him and held him tightly against his chest. He was sure that at this very moment he was in the safest place on Earth.

"You wear me out." Naraku panted against Sesshoumaru's wet head. "Let's get cleaned up and go to bed."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. It had been a long night and neither of them got much sleep but he didn't care it was well worth it.

xx

Sesshoumaru crawled under the blankets and curled against Naraku's chest. "Good night." He yawned.

Naraku just grunted as he was just on the verge of being out cold.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let his mind take him to the land of dreams where he dreamed a dream of a long time ago when a promise was made.

_"Arky!" A young boy of about four years yelled as he ran down the sidewalk._

"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?" A nine year old Naraku questioned the little boy in front of him.

"I came to see yeww." Sesshoumaru grinned up at him.

Naraku sighed in irritation and placed his hands on his hips like he had seen his father do so many times when he was exasperated with his behavior. "You know it's not safe for you to leave like that. Someone could steal you."

"Nuh huh you'd save me." Sesshoumaru nodded his head vigorously.

Naraku shook his head. "What if I wasn't around then who would save you?"

Sesshoumaru huffed and tried to cross his arms over his chest. "Ifs you weren't rounds then I wouldn't be here."

"You are too smart for your own good." Naraku shook his head. "Come on lets get you home before you mom starts screaming her head off all over the neighborhood."

"Mama is funny when she screams." Sesshoumaru grinned. "Arky can I asks you someding?"

"What?" Naraku questioned as he took the boy by the hand and began walking him the two house distance home.

"Will you always be with me?" He looked up at the older boy hopefully.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" He smiled down at the little sliver haired boy. "We're friends remember? We will be together forever; promise."

"Powamise!" Sesshoumaru nodded his head curtly then pulled free of Naraku's hold and wrapped his little arms around his leg. "I luvs yeww Arky!"

Naraku patted him on the head. "I luvs you too. Now come on here comes your mom."

xx

"Wake up we're here." Naraku nudged Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru slowly cracked his eyes open then drew his brows deeply. "I was dreaming?"

Naraku smirked over at him. "Hai; it must have been a damn good one with the way you kept moaning, groaning, and calling my name."

Sesshoumaru glowered over at his friend. "Drop dead Arky."

"Arky huh? Haven't heard that name since you were in diapers."

Sesshoumaru gave his friend one more death glare before he tried to get out of the truck only to stop when Naraku caught him by the arm.

"Now tell me what were you dreaming about that had you moaning like a bitch in heat?" He arched a dark brow at him.

"Nothing" He bit out.

"I would hardly call you crying out my name like that nothing." He jerked him in close. "Maybe we can act it out after we get the girls into bed." With that he gave a quick suck to Sesshoumaru's bottom lip and got out of the truck.

Sesshoumaru drew his brows deeply as this wasn't making any sense. How much of his dream was a dream and how much was a reality? Maybe he was more tired than he thought.

He pulled the visor down and looked at himself in the mirror then spotted two little girls asleep in the backseat. He flipped the visor back up, got out of the truck, and made his way to the back where Naraku was unloading the Rin and Kanna's bags. "What is going on?" He questioned. "It wasn't a dream?"

Naraku set the bags down and stared at him. "What?"

"Us" Sesshoumaru nodded. "This, them." He waved his hand towards the front of the truck with the two sleeping girls.

"Are you okay?" Naraku placed his hand on his forehead. "You feel a little hot."

"I am not sick." He growled and slapped his hand away from his face. "I had a dream we came up here and I told you I loved you and…"

"Yes and that was two days ago." Naraku cut him off. "Are you certain you are feeling okay?" He eyed him speculatively.

Now he wasn't sure if he was feeling okay or not. "Maybe I am coming down with something. I don't remember leaving to go pick them up or any part of the trip." He drew his brows deeply. "Why did we have to pick them up I thought Jaken was supposed to bring them?"

"Because that was the way you planned it out and no Jaken wasn't going to bring them." Naraku drew his brows even deeper. "Go in the house and go to bed. I'll get the girls taken care of then I'll be in to check on you and see if we can't figure out what is wrong with you."

Sesshoumaru nodded then turned, went into the house, and headed for bed. The more he thought about it the more he was sure he was coming down with something. The fact that he thought reality was a dream and he couldn't remember going to pick the girls up screamed there was something wrong with him.

He stripped out of his clothes and crawled into bed. Maybe he was just overly tired due to all the stress of his brother, the company, and everything else that seemed to want to rest on his shoulders or he was coming down with the flu. He was really hoping for the flu it would be a lot easier to deal with.

xx

Naraku quietly entered the bedroom and made his way over to the bed containing a sleeping Sesshoumaru. He placed his hand on his forehead and sighed; he had a fever.

He went into the bathroom, grabbed the aspirin, a little cup of water, went back to Sesshoumaru, and sat down on the bed. "Sesshoumaru wake up." He gave his shoulder a small nudge.

Sesshoumaru slowly cracked his eyes open.

"Here sit up and take these. You're coming down with a fever."

He slowly sat up and did as he was told then stared at him. "I don't feel so good."

Naraku snorted. "Of course you don't." He shook his head. "After that running out of the house in the middle of the night with three feet of snow on the ground with nothing but your pants on I can't imagine you feel well at all."

Sesshoumaru shook his head he wasn't going to try and figure out what was real and what wasn't as it was to exhausting. It was enough to know that he and Naraku were together and that was all that mattered in the end anyway.

He laid back down and smiled a small smile before he went to sleep at the feel of Naraku gently massaging his head and knowing that he would always be with him just like he promised when they were little.


	2. Friends

Title: **Friends**

Summary: Sesshoumaru is the new kid in school. Naraku is his first friend and best friend who takes care of him due to Koga picking on him because of how he looks. Where will this friendship lead? (As if we didn't already know.)

Warning Koga is an ass, Izayoi is a bitch, and Toga flip flops between being a good father, a bastard, and a decent father again.

Hope you enjoy much love for you all. Keva

xx

_~Second Grade~_

"Alright class get in your seats the bell has rung." Kikyo called over all the chatter of her students. "Okay we have a new student joining our class today. Sesshoumaru please stand up and introduce yourself."

Sesshoumaru looked up at his teacher from the desk in the far back center. He slowly stood up and stared down at his feet. "My name is Sesshoumaru." He barely whispered then sat back down.

Kikyo shook her head and sighed his father said he was a shy withdrawn child but she had no idea it was that bad. "Sesshoumaru you can share with Koga; Koga can you scoot your desk over? I will get you your own books tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru barely glanced over at the boy when he scooted his desk over to him.

"Hey how come you have such funny colored hair?" Koga asked and gave a yank on the silvery stuff. "And your eyes are creepy."

Sesshoumaru leaned away and cast a glare up at him. "Don't touch me." He hissed.

"You're a weirdo." Koga teased and gave Sesshoumaru's hair another pull.

"Hey leave him alone."

Koga looked across Sesshoumaru at the dark haired boy glaring deadly at him.

"Shut up Naraku."

"Make me." Naraku bit back.

Koga glowered at him. "You're stupid."

"I'm not the one that's getting F's on everything." Naraku quickly retorted then raised his hand after giving the other boy one more death glare. "Miss. Higurashi!"

Kikyo sighed as she already knew what was going on; Naraku and Koga were fighting… again. "What is it Naraku?"

"Can I share with Sesshoumaru instead?"

"If you want and stop all that talking back there or you will have to stay in during recess."

"Yes ma'am." Naraku nodded and scooted his desk next to Sesshoumaru's then glared over at Koga. "Why don't you move and go back to picking your nose."

"I do not pick my nose!"

"Koga!" Kikyo growled from the front of the room. "Grab your things and move to the front table."

"But…" He whined.

"Do you want me to send another note home with you?" She narrowed her eyes upon the boy.

"No" He whined and gathered his stuff to move to the table at the front of the class. "I hate you Naraku." He hissed as he walked away.

Naraku grinned darkly. "I don't care." He nodded then looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Don't worry about him he's just a big baby that eats his boogers."

Sesshoumaru smiled a small smile in spite of himself.

"My name is Naraku." Naraku nodded.

"I'm Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru whispered.

Naraku stared at the silver headed boy and smiled. "You want to be friends?"

"Okay" Sesshoumaru gave a small nod with a quick glance up at the boy.

"Good" Naraku grinned hugely as he looked up at their teacher writing math problems on the chalkboard. "How come you're so shy?" He asked when Kikyo called Rin up to the board to solve the problems.

Sesshoumaru shook his head drawing Naraku's attention to his hair.

"Is it because of your hair? I think it's cool." He nodded when Sesshoumaru looked up at him.

"It's ugly." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Everyone makes fun of me because of my hair and eyes."

"Well they're stupid then." Naraku nodded curtly then stuck his tongue out at Koga when he looked at him. "Who cares what they think." Naraku grinned. "My daddy says if someone makes fun of you its because they don't like themselves."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head slightly. "What does that mean?"

Naraku shrugged. "I dunno but my daddy says it all the time."

"My dad says to ignore them." Sesshoumaru nodded. "But people pull my hair all the time and tease me."

Naraku stared at him and shook his head. "Well I won't let them do that to you cause we're friends." He then looked at him with his brows knitted deeply. "How come your hair and eyes are like that and your skin too?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his pale white hands and sighed. "My mom says it's a birth detect. I'm missing the piggy that makes people have colors."

"Your mom says we have piggys in us?" Naraku scrunched his nose. "Eww…"

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement then looked to the front of the class when their teacher called him.

"Sesshoumaru you can write the problems down on a piece of paper from Naraku's book."

He nodded. "Okay" He whispered then looked over at Naraku. "What are we supposed to do?"

Naraku shrugged. "I don't know." He then tapped the girl in front of him. "Sango what are we doing?"

Sango turned around and huffed. "Don't you ever listen in class? Page seven." She huffed again then turned back around.

Naraku smirked at Sesshoumaru. "She loves me."

"I do not!" Sango bit out as she turned to look at him again. "I love Miroku not you you have cooties."

"Cooties aren't real." Naraku snorted. "My mom told me so."

"She only told you that because she doesn't want to hurt your feelings." Sango nodded. "Now leave me alone so I can do my work."

Naraku shook his head. "Girls are so stupid sometimes." He whispered to Sesshoumaru then opened the math book. "I hate math."

"It's easy." Sesshoumaru nodded and began copying the problems down.

"I know they're easy I just don't like doing them. Look…" He pointed to the picture of a pie in the book. "I can see two pieces are missing so why do I need to write down ten minus two to know that there are only eight pieces left?"

Sesshoumaru grinned at him. "But there are four pies they're all missing pieces. You have to figure out how many pieces are missing total."

Naraku huffed. "Eighteen. See simple; why do I have to write all of that out? I'm just going to write the answer."

"But that's not how you are supposed to do it." Sesshoumaru argued.

"As long as the answer is right who cares." Naraku argued back and quickly finished his math problems. "See I'm done and you are still working on yours."

"Because I'm doing it right." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Just write down the answers." Naraku huffed. "The teacher will let you pass. She does it all the time for me."

"I told you that isn't right." Sesshoumaru nodded. "You have to do it right."

"If you say so." Naraku shrugged then went to doodling on a piece of paper while he waited for Sesshoumaru to get done.

"There done." Sesshoumaru nodded proudly as he held up the piece of paper for his new friend to see.

"Good" Naraku grinned then raised his hand. "Miss. Higurashi!"

Kikyo sighed and shook her head. "Let me guess you're done."

"Yep" Naraku grinned hugely. "I finished a long time ago I was just waiting for Sesshoumaru to get done. So can we?!"

"Yes yes." Kikyo nodded. "Just don't disrupt the other classes."

"We won't." Naraku promised then grabbed Sesshoumaru by the hand. "Come on."

Sesshoumaru stood up and let Naraku pull him out of the class room. "What are we doing?"

"Extra recess." Naraku grinned. "The teacher gives it to me all the time because I'm so smart."

"Oh" Sesshoumaru nodded. "But the playground is over there." He pointed behind him.

"I know." Naraku smiled. "We're not going to play we're going to see Kagome."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly. "Who's Kagome?"

"Our teacher's sister. She's super nice and gives me candy." He pushed the door to the main office open. "Kagome!"

"Oh Naraku I see you finished early again." Kagome smiled at the boy standing in front of her desk.

"Yep and look I have a new friend. This is Sesshoumaru." He nodded proudly.

Kagome looked at the boy that had his head downcast and staring at the floor. She got up, walked around her desk, and kneeled down in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"Oh he's shy." Naraku announced. "It's because he's missing his piggys."

"Piggys?" Kagome questioned as she stared at him. She gently grabbed Sesshoumaru by the chin and tilted his head up to see his face. "Well aren't you a handsome little man." She smiled at him.

Sesshoumaru smiled back as a tiny blush stained his cheeks.

"So tell me what is this about you missing your piggys."

"It's why my hair is this color and my eyes and my skin." Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Oh" Kagome nodded. "You mean pigment."

"What is pigment?" Naraku questioned the woman.

Kagome stood up and smiled at the two boys as she grabbed her candy jar. "Well pigment is what people have in their bodies that makes their skin, hair, and eyes a certain color." She held out the candy to them.

"Is it bad that Sesshoumaru doesn't have any?" Naraku asked in deep concern.

"No" Kagome shook her head and kneeled back down in front of the boy in question. "It just makes him unique and just as cute as anyone else." She rubbed his silver head.

"Will I ever get it back?" Sesshoumaru looked up at her golden eyes full of hope.

She shook her head. "Sorry sweetie you will be like that for the rest of your life but don't worry with that cute face of yours you'll be a very good looking man when you grow up. You'll have to run away to keep all the girls from trying to kiss you."

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose. "Eww… I don't want any girls to kiss me."

"Me neither." Naraku agreed. "Girls are yucky."

Kagome chuckled. You say that now but when you grow up I believe you'll change your mind." She gave them both a pat on their heads. "Alright you two recess is about to start so you better get outside."

"Okay" Naraku grinned and grabbed Sesshoumaru by the hand. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye" Sesshoumaru smiled at her.

"Bye boys." Kagome grinned as she watched them run out of her office.

"See I told you she was nice." Naraku nodded and popped the piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Yep" Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement and ate his candy.

"Come on lets go play on the swings before the other kids get out and take em all."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No I don't like the swings."

Naraku stared at him. "Why?"

"I dunno I just don't. Let's play on the jungle gym instead."

"Okay" Naraku shrugged and took off running. "Bet I can beat you to the top!" He called over his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru giggled and took off running after him. For the first time in his short life he had a friend and couldn't wait to get home and tell his father about it.

"So Sesshoumaru you should ask your dad if you can spend the night at my house tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru looked over at his friend.

"We can watch scary movies." Naraku nodded his head vigorously.

"Okay" Sesshoumaru agreed excited at the thought. "I'll ask my dad when I get home."

"Cool" Naraku draped his arm over Sesshoumaru's shoulders. "You and I are going to be best friends."

Sesshoumaru liked the sound of that. He had never had a best friend or spent the night at anyone's house before. He was glad he met Naraku.

xx

"So son how was your first day?" Toga asked the little boy standing in front of him.

Sesshoumaru grinned up at his father. "I have a friend and he wants me to spend the night at his house tomorrow. So can I?"

Toga arched a brow at his son and smiled. It was the first time in a long time that Sesshoumaru actually seemed happy. "Oh and who is this new friend of yours?"

"His name is Naraku and he's in my class. He's smart like me and he said we were best friends."

"Best friends huh?" Toga grinned hugely. "Well I don't know I'll have to talk to his parents first." He chuckled when Sesshoumaru frowned at him. "That doesn't mean no I just want to know who is going to be taking care of my son for a night."

Sesshoumaru looked up at his father and drew his brows. "But what if you don't like them?"

"Well…" Toga started as he rubbed his knuckles to his chin. "he could always come spend the night over here."

Sesshoumaru's little shoulders slumped. "Dad no one ever asks me to spend the night and I spend the night here ALL the time."

Toga laughed at that. "Of course you do you live here." He rubbed his little head. "I still need to talk to his parents first."

"Oh" Sesshoumaru sighed like his entire world just crashed down on his head.

"Don't worry son. I'm sure everything will be fine." He smiled and picked the boy up. "Come on lets go make that call so you won't have to worry about it."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "Thanks dad."

"Anything for you son." He patted him on the back. "Anything for you."

xx

Toga knocked on the door and looked down at Sesshoumaru. "Now remember if you decide you want to come home just call and I will come pick you up."

"Okay" Sesshoumaru nodded then grinned hugely when the front door opened revealing an excited Naraku.

"You're finally here." Naraku grinned.

"Dad that's Naraku." Sesshoumaru tugged on his father's shirt sleeve.

"Well hello Naraku." Toga nodded.

"Hi Sesshoumaru's dad. Can we go play now?"

"Can we?" Sesshoumaru looked up at his father.

"Of course. Have fun." He gave him a pat on his head then looked up when Naraku's mother came to the door.

"Naraku honey."

"Oh mom Sesshoumaru's here and we're going to go play." He latched onto Sesshoumaru's hand and pulled him through the door. "Come on Sesshoumaru lets go put your stuff away in my room."

Naraku led him into his bed room then looked at him. "Put your stuff over there." He pointed to the corner.

Sesshoumaru did as he was told then looked at the dark haired boy. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Watch scary movies of course." Naraku grinned. "Come on mom put snacks out for us to eat while we watch TV."

Sesshoumaru followed Naraku down stairs to the basement and just as Naraku said there was popcorn, chips, sodas, and pizza sitting on the coffee table. He wondered briefly if this was what all kids did when they had sleepovers but pushed it away when Naraku turned the lights off.

"This is going to be fun." Naraku nodded.

Sesshoumaru sat down behind the coffee table and grabbed a drink while watching Naraku pop a movie in the dvd player. "What are we watching?"

"Jaws!" Naraku grinned and sat down next to him. "It's one from when my parents were little. Dad says it was scary when he saw it way back when but now it just looks fake. You can tell the shark is a puppet."

Sesshoumaru watched the TV as a scene of a woman swimming at night appeared on the screen. He kept his eyes locked onto the screen not wanting to miss a second of the movie as he indulged in the food sitting on the table in front of him.

"I bet that was the Jaws." Naraku nodded when the girl on the screen was suddenly jerked under the water.

"That wasn't so scary." Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I know." Naraku glowered. "Maybe it will get scarier."

"What the… what are you two watching?" Naraku's mother gasped when checking up on them she spotted a giant shark ripping a man's leg off.

"Jaws mom." Naraku huffed.

"No you're not." She growled and stopped the movie. "It's going to give you bad dreams."

"Aww mom." Naraku whined. "It's not that scary."

"Yea we'll see about that." She pulled the movie out. "Watch something more geared towards little boys. What about one of those animated movies I bought you the other day?"

"Forget it." Naraku huffed. "That's baby stuff. What about Predator?" He stared at her hopefully.

"I don't think so." She shook her head.

Naraku sighed deeply. "Terminator? It's not that bad; dad and I watched it last weekend and I didn't have bad dreams."

"I'm going to have to talk to your father about the influence he is placing on you." She shook her head. "Fine you can watch Terminator but no more scary movies." She ordered in her motherly tone.

"Okay" Naraku agreed then looked at Sesshoumaru. "Sorry"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "It's okay."

"Good" She agreed. "I'll come get you two when it's time for bed and I mean it Naraku no scary movies."

"I heard you." Naraku growled.

"You are your father's son." She sighed then turned and left the boys to themselves.

xx

Naraku opened his eyes when he felt a nudge to his shoulder. "What?"

"I want to go home." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Why?" Naraku yawned.

Sesshoumaru looked away and blushed slightly. "I can't tell you."

Naraku lifted his covers. "Get in bed with me so you won't be alone."

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a long moment before he got up off the floor and crawled into bed with Naraku.

"It's okay to be scared I'll keep you safe." Naraku laid his arm over Sesshoumaru and closed his eyes.

"Naraku aren't you scared?" Sesshoumaru whispered.

"No I've seen that movie before." He yawned. "Dad always said if you just remember it's a movie and not real then it can't hurt you."

"Not real." Sesshoumaru repeated trying to push away the images of a giant shark and a crazed robot trying to kill him. He was glad Naraku was there with him it made him feel a lot better. "Naraku do you think we will be friends forever?"

"Yep" Naraku opened his eyes and nodded. "We're best friends remember? And best friends stick together forever."

"Promise?"

Naraku smiled at him. "Promise"

xx

_~Sixth Grade~_

"Come on we're going to be late." Sesshoumaru yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming." Naraku yelled back.

Sesshoumaru looked up at his friend. "I think you like getting detention everyday."

Naraku pulled his shirt over his head as he walked down the stairs. "That's when I sleep."

"Very funny." Sesshoumaru snorted and threw Naraku's book bag at him.

"Well I can't get detention today. Bye mom!" He yelled as he followed Sesshoumaru out the door and closed it behind him. "Today's the football game are you going to come watch?"

"Of course." Sesshoumaru nodded. "It's when I sleep."

"Ha ha." Naraku snorted. "So I heard Rin is going to ask you to the winter dance you gonna go with her?"

"No" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You know I don't go to those things. Are you going to go with Kanna?"

"Of course." Naraku grinned.

"Liar." Sesshoumaru snorted. "You hate dances more than I do."

"True" Naraku agreed. "So are we having movie night at your house or mine?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Probably your house. My half-brother is sick again and his mom is cranky."

Naraku cringed. "Man ever since your dad married that woman we can't ever go to your house. What does he see in her anyway?"

"I don't know but I wish she would take that baby and move out." He sighed. "Ever since dad married her he doesn't have time for me anymore. I hate her." He sighed again. "I wish mom was still alive."

Naraku frowned then threw his arm over Sesshoumaru's shoulders. "Don't worry you still have me."

Sesshoumaru smiled at that. "Friends forever."

"Yep" Naraku agreed. "Come let's get to school before we're late.

xx

Naraku ran as fast as his legs could go trying to outrun the guys chasing him. When he was three short feet from the touchdown line he leapt and landed in the touch down zone before just as the tackler gabbed his back. He jumped up and looked to where Sesshoumaru was watching and gave him a thumbs up with a large grin.

Sesshoumaru smiled back at him and gave a nod.

Naraku nodded back then ran to the sidelines to wait his next play.

"Hey ghost boy." Koga teased and gave a yank to Sesshoumaru's silver hair.

Sesshoumaru turned and cast Koga a death glare. "Knock it off." He growled.

"Aww… is the ghost boy going to cry?" Koga laughed causing his two friends to laugh as well. "Cry for me ghost boy." He then gave Sesshoumaru's hair a hard yank.

Naraku suddenly turned around when he heard Koga laughing. He spotted the boy sitting behind Sesshoumaru with his hair tightly fisted in his hand and narrowed his dark eyes before he walked to the base of the spectator stands. "Koga" He growled.

Koga looked down at the boy standing at the base of the stands and widened his eyes slightly.

"You are dead." Naraku bit out.

Koga quickly let go of Sesshoumaru's hair and laughed like it was nothing. "We were just joking." Yes he was afraid of Naraku; hell the boy was his age and nearly twice his size.

Naraku narrowed his eyes even further. "If I see you when this is over you are going to be sorry."

Koga stared at him wide eyed before he nudged Ginta and Hakkaku. "Come on guys let's get out of here."

Naraku watched them to make sure they left before he looked at Sesshoumaru and gave a nod with a smile.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and smiled a small smile back which made Naraku frown. "I'm okay." He nodded.

Naraku pressed his lips together in thought before he nodded again and went back to the line to watch the game and wait for his turn to play.

xx

"Man one of these days I'm going to beat the crap out of Koga." Naraku growled.

"I'm okay." Sesshoumaru nodded trying to calm his friend down.

Naraku glowered at him. "That's not the point. He's always teasing people and playing pranks just so everyone will think he's cool."

"Yea" Sesshoumaru agreed. "But I don't want you to get in trouble for beating him up. Your mom would ground you for a month after your dad beat you."

Naraku sighed. "True but I'm not going to just let Koga keep doing those mean things to you."

"It's okay I can handle it." Sesshoumaru tried to reassure.

"I know." Naraku nodded. "But we're friends and I'm going to make sure no one hurts you." _'You're too shy to fight back.'_ He thought to himself as he stared at his friend. _'Every time someone picks on you you turn in on yourself.'_ He shook his head. "Come on lets head home."

xx

"What do you want to watch?" Naraku questioned Sesshoumaru as he stared at the stack of dvds.

"I don't care." Sesshoumaru shrugged knowing full well Naraku was going to pick some horror movie.

"How about Final Destination?" Naraku turned and nodded at him.

Sesshoumaru gave a small shrug. "Sure"

Naraku grinned, grabbed the movie, and popped it into the player before he hit the lights and sat down on the couch.

"Why do you like these horror movies so much?" Sesshoumaru questioned from his position on the floor in front of the couch.

"I don't know." Naraku smirked. "I guess because my dad likes them and we always watch them together." He leaned forward. "Do they scare you?"

"No" Sesshoumaru bit out and knew he was lying. The truth was he hated them because they always gave him bad dreams but he wasn't going to tell Naraku that though he suspected the boy already knew that.

"Good" Naraku grinned and sat back knowing full well his friend was lying.

About halfway into the movie Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. Too much blood and gore and he knew without a doubt it was going to be a long night. Maybe he should have taken Rin up on the offer to go to the dance with her. "I don't want to watch this anymore." He shook his head and looked over at Naraku.

Naraku hit the stop button on the remote and smiled at him. "Okay; let's go get something to eat then."

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up. "Thanks"

"No problem. I'm surprised you watched any of it at all." Naraku got up. "Why do you watch them with me if you don't like movies like that?"

"Because you like them so much." Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Yea but I can watch them anytime." Naraku nodded. "Just tell me you don't like them and we won't watch them." He huffed. "I know they give you nightmares."

"Then why do you always want to watch them when I come over?"

Naraku shook his head. "Because you never tell me you don't." He sighed. "Next time we won't watch any scary movies."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

Naraku chuckled. "Come on lets see what my mom made for dinner." With that he made his way up the stairs from the basement with Sesshoumaru right behind him.

xx

Sesshoumaru stared up at the ceiling in the guest room. Every time he closed his eyes the images of the movie would play behind his closed lids only he was the one being killed in rather brutal ways.

He slipped out of the bed, left the room, and padded down the hall to Naraku's room.

Naraku cracked his eyes open when he heard his door open and close. With a smile at his friend he lifted the covers.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and laid down with his back to Naraku.

Naraku dropped the covers back over them then curled his arm over Sesshoumaru and pulled him back against his chest. "It's not real." He whispered.

"I know but I always see me as the person dying." He sighed.

"Well I won't let you die." Naraku comforted. "I'll protect you and keep you safe."

Sesshoumaru smiled at that. "I know you will." He whispered, closed his eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep wrapped safely in Naraku's arms.

xx

_~Senior Year~_

Naraku shook his hand after connecting with Koga's jaw. "I told you to lay off." He bit out darkly.

Koga wiped the blood from his lip. "Fuck off Naraku we were just playing around."

"I don't give a damn what you were doing. I've told you a hundred times to leave him alone or I was going to beat your ass." Naraku growled.

"Are you two fucking or something?" Koga taunted as he got into a defensive fighting stance knowing full well he could not beat Naraku; he was huge, all muscle, and built like a brick wall. "Is that why you are always protecting him because he's your boyfriend?"

Naraku curled his lip before he again belted the boy in the mouth sending him down to the ground.

"Naraku stop." Sesshoumaru ordered. "Just ignore him."

Naraku disregarded his friend as he stared deadly at the boy sprawled out before him. "If you bother him one more time I will kill you." He hissed then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Come on before we're late."

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked towards the high school next to him. "Is your hand okay?"

Naraku held the appendage in question up and stared at it. "It's fine only a few cuts."

"Why is he always bothering me?" Sesshoumaru huffed.

Naraku shook his head. "Because he's an idiot. Don't worry though this is the last year you'll ever have to see him."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I'll be glad when it's over."

"Me too." Naraku agreed. "Maybe college will be easier."

"Have you gotten any acceptance letters?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he was really worried about going on to extended education without Naraku being there with him.

"A couple but I haven't decided which one I'll go to." He looked over at his sliver friend. "What about you?"

"So far only San Diego State but it's still early."

Naraku stared at him thoughtfully. "Don't worry about it. No matter where we go we will always be friends even if we are parted."

At his words Sesshoumaru felt like a giant weight settled on his chest and he couldn't breathe. "Yea I guess."

Naraku shook his head as he could tell Sesshoumaru did not like that at all and was scared to go on without him. They had been together forever and truly he didn't like the thought of them splitting up either. "Come on we better hurry the bell is about to ring."

xx

"Hey Sango." Kagura said as she sat down next to her.

"Oh hey." Sango nodded. "So how's your first day going?"

"Good" Kagura shrugged.

"Sango who's the new girl?" Ayame asked as she sat down at the table.

"Oh this is my cousin Kagura she just moved here." Sango looked at Kagura. "That's Ayame, Rin, and Kanna." She pointed to each girl. "This is Kagura."

"Hey Kagura." Rin nodded. "So what grade are you?"

"Junior" She grinned.

"Cool" Ayame smiled back. "We're the same grade. At least we won't be alone next year after they graduate."

"Good" Kagura agreed. "I haven't made any friends yet." She looked at her cousin and smiled.

Sango laughed. "Don't worry you will in time."

"So have you seen any guys you like?" Kanna grinned. "There are a lot of good looking boys at this school."

"I know." Kagura nodded. "There's one I found that is totally hot."

"Oh yea?" Sango questioned. "Who?"

Kagura looked a few tables over. "Him" She pointed at the sliver haired being sitting by himself with a book opened in front him.

"You picked the wrong one." Rin sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kagura questioned with drawn brows as she stared at the girl.

Kanna shook her head. "That's Sesshoumaru and as far as any of us know he has never dated anyone."

Kagura looked over at him "Why?"

"Because of him." Sango pointed at the dark haired boy standing in the lunch line. "That's Naraku; Sesshoumaru's best friend and neither of them have dated anyone because they don't want the other one to feel left out. They've been like that since second grade."

"That's weird." Kagura looked at her cousin.

"That's not the half of it." Ayame snorted.

"She's right." Sango agreed. "Let me show you how weird their friendship is. Look at Sesshoumaru."

Kagura looked over at him. "What about him?"

"Okay see how he's just looking down reading his book. Now watch Naraku." She nodded towards him.

Kagura looked over at him and watched. "What I don't see anything."

"Wait for it." Sango nodded. "There" She pointed out. "See how he's frowning as he looks over at Sesshoumaru?"

"Yea" Kagura nodded. "So?"

"Okay now look he's smiling."

Kagura shook her head. "I don't get it. What are you talking about?"

"He's smiling because Sesshoumaru is looking at him." Rin nodded. "Naraku is only happy when he's the center of Sesshoumaru's attention."

Kagura looked between the two boys. "Are they gay or something?"

"No one knows." Kanna nodded. "They don't act like it. They act like best friends act maybe a little more attached than that but nothing that ever showed they were together together. Sure Naraku protects Sesshoumaru I mean you heard what he did to Koga this morning but that's because Sesshoumaru is so shy, quiet, and rarely ever stands up for himself."

"That's because Naraku always does it for him." Rin sighed. "I feel bad for Sesshoumaru though; everyone always picks on him because he's different."

"Yep from the very first day they met Naraku has always stood up for Sesshoumaru;" Sango nodded. "and Koga has picked on Sesshoumaru from the first day. Always teasing him and pulling his hair it's no wonder Naraku beat the crap out of him. There's been a couple of times I thought about beating him myself."

"So you see you don't stand a chance with Sesshoumaru or Naraku; no girl does." Rin huffed. "Maybe once they go to college it will be different when they're not together anymore."

"I wonder what they will be like separated?" Ayame questioned as she couldn't imagine Sesshoumaru without Naraku and visa versa.

"It'd be weird." Rin nodded. "They've been together so long."

"I bet they go to the same college." Sango glanced over at the two in question and watched as Naraku handed Sesshoumaru his food. "Though in a weird strange way I think they would be cute together."

"Gawd Sango!" Ayame cringed. "That is sooo gross."

"Why?" Sango questioned the girl. "It's not like it's nothing new. I mean look at them can't you see it?"

Ayame looked over at them and watched as they argued over something in the book Sesshoumaru was reading. "I guess. It's just too bad that the two hottest guys in school are unavailable because of each other."

"Yep" Rin agreed with a longing glance as Sesshoumaru.

xx

"That is why you are going to fail science class." Sesshoumaru huffed.

Naraku stared at him. "I don't care how a frogs internal organs work. After we're done with school it will never cross my mind nor will I ever have use for such information."

"So you're just going to be a jock for the rest of your life?" Sesshoumaru questioned with a teasing smirk.

"Very funny." Naraku snorted sarcastically. "That reminds me did you ask your dad if you could go to my game next week?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yea; he doesn't care what I do. All he cares about is Inuyasha." He sighed.

"Maybe if he wasn't so sick all the time your dad would care a little more." Naraku nodded.

"Just because Inuyasha is sick doesn't mean I don't exist. I'm his son too." He cast his head down.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "He doesn't hear me. I think if I left and never came back he wouldn't notice."

Naraku shook his head and wanted to punch Toga for treating Sesshoumaru so bad. "Well soon we'll be off to college and you won't have to worry about it anymore." He watched as Sesshoumaru withered even more at that statement and frowned deeply. "We'll go together." He nodded which caused Sesshoumaru to look up at him. "Whatever school we're both accepted to that's the one we will pick. Agreed?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and smiled a small smile at that. "I'd like that."

"Don't you remember we promised we would be together forever when we were little." Naraku nodded and smiled at him. "And I never break a promise."

"Friends forever." Sesshoumaru nodded and smiled back.

"Now lets finish going over this for the test before lunch is over."

"Okay" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Now frogs are reptiles…"

Naraku shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Frogs" He sighed.

xx

"You drive." Naraku threw the keys at Sesshoumaru. "I need to rest for the game."

Sesshoumaru threw his bag into the trunk of the car and closed it. "You don't need that much rest."

"You're right I don't." Naraku agreed. "I just don't want to drive."

"You could just say that you know." Sesshoumaru growled as he got into the car.

Naraku laughed as he got into the passenger's seat and buckled himself in. "Did you pack for the whole weekend?"

Sesshoumaru started the car and backed out of the driveway. "Of course. What are we going to do for the weekend anyway?"

Naraku shrugged. "I don't know but we'll figure something out. I just want to get out of town for a few days don't you?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yea getting away from that funeral parlor dad calls a home would be nice."

"Inuyasha not doing so well?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No the doctors don't think he'll make it to spring." He sighed deeply. "If it's this bad now what's it going to be like when he dies? I'll probably cease to exist there."

Naraku stared over at him and frowned deeply before he grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and laced their fingers together. "You'll always exist to me."

Sesshoumaru looked from their hands to his face and smiled at him. "I like that."

Naraku lifted his hand and pressed it to his lips then smiled back at him. "So do I." He agreed.

xx

Sesshoumaru pulled the car into the hotel parking lot. "Finally that was the longest two hours ever."

"Definitely" Naraku got out of the car and stretched. "I hate this city." He growled.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru looked across the top of the car.

"I don't know." Naraku shrugged.

Sesshoumaru smirked at him. "So San Diego State is out then?"

"I was thinking we should head east like Colorado or Utah; the mountains or even north to Montana." Naraku nodded. "I'm sick of the ocean and the salt air."

"The mountains." Sesshoumaru repeated thoughtfully. "That wouldn't be so bad."

"Yea we can take a year off before college and travel around until we find where we want to live." Naraku grinned. "Road trip."

"The two hours it took to get here was too long for you. How are you going to handle days on the road?" Sesshoumaru smirked at him.

Naraku leaned over the roof of the car. "Yes but I'll have you with me to make it more bearable." He winked at him.

Sesshoumaru snorted and shook his head. "Get the bags so we can get checked in and stop being so full of yourself."

Naraku smirked. _'How about I fill you full of myself.'_ He leered to himself then walked to the trunk to get the bags while Sesshoumaru checked them in.

xx

Naraku sat on the bed and bounced a couple of times before he stopped and looked at Sesshoumaru who was unpacking. "You want to watch a scary movie?" He smirked.

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at him. "No"

"Bummer" Naraku sighed.

"Once we get unpacked and get something to eat we have to get to the school for your warm up practice." He nodded curtly.

Naraku nodded. "Yes dear." He then grabbed Sesshoumaru by wrist when he walked past him and pulled him into his lap.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru growled as he leaned back to look at his face.

"I have something for you." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a silver chain with his class ring on it, and dangled it in front of his face.

Sesshoumaru took it from his hand and eyed it. "It's your ring." He locked his ambers with Naraku's dark eyes and drew his brows deeply.

"Yes and I want you to have it and keep it with you always." He reached up and caressed his cheek. "I have loved you my whole life; more than you will ever know." He pulled him in and pressed their foreheads together. "Tell me you feel the same." He whispered.

"I do." Sesshoumaru whispered back.

"Good" Naraku grinned then tilted Sesshoumaru's head and captured his lips in his own.

Sesshoumaru sighed parting his lips and allowing Naraku to gain entrance to his cavern. He tangled his fingers into Naraku's wavy hair and pulled him tighter against him.

His stomach twisted and turned with every pass Naraku's tongue made against his own. For so long he wanted to tell Naraku that he loved him but was too scared; scared that he would leave him forever.

Naraku wrapped his arms around him and held him tight against his chest reveling in Sesshoumaru's warmth as he had done so many times in their lives when Sesshoumaru would sleep with him. It was during those nights when he was the happiest hence why he liked to watch scary movies when Sesshoumaru would spend the night.

He pulled back and stared his flushed face. "Come on we better get going." He then grabbed the necklace from Sesshoumaru's hand and clasped it around his neck. "Mine forever." He gave him one more quick peck then lifted him off his lap so they could get ready to go.

xx

Sesshoumaru fingered the ring hanging around his neck as he watched Naraku tackle the quarterback of the opposing team then smiled at him when Naraku looked up and gave him the thumbs up.

That's how it was at every game Naraku ever played. He always thought Naraku played just to show off for him and no other reason. He didn't mind though cause he always loved to watch Naraku play. He looked so hot and powerful like he could tackle the world and not get a scratch on him.

He had to laugh to himself as every time Naraku made a big play he would look to him to make sure he saw and approved. Maybe he would go pro he was built for it and damn good at the game. He would have to talk to him about it later.

He liked the thought of Naraku being a professional football player. Granted he worried about him getting injured but football players were so conditioned for it that the injuries weren't as severe as they would be for normal people.

He smiled when Naraku turned from the line and gave him a wink; it made his stomach flip and his insides warm all over. He couldn't wait for this game to be over.

xx

Sesshoumaru looked up from his laptop when Naraku left the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his thin waist, damp hair hanging down his back, and water droplets glinting on his broad lightly tanned chest. He could have sworn his breath hitched but wasn't sure. He wanted to glance over at whatever Naraku tossed onto the bed but he was trapped in his intense gaze.

Naraku walked over to him, grabbed him by the chin, and trailed his thumb across his bottom lip. "You're drooling." He whispered then leaned in and placed a quick peck on his lips. He used his other hand to close his computer and placed it on the nightstand.

Sesshoumaru just stared into his dark eyes his whole body buzzing with nerves.

Naraku sat down on the bed, gently grabbed him by the neck, pulled him in, and buried his tongue into his mouth while his other hand slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He pushed his shirt off his shoulders, broke the kiss, and trailed his lips over his chin, along his jaw to his ear, and gave a lick to the appendage. "I'm going to make you mine tonight." He whispered in his ear.

Sesshoumaru took a shuddering breath at his declaration.

Naraku smirked against his ear. "Don't worry I won't hurt you."

"I know." Sesshoumaru whispered and placed his hands on Naraku's broad damp chest.

Naraku pulled back, picked him up, and set him on his feet between his legs. He looked up at him and smiled before he leaned in and began nipping on his flat stomach working his way down to the waistband of his silky white sleeping pants. He fingered the elastic and once again looked up him. "If you want me to stop tell me and I will."

Sesshoumaru looked down at him for a long moment before he gave a small nod, tangled his fingers into his hair, leaned down, and slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Naraku let his eyes fall closed and continued to finger the waistband of his pants before he began to slowly slide them down over his hips. Once he had them pooled around his ankles he pulled him down into his lap and stared at him when he pulled back breaking their kiss. "Nervous?"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small shake of his head. "No" He then gave a small grind of his hips against the bulge he could feel pressing against him separated by nothing but a thin layer of cotton.

Naraku stood up holding Sesshoumaru tightly to his chest then turned and laid him down on the bed. He kneeled down between legs, placed his hands on either side of Sesshoumaru's head, his hair falling down around them, leaned down, and placed his lips to his neck.

He kissed his way down his neck to his chest trailing his tongue along the dips and rise of his muscular chest. He loved Sesshoumaru's build; he was muscled but not overly so and not a single ounce of fat covered any part of his perfect body.

Sesshoumaru tangled his fingers into the sheets and arched his back against Naraku's mouth when his hot tongue swirled around his nipple before powerful lips wrapped around it and gave a small suck.

Naraku grinned around the little bud between his teeth when a small moan poured from Sesshoumaru's lips. He gave one more suck to the bud before he trailed his lips to his other neglected bud and lavished it with the same attention.

With one more swirl of his tongue he slowly kissed his way down his chest to his navel where he gave a swirl of his tongue in the dip before continuing working his way down until he was laying between his creamy thighs.

Sesshoumaru looked down the length of his body at the dark haired being between his legs then threw his head back against the pillow when Naraku nipped upon his inner thigh.

He worked his way inward until he came to the center of his attention and trailed his tongue up his length and licked up the small bead of liquid that had built up on his tip. He swirled his tongue around his slit reveling in the moans falling from Sesshoumaru's perfect lips before he parted his lips and slowly slid them down over him; gently scraping his teeth along his silky flesh.

When Sesshoumaru tried to thrust his hips Naraku pushed him back down with his large hands to hold him still.

Sesshoumaru felt like he was dying a slow pleasurable death. Every single pass over him Naraku made his vision blurred more until he could see nothing but sparks of colors shooting around in front of his eyes. He suddenly gasped when he felt something cool and oily slide over the tight ring of muscles between his cheeks before something began to press in and breech his tight hole.

Naraku gave another had suck on the length in his mouth causing Sesshoumaru to arc tightly and give him the second he needed to press his second finger into his hot cavity. He slowly pumped his digits in and out parting his fingers in order to stretch him some. He was straining in his towel and couldn't wait to feel Sesshoumaru wrapped around him, writhing beneath him, and moaning out his name over and over again.

Once satisfied he had him as prepared as he could get him he pulled up, removed his fingers, and crawled up his tense body while yanking the towel from his waist. He placed a kiss on his lips drawing his deep ambers to his dark brows. "Sesshoumaru" He whispered to get his attention. "Are you ready?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at him, slipped his arms around his neck, and nodded. "Yes"

"Okay" Naraku smiled comfortingly, lined himself up, and began pressing himself in as slow as he possibly could.

Sesshoumaru buried his face into Naraku's neck and gritted his teeth sharply. It was horribly painful and he didn't think he could take it.

Naraku stopped pulled Sesshoumaru from his neck and stared down at his clenched face. "Sesshoumaru look at me." He order with a peck to his lips. "Look at me." He ordered again when his eyes still didn't open.

Sesshoumaru slowly cracked his lids open and locked his ambers with Naraku's deep browns.

"Relax and breathe." Naraku whispered. "Just relax, breathe, and look at me."

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath followed by another as he tried to relax his body from head to toe. He stared deep into Naraku's eyes and focused on the emotion swirling within those brown depths.

Naraku trailed his right hand up Sesshoumaru's arm to his hand, laced their fingers together, brought it down, and held it against the bed. "Keep your eyes locked with mine." He ordered as he stroked his thumb against the back of his hand.

Another deep breath expanded his chest before he gave a small nod letting him know he was ready. He felt him press into him again slowly filling and stretching him until he was sure he was going to rip in two but as he stared into his eyes he could in no way stop him. He wanted this wanted this more than anything he ever wanted in his life.

"Are you okay?" Naraku questioned with a stroke to his cheek with his free hand.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and nodded. "Yes; I just want to be with you."

Naraku smiled at that and pressed their lips together sweeping him up in a devastating kiss trying to distract him from the pain. It was difficult to keep from moving but for the sake of the male under him he would stay still for an eternity if he had to.

Sesshoumaru held tight to Naraku slowly getting use to the pain which was slowly turning to a burning sensation causing him to clench in order to relieve it. He slightly shifted to get more comfortable which set of a chain of events that ended with him seeing those bolts of colors shooting behind his closed lids.

When he moved it caused Naraku to move as well which in turn caused a bolt of pleasure to shoot up his spine. He snapped his eyes open looked up at Naraku and shifted again to make sure he was feeling what he thought he was feeling.

Naraku couldn't take it anymore; all Sesshoumaru's moving was driving him mad so he decided it was time to take control and with a deep roll of his hips tore a deep moan from Sesshoumaru's lips.

Sesshoumaru ripped his hand free of Naraku's hold and again wrapped his arm around his neck holding him close. He pressed his feet into the bed and pushed up against Naraku wanting to feel him deeper and to ease the ache burning deep within.

Naraku pulled back and slowly rolled into Sesshoumaru's tight body with a deep groan of pleasure.

"Naraku" Sesshoumaru gasped pleadingly. "make it go away." He begged with a nip to his neck.

"I'm going to make love to you all night long." Naraku growled with another long deep roll of his hips. "It won't be going away anytime soon."

Sesshoumaru trailed his hands down over Naraku's broad back, grabbed him by the hips, and pulled him tight against him until their hips were grinding together. "Yes" He moaned.

Naraku began a steady yet slow rhythm of rocking deep into him grunting and groaning every time Sesshoumaru clenched tightly around him and bit his neck. "You feel so damn good." He ground out, pulled back, and thrust hard back in.

He then lifted up onto his knees, grabbed Sesshoumaru's sides, pulled him up into his lap, and buried his face into his neck. "Ride me." He whispered into his ear.

Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the shoulders and started rising and lowing himself feeling Naraku stretch him deeper and deeper each time he pressed down. With every rise and fall he increased his pace until he was riding him hard and fast.

Naraku watched Sesshoumaru's face twist in pleasure as little beads of sweat began to build up on his brow. He looked absolutely stunning and he was absolutely his. He leaned in, latched onto his neck, and began sucking, licking, nipping, and biting upon his pale flesh. If he left a hickey he didn't care but he was sure Sesshoumaru would so he tried to contain himself which was no easy feat. Only a few small red marks remained when he latched onto Sesshoumaru's lips, powered his tongue in, and caressed every inch he could reach.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head back breaking the kiss. He was close so so close as every nerve ending in his body was tightened to the point he was sure he was going to collapse in on himself. "Naraku I'm…" He gasped and began riding him as fast as he could trying to reach his end.

Naraku wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Give yourself to me all of you." He ordered. "And I want you to look at me."

Sesshoumaru tried to open his eyes but couldn't get them to do more than crack open. He wanted to obey him but the pressure in his body was too much to fight off and seemed to control him more than his mind ever did or could.

He gripped Naraku's shoulders tightly before he arched his back and spilled his seed all over both of them.

Naraku grinned in pleasure before he trailed his fingers up Sesshoumaru's back curled his fingers over his shoulders, pulled him down tightly, and filled him will his seed.

He collapsed down covering a panting Sesshoumaru with his body. He smiled into the pillow before he turned and pressed his lips to Sesshoumaru's ear. "Rest quickly because I'm hardly done with you."

Sesshoumaru smiled over his shoulder. "I'll be ready." He wrapped his arms tightly around him. "As long as I'm with you I'm ready for anything."

"I love you too." Naraku placed a kiss on his ear and rolled over so Sesshoumaru was lying atop him. He trailed his fingers up and down his back. "You know I was thinking. When we leave to go to college instead of both of us going to school right away we combine our money for tuition buy a house and only one of us goes to school." He stared at Sesshoumaru when he suddenly lifted up and looked at him. "I want you to go to school and I will go to work."

"No" He shook his head. "I want you to go so you can be a professional football player."

Naraku arched a brow at that causing Sesshoumaru to smile at him.

"I like watching you play." He nodded. "And you are good at it. You could get scholarship to any college you want."

He stroked his fingers through is silver hair and smiled at him. "I never thought about football as a career. I just played it because I enjoyed it."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "And to show off for me." He nodded knowingly. "You've been that way since we first met."

Naraku chuckled at that. "You know me so well." He gave him a quick peck on his lips then fingered the ring dangling on the chain around his neck. "A professional football player." He stated thoughtfully then turned the ring and stared at the football logo on the side. "And what do you want to do for a career?" He questioned then looked up at him.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking of being a writer or maybe graphic art and design, or some form of technology."

Naraku frowned at that. "Things that you can do from home away from people."

"No" Sesshoumaru gave a small shake of his head. "Home with you." He then arched a silver brow at him. "Football players travel a lot during the season and are at home a lot when the season is over."

"I see." Naraku chuckled. "Well in that case I like that idea."

"Good." Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed him. He really hoped that that's how their future played out but he knew no matter how much you planned for the future there was a risk that something would destroy everything. He didn't care though as long as he and Naraku were together then whatever happened was fine with him.

xx

_~Two Months After High School Graduation~_

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing?"

"Packing" He answered without looking up at his father and put another stack of clothes into the box.

Toga drew his brows. "Packing? Why?"

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly, closed the box, and taped it up. "I'm leaving for college."

"College?"

"Quit repeating everything I say." Sesshoumaru growled with a hard stare at his father.

"I don't understand what is going on." Toga growled back. "You say you're leaving for college but this is the first I've heard of it."

Sesshoumaru threw the tape to the floor and narrowed his eyes upon him. "No it's not. I told you three times about leaving you even gave me the money for my tuition and told me to have fun."

"I don't remember that." He furrowed his brows even further.

"Of course you don't. I'm surprised you even remember my name."

"Don't be so ridiculous." Toga growled.

"Ridiculous?" Sesshoumaru hissed. "I'll tell you what's ridiculous; ridiculous is you and that woman you married. Tell me father where were you during my graduation?"

"I was at the hospital." Toga defended. "Your brother was sick."

"Of course you were." He picked up his box and cast a deadly glare at the woman that had walked into his room. "Let me ask you this; when is my birthday?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Toga growled. "I'm in no mood to play these silly games with you."

"Answer the question!" Sesshoumaru growled. "When is my birthday?"

"April twenty-second."

He pressed his lips together tightly as he stared at his father. "That's Inuyasha's birthday." He hissed. "My birthday is November seventh." He walked towards him to take the box to the car. "You haven't wished me happy birthday once since two years after he was born. I really hope he survives this latest sickness because once I am gone he will be your only son." With that he walked towards the door.

Izayoi grabbed him by the arm. "How dare you talk to your father like that!"

"Father?" Sesshoumaru hissed as he shrugged her hand from his arm. "He stopped being my father when he married you and had that bastard." With that he walked out of his room to take his box to the car.

Izayoi gasped like he had just hit her. "I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!" She screamed as she followed him out into the hall.

"Izayoi!" Toga yelled as he stormed out of the bedroom and grabbed her by the arm. "He has every right to be angry."

"I don't care he will not talk about my baby like that! Inuyasha can't help being sick!"

"Yes and in our need to take care of him we neglected my son. That makes us no better than if we neglected Inuyasha. Now I may lose my son forever. I WILL NOT allow you to refuse him his home." He dug his fingers sharply into her arm.

Izayoi glared up at her husband. "Well if he ever comes back I will take my son and leave. I don't ever want to see him again!"

When she turned to leave Toga jerked her back and leaned down until they were nose to nose. "Don't you dare threaten me. You leave you leave by yourself; if I see one strand of Inuyasha's hair leave this house without my consent you will live to regret it." He shoved her down the hall and made his way down stairs to Sesshoumaru so he could try to fix at least a little bit of their relationship before he lost him forever.

xx

"Son?" Toga drew his brows as he walked up to the SUV. "Where did you get this?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his father. "I traded my car for it." He closed the back door. "Don't you remember? You paid for it."

Toga sighed deeply. "Sesshoumaru I'm sorry I haven't been a very good father to you these last few years."

"Last few years?" Sesshoumaru snorted. "It's been a longer than that but it doesn't matter as long as Inuyasha is okay then nothing else matters now does it?"

Toga grabbed him by the shoulders. "Yes it does. You are my son and I love you."

Sesshoumaru stared hard at him. "You stopped loving me when HE was born."

"That's not true." He pulled him in and wrapped his arms around him. "Son I don't expect you to forgive me for never being there but I can only hope that over time we can work this out and rebuild our relationship. I don't want to lose you."

Sesshoumaru sighed and pressed his head against his father's shoulder. "Dad I can't make any promises but I suppose we can try. I'll send you my address when I get settled."

Toga held him away at arms length. "Where are you moving to exactly?"

"Fort Collins just outside Denver; Naraku got a football scholarship to Colorado State and I'm going with him."

He had no idea that Naraku had gotten the scholarship or that he even liked football. Yes he knew that Sesshoumaru and Naraku were best friends but he didn't think it was so much so that Sesshoumaru would move with him. Then it clicked. "He was there for you when I wasn't." He whispered to himself.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head at his statement. "He's all I have."

Toga again crushed him to his chest. "You have me son. I know I haven't been the greatest of father's over the years but I will always be here for you. If you ever need anything call me or just come home."

Sesshoumaru nodded against his shoulder but still didn't hug him back. It was going to take some time for them to work out the years of neglect. "I'll remember that."

"Good" Toga nodded and sighed then pulled him away. "When are you leaving?"

"Once I'm done packing I'll go to Naraku's to pack him up and we will leave in the morning." He nodded.

Toga sighed. "Do you need any money to get settled?"

Sesshoumaru locked his amber with eyes similar to his own. "I don't know. We want to buy a house but I don't think we will be able to buy one since neither of us has a job. So we might have to stay in the dorms." He looked down at the ground as thought that they might have to do that for awhile sickened him.

"You still struggle with people." Toga nodded and when Sesshoumaru continued to look at the ground he sighed. "I will help you but you will have to wait a few days maybe a little longer to leave."

Sesshoumaru looked up at him. "What can you do?"

"I will make a few calls and see if I can't get you two set up with a place to live until you can find something." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I know this won't make up for not being there for you when you needed me but it's what I can do for you now."

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a long silent moment before he sighed and nodded his head. "Okay but I'm going to stay with Naraku until then. I don't want to be here with her."

Toga nodded his head sadly. "I understand. Come to my office tomorrow and we will see what I can do."

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod of his head in agreement then made for the house to finish packing his things.

xx

_~Seven Years Later~_

Naraku stepped out onto the balcony and walked over to the silver being standing against the rail staring up at the mountains. He wrapped his arms around him, pulled him back against his chest, and set his chin on his shoulder. "You love the mountains don't you."

Sesshoumaru smiled and gave a small nod of his head. "How did the contract negotiations go?" He questioned as he turned in his arms.

"Would you be miserable living in Michigan?"

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a long moment. "You signed with a another team?" He frowned deeply; he really did not want to leave Colorado he liked it here. The only thing he would like better is if they moved up into the mountains instead of living in the suburbs of Denver.

Naraku just stared at him and smiled. "No we're staying in Colorado but we are moving."

Sesshoumaru drew his brows deeply. "What are you talking about and why did you ask me about Michigan?"

"Just wanted to see what you would think about leaving Colorado." He smirked. "And now I know."

"Just tell me what this is all about." Sesshoumaru growled; he hated it when he would play these silly games with him.

"Do you remember when you told me about your dream house in the mountains?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod of his head. "I do."

"Well they just finished building it." He grinned and pulled a set of keys from his pocket. "Call it an early birthday present."

Sesshoumaru stared at him slightly wide eyed then glanced over at the keys. "Our house?"

Naraku nodded his head. "Yes; you want to go see it?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, took the keys from his hand, and stared at them like they were the greatest thing on the face of the earth. "I love you." He wrapped his arms around his neck.

Naraku grinned and held him tight to his chest. "I love you too; now and forever."

--------------------

Next installment title: Dangerous Flirting


	3. The Game

Okay so I know I said Dangerous Flirting was going to be the next installment but things change. So instead you get this which is really nothing but PWP to fill in and give you all something to read. Hope you enjoy and DF will be coming soon I'm just struggling with the ending. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

It was a game; a wicked wicked game that he could in no way win or quit playing. He hated how easily he was always taken off guard but at the same time it made him burn hot with desire.

It had been a long long time since they played their game last and deep inside he was missing it. He would never say it out loud and would rather gut himself before a single word left his lips but he wanted this game wanted what only HE could do what HE was capable of.

With a deep sigh he closed his eyes, leaned his head back against the tree he was sitting beneath, and let the memories of games past dance through is head.

He could feel his body beginning to respond to the memories and he hated it which only made the need worse. His breath started coming in fast short pants the more he reminisced of his hands and mouth caressing every inch of his body while his voice raked down his spine demanding that he announces him as his possessor.

Yes he owned him they both knew it and he loved it. If he told him to get down on his hands and knees and bark like the dog he is he would do it and never think twice about it. He would do anything he said if only feel his hot flesh against his own.

A small sensual growl passed his lips the more he thought about him. His loins were on fire and he knew there would be no relief coming soon… he hadn't seen or heard from him in weeks.

He tilted his head to the side almost feeling his lips on his neck with the light scraping of teeth. Powerful hands were seemingly felt sliding beneath his haori with sharp deadly nails lightly scraping along his flesh.

With every inhale he could swear his scent was surrounding him; his deep rich musky scent that made his skin crawl like a million little spiders running all over his body.

Naraku smirked and scraped his nails lightly down the inu's chest. "Capturing you is getting easier every time we play this game." He growled against the youkai's pointed ear.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped wide and he quickly realized that the tree he was sitting against was no tree at all. "Bastard" He growled deadly and attempted to lash out only to find his tree was gone before he could run his poisonous claws through the kumo's chest.

Naraku wrapped his arms tightly around his precious little inu. "So feisty." He purred against the taiyoukai's ear. "That is why I find you so desirable." He ran his tongue along the rim of his pointed ear.

Sesshoumaru dropped his head to the side, reached behind him, grabbed the kumo by the hips, and pulled him tight against his backside. Really he wasn't in the mood to play it had been too long since he last felt the kumo's powerful hands all over his body. "Where have you been." He demanded with a small purr to his voice as Naraku's hands once again slipped beneath his haori.

"It doesn't matter." Naraku growled and began surrounding them in his miasma. "I'm here now and I plan on dominating you all night long." He smirked when the inu shivered in anticipation.

He carried them to their little hideaway at the base of the mountain, spun the inu in his arms, and took him down to the grass. He loved how the mighty demon lord seemed to fit his body perfectly but he loved the sound of his name falling from the inu's lips even more.

Sesshoumaru tangled his fingers into Naraku's wavy hair, slammed their lips together, and wrapped his legs around Naraku's thin waist.

Naraku pulled back and stared down at the inu. "My my a little needy are we?"

Sesshoumaru curled his lip at the kumo. "Do not mock this Sesshoumaru."

At that Naraku smirked as he leaned down until they were nose to nose. "Are you challenging me?" He questioned darkly.

Golden eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "I am in no mood for your games."

"I do not care what you are in the mood for." Naraku growled. "You belong to me and I will do with you as I please." He jerked the inu's haori open and ran his tongue along his pulse point on his neck, down to his collar bone, and on down until he came to the two small puncture wound scars just above his heart on his pectoral muscle. "See" He purred as he lifted up, locked stares with the demon, bared his teeth, and showed the two small hallow fangs filled with his black poison.

Sesshoumaru arched his back and growled in pleasure when Naraku leaned down and sunk his fangs deep into his flesh in the exact same spot he had done so many times before. The feel of the hanyou's dark poison running through his veins made him burn madly with desire.

Naraku pulled back and licked up the small droplets of blood staining the inu's ivory skin. "So perfect." He growled and kissed his way up to his neck before moving up and seeking out his perfect pink lips.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how much longer he could take it. He wanted to feel Naraku against him flesh on flesh to feel him touching his soul from deep within. It had been so long since he felt Naraku's powerful arms wrapped around his body, his hot breath against his skin, his voice raking down his spine, and the feel of him taking him to the heavens. He broke their kiss, stared into his deep crimson eyes, and softly whispered the kumo's name.

Naraku grinned down at the inu. "Only with me do you ever show your true colors. So soft and weak…" His eyes drooped slightly as his grin turned to a deep leer. "Say it; I want to hear the words fall from you lips." He ground himself against him causing the inu to moan deeply.

Sesshoumaru stared up at him flushed and hazy eyed. "Naraku" He panted lightly. "Make me yours."

Naraku grinned pleasantly and gave a quick peck to the inu's lips before he leaned back on his knees and pulled his haori off.

Sesshoumaru sat up, placed his hands against Naraku's chest, and began to gently caress every dip and rise of his powerful muscles. He slowly trailed his hands up to his broad shoulders and down over his arms to his hands where he grabbed them, wrapped the right one around his waist, and brought the left one up to his lips.

Naraku watched as Sesshoumaru wrapped his lips around his index finger and began to sensuously suck upon it. A deep guttural moan tore from his throat at the feel of his hot tongue swirling around his finger and at knowing what this was leading to.

He put up no resistance when the inu pushed him down onto his back, pulled his fingers from his mouth, and began working his hakama off. He groaned deeply when Sesshoumaru laid down atop him and placed his lips upon his neck.

He trailed his deadly nails up and down the inu's spine as Sesshoumaru slowly kissed his way down the length of his body causing him to tangle his fingers into his silky silver hair.

Sesshoumaru stared at Naraku's length momentarily before he gave the tip a quick lick causing Naraku to moan. He locked stares with Naraku's crimson, grinned darkly, then wrapped his lips around him and swallowed him whole.

Naraku closed his eyes and panted deeply with every suck Sesshoumaru made upon him. His mouth was so hot and he knew how to use his teeth and tongue perfectly. He couldn't take it he had to have him his way as it had been far too long since he felt Sesshoumaru wrapped around him.

He looked down his body at the silver being working him over and whispered his name.

Sesshoumaru stopped what he was doing and locked stares with the kumo. "Hai" He nodded with a smirk and stood up at the same time Naraku sat up and got on his knees.

Naraku placed his hands on Sesshoumaru's hips and slid them down sliding his hakama down his long legs. Once he had the demon completely unclothed he smirked up at him as he pulled him down into his lap.

"Mine" Sesshoumaru growled, locked his fingers into Naraku's hair, jerked his head back, and bit harshly upon his pulse point.

Naraku growled against the pain and the stinging feel of Sesshoumaru's green poison entering his system. He grabbed him by the hips, lifted him up, and entered his tight hot cavern. He maneuvered them until the inu was on his back and began a slow rhythmic rock deep into his hot tight body.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his legs tight around the kumo's waist and his arms around his neck. "Own me." He growled deep in his chest.

Naraku smirked as he leaned in until they were lip to lip. "I already do." With that he powered his tongue deep into the inu's cavern, dominated his hot mouth, and began rocking fast and hard into his precious little puppy.

When deadly nails raked down his back Naraku arched up and purred pleasantly deep in his chest. "So good." He growled with a hard thrust causing the inu to arch his back. He slipped his arm under his back and held him tight against his chest as he continued to pound into his hot body.

Deep ambers began to bleed red as he drew ever closer to his end which caused Naraku to pull away from him and stare at him expectantly. He knew what he wanted and he was more than willing to give it to him. He rolled over, got up on his hands and knees, and growled deeply when Naraku grabbed him tightly by the hips and slammed back into him.

"Such a good dog you are." Naraku purred with a tighter grip on his hips in order to jerk his him back with every inward thrust. He laid down over his back, placed his lips next to his pointed ear, and whispered. "Announce to the world who owns you." He lifted back up and continued to pound into the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru threw his head back and let off a roar that silenced all creatures within a mile radius as his seed shot from his body.

Naraku grinned pleasantly just before he gave one more powerful thrust and filled the inu to overflowing with his tainted essence. He collapsed down atop the panting youkai and wrapped his arms tightly around his body. "Possessing you is my greatest accomplishment." He rolled them over so the inu was lying atop him.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and snorted but didn't disagree with him either. The kumo did possess him and he loved being dominated by him it actually made him feel powerful. "You completed the stone."

"Hai" Naraku smirked. "Will you miss your worthless sibling?"

Sesshoumaru grunted in response. "He serves no purpose in this world."

"Good" Naraku grinned darkly and nuzzled his neck. "for he now walks in the afterlife along with his useless little band of friends."

"Hn" Sesshoumaru grunted then snapped his eyes open when he felt something cold and heavy laid upon his back.

"A gift."

He reached behind him grabbed the item and sat up. "Tessaiga" He stared at the sword for a long moment really realizing that his brother was indeed dead for if he wasn't he certainly would be able to hold the sword now.

"Does this please you?"

A small dark smirk slowly grew on his lips as he turned to look at the kumo. "Hai"

Naraku grabbed him by the chin and pulled him in close. "So easy it is to please you." He gave his bottom lip a quick suck then stood up and grabbed his clothes.

Sesshoumaru set the sword down, climbed to his feet, and stopped Naraku from getting dressed.

"What?" Naraku questioned with an arched brow.

Sesshoumaru slipped his arms around his neck and stared hard at him. "Iie" He growled. "You will remain here."

Naraku dropped his clothing and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I see." He smirked. "I won't be gone long. Now that the mutt and his friends have been dealt with I can fulfill my own desires then I shall return to you and have my way with you until you can't walk or talk."

He shivered at the kumo's words and could feel the anticipation of his words tickling his insides. "How long?"

"No more than two moons." He leaned in and placed a quick peck upon his lips. "I must become complete."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly and sighed through his nose but nodded none-the-less.

"I do this for us more than I do it for me."

He let a small smile pull on his lips in spite of himself as he understood fully what the kumo was saying.

"And if you are a good little puppy I'll let you win upon my return." He leaned down and began laying hot kisses across his neck.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, tilted his head to the side, and sighed pleasantly. "I prefer to lose."

"Only for me." Naraku whispered against his neck before he bit down upon his pale flesh and gave a good hard suck leaving behind a dark red hickey. "I won't be gone long." He pulled the youkai away from him gave him one more deep kiss before he gathered up his clothing and vanished in a swirl of miasma.

Sesshoumaru watched him go and would have sighed disappointedly but he knew that Naraku had to do what he had to do for them plus it would make their game a lot more interesting. If Naraku was able to gain as much power as he thought he would by becoming complete then there was no telling when and where the kumo would capture him.

He grinned a dark grin as he had a passing thought. Next time the kumo came for him he wasn't going to go down so easy… no he was going to make him work hard to capture him.

With that pleasant thought running through his head he gathered his clothing, dressed, picked up his newly acquired sword, strapped it to his waist with his other two swords, and left their secret area to wait for Naraku to return to him and begin their game all over again; which the only time in his life he was happy to lose.


	4. Dangerous Flirting

It's a little long but oh well. Hope you all enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

**Dangerous Flirting**

Summary: A fifteen year old Sesshoumaru is in love with his father's best friend and business partner who is twice his age. Will he get what he wants or forever desire the one thing he can't have?

xx

_~Friday Night~_

Naraku slipped behind the curtains and stepped out onto the hidden balcony that overlooked the garden. He hated these parties and truly wouldn't bother coming if he wasn't obligated to do so. His business partner loved having these get togethers to show off his power and wealth; though he claimed to have these parties to gain potential new clients.

Either way he hated them mainly because it was during these little gatherings that a few of their client's wives felt that these little parties gave them the freedom to throw themselves at him. It was disgusting.

He stared out over the garden in the dim light of the moon at the flickering candles lighting the pathways in the garden when a glint of sliver caught his eye. He watched as Sesshoumaru walked through the garden seemingly to be searching for something.

He always found Toga's young son to be rather interesting. He was cold, pompous, and rather egocentric; always referring to himself in the third person. He was nothing like his father and everything like his mother. That woman had to be the most cold sadistic person he had ever met and he couldn't figure out what Toga ever saw in her. It was no wonder he divorced her and married his secretary. Izayoi was too nice and very soft spoken the extreme opposite of Sesshoumaru's mother.

He arched a brow suddenly and looked down when he heard Sesshoumaru speak his name. He gave the boy a nod and watched as Sesshoumaru disappeared back into the house. "Strange kid." He shook his head and went back to staring into the night waiting for the time to come when he could leave without looking like he was being rude.

"Naraku"

He turned and looked at the boy stepping out onto the balcony with him. "Sesshoumaru" He greeted. "Are you enjoying the party so far?"

Sesshoumaru stared at him and snorted. "This party is for nothing more than for father to show off his power." When Naraku arched a brow at him he smirked. "Not like you; you don't want to be here."

Naraku turned and leaned over the rail. "No I don't but as your father's partner I'm obligated to be here."

Sesshoumaru stepped up to stand next to him. "You are the only person here that doesn't irritate me."

"Thank you." Naraku nodded.

"I like you."

He looked over at the boy and drew his brows slightly as the way he said he liked him didn't sit right but he dismissed it. "Thank you again. You're a pretty good kid yourself."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly. "I am not a kid." He growled.

"In comparison to myself you are. I'm twice your age that makes you a kid to me." He nodded.

"Age is irrelevant." He narrowed his eyes upon the dark man.

"Not in your case." Naraku nodded. "You are still a child whether you like it or not."

Sesshoumaru turned to face him and narrowed his eyes. "Only in the eyes of the law am I considered a child. I am just as capable as anyone else to do the same things adults do."

Naraku snorted. "You aren't even old enough to drive." He looked over at him. "I know you struggle with being a mere fifteen years but it won't be long until you are encumbered with the stresses of adulthood. My advice to you is enjoy your freedom now because it won't be long until its over."

"I have all the freedom I want. My dad is one of the richest people in the world which means I can do as I please anyway."

"Your father is not one of the richest people in the world." He shook his head. "And because he has money it does not mean you are free to do as you please. You are still bound by the rules of your father."

"I can make my own decisions I do not need his permission."

Naraku sighed and shook his head. "I am not going to argue with you. If you can do as you please then by all means do as you please." He waved his hand through the air in dismissal. "It's not my concern what you do."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head slightly as he stared at his father's business partner before he stepped behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist, and cupped his crotch with his hand.

Naraku quickly jerked away and stared at the boy wide eyed. "What in seven hells do you think you are doing?"

"Doing as I please." Sesshoumaru stated like it was nothing.

"You can't do things like that." He growled.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at him. "You said it yourself this Sesshoumaru could do as I pleased."

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon the boy. "I didn't mean that. You can't just grab people where you shouldn't just because you think you can. Why are you even behaving like this?"

Sesshoumaru stepped up to him causing him to press back against the rail of the balcony. "I do not need to justify my reasons to you but this one time I will. I want you."

Naraku's eyes widened hugely before he pushed the boy away from him. "No you don't." He made for the door only to be blocked by the boy when Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his waist. "You need to stop this." He peeled the boy from his person. "I don't know what you are thinking but whatever it is forget it." With that he pushed passed the boy and made his way back into the house seeking out Toga.

"Ah Naraku are you enjoying yourself?" Toga questioned the man standing in front of him.

Naraku nodded. "Yes it's been very pleasant but something has come up and I have to excuse myself."

Toga tilted his head slightly. "Is it anything serious?"

"No; my sister's car broke down and I need to go pick her up." He lied.

"Well I'm sorry you have to leave." He nodded. "I'll see you Monday." He held his hand out to him. "Thanks for coming even though I know you hate these things."

Naraku shook his hand and chuckled nervously. "That's what partners are for. See you Monday." With that he made a quick retreat to get out of there and get home where it was safe.

Sesshoumaru watched Naraku leave the house and narrowed his amber eyes. "You will be mine." He growled to himself then made his way up to his room to plot a way to get what he wanted.

xx

_~Wednesday Afternoon~_

Naraku sat at his desk going over his contracts and hit the button when his phone rang. "Naraku here."

"Naraku your meeting is about to start and everyone is waiting for you." Kagome's voice echoed through the speaker.

"Damn it." He growled. "I'm on my way." With that he hung up the phone, grabbed his files, and quickly left his office.

Sesshoumaru watched Naraku leave for the meeting from his father's office window and smirked. When the man was out of site he left the office and walked over to Kagome's desk. "Kagome"

"Ah Sesshoumaru sweetie what can I do for you?"

"Is Naraku in?" As if he didn't already know the answer.

"No he's in a meeting." Kagome smiled at him.

"How long is he going to be?"

"About an hour or so." Kagome nodded. "Is there something you need?"

Sesshoumaru huffed slightly. "No I just needed to talk to him."

"Well I'll let him know when he gets done."

He gave a small shake of his head. "That won't be necessary I will catch him when he is done." He then turned and went back to his father's office and sat down behind the desk. He needed to get rid of the secretary so he could get in Naraku's office but how?

He suddenly smirked when an idea came to him. He picked up the phone and dialed down to the mail room. "Put Koga on the phone." He ordered to whoever it was that answered.

"Koga here."

"Koga Kagome told me she wants to talk to you."

"Sesshoumaru? What are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru glowered at nothing in particular. "I said Kagome wants to talk to you. She said something about lunch." He bit out.

"Well why didn't she call me herself?"

"Because she's too shy to call you. She said she likes you but doesn't think you like her back." He was utterly disgusted with himself for having to act like a gossiping girl but in the name of getting what he wanted he would do it. "You should come talk to her so she will shut up about it."

"I'll be right up."

Sesshoumaru smirked and hung up the phone. "Morons" He snorted then got up to go watch through the window to wait for the right moment to get to Naraku's office.

He watched as Koga sauntered up to Kagome and snorted when he sat down on her desk. He stepped out of his father's office and quietly made his way over to the sitting area between the two offices and kept inching closer to Naraku's door while Kagome's attention was focused on trying to rebuff that baka of a mail clerk.

Sesshoumaru pressed his back against Naraku's door, reached behind him, pulled the door handle down, and slipped in; quietly closing the door behind him to the sound of a pleading Koga.

He walked over to Naraku's chair and sat down getting a whiff of his scent. A small smile tugged on his lips as he imagined sitting in Naraku's lap his thick arms wrapped around him, his lips on his neck, and his scent surrounding him. Now he just had to make it happen for real instead of just being a longing dream… a long long dream.

Yes he has wanted Naraku for some time now and he really wasn't sure why. As long as he could remember he felt this attachment to Naraku. At first he thought it was like a big brother kind of attachment but realized that that was not it a few years ago when Naraku was dating that Kikyo woman. He wanted to kill her every time he saw her touch Naraku and the first time he saw that woman kiss him he decided it was time to get rid of her.

It was actually rather easy to get rid of her. One party at his father's house, filling Kikyo's purse with a few things from around the house, and she was gone when he purposely pointed out her thievery. Naraku took it as her shaming him in front of his business partner and that was the last any ever saw of her.

Now he just had to make sure Naraku never found another woman again and was his forever. He always got what he wanted… always.

xx

Naraku walked into his office with his two clients behind him. "If you wait to sign the contract until the first of the year you risk losing ten percent of the gross revenue." He sat down in his chair and spun to face the two men sitting in the chairs on the other side of his desk.

"We are aware of that Mr. Akira but…"

Naraku set his elbows on the desk and locked his fingers together. "Listen I know what…" He trailed off when he suddenly felt his pants being undone.

"Mr. Akira are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." He then coughed and widened his eyes slightly when he felt fingers wrap around his limp length and pull it from his pants. "As I was saying was that if you wait until the first of the yeeear..."

He chuckled nervously when the two men stared at him and let off a small cough to cover when he nearly gasped at the feel of a hot mouth swallowing him whole. "If you wait till the first of the year the profit margin will fall and your company risks failing. I suggest yooou..." He cleared his throat. "You sign the contracts today to save your company in the long run."

"Can we have some time to think about this?"

Naraku nodded his head. "If you'd like but don't wait too long the contract expires next week."

The two men stood up. "We'll be in contact."

He nearly stood up himself but when teeth scraped along his hard length he remained right where he was. "I'll be waiting." He gave a nod of his head.

When they left he dropped his head to the desk and started panting before he sat back up and looked down at his lap. "Sesshoumaru" He widened his eyes at the sight of the silver head bobbing up and down in his lap.

He suddenly stared wide eyed when his office door opened revealing the father of the boy between his legs.

"Naraku have you seen Sesshoumaru anywhere?" Toga stared at the dark man behind the desk who looked rather flushed. "Are you okay?"

Naraku nodded his head. "Yes I'm fine and I haven't seen your son since before my meeting."

Toga stared at him for a long moment then nodded. "Well if you do see him tell him to come to my office."

"Will do." He watched Toga leave closing the door behind him then slammed his head back against his chair while his fingers gripped tightly onto the arm rests. "Oh Kami." He gasped when Sesshoumaru picked up his pace and started sucking him faster and harder.

Sesshoumaru inwardly grinned when Naraku started rocking his hips in time with the movements of his mouth. This was his best idea ever though he really didn't think it would work. He thanked his lucky stars when he heard Naraku's clients come into the office with him as he knew Naraku would not announce the he was under his desk especially with his pants unzipped.

He started sucking harder when Naraku's legs started flexing tightly against his sides. He was close so so close and he couldn't wait to taste him.

Naraku arched his spine sharply and grunted as he shot his seed deep into the boy's hot mouth. He sat there panting trying to get his mind back under control as Sesshoumaru's hot tongue trailed over him cleaning him up.

Sesshoumaru tucked Naraku back into his pants, slid up the front of his body, sat in his lap, and locked stares with him as he gave a small wipe to his mouth. "Now you are a part of me." He grinned uncharacteristically.

Naraku widened his eyes then grabbed Sesshoumaru, stood up, set him on his feet, and moved to the other side of the desk. "Sesshoumaru what you did was wrong!" He growled at the boy.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at him. "You seemed to enjoy it." He smirked and gave a small lick to his bottom lip.

Naraku glowered at the boy. "I don't know what you think you are doing but you are going to stop this! You and I will never happen; ever!"

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest. "No; you by right are mine and I will have you."

Naraku sighed deeply and shook his head. "You are speaking nonsense. Listen Sesshoumaru you're confused about what you want. You are in that time of your life…"

Sesshoumaru cut him off with a deadly glare. "Save me the growing up speech I've heard it enough from my father." He made his way around the desk to him only to have Naraku move as well. He leaned over the desk and stared at the dark male. "I will not stop."

"You will." Naraku ground out. "This is wrong, you're just a child, and your father will kill both of us if he ever finds out."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes deeply. "I am not a child and I am not confused. I have wanted you for a long time now and I WILL have you."

"Well I don't want you." Naraku growled back.

"It didn't seem that way a minute ago." Sesshoumaru countered smartly. "You knew I was under your desk from the second you sat down. If you didn't want it you wouldn't have reacted as you did."

Naraku pressed his lips together as he really couldn't argue with that nor was he going to try. "Sesshoumaru you need to understand we can not be together."

"Why?"

"Because you are still a child and a male."

At that Sesshoumaru snorted. "My sex has nothing to do with it and I am not a child. I have told you before I know what I want and I want you." He then turned for the door. "I always get what I want. I wanted to get rid of that bitch you were dating and look she's gone." With that he left his office.

Naraku sighed as he sat down on his chair not really sure how to handle any of this. This was not good and if he didn't end it now things were only going to get worse; for example he was going to end up in jail or killed when Toga found out.

What he didn't understand was why was the boy attracted to him anyway? He never gave the boy any mind other than him being his partner's son. So where the hell was this coming from and why all of a sudden?

He slammed his head down onto the desk and sighed. His life just reached hell and not the surface layer but the deepest deepest part of hell he could find and there was no way out.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat in his father's office rather pleased with himself. He could still taste Naraku on his tongue and he was going to savor it for as long as he could.

"Sesshoumaru did you hear me?" Toga growled.

Sesshoumaru stared at his father. "I heard you just fine." He narrowed his ambers.

Toga stared at his son suspiciously. "Then what did I say?"

"I am not going with you to your meeting."

Toga sighed. "Well you can't stay at home by yourself. Izayoi is going with me and we are going to be gone for a week. You have no choice."

"I can stay with Naraku." If he could convince his father then he would have a week to convince Naraku they belonged together and finally get what he wanted.

"Son he's not a babysitter."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly. "Are you saying I'm a baby that needs constant attention and doesn't know right from wrong?" He bit out.

"No" Toga gave a small shake of his head. "That's not what I'm talking about at all. I'm talking about Naraku."

"Father" Sesshoumaru huffed. "I have been nice to that woman you married and spent a day with her shopping."

Toga arched a brow at the boy. "So you want this to be something of a payback is that right?"

"Hai" Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "Father you are the best negotiator there is I'm sure you can convince Naraku to help you. It's not like he has to watch me day and night. He just has to make sure I eat, sleep, and am safe every thing else I can do myself."

Toga sighed and shook his head. "I will talk to him about it but if he says no you are going to have to come with us."

"I will not." Sesshoumaru growled. "I have suffered that woman's incessant babbling for long enough I want a break. Truly father how can you yourself stand it?"

Toga really couldn't argue with his son as Sesshoumaru had been trying to get along with Izayoi and did spend a day with her which shocked him as he knew the boy didn't exactly like her. "Alright son I will see what I can do and if Naraku doesn't work out we will figure something out."

"Thank you father." Sesshoumaru nodded then grinned to himself. He knew Naraku would say yes to his father out of respect which meant he would be spending the next week with him. Then it would be just a matter of seducing the man and convincing them they belonged together.

xx

_~Thursday Afternoon~_

"Toga I don't think it's a good idea; I don't know anything about taking care of a child." He just couldn't believe this was happening to him and no matter what he said to show why Sesshoumaru shouldn't stay with him for the week Toga countered it perfectly and made his argument sound more like he was whining about it.

"You don't have to do much." Toga nodded. "He is capable of taking care of himself you just need to make sure he's okay. You know eats, sleeps, wakes up in the morning, goes to bed. I ask you this as my friend."

Naraku sighed deeply and nodded. "Alright I will take care of him while you are gone." So bad he wanted to gut himself on the spot and he knew the next week was going to be the hardest week of his life.

"Thank you." Toga grinned. "You don't know how much this means to me and my son."

Naraku smiled and nodded. Oh he knew what it meant to Sesshoumaru and he did not like it one bit.

"I will make sure Sesshoumaru has everything he needs for the week." Toga nodded. "This way you won't have to do much."

Naraku gave a small nod. "Thank you." _'If you only knew why your son wanted to stay with me; you wouldn't be asking me this.'_ He snorted to himself.

Toga smiled at him. "I will get him ready and drop him off at your house tomorrow night. We plan on leaving early Saturday morning and we will return the following Saturday evening."

"That will be fine." Naraku nodded and groaned inwardly to himself. It wasn't going to fine and he knew it. Maybe he could get Kagura to come over and stay and he could use her as a buffer between he and Sesshoumaru. Then again this was Sesshoumaru he was dealing with and he was sure Sesshoumaru would find a way around any obstacle he put in his way. He just surpassed the deepest level of hell and ventured into a whole new uncharted area that none had ever visited before.  
_'Too bad school was out for summer break.'_ He sighed.

xx

_~Friday Night~_

Naraku stared at the front door and sighed deeply before he pulled it open. He looked at the boy and noted he was smirking rather pleased with himself. "Toga" He nodded. "Please come in."

Toga walked into the house followed by Sesshoumaru both carrying bags for Sesshoumaru to stay for the week. "I really appreciate this." Toga nodded as he sat the bags down by the stairs.

Naraku nodded. "It's my pleasure." _'No it's not.'_ He sighed inwardly.

Toga nodded and held out a piece of paper. "Here's the hotel and number to where we are staying along with Izayoi's cell phone, the office where I'll be working plus you already have my cell. There shouldn't be any real problems but just in case."

_'The problems will start as soon as you leave.'_ He growled to himself with a glance over at Sesshoumaru who arched a silver brow at him. "Things should be fine."

"I'm sure they will be." Toga agreed. "Sesshoumaru is rather self reliant so you won't need to do much for him." He patted Sesshoumaru on the head.

Sesshoumaru glowered at his father. "I'll be fine." He growled.

"Yes yes." Toga nodded. "Well I guess that's about it." He looked at Naraku.

"I'll call you if I need anything."

"Good; well I guess I'll get going." He shook Naraku's hand then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Be good son."

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod to his father then looked over at Naraku.

"Have a good trip." Naraku walked him to the door.

"Thanks for doing this for me." Toga smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back though the smile was only on the outside.

"I'll call and check up and let you know a definite time we will be back to pick him next weekend." He stepped through the door.

"Alright; drive careful."

"Will do and take good care of my boy." He nodded then made for his car.

Naraku sighed like he was dying then closed the door. "This is going to be a long long week." He pressed his head against the door.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the man leaning against the door, slipped his arms around his waist, and pressed against his back.

"Sesshoumaru stop it." He growled. "I don't know how you managed to talk your father into letting you stay here but you did and your reason for doing so will never happen." He peeled the boy from him and turned around.

"Why?"

He sighed deeply. "Because you are too young. Do you understand what can happen to me if by some feat of the Kami I give you what you want?"

"It's only wrong if someone finds out. We can keep it a secret until I am older." He nodded curtly.

Naraku pinched the bridge of his nose. "No it's not that simple. This isn't just about the law or me going to jail." He stared hard at the boy. "What about your father? Do you honestly believe he would ever accept this no matter how old you are?"

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly. "This is my life he does not dictate it. I do."

Naraku shook his head there was no getting through to him. "Get your stuff and I'll show you to your room." He walked over and picked up the duffle bag and suitcase.

Sesshoumaru watched him climb the steps then picked up his backpack and followed him up the stairs. Before this week was over he was going to have Naraku even if it killed him.

xx

"Go to bed."

Sesshoumaru walked up to the end of Naraku's bed and stared down at him. "I am not going to let this go."

"Yes you are." Naraku sat up and glowered at him.

"No I am not. I have dreamed of being with you for a long time."

Naraku pressed his lips together tightly. "Why?"

"You are the only person this Sesshoumaru likes we are the same." He gave a curt nod like it was reason enough.

"That is not a good reason nor does it make sense." He sighed deeply. "Sesshoumaru I'm twice your age and I am not attracted to you."

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest. "You won't even give it a chance so to say you aren't is not fair. Secondly I have told you before age is irrelevant. Finally I looked it up; the age of consent is thirteen and there is no age of consent for two males. So there is no legal basis for your argument."

Naraku ground his teeth together; he hated smart kids. "This isn't just about what is legal and what isn't. It's about me not wanting you and your father killing us both if he ever finds out."

"Father will never know. My personal life as is yours is none of his business."

"It is when it pertains to his son." Naraku growled and stood up. "I have had quite enough of this. Go to bed." He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of his bedroom. "And get it through your thick head. We will NEVER be together." With that he shut his bedroom door and locked it.

"Yes we will." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly to the door then made his way down the hall to his room to plan a way to get not only into Naraku's bed but his pants.

xx

Sesshoumaru paced the bedroom; he needed an idea. He thought about threatening Naraku with telling his father that he molested him but decided against it; a relationship built on a threat would not last long. He wanted a long term relationship with him not a fling.

So that left him where exactly? Without a single idea that's where. There had to be a way to break Naraku's shell it was just a matter of figuring out what Naraku liked or more specific made him weak.

He knew just about every thing there was to know about the man except for what he was looking for in a relationship. As near as he could tell he only dated Kikyo for the sex cause she certainly wasn't worth talking to and she was a gold digger as far as he was concerned.

So what was it? What was he looking for?

What did he know about Naraku? He wasn't egocentric nor did he like people who were that way. He didn't like people to gloat all over him and he didn't like to serve anyone.

Naraku was a center and in order to knock a center off balance you had to break the line they walked and that line was the rules. Yet that was still getting him nowhere.

Yes that was it; the rules. Change the rules and you changed the line. So he had to change the rules which sounded easy but Naraku had been living a long long time by the same set of rules which meant changing them was not going to be easy.

"Perspectives" He nodded to himself.

Just because something looked black didn't necessarily mean it was black. It could be midnight blue it was just all how you looked at things.

So Naraku didn't want to be with him less because he was male but more because he was fifteen. More because of his father less because of his status. The first thing for him to get over was his age.

He was fifteen and Naraku was once fifteen which meant he knew what it was like to be fifteen… nearly sixteen. He suddenly smirked as a thought hit him a way around the age thing. His parents were married when his mother was sixteen and his dad was eighteen.

Yea eighteen was a far cry from thirty but that was a moot point. Older is older no matter how you looked at it. That is where he would start; breaking the age rule.

He laid down on the bed and went to sleep with the first step of his plan fresh in his mind and ready to be set into action first thing in the morning.

xx

_~Saturday Morning~_

Naraku sipped his tea trying to ignore the intense gaze of the boy sitting across the table from him. "We are not talking about your parents." Naraku sighed as he set his cup down.

"No but we are talking about age. The fact is many people who by your own rules break the law by having sex, getting married, and have kids." Sesshoumaru nodded.

Naraku glowered across the table at the boy. "That has nothing to do with you and me."

"It has everything to do with you and me. The first thing you keep throwing up in my face is my age and there is no law saying I can't be with you because I'm fifteen." He arched a brow at him. "It's your own morals that are preventing you from accepting that it would be okay for us to be together."

"Yes and they are my morals to live by not for you to change." Naraku countered.

"People's morals change all the time." He set his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm. "You reject something you won't even give a chance. Think about the things you like now that you didn't like when you were a child or even just a few years ago. Until you try it you can't say you don't like it."

"This isn't about like or dislike." Naraku growled growing quite tired of this.

"Isn't it?" Sesshoumaru stared at him. "You have yet to give me a justifiable reason for saying no only your own fears."

Naraku stood up. "It's not fear that makes me say no it's common sense and the sooner you understand it the sooner you can get over this childish fantasy of yours." He walked to the counter and set his cup down.

"It's not a childish fantasy!" Sesshoumaru growled with a slam of his fists against the table as he stood up.

Naraku spun on the boy. "Then what is it?"

"Love" Sesshoumaru hissed then turned and left the kitchen.

Naraku dropped his head and sighed deeply. "Love; you don't know what love is."

"And you do?"

Naraku snapped his head up and stared at the boy.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow when he didn't answer him. "You are so sure of things you know nothing about." He walked over to the table and picked up his cell phone. "Maybe I know more about it than you think I do; possibly even more than you do." He then turned and left the kitchen.

So bad he wanted to bang his head against a wall just to end the madness. It hadn't even been a full day since the boy's arrival and already everything was spinning out of control. At least he could take solace in the fact that he would be at work during the week giving him some kind of reprieve from the boy.

xx

_~Sunday Evening~_

Naraku sat on the couch reading the newspaper and stared at the boy when it was suddenly jerked out of his hands followed by Sesshoumaru taking up residence in his lap. "How many times do I have to tell you…" He was cut off when Sesshoumaru pressed their lips together.

He grabbed the boy by the head, jerked him back, and stared at him wide eyed. "For the last time stop this." He growled darkly.

"No" Sesshoumaru growled back in kind. "I will not stop until you at least give it a chance."

"I am not going to give it a chance." Naraku narrowed his eyes upon the boy.

"Then I'm not going to stop. The more you push me away the more I am going to keep trying." He placed his hands on his chest and stroked his pectorals through his shirt.

Naraku wanted to wrap his fingers around the boy's neck and squeeze the life out of him. A small part of him wanted to give the boy what he wanted just so he would leave him alone but he knew it wouldn't work out that way so he squashed the idea like an annoying insect. "I am growing quite tired of this." He hissed.  
"What are you going to do about it? Tell my dad?" Sesshoumaru snorted. "I don't think so. Quit fighting it and just accept it. No matter how hard you try to push me away the harder I'm going to push back."

"What do I have to do to make you understand that this is never going to happen?"

"Nothing" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Because until you at the very least try I will never let it go. I love you."

"No you don't." Naraku growled. "You just think you do."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't make sense. Of course I think I love you because I know I do." He sighed deeply when Naraku narrowed his eyes upon him. "I know what love is so don't tell me I don't. It is you that doesn't know what it is. You are thirty years old tell me how many times have you been in love in your life?"

Naraku ground his teeth together. "My love life is irrelevant. The point is you insist on something that I will never let happen."

"Why; give me one justifiable reason why and one that doesn't include your ridiculous morals." He countered.

"My morals are not ridiculous." Naraku growled. "And we won't be together ever because you are a child."

Sesshoumaru had to smirk to himself. Naraku was hesitant not because he was a male but because he was still struggling with the age issue. "Look." Sesshoumaru huffed. "It wasn't that long ago that people were getting married and having kids by the age of thirteen. My mom was my age when she started sleeping with my father so your argument holds no logic." He then smirked at him. "And I know for a fact that your first sexual encounter was at the age of fourteen."

Naraku's eyes widened at that. "How did you know that?"

"My father." He shrugged. "So you see you are being a hypocrite by throwing my age up as a barrier."

"Be that as it may it doesn't mean you and I will be together. I am twice your age."

"So" Sesshoumaru snorted. "My father is eleven years older than his new wife. Do you consider that wrong? Do you think my father is a pervert for dating and marrying a younger woman?"

"This isn't about your father's choices."

"Isn't it?" Sesshoumaru stared at him thoughtfully. "Your argument is age difference and based on your own words my father is a perverted child molester."

"I never said that." Naraku bit out.

"Maybe you didn't say my father exactly but you did say that." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I am tired of arguing with you about this." He grabbed the boy by the waist and attempted to lift him off his lap only to have Sesshoumaru wrap his arms around his neck and hold tight. "Let go."

"No not until you give me a justifiable reason for at least not trying."

Naraku pressed his lips together tightly as he ground his teeth. How was it possible for this kid to so effectively counter every single argument he put forth.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply as he pulled back and stared at the dark man. "You wish for me to court you?"

"No" He hissed. "I don't want you to do anything other than forget this shit!"

Sesshoumaru stared at him. "Fine" He growled, crawled off his lap, and went to his room.

Naraku watched him go and sighed deeply in exhaustion. Two days and things were just getting worse by the second. He dropped his head back on the couch and covered his eyes with his arm. This was worse than hell; hell would be a lot more bearable than this.

_~Monday Morning~_

Naraku knocked on the bedroom door. "Sesshoumaru; I'm leaving for work if you need anything call me." He drew his brows slightly when there was no answer. "Sesshoumaru?" He opened the door and found the room completely empty.

The bed was perfectly made and it didn't look as if Sesshoumaru had been there at all. Not a single bag or strand of silver hair to be seen anywhere.

"Damn it!" He growled with a jab of his fingers through his hair.

He ripped his phone from his hip and dialed Sesshoumaru's number. "Where the hell are you?" He growled when the boy answered his phone.

"Nowhere you should care about." Sesshoumaru bit back.

"This isn't funny. Get your ass back to this house now!"

"No I don't want to be anywhere near you; for that matter I never want to see you again!"

Naraku pulled the phone from his ear when he heard it disconnect. He cussed several times to himself then dialed his office and left a message for Kagome. "Cancel all appointments today I won't be in." He hung up and stormed to his car.

"Easy" He grumbled to himself. "I'd have an easier time finding Atlantis."

He slammed his car door closed and pulled out of the driveway. He knew exactly where Sesshoumaru went and he was going to wring his neck when he got a hold of him.

xx

"Open the door!" Naraku growled.

"Leave me alone!" Sesshoumaru hissed back through the door.

"I am growing quite tired of these games. Now open the door."

"No"

Oh he was going to kill him when this was over. He pulled his keys from his pocket, stuck the key in the lock, and opened the door. "Boy I'm going to beat you." He hissed as he stormed towards the boy that was backing away from him.

"Where did you get the key?" Sesshoumaru demanded as he started backing up the stairs.

"That should be the last thing on your mind." Naraku bit out. "You should concern yourself with what I'm going to do to you."

"You lay one hand on me and I will call my father." Sesshoumaru threatened.

"I dare you." Naraku stormed closer. "And we will talk to your father about your behavior and see what he does to you." He grabbed him by the wrist, jerked him forward, and slung him over his shoulder. "Though I bet what he does to you will be a lot more pleasant than what I'm going to do to you."

Sesshoumaru struggled to break free of his hold. "Let me go!"

He walked to the living room sat down on the couch, laid Sesshoumaru over his knee, and brought his hand down sharply on his backside.

Sesshoumaru reared up. "Stop it!" He growled.

"If you are going to throw a fit like a child I'm going to punish you like one." He set the boy on his feet in front of him. "I just don't understand what is wrong with you."

Sesshoumaru glowered at him. "It's you!" He hissed. "YOU!"

Naraku sighed trying to keep his ire in check. "You need to let it go. Why can't you understand that you and I will never be together? It's impossible."

"No it's not. You won't even try or anything; just cut me off without a single justifiable reason for doing so." He sighed. "I just want to be with you." He whispered as he looked at the floor.

Naraku stared at his downtrodden face and sighed deeply. "Why? Why do you want this?"

Sesshoumaru looked up and locked his ambers with Naraku's dark eyes. "Because I love you." He kneeled down between his legs, leaned in wrapping his arms around his waist, and pressed his cheek against his chest. "I know you think this is just some idiotic fantasy I have but it's not. It's real; as real as you and me."

Naraku looked down at his silver head and with another sigh he placed his hand on his head. "I just don't understand why. Why do you feel this way?"

Amber eyes closed as he breathed in deeply of Naraku's scent. "I think about you, dream about you, and just want to be with you all the time. Don't you know what it feels like to want to be with someone so bad that you will do anything to make it real?"

"No I don't." Naraku gave a small shake of his head. He had never been in love the way the boy described it. Sure he had felt an attachment but never something so obsessive. "Why me?"

"You are everything I have ever wanted. Powerful, strong, intelligent, dangerous, dark, and beautiful. Please just give it a chance."

"I will think about it." He sighed knowing full well he was about to cross into very dangerous territory. When the boy looked up at him he gave a curt nod. "But you need to give me space and time."

Sesshoumaru gave a small curt nod of his head. "Okay" He agreed.

"Okay; now lets get your things and go home." He stood up when Sesshoumaru let go of him and rose to his feet. As he stared at the boy the only thing that went through his mind was; _'What the hell am I thinking?'_

_~Wednesday Night~_

Sesshoumaru pushed the door open to Naraku's bedroom and stared at him when he turned to face him. "Good night." He gave a small nod as he eyed over his exposed chest.

Naraku stared at the boy. "Good night." He nodded in return.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply before he turned to go to his room but suddenly stopped when Naraku called him. "Yes?"

He walked up to the boy and stared down at him. "I can't give you what you want and not for the reasons you think."

Silver brows drew deeply. "I don't understand."

He sighed deeply. "There's too much at stake. I could lose everything if your father ever found out. I can not risk it."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head slightly. "Father will never find out especially with that woman being pregnant. Each day that passes he pays less attention to me and what I do to crawl on his hands and knees for her and the baby." He locked stares with him. "This trip they went on was not for business. Izayoi requested it to get father away from me. She doesn't like me because I'm father's first son."

Naraku arched a brow at that. "I don't believe your father would fall for that nor is Izayoi doing such a thing."

"She is." Sesshoumaru nodded and looked down at his feet. "That woman told me that now father has her and the new baby on the way his priorities do not center around me and once the baby is born he won't have time for me." He sighed. "I told her father would never do that but she said that it will happen when the baby gets here. It's almost like she's going to make it happen."

"Even if she tries your father would never allow it to happen. He loves you you are his son no matter what she says." He gave the boy a small smile when he looked up at him. "Toga is powerful and strong in the mind he would never fall for the tricks of a woman."

"He sleeps with her." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "She can manipulate him however she wants and he will never know it happened until its too late. If she wins I lose. I won't have anyone; even my own mother won't talk to me because she said I allowed father to marry that woman."

"It's not your fault he married her and he's not going to disown you. I know your father as well as anyone and he's not like that."

"But you don't know her. What if you are wrong?" He stared hard at him. "What then? Who will I have left?" He again looked down at the floor. "No one. Good night Naraku." With that he turned and went to his room.

Naraku watched him go and shook his head. "You are one stressed out kid." He closed his bedroom door and went to bed with Sesshoumaru's word echoing in his head.

_~Thursday Morning~_

Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen over to Naraku who was standing next to the counter with a hot cup of tea in his hand.

Naraku arched a brow as he looked down at the boy.

Sesshoumaru just stared at him before he placed his hands on his bared chest and trailed them down to his hips.

"What do you think you are doing?" Naraku questioned with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Just once." Sesshoumaru nodded though he didn't look up at him just kept his eyes locked onto his broad hard chest. "A moment that will never be spoken of or asked for again."

Naraku set his cup down on the counter just as Sesshoumaru slipped his arms around him and buried his face against his chest. He sighed deeply before he pulled the boy away from him and looked into his devastated amber eyes. It looked as if the boy was about to cry but he didn't think Sesshoumaru did that sort of thing.

"Please" Sesshoumaru pleaded in a whisper as he once again placed his hands on his hips. "Just one moment of feeling loved and wanted."

He was weak and pathetic but as he stared into those golden eyes so full of hope and desire just for him he couldn't ignore the pull; not to mention he was constantly haunted by dreams of the boy's mouth wrapped around him. He placed his hand on the back of his neck and tilted his head back to get a good look at his face.

Sesshoumaru palmed Naraku's cheek and pulled him down until their lips met where he began to gently suck on Naraku's bottom lip before he slipped his tongue into his hot mouth.

He pressed his body against Naraku's then slipped his arms around his neck trying to pull him even closer. For so long he dreamed of this that part of him thought he was dreaming the other part however was burning for more.

Naraku pulled back and stared at the boy's flushed face and slightly swollen lips. His amber eyes were glazed over and staring at him like he was a Kami placed on this Earth just for him.

He pulled him back down; he wasn't going to give him a chance to think about it and risk him running away. This was his chance and he was going to take full advantage of it. He let his eyes fall closed when Naraku powered his tongue into his mouth and explored every inch of his hot cavern.

Naraku grabbed him by the hips and picked him up causing him to wrap his legs around his waist. The boy was so hot wrapped around him that all he could think about was that day in his office his mouth working him over like he was born just for that purpose.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and broke the kiss when Naraku sat them down on the couch. He stared at his beautiful face then leaned in and began laying hot kisses across his neck working his way down his chest while sliding out of his lap. He was going to give him a repeat performance of his office only this time he will be more involved and not so distracted.

He grabbed the waistband of his pants and worked them off with a little help from Naraku and tossed them aside. He stared at his naked body and was in awe of his perfect physique. He was built better than he ever imagine he would be.

Naraku dropped his head back against the couch when Sesshoumaru ran his hot tongue along his length and swirled it around the tip.

Sesshoumaru smirked before he slowly slid his mouth down around him and gently raked his teeth along his silky flesh as he pulled back up. The deep groan he pulled from his lips was like music to his ears.

He was sure he was going to die from the pleasure of it all. He tangled his fingers deeply into his silver hair as his head slowly bobbed up and down causing pleasurable sensations of nearly every kind to shoot up his spine.

Sesshoumaru slid his hands up his hot flesh and gently clawed his chest as he continued to take as much of him into his mouth as he could before once again slowly pulling back up.

He continued to suck him until he could feel how close he was to releasing causing him to stop his ministrations.

Naraku stared at him with glazed over eyes when he pulled away, began stripping himself down, and sat down in his lap grinding against him. He dropped his head back and closed his eyes when Sesshoumaru began sucking and licking upon his neck while rocking in his lap. He just couldn't believe he was reacting this way when he was so determined not to just a day ago. How could this be happening to him and how could he fall so weak so easily?

Sesshoumaru couldn't wait any longer he needed to feel Naraku inside him to feel his dream finally come true. He reached behind him, grabbed his thick length, lined him up, and pressed down; gritting his teeth against the pain. When he was filled to his limits he buried his face into Naraku's neck giving off slow deep breaths waiting for the pain to subside.

He couldn't move, couldn't think, could barely breath. Feeling Sesshoumaru's heat and how tight he was wrapped around him was causing sensory overload on every level. He wrapped his arms tightly around the boy as both of them panted deeply trying to contain the pressure building up within both their bodies.

As much as it hurt he didn't care he wanted this wanted it so bad the pain in his soul hurt worse than any physical pain ever could. He gave a roll of his hips when the pain subsided just enough to almost feel pleasure and tore a small moan from Naraku's lips. He laved his neck with hot kisses slowly working along his jaw until he found his powerful lips and gave them a quick lick before pressing them together and powering his tongue into his hot mouth.

Naraku held the boy tightly against his chest as their tongues swirled together. Their age gap vanished like smoke on a breeze with every roll of the boy's hips his inner heat searing him to the core and his clenching muscles squeezing the life right out of him. He didn't know how long he would be able to hang on before he died the philosophical death in this one boy's arms.

Sesshoumaru pulled back stared at his pleasure filled face and stroked his fingers though his silky black hair. He was sure he was dreaming and this was in no way actually happening.

He couldn't take it anymore; so he stood up holding the boy tightly to his chest, turn, and laid him on the couch so he could be in control. Hooking Sesshoumaru's leg over his arm he pushed it up over his shoulder and began pounding into his tight hot body forcing carnal moans to fall from the boy's lips. "So tight." He grunted.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his neck and held tight while trying to meet each and every thrust Naraku made into his body. However it was not easy as he felt like he was losing his grasp on reality. He had dreamed of this for a long time and never once did his dreams come close to what the reality felt like. "Harder" He panted as he held tight to Naraku's shoulders.

Naraku complied by sitting up, grabbing the boy by his hips, and pounding into him at a maddening pace. "So good." He growled with an arch of his back feeling himself coming close to his end.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes to the back of his head when his body no longer able to contain the pressure exploded covering them both in his hot seed. It felt so good and more so when Naraku moaned deeply and filled him with his essence and collapsed down atop him.

He held tight to the dark man with a small satisfied smile playing on his lips. Now that he pulled Naraku in he wasn't going to let him go no matter what anyone had to say about it.

Naraku pulled up and stared at the boy beneath him. He did not want to think about what they just did or the consequences of it; he just wanted to get cleaned up and take a nap. "Come let us get cleaned up." He nodded at the boy and got up while lifting the boy to his feet.

Sesshoumaru nodded at him and followed him up to the bathroom in order to take a shower; smiling all the way.

xx

Naraku stared across the table at the downtrodden boy and sighed deeply. "What is wrong?"

Sesshoumaru sighed in return and continued to stare at the table while pushing his food around on his plate. "Nothing"

He had a suspicion as to what was wrong and really he didn't know what to do about it either. "There is more to this than just us."

"Our personal choices are ours alone. What others think shouldn't matter." He looked up at him.

"True" Naraku nodded. "However in this case what your father will think DOES matter; he is your father and you are still under his control no matter how much you dislike it."

Sesshoumaru looked back down at his food. "Either way it doesn't matter you don't want to be with me anyway. I know it was a one time thing and now it's over."

Was it over? More to the point did he really want it to be over? He didn't know but what he DID know was that Toga was a concern for if he ever found out about this they both may as well kiss their lives goodbye now. "Your father will kill us both."

"No" Sesshoumaru gave a small shake of his head. "What my father doesn't know won't hurt anyone. I won't tell and you won't so what is there for him to know?"

Naraku stared at the boy unable to argue with that. "However if we continue this the chance of him finding out increases."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head slightly. "If there was a guarantee that my father would never find out you and I can be together; is that what you are saying?"

"I do not know." He sighed deeply with a curt shake of his head.

Sesshoumaru sighed like the weight of the world suddenly settled on his shoulders. "Forget it." He stood up and left the kitchen.

Naraku watched him go and shook his head. He didn't know what to do about this situation and he definitely wasn't sure if he wanted to keep the boy or get rid of him for good. How the hell did his life become so complicated?

xx

_Thursday Night_

Naraku stared at the boy standing in the doorway of his room and before he could say a word Sesshoumaru padded over to his bed, crawled in, and curled against his side. He still didn't know what he was going to do about this situation and time was quickly running out.

"I want to stay with you."

"You can't." Naraku sighed and absentmindedly ran his fingers through his silver hair. "When your father comes you will have to go home."

Sesshoumaru nodded and knew Naraku was right he would have to go home when his father got back. "I know." He was just happy he had this time with the man he loved and that was something he was going to hold onto forever. Truly he didn't care what his father thought about it but he also didn't want to cause Naraku any problems either as that was a sure way to lose him forever. "I'm sorry."

Naraku drew his brows as he stared down at his silver head. "For what?"

"For loving you and causing all these problems."

"You can't help who you love." He sighed as he trailed his fingers down the length of the arm draped across his chest and back up again. "The problem is what others think and how they react to something they disapprove of."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly as he understood fully what Naraku was saying and he'd be damned if he was going to allow his father to do anything to hurt him. "Why do people always worry about what others are doing? Why can't they just mind their own damn business?"

"Like I've said this has everything to do with your father and no one else." He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"I know." Sesshoumaru nodded then crawled up to sit on Naraku's stomach causing him to open his eyes and look up at him.

"What?"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as he leaned down, tangled his fingers into Naraku's hair, and pressed their lips together.

Naraku lightly trialed his fingers up and down his spine as he made love to every inch of the boy's hot cavern he could reach. He slid his hands down to his hips and began pushing his pants down and without breaking their kiss Sesshoumaru maneuvered himself to remove them completely and threw them to the floor.

He rolled them over so he was hovering over the boy and lifted up when Sesshoumaru gripped his pants and used his hands and feet to slide them down his powerful legs and with a kick of his foot kicked them off the end of the bed.

Sesshoumaru arched his head back when Naraku placed his lips upon the front of his neck and gave small little bites to his flesh causing him to sigh happily. He loved the feel of Naraku's body against his own it felt so right.

Naraku trailed his fingers down Sesshoumaru's leg, wrapped them around his knee, and lifted it up over his shoulder. He then trailed his fingers lightly up and down his thigh as he placed light kisses to his knee. Again he couldn't believe he was doing this with the boy but damn if he couldn't help himself. Sesshoumaru had an allure about him that when he started he just couldn't stop.

Golden eyes rolled back when Naraku ground against him. "Naraku" He panted as he slid his hands up his powerful arms to slip them around his neck. "Please" He begged in a whisper when he opened his eyes and locked them with Naraku's. "Please" He begged again then pulled him down until their lips were brushing against each other. "Make love to me." He then pressed their lips together.

He gasped deeply into Naraku's mouth when he felt him press in and fill him to capacity. He gripped tightly around Naraku's neck when he began a slow rhythmic rock into his body.

Naraku groaned deeply in pleasure every time Sesshoumaru would clench tightly around him. He broke their kiss, dropped his head back, and moaned. "So hot." He sighed, dropped his knee off his shoulder, slipped his arms under his back, and hugged him tight to his chest.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him in tight. He wanted to keep Naraku attached to him forever to go to sleep with him there and wake up next to him for the rest of his life and somehow he was going to make that happen.

xx

_Saturday Morning_

"I don't want to go." Sesshoumaru stared through the window hoping beyond hope that his father wouldn't come.

Naraku placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "I know but you have to."

Sesshoumaru turned to face him, slipped his arms around his waist, and pressed his face against his chest reveling in his warmth. "I love you." He whispered against his chest.

He sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around the boy. "We'd both be better off if you didn't."

"I've loved you for as long as I can remember." He closed his eyes and gripped him tighter. "I can't stop even if I tried."

Naraku slid his hand up his back to his head and gently massaged the boy's scalp. "Well here he comes." He nodded curtly as he watched Toga's car pull into the drive.

Sesshoumaru stiffened in the spine as he turned to look up at him. "I'll see you again soon." He lifted up and locked their lips together parting just enough for Naraku to slip his powerful tongue into his mouth.

He swirled around his hot mouth and pulled back with a quick suck to his bottom lip when there was a knock on the door. "It's time."

"Okay" Sesshoumaru nodded and reluctantly pulled away. He watched as Naraku made for the front door and open it for his dad to come in.

"Hi son; how was your stay?"

Sesshoumaru stared at his father trying to contain his irritation. "Fine" He nodded curtly.

Toga arched a brow at him. "Hmm…" He hummed then turned to Naraku. "I get the sense my boy isn't being completely honest with me."

"No; he's right everything was fine. He didn't sleep well last night or so he said." He cast a quick knowing glance over at the boy.

"Well that explains it." Toga nodded then turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Come on lets go. It's been a long day and I just want to get home."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes upon his father. "It's that woman isn't it." He growled.

"I don't want to hear it." He matched his son's coldness. "She is here to stay whether you like it or not."

"Well I don't." Sesshoumaru bit out, grabbed his bags, and stormed out to the car.

Toga sighed deeply, gave a shake of his head, and turned back to Naraku. "I just don't know what to do about that boy."

"He'll be fine he just doesn't adapt to change very well." Naraku nodded. "Plus it was just him for a long long time how does one give up being the center of attention so easily? They don't."

"I suppose." Toga sighed. "I just hope it doesn't last to much longer. Well thanks for everything."

"Anytime" Naraku gave a small bow of his head. "I'll see you Monday."

"Thanks again." Toga nodded back then made for the car as quickly as possible to keep Sesshoumaru from possibly killing Izayoi.

_Sunday Afternoon_

Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen, cast the woman standing at the counter fixing lunch a deadly glare, then turned to his father and leveled him with a hard stare. "I wish to speak with you."

Toga arched a brow at his boy. "About what?"

"I do not want that woman involved." He glowered over at her when she turned to look at him. "I will speak with you in your office."

Before he could respond Sesshoumaru turned and left the room. "I just don't know about that boy." He sighed deeply with a glance over at his wife. "He may never like you."

Izayoi shrugged her shoulder. "Whether he likes me or not doesn't matter. I'm your wife and you have another son that needs you more than he does. Sesshoumaru is a grown boy able to do for himself." She turned to face him. "He lets you know that every chance he gets so I say let him live his life his way."

Toga shook his head as he stood up. Apparently his wife didn't like Sesshoumaru anymore than Sesshoumaru liked her; though he couldn't exactly blame her. Sesshoumaru did make her life as miserable as possible from the first day they met.

He walked into his office to find his son standing stoically in front of his desk. "Alright what is it?" He questioned as he moved to sit in his chair.

"I wish to move out."

"Why would you want to move out?" He arched a silver brow.

Sesshoumaru kept a hard stare on his father. "I hate it here and that woman thinks it would be best for both of us if I no longer lived here."

"Do not make up stories…"

"I'm not." Sesshoumaru hissed. "I do not lie and ever since you brought her into this house you believe every word that comes from my mouth is a lie. Tell me father do you believe I am so horrible or do you believe it because she said I was?" He held up a silencing hand when his father opened his mouth to respond. "Save it I do not wish to hear it. I am well aware of my status in this family and do not need you to inform me of it and that is not what I wish to speak with you about."

Toga breathed deeply through his nose in irritation. "So what is it if that's not what you want to talk to me about."

"It's about Naraku."

"Naraku?" He drew his brows deeply. "What about him?"

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath as he locked stares with his father. "I love him."

Toga's eyes widened hugely as he was not expecting that. "What?"

Deep ambers narrowed to deadly little slits. "You heard me."

"Yes I heard you but I'm not understanding." He sighed deeply. "Are you saying you love him like an older brother or that you are **IN** love with him?"

"I'm **IN** love with him."

He didn't know what to say? Of all the things Sesshoumaru had ever said to him this had to be the most unexpected and Sesshoumaru was known for being unexpected. He suddenly glared deadly at him. "Did he do something to you?"

"No" He matched the stare his father was giving him. "He would never do anything to me."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Why do you think?" He growled. "I'm proving to you that you are so involved with that woman and that little bastard that you know nothing about me."

"I have had quite enough of you and this hatred for Izayoi and your brother and I will tolerate it not a moment longer." He growled darkly.

"You can not decide who I like and dislike and really father I'm liking you less and less with every passing day." With that he turned and left his father staring off after him.

Toga watched him go not entirely sure how to handle that. He sat down, plucked the phone off the desk, and dialed Naraku. Maybe he would be able to tell him what was going on with his son or at the very least maybe Sesshoumaru said something to him that would explain this sudden behavior of his.

xx

Sesshoumaru glowered at the woman standing in his bedroom door. "Leave"

Izayoi sighed deeply. "Sesshoumaru it's clear that you and I will never like each other so what can I do to make life for both of easier."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a long silent moment before he realized that perhaps this woman was the key to getting out from under his father's rule. "Since you have so much control over my father force him to let me go. I don't desire to be a part of this family any more than you want me to be."

"And where would you go; you're just a child." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"Do not concern yourself with that. You want my father to yourself and I want out. I have a place I'd rather be but father won't allow it because he believes me to still be an infant. You can change that."

"Oh and where would you rather be?" She questioned with a smirk.

"That is none of your concern. You just do what you are good at doing then we'll all be happy." He nodded curtly.

"And what would that be?"

"Manipulation."

xx

Naraku couldn't believe Sesshoumaru told his father that he was in love with him. Was that boy trying to get them both killed? "He never said anything to me about anything including loving me." He acted as shocked as he possibly could or thought someone should in this situation then quickly changed the subject. "The only thing he said to me was that he didn't like Izayoi."

Toga sighed deeply. "I just don't know what to do with that boy. I swear every passing day his attitude gets worse and worse. He even claimed that he was hating me."

He didn't know how to handle this situation. "Sesshoumaru is different than most kids his own age. Sometimes I think he's an old man trapped in a child's body and he just doesn't know how to cope."

"You know I've thought that myself on many occasions." Toga agreed. "However that isn't going to solve the problems between him and my wife." He sighed. "He even claims to hate his brother who he barely even knows."

"Like I said he was an only child for a long time and didn't you say when you questioned him about marrying Izayoi he was none to pleased with it; even threatened to run away?"

Toga sighed deeply. "He did."

"So you see he doesn't like this life he was thrust into and if he hasn't shown signs of accepting it by now he never will."

"Perhaps I should send him to school abroad or something."

"That will only make things worse. Now not only did you betray him by marrying a woman he doesn't like he will see that as you regretting his existence. You will lose him forever. Maybe you should talk to him and see what he wants and try to come to a compromise."

Toga looked up when Izayoi walked into his office. "I guess you're right. I'll talk to him and see what he says. Thanks." He hung up and looked at his wife.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai" He nodded.

She walked over to stand behind him and began rubbing his shoulders. "You know I was thinking about your son and I was thinking maybe he could go stay with Naraku."

"Have you lost your mind." He growled thinking about what his son said about his long time friend.

"Hear me out." She leaned down and rubbed her cheek to his. "He hates me and I've tried to get along with him but he will not allow it; he doesn't like Inuyasha and I can see all his hatred turning for you. If he lives with Naraku who we both know is the only person Sesshoumaru even remotely likes maybe he'll be a little more pleasant to be around when he is around and he won't be that far away." She stroked her fingers though his silver hair. "He can come home whenever he wants or you can go get him but we have to do something about him before things get too bad and you lose him forever. You know he wants to leave and never come back; don't you?"

"I am not letting my son go." He growled. "If he's that miserable here he'll just have to get over it."

Izayoi jerked back and stormed for the office door. "Fine you want to lose your son then so be it."

He drew his brows as he watched her go. "What the hell was that all about?" He growled to himself, got up, and went in search of this sudden riddle known as his son.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of his bed and looked up at his father when he walked into room.

"Why would Izayoi think you should move to Naraku's?"

He would have smiled at that but he maintained his face of discontent. "She does not want me here, I don't want to be here, and we came to the agreement that one of us should leave. I'd prefer her to be gone but you seem to have some sick attachment to her. Therefore it stands to reason that I should be the one to leave."

"Are you so miserable here?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Hai; since you married her I've become nothing but a shadow in this house. Sometimes you acknowledge me sometimes you don't and when I need you the most your too busy with your new life." He then glared deadly at his father. "And do not tell me that you'll change because you won't."

Toga just stared at his son not understanding where all of this was coming from all of a sudden. Was Sesshoumaru really that miserable or was this just some game of his to get his attention? Then again Sesshoumaru wasn't a beat around the bush kind of kid he just laid it out in front of you whether you liked what he had to say or not. "What do you want me to do then?"

Sesshoumaru stared point blank at his father, didn't blink, or even miss a single beat as he answered. "Let me go."

"Where?" He arched a silver brow highly. "To Naraku's?" When he nodded at him his ambers narrowed. "Is this about you being in love with him? Do you honestly believe he will ever love you back?"

"No it has nothing to do with that. I told you that because I was hoping you would let me go but you acted like you didn't care so it just proves that I am nothing to you. At least with Naraku I am somebody and he acknowledges me plus wouldn't you rather me live with someone you know and trust rather than risk me running away and ending up who knows where?" He would have smirked in victory but managed to bite it down.

Toga knew his son wasn't bluffing about running away as the boy did it when he first married Izayoi and he probably would have managed to get away if the police didn't catch him first. He sighed deeply in irritation through his nose as he stared at his son. "I will think about it." With that he turned and left the room.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on the spot his father was last standing in. "I will get what I want." He growled to himself and began plotting his next move to get his dad to let him move in with Naraku.

_Monday Morning_

Toga sat in Naraku's office staring at his long time friend and sighed for what seemed the millionth time in as many minutes. "Sesshoumaru wants to live with you."

Naraku widened his eyes as he stared at him. "What?"  
Toga tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair in irritation. "First he tells me he loves you just to see how I'd react then says he wants to live with you." He shook his head and snorted.

"And how did you react?" As he was rather curious as to how he really reacted all of this.

"Not as bad as I probably should have." He slumped guiltily. "Between you and me I think my son is right I am letting him slip away in favor of my wife and new son."

"So what are you going to do?" Naraku questioned truly curious as there was a strong possibility that whatever he decided it was going to affect him whether he liked it or not.

"I do not know." He locked stares with his long time friend. "I know if I try to fix things now Sesshoumaru will think I'm only doing it because of my own guilt and not because I love him."

"Well perhaps you should slowly ease into it without pretense." Naraku nodded though he had no idea if that would work or not; what did he know of raising a child?

"I suppose; though I haven't gotten to the worst part of it."

"How much worse can it be?" Naraku stared at him wide eyed.

"A lot." He nodded. "Izayoi thinks I should let Sesshoumaru go. Apparently my son was right; she doesn't like him anymore than he likes her."

Naraku shook his head and sighed deeply. "I didn't believe him when he told me that same thing either. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. No matter what I do Sesshoumaru will make it as difficult as possible because he'll think I'm doing it out of guilt. Maybe I should let him go for awhile until I can work things out with him and my wife." He slumped even further in the chair. "How did my family fall apart so badly and without me even seeing it?"

Naraku shook his head. "I wish I had an answer for you. All I know is that you need to fix things with Sesshoumaru or just let him go." His eyes widened slightly as he stared at his friend. "I apologize that was out of line."

"It's okay I've been thinking the same thing. I think if Sesshoumaru isn't at home and constantly reminded of the dislike my wife has for him and the hatred he has for her and Inuyasha maybe he'll calm down and be easier to talk to."

He could feel it coming on like a tidal wave and in the fear of the moment he set himself up. "Well if you would like he's more than welcome to stay with me if you need. Better to have him with me than in a place he would hate worse than home." He would have kicked his own ass if he could for being such a bastard. Why would he so willingly offer Sesshoumaru to stay with him especially after what happened between them.

"Izayoi said the same thing." Toga nodded. "And it's true at least if he's with someone I know and trust I wouldn't worry about him so much. Plus maybe you can talk to him and figure out why he's so angry. You're the only person he really likes as far as I can see anyway."

He was walking into a massive inferno with no way out and he was definitely going to get burned; him and his big damn mouth. "Well if you think it would be best I don't have a problem with it." Of course he didn't have a problem with it; to have Sesshoumaru with him sleeping in his bed… where was the problem with that? There wasn't for anyone that had a death wish.

"I will talk to him tonight and drop him off tomorrow after work if all goes well and if you're certain you are okay with it."

He gave a small nod of his head. "No it'll be fine he's more than welcome to stay as long as he needs."

"Thank you." Toga nodded. "And if you manage to get anything out of my boy please let me know so I can fix my family."

"Of course." Naraku smiled at him. "I will see what I can do."

Toga nodded and smiled at his friend then turned and left his office.

_Tuesday Evening_

Sesshoumaru fought to keep his face schooled into a blank mask but it was difficult since he was going to get what he wanted.

"Will you be okay?"

He looked over at his father in the driver's seat and nodded curtly. "Hai"

Toga sighed. "Son I really wish you would give your family a chance."

Deep ambers narrowed to deadly little slits. "I never had a family. Even when mother was with us we were never a family. She left me and you abandoned me to marry that woman; so tell me father what family did I ever have?"

"Is that what this is all about?" He cast a glance over at him. "Are you still mad because your mother left and you haven't heard from her since?"

"No; I'm mad because she left, you married that woman, and never once did you acknowledge my feelings. You were so caught up in seducing her that I practically ceased to exist." He leveled his father with a hard glare. "You are my problem. You claim to be my father but only when it serves your purposes. Everything in your life is alsl about her and that thing you call a son. Tell me father have you ever loved me; even for a moment?"

"Of course I have." He growled. "I just can't believe you would think such ridiculous things."

"And that is why we have a problem." Sesshoumaru growled. "Everything I say, do, and believe you think is just some childish fantasy of mine. My feelings mean nothing to you; they never have and they never will."

"That is not true." Toga sighed. "I've always cared about you and how you feel. You're my son and I'd rather die than ever see any harm brought to you."

"If you cared so much about me why did you marry that woman?" He turned and looked out the passenger's window. "Mom barely left and you were already planning your wedding to her. Did how I feel about it matter to you at all? It wasn't enough that mom left but you had to go and spend all your time worrying about making that woman yours to even care about me."

Toga didn't know what to say or how to respond to that. He had no idea Sesshoumaru was upset about his mother leaving as he acted like he didn't care. For that matter Sesshoumaru acted like nothing mattered to him; maybe he should have seen that as a sign there was something wrong with him. "Son I didn't know all those things bothered you so much."

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply. "Of course you didn't; you don't know me."

He pulled the car into Naraku's driveway and turned to stare at Sesshoumaru. "What do you want me to do to fix this?"

Another sigh expanded his chest as he turned to stare at his father. "All I know is it's going to take time. Anything you do now will be tainted by guilt and will mean nothing to me."

"I know." He nodded. "I just worry that you won't let us work things out."

"That's not true." He frowned slightly. "I'm just angry that you aren't the father you used to be before." He opened the door. "She changed you." With that he got out and began grabbing his stuff from the backseat.

Toga watched him for a second and sighed sadly. "This is going to take a lot more work than I thought." He sighed as he watched Sesshoumaru carry his bags to the front door. He got out, grabbed the rest of Sesshoumaru's stuff, and carried it into the house.

Naraku nodded at his long time friend as he walked down the stairs. "So I see this didn't go well."

"No" Toga shook his head and set the bags down. "It seems the issues with my boy run deeper than I ever thought. He blames me for his mother leaving and everything since." He sighed deeply. "And the worst part is all the signs were there and I missed every single one of them."

"How could you know? Sesshoumaru isn't exactly easy to read."

"True." He stared at his friend. "However I'm his father I'm suppose to know when there is something wrong; whether he tells me or not."

Naraku grunted at that. "With any other child that would be reasonable but this is Sesshoumaru we're talking about nothing normal about him. Just give him some time and I'll talk to him and see what I can do."

"I appreciate it." Toga nodded and looked up at his boy when he walked down the stairs. "If you need anything call me."

Sesshoumaru nodded at his father, picked up two of the three bags sitting on the floor, and headed back up stairs.

Toga slumped heavily as he watched him go. "See it's worse than I ever could have imagined."

Naraku shook his head. "Like I said just give him some time. This all just came to a head and you both need time to sort out your thoughts and feelings."

He nodded his head as he turned for the door. "Please take care of my boy and if he says anything that you think might help us work this mess out so I can bring him back home please call me right away."

"Of course." Naraku nodded and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Plus maybe you should work on your wife and her issues with Sesshoumaru. After all she is the catalyst to all of this."

"I have a lot to work out." Toga sighed miserably. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow" Naraku nodded and closed the door when a rather melancholy looking Toga walked through the door and to his car. "Great" He sighed as he just entered hell and there was no telling how long he was going to be stuck in this mess.

He grabbed Sesshoumaru's last bag and made his way up to the boy's bedroom. "You should really give your dad a chance." He nodded as he set the bag down at the foot of the bed.

"He's had years why should today be any different?" He closed the closet door and turned to him. "Only now does he feel guilty for the neglect. I can't just let it go like that."

"Is that what this is really about?" He arched a dark brow. "Or is this just your way of getting what you want?"

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply. "No this is really about my dad. He abandoned me for that woman it was her idea for me to come live here in the first place and look here I am. How do I cope with that? I kept telling everyone that that woman hated me and not a single person ever believed me." He glowered as he stared at him. "Does anyone believe me now? Of course they don't." He answered before Naraku could say a word. "Everyone thinks I'm out for some personal gain."

Naraku sighed deeply with a smirk and shook his head. "Boy you are such a liar."

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop his lips from twitching trying to keep the smile off his face. "Well not really." He shrugged. "It was her idea for me to come live here and yes I am pissed off at my dad but it was never so bad that I couldn't handle it." He moved to stand in front of Naraku, slipped his arms around his waist, lifted up, and buried his face into his neck. "I told you I always get what I want and I've wanted you for a long time. Now I can have you and no one will ever know."

Naraku wrapped his powerful arms around the boy and shook his head. "We're both going to rot in hell for this."

"Most likely." Sesshoumaru agreed. "But we'll be there together." He grinned up at him. "Forever" He nodded then pressed their lips together reveling in his warmth and the knowledge he had finally made Naraku his. Because he **ALWAYS** got what he wanted no matter who he had to step on to get it including his own father.

xx

Next installment: **100 Proof**

Summary: Naraku saves a drunk from being taken advantage of by some troublemakers hoping for a fight due to his recent loss in court. In his quest to do one selfless act for a stranger he gets tangled up into a mess which just reinforces the notion he should have left well enough alone.


	5. I Am What I'm Not

Alright you all better **read this before you read the fic** because I'm not going to want to hear it later but there is oocness in epic proportions in this fic especially in Sessy's case. That's the first bit you need to know the second bit is this there is cross dressing in this and if the oocness didn't send you packing then that might. I'm sure you can put two and two together and figure out who is dressed like a girl. Now if you read this and either ignore what I'm saying or don't read this at all OR read it anyway knowing what this is about and you get all bent out of shape here's some advice... First; I suggest you start heeding warnings. Second; get a dictionary or get online and look up the word **fiction**, find the definition and memorize it. Thirdly; I am the writer and I can do what I want. I think that just about covers it... no wait one more thing. Yes I know about Jak and Kaguya please see my _'thirdly'_ point if you feel the need to point it out. Now that's it for sure so I hope you enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Sesshoumaru ran his hand over the steam covered mirror and stared at himself like he did everyday. He kept hoping he would one day develop into a nicely formed man and each day he was severely disappointed. Sixteen years and he was still just as feminine as ever.

Hell even the small limp piece of flesh between his thighs (he wasn't even lucky enough to be hung like a man) screamed femininity. It almost felt like the decision to be a boy was a last minute game changer at the end of the eighth month with thirty days to conform to this sudden change... it wasn't nearly enough time.

His body was toned but toned like a woman's body; soft curves from head to toe. No matter how much he worked out it never changed soft definition which in turn made him even more feminine looking then before he started working out. Really this was his parents fault he looked as he did; his mom and dad looked almost identical and to this day he swore they were siblings possibly even twins.

His mother looked exactly as he did now; soft formed, slender, a little taller than most girls but definitely shorter than nearly every male. Hell even his pectoral muscles bulged in a rounded off way and just enough to look like he had breast albeit tiny breasts... maybe he should just get breast he'd probably look less ridiculous.

Then there was his father; Toga looked just like him and his mother only taller by at least a foot and a little more broad in the shoulders. Their eyes were the same color, their hair, and never once in his sixteen years of life did he meet his mother's parents nor did he ever see pictures of them.

They had to be siblings there was no doubt about it; he was a product of their sin and he was being punished for it. Was it really his fault his parents found love in each other and produced him?

No amount of mentally bitching about it was going to change a thing. He was a boy built like a girl with a tendency for feminine thoughts when he knew he should not have them.

It was nothing serious these thoughts only stupid things like the feel of silk against his skin or soaking in a bubble bath. Definitely girly but he didn't care they felt good and so long as the girly things he did were his little secret then it didn't matter.

Yet it did matter especially since his most girly thought was the most sinful and it was getting harder and harder to ignore this thought everyday. He had a crush like all girls at his school on one of the hottest most popular boys... Naraku Kobashi.

He couldn't help himself Naraku was perfect in every way. He was perfectly built, cut, chiseled and any other adjective used to describe a man that is a perfect specimen of manliness. He was broad shouldered, tall, had those dark come hither eyes, and an elusive dangerous charm about him that drove him and every female that crossed his path crazy with a desire to tame him... Naraku was untamable he knew it.

He didn't want to tame him he just wanted him, to feel his hard perfect body pressed against his own, and to just control him. He wanted Naraku on his knees before him begging to touch him and swearing to any and all that could hear him that he Sesshoumaru was the only one in the world for him.

"Pipe dreams." He snorted to himself then left the bathroom to get ready for school and spend another day in the shadows of his classmates because he was different. He knew it, they knew it, and when he was noticed everyone made sure to point it out.

xx

"Hey" Kagura dropped her lunch tray on the table and sat down across from Sesshoumaru.

"Hi" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he stared at the book in front of him.

Kagura stared at her friend and shook her head. "You know you can't hide in books forever."

"I don't intend on hiding in them forever." He glanced up at her when she opened her soda. "I intend to hide in them until I graduate."

"Come on it's not that bad..." She waved her hand through the air. "no one has bothered you in weeks."

"All the more reason to be leery." He nodded curtly. "When they finally realize I managed to back into the shadows and not be seen that's when it gets bad."

"Well..." She started as she poked at her jello with her fork debating on whether she should attempt to eat it or not. "maybe you should try to make more friends and become part of a crowd and then no one would really notice you."

Sesshoumaru grunted at that. "Yes and as you can see they're all beating down my door to be my friend." He glared at her.

"Alright then just come out and I'm sure you'd have a lot of them beating down your door."

"I'm not gay." He hissed as he glowered at her.

She cocked her head to the side as she stared at him. "Aren't you? I mean really Sesshoumaru you have a crush on..." She cocked her head towards Naraku on the other side of the lunch room. "that is the first sign of being gay if there weren't others that gave you away."

He narrowed his eyes upon her. "I hate you." He growled.

"No you don't." She smiled at him. "You can't hate me; there's no one else for you to tell all your secrets to or give you the in with Naraku."

"Yes and that is working out so well so far." He snorted. "I talk to him every single day." He drawled out sarcastically.

"Haha..." She mocked laughed as she decided against eating the jello seeing as it looked like the stuff had been sitting the kitchen since the dawn of man. "Now listen I can get you in with Naraku at my birthday party in two weeks. He'll be there; he agreed to come."

"He agreed or his mother is making him?" Sesshoumaru questioned suspiciously.

"Does it matter?" She grinned at him. "Just know he'll be there and because you're my best friend you have to come too." She then leaned towards him and whispered. "I have an idea to make my hottie cousin yours but you have to do what I say."

He narrowed his eyes on her. "What is this idea?"

"You'll see." She nodded. "Come over after school and I'll show you BUT you have to be open minded kay?"

"I don't think so." He glowered at her.

"Look" She huffed. "how bad do you want him?" She again nodded towards Naraku causing Sesshoumaru to look over at him.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and slumped heavily in the shoulders as he turned back to face her.

"How about you just give it a chance and see what you think; if you absolutely hate it we'll forget it and try something else." She nodded encouragingly at him.

"Fine" He sighed again. "but if I don't like it you'll forget it."

"Deal" She beamed at him with a glance over at her cousin who gave her a small nod of greeting in return.

xx

"Well?" Kagura questioned as she stared at her friend in the mirror. "What do you think?"

"I should hate it." Sesshoumaru sighed dejectedly.

Kagura grinned hugely at that. "But you don't and that's okay." She nodded encouragingly at him when he looked at her.

Sesshoumaru looked back at himself in the mirror and every feminine thought he had ever had about himself was just confirmed. He looked just like a girl and he wasn't as disturbed by himself being dressed in his friend's clothes as he thought he should be. "I will be the laughing stock of the school if I show up at your party like this."

"No you won't." She shook her head. "Actually I think everyone is expecting you to show up at school one day looking like a girl." She nodded. "Or so the rumors go."

Sesshoumaru slumped forward and banged his head against the mirror. "I hate my life." He sighed.

"That's why we're going to make it better." She pulled him back up. "By the time I'm done with you you'll be the envy of all the girls and every boy at school will fall down in front of you begging you to be their girlfriend." She grabbed his hair and twisted it up messily against the back of his head. "See you're gorgeous."

"I'm going to be sick." He sighed.

"Oh you are not." She huffed. "Just accept it and you'll be fine." She released his hair. "Come on my mom said she'd cut your hair."

"What?" He questioned wide eyed as she grabbed him by the hand and began pulling him out of her room.

xx

Sesshoumaru stood in Kagura's bedroom staring at himself in the mirror. If he didn't look like a girl before he certainly did now. He just couldn't believe Kagura's mother was all for this and thought the same as her daughter did and he had to wonder how much did Kagura tell her mother about him. "I can't go to school with this haircut." He whispered harshly.

"Just pull it up into a ponytail." She nodded and began to do just that. "Look if you ease people into your change they won't make such a big deal about it when it just happens."

"They will still make fun of me." He countered as he slapped her hand from his hair. Though he did have to admit the layered look with his bangs combed to the side did work for him... surprisingly well.

"Well only a little and it's either a little at a time or all at once." She nodded. "I say just let them make fun of you a little at a time. Besides once you have my hot cousin drooling all over you and wrapped around your little finger people aren't going to bother you much. If he likes you everyone will like you and he'll stick up for you if people pick on you."

"How can you be so sure he'd even care to be seen with me?" He turned to face her. "First he doesn't even know my name and secondly I'm a boy no matter how you dress me up he's not going to want to be with a boy."

Kagura sighed deeply. "Just trust me on this; I would never do anything that would hurt you we're best friends." She stared at him pleadingly. "Everything will work out; I just know it." She nodded like she could foresee the future and knew exactly what was going to happen between her friend and cousin. Which was almost true; she knew Naraku liked to play on both sides of the fence so to speak and knew that her cousin had a strong preference for beautiful things and Sesshoumaru as a girl was gorgeous. She could even feel herself envying her friend; wishing she looked as beautiful as he did.

Naraku was going to fall head over heels for Sesshoumaru she just knew it and she had two weeks to make sure of it.

xx

"Here" Kagura held a box out to her friend.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru questioned suspiciously.

"My mom and I bought this for you; it's an outfit for my party." She nodded at him and set the box in his lap.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a second before he slowly took the lid off.

"Everything you need to look gorgeous." She nodded as she stared at the contents of the box. "Shoes, undies, nylons... everything!" She grinned hugely when he looked up at her.

"I can't believe your mom bought this stuff." He stared at her.

"I can." She nodded as she plopped down next to him. "She thinks it's sexy to dress you up as a girl." She cringed slightly at him.

"Your mom is so weird sometimes." He sighed and turned back to the box in his lap.

"I know." She agreed with him then looked at the woman standing in her doorway. "Oh and she wants to help get you ready for my party."

Sesshoumaru looked over at the woman beaming at him and wanted to throw the box to the floor, run from the house, and never look back. He was sure by the look on the woman's face she was going to cut off what little manhood he had to ensure he was ALL girl ALL over. "This is going to hurt." He muttered to himself when Kagura's mother told him to get his stuff and follow her.

"Not a lot." Kagura nodded as she followed him. "Just think though; when Naraku is swooning all over you how much it was worth it."

He didn't believe for one second Naraku was going to fall for this but he had nothing to lose so why not go for it.

xx

"Wow!" Kagura whispered as she stared at her friend. "Mom you did an awesome job."

Sesshoumaru stared at his friend suspiciously while trying not to cover up all the exposed flesh. The miniskirt Kagura's mother bought him which set just below his hips was far too short in his opinion meaning there would be no bending over no matter what dropped to the floor. The top was missing it's bottom half, both sleeves, set high in the front with a choker type collar, crossed low in the back, and hooked to the sides of the skirt to either keep the skirt short or to stop it from falling off. Probably to cause the top to fall down and expose the weird bra thing she put on him.

He never knew there was such a thing as a breast enhancing bra. Yes he knew he was a little too developed in the chest area but never so much that there was a bra that would make him look like he had breasts.

"How do the shoes feel?" Kagura questioned as she stared at his heels which weren't real high but high enough she was sure he would have had a problem walking in them had she not made him practice walking in them for the last two weeks.

"Alright" He looked down at his feet in the open toed heels. "only a little tight around my toes." He wiggled the appendages which were painted the same blood red color his fingernails were painted.

Kagura shook her head and grinned evilly at him. "Naraku is going to just die." She beamed at him.

"I doubt that." Sesshoumaru sighed deeply.

"Oh I wouldn't say die." Kagura's mother stuck her fingers into Sesshoumaru's hair and poofed it out some when she thought it looked a little flat on one side. "Though I'm sure he'll drool all over you."

He snorted at that and he was sure they were both completely delusional.

"Alright let's finish your make up then we have to go." She nodded at her daughter. "So hurry up and finish getting ready."

"Alright" She nodded and headed for her bedroom to take the rollers out of her hair.

Sesshoumaru watched her go before he was pulled away back into the woman's room so she could finish doing whatever it was she was doing to him which he was sure was destroying his life.

xx

"Ready for this?"

Sesshoumaru took a deep nerve calming breath then nodded at his friend. "My life ends here." He grumbled.

"Oh it does not." She snorted, grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him into the building.

Sesshoumaru allowed her to pull him along for if he didn't he was sure he would still be standing outside trying to work up the courage to walk in.

"Look" Kagura pointed. "there he is."

Sesshoumaru looked in the direction she was pointing and felt his breath hitch at seeing Naraku dressed in a black button down shit, black pants, well everything he was wearing was black as per normal. His hair wasn't pulled up into the usual high ponytail he was wearing it loose so it spilled down his back and over his broad shoulders. Nope there was no way this was going to work Naraku was WAY out of his league boy or girl.

"Where are we going?" He questioned when she began leading him to the opposite side of the room.

"We are going to make him come to you." She led him to the bar to get some sodas.

Sesshoumaru stared at her with his brows drawn deeply. "How?" He questioned as he took the cup from her hand when she held the drink out to him.

"Just stand there and look unbelievably gorgeous; he'll find you." She glanced over at her cousin talking to their grandmother.

"That is absurd." He snorted and took a drink wishing he was old enough to have alcohol. His nerves were fried and he was sure he was going to be sick and hurl at any second.

"Hey Sesshoumaru."

Oh now he knew he was going to be sick. "Hi" He muttered as he turned to face the girl behind him.

"So what do you think?" Kagura questioned with a small threat tingeing her voice.

Rin looked him up and down and nodded. "I like it." She smiled at him. "You look better as a girl then you ever did as a boy. Everyone always said you would." She again nodded.

He groaned deeply though silently to himself. He knew everyone made fun of him because he was the most feminine boy at school but hearing it confirmed just made his stomach twist in on itself. "I want to go home." He whispered.

"No you can't." Kagura shook her head. "You're here for a reason and that reason is about to come out." She smirked at him. "Hey cousin."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened hugely though he made no move to turn around and face his one true desire.

"Kagura" Naraku nodded at her. "and who might this be?"

"This is my friend..." She trailed off when Sesshoumaru latched onto her wrist and squeezed tightly. "Umm..." She looked back at her cousin. "maybe you can figure it out for yourself." She pulled Sesshoumaru's hand off her wrist, grabbed Naraku's hand, and placed Sesshoumaru's hand in his. "Come on Rin let's go hang out with Koga and all them." She winked at Sesshoumaru then grabbed Rin and quickly walked off before he could protest.

Naraku looked at the pale hand in his own then up at the girl who had yet to look at him. "Bashful are we?"

Sesshoumaru clenched his eyes closed tightly fighting down the urge to hurl and gave a small nod of his head.

"Well" Naraku eyed the girl up and down. "lets see what we can do about that." He grabbed the drink from the her hand, set it on the counter, and began pulling her towards the dance floor.

Oh he knew the second Naraku turned around and they came face to face or based on the height difference his face to Naraku's neck he was going to know it was him; he looked good as a girl but not that good.

"We'll dance until you relax." Naraku nodded as he turned around the face her and something about her tickled his realization. _'Sesshoumaru?'_ He questioned to himself as he stared at her. He was going to have to be sure before he said anything to him which he was sure it was him.

Sesshoumaru waited for the realization of who he was to come followed by the mockery that he was dressed like a girl. However to his shock it never came; Naraku said nothing further only wrapped one arm around his waist, gently pressed his head down on his shoulder, grabbed his hand with his free hand, locked it against his chest, and began rocking them from side to side.

"So do you have a name?" He urged trying to get her to speak so he could hear her voice and confirm his suspicion.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to answer then quickly closed it and opted for lightly shaking his head against his shoulder.

Naraku smirked at that. "You don't have a name? Or is it you can't talk." When he felt her head give a small nod against his shoulder he looked to his cousin who was beaming knowingly at him. He arched a dark brow at her and lipped one word to her _'Who?'_.

Kagura smirked at him and answered back. _'Who is NOT here that of all people should be?'_

Naraku stared at her for a long moment then a slow smirk grew on his lips causing her to nod at him and lip one word or in this case one name.

_'Sesshoumaru'_

When he first laid eyes on the girl he was dancing with he had it set in his mind he was going to have her no matter what she said on the subject. He had never seen a more perfect specimen of woman until he laid his eyes on her. She was perfectly rounded in all the right places, nothing was too big or too small, her legs went of forever making her seem tall but in reality without her heels she was much shorter than himself.

Her hips were rounded just perfect for holding onto, her spine was long and curvy, her eyes what he saw of them were big and glowed an amber color in the dim light, her silverish blonde hair spilled around her shoulders perfectly and was silky soft. Her make up wasn't overly done like so many other girls in his school trying to look all grown up when all it really did was make them look like whores. No this girl was perfect in every way except for the fact she wasn't a girl at all which turned him on in a rather perverse way.

He didn't care that she was actually a he; he just knew that she or rather he was hot and had the kind of looks he preferred on a woman or man. He smirked over at his cousin and patted Sesshoumaru on his perfectly rounded bottom. _'I like it.'_ He lipped at her causing her to nod in return then squeezed the flesh in his hand forcing a yelp from the back of Sesshoumaru's throat.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his free arm around him and relished in the feeling of being surrounded by Naraku's warmth and musky scent. He knew it wasn't going to be long before Naraku figured out who he really was and then it would all be over so he was going to enjoy it while he could even if that meant keeping silent for the rest of the night if he had to... then he felt Naraku squeeze his ass tightly jarring him upright to lock stares with him.

Naraku smirked at him when they locked stares. "Sorry just appreciating one of your more finer assets." He gave his bottom a good squeeze a second time.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say to that but his mouth seemed to think of something against his brain's orders to keep quiet. "Thank you." He whispered.

"So you can speak after all." He continued to smirk at him.

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod and looked down breaking the intense eye contact between them. So bad he wanted to run form this nightmare, go home, crawl into bed, and never get out again.

Naraku pressed him back against his chest to keep him in place clearing seeing the desire to run written all over the boy's face. "No need to be shy I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered as he slowly danced them across the room to a dark semi private corner. Once they were mostly secluded in the shadows he trailed his fingers up along his spine. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Sesshoumaru pulled back and shook his head though made sure to keep from locking stares with him.

"Well they should." Naraku grinned as he grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look at him. "Look how beautiful you are." He purred then grabbed his hand hanging at his side and pressed it against the growing bulge in his pants. "You're doing this to me." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened hugely when Naraku pressed his hand against his crotch to feel his bulging length. A small blush spread across his nose and cheeks forcing him to look away.

"No need to be shy about it." Naraku grinned, spun him around, grabbed him by the hips, and ground himself against his perfect ass. "You should be proud to know you have this affect on a man..." he leaned in close to his ear. "Sesshoumaru." He whispered deeply.

Sesshoumaru's eyes if possible widened even further causing them to nearly bulge right out of his skull. "You know?" Was all he could think of to say especially with Naraku grinding against him as he was which was turning him on as well.

"I'll admit..." He started as he wrapped his arms around him to keep him in place in case he did decide to run. "at first I wasn't sure but when I realized that of all the people in the world that should be here you weren't I knew it had to be you." He pressed his lips against his ear. "I quite like you like this; femininity suits you." He gave a hot kiss to his neck. "Had you always looked like this I would have made you mine long ago."

Sesshoumaru's breath hitched in his throat and his insides felt like jelly but somehow he managed to keep most of his mind about him. "You don't care?"

Naraku snorted at that. "Should I? I can appreciate something beautiful no matter who or what it is and you like this are more than beautiful."

"I guess." He gave a small nod as he glanced down at himself and quite liked how he looked wrapped in Naraku's powerful arms.

"You don't like yourself like this?" He questioned with a nuzzle to his neck.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I mean I see myself in the mirror and I see what everyone else sees and ridicules me for and part of me wants to be what I see and the other sees what I should be but I'm not." He sighed again. "I am what I'm not and I'm not what I am."

"Well I know what you are." Naraku whispered against his ear.

"What?" He urged when Naraku fell silent and continued to gently glide his lips along his neck.

"You are beautiful and mine."

For the millionth time in a matter of minutes his eyes widened hugely when Naraku twisted his head, locked their lips together, powered his tongue deep into his mouth, and dominated him.

Naraku pulled back with a deep suck to his bottom lip causing it to turn a deep shade of crimson. "No one will ever ridicule you so long as you are with me." He whispered against his cheek. "Just remember that."

And he would for the rest of his life even if this only lasted for this one night.

xx

"See I told you so." Kagura grinned at her friend when she sat down at the lunch table across from him.

Sesshoumaru tried not to smile and act nonchalant about it but the small smile on his lips had been glued there since the night of her party two days ago.

"So?" She questioned. "Are you ever going to tell me what he said?"

Sesshoumaru locked stares with her as a small pink blush tinged his nose. "He said I was beautiful and..." He trailed of when he felt the rubber band holding his hair up being pulled free followed by fingers burying deeply into it to mess it up so it spilled down around him.

"And mine." Naraku finished for him and shot the rubber band across the lunch room. "I don't like it pulled up." He trailed the backs of his fingers across his cheek.

The small blush that was staining his nose darkened and spread across his cheeks causing him to look down at the table so his hair would hide his face in an attempt to keep anyone from seeing his blush.

"Aww that's so cute." Kagura grinned at both of them.

Naraku snorted at his cousin and looked down at Sesshoumaru who was still trying to hide his face within the mass of hair spilling around him. "What are you doing after school?"

"Nothing" Kagura answered for him.

Sesshoumaru snapped his head up and had to push his bangs to the side and out of his face to glare at her.

"Good" Naraku looked down at him when he turned to lock stares with him. "Meet me in the parking lot and I'll take you home."

"He'll be there." Kagura again answered before he could say anything.

"I can answer for myself you know." He growled at her.

"So answer then." She waved her hand at her cousin.

Naraku arched a brow when his deep hazel nearly amber eyes locked with his onyx.

"Okay" He whispered nervously.

"Perfect" He smiled at him, grabbed him by the chin, and trailed his thumb across his bottom lip. "I'll see you then." He then leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lips before he turned and returned to his friends on the other side of the lunch room.

"Shut-up." He growled as he looked back at his friend.

"What? I didn't say anything." She grinned hugely at him.

"I could hear you thinking it." He narrowed his eyes deeply upon her when she opened her mouth to speak.

"He likes you..." Her eyes widened hugely. "a lot. I mean he kissed you in front of everybody and he would never do that unless he REALLY liked you." She nodded.

"How do you know that?"

"Are you kidding?" She stared at him like he had suddenly lost his mind. "I mean look he was dating that Kikyo girl..." She trailed off when he stared unbelieving at her. "What? Didn't you know that?"

"No"

"See" She pointed out smartly. "I don't even think his friends knew they were dating; if you could call it that. Every girl or guy... yes I said guy" She nodded when he again stared at her wide eyed. "he's dated very few people knew they were dating because he never acted like they were together."

"So he's just going to use me?" He glowered at her.

"No" She snorted. "If he was he wouldn't waste his time making a public display of kissing you or telling you how he likes you to look." She smirked at him. "I'll bet you by the end of the month he'll have you looking as good as you did at my party everyday."

"What do you mean?" He questioned with a glance at the boy in question who winked at him when they locked stares causing him to quickly snap his head back around to Kagura.

"I mean Naraku is weird about looks; not shallow or anything like that where looks are all that matter but..." She nodded seriously at him. "if he believes something looks good or is beautiful then he wants it to look that way all the time." She sighed remembering some the arguments she had over the years with her cousin about how he looked, she looked, how nice her mother kept their yard or didn't. "Naraku has..." she drew her brows deeply trying to think of the best way to describe her cousin then nodded when it came to her. "higher than normal standards. I mean take his car for example you are NOT allowed to do anything in his car but ride in it."

"What do you mean anything but ride in it?" He questioned not quite understanding what she was talking about.

"I mean in his eyes cars are not for eating or drinking in they are for getting you from place to place and that is it." She nodded curtly.

"Oh" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"So when I say he'll have you looking gorgeous daily by the end of the month I know what I'm talking about."

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply. "I don't have the means to look gorgeous daily."

"He'll find a way to make sure you do." She nodded knowingly. "You're his girlfriend now and it's nothing but the best for him."

"He could do better than me if he really wanted." He sighed deeply. "He could have any girl or guy he wanted without even trying."

"True" She agreed. "but he wants you."

"Until he finds someone else more gorgeous then me." He sighed sadly then stood up. "I'll see you later."

Kagura watched him go then glowered over at her cousin and when he looked at her she mouthed him off causing him to arch a brow at her and make his way over to her.

"Now what was that for?" He questioned as he sat down. "And where is Sesshoumaru?"

She narrowed her eyes further as she stared at him. "You hurt my friend and I will kill you and believe me I can I know where you live." She threatened.

"Alright" He drawled like he was talking to a child throwing a temper tantrum. "you want to tell me what all this is about."

"It's about you and your tendency to use someone until you can find someone better." She hissed. "If you are using Sesshoumaru I swear I will cut your black heart out!" She pointed a sharp finger in his face. "Better yet just forget him and move on to someone else he deserves better then what you can give him."

"I'm not going to use him." He defended coldly.

"The same way you didn't use that Kanna girl you swore you loved so much?" She countered coldly.

"That was three years ago and I didn't use her." He bit back. "Since you know so much about my relationships then you should know she was cheating on me and when I found out that's when I used her."

"Well that doesn't matter." She waved a dismissive hand through the air. "What matters is Sesshoumaru thinks you're only going to be with him until you find someone better."

"Hmm..." He drawled as he glowered at her. "I wonder where he got that idea." He tapped his fingers on the table irritably.

"Well I might of said something that might have made him think that." She giggled nervously.

"Umm hmm..." He stood up. "Perhaps you should start thinking about what you say and how it will affect people before you say it." He arched a brow at her. "Seeing as this isn't the first time you've stepped in it."

"Nuh huh" She defended.

"Must I remind you of the disaster you made of Ayame and Koga because of your big mouth?"

She giggled nervously. "They were going to break up anyway."

"I bet." He snorted and turned to walk away. "I will fix this with Sesshoumaru and you will not talk to him about me again."

"Well just don't hurt him; please?" She pleaded. "He's very sensitive about his looks and how people treat him and I'm tired of people making fun of him because he's different; he can't help looking like he does."

"Don't worry." He looked at her from over his shoulder and gave a small nod. "I will make sure Sesshoumaru is well taken care of and if I can help it no one will bother him again."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

He gave her one more curt nod then returned to his friends.

xx

"Thank you for offering to take me home but I'm going to catch the bus." Sesshoumaru nodded at the boy in front of him.

Naraku pressed his lips together into a thin line desperately wanting to slap Kagura stupid for her big mouth. "No" He grabbed him by the arm. "I will take you home and I will tell you that whatever Kagura told you is based on nonsense she made up in her own head from something that happened three years ago. And..." He growled low in his throat when he looked at him. "I told you I do not like your hair pulled up." He pulled the rubber band from his hair and ran his fingers through it so it spilled around him the way he liked it.

Sesshoumaru drew his brows slightly as Naraku continued to fix his hair by brushing his bangs to the side and out of his eyes. "You can do better than this." He waved his hand down the length of his body.

"No" Naraku nodded curtly at him. "you're perfect and you can do better then me."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Naraku you never noticed me before so..." He trailed off when Naraku cut him off.

"Again you are wrong." He nodded as he smiled at him. "I've always noticed you but you were never ready for anything or anyone. You always stayed hidden behind everyone else too scared to venture out and see that things were never as bad as you made them seem."

Again he furrowed his brows deeply. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you think everyone is always making fun of you when in reality its only a few that do and those few make fun of everyone because they are losers." He nodded at him.

"Really?" Sesshoumaru stared at him skeptically.

"Really" He nodded back. "Now get in the car so we can go." He held the door open for him.

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a moment then got into the car and watched as Naraku closed the door, made his way around to the driver's side, and got in. When Naraku was seated next to him he stared over at him while he started the car. "It doesn't bother you?" He questioned hoping he wouldn't have to spell it out for him.

Naraku backed the car out of its parking space and smiled over at him before he shifted it into drive. "Should it?"

"I don't know." He shrugged and looked away. "It bothers some people."

"And those people should mind their own business." He nodded as he turned onto the side street heading for they highway. "This is my life and your life NOT their life so they have no say in who we are or what we do."

"I guess." He looked over at him. "Kagura said..."

"And what did Kagura say this time that's probably a load of nonsense." He cut him off.

Sesshoumaru stared at him trying to work out the hint of hostility he could hear in his voice and when he looked over at him with an arched brow waiting for him to continue he did just that. "She said you dated guys before."

"Not guys a guy; in the singular sense." He nodded at him. "It was shortly after I found out that Kanna was cheating on me that I hooked up with Jak." He shrugged dismissively. "I did it to get even with her." He smirked over at him. "Nothing worse then convincing a girl she's so terrible that she could turn a man gay; right?"

He ignored the main point of his words and latched onto the part that fed into his own insecurity. "So you used Jak and when you were done you broke up with him."

"No" He growled. "It was a mutual thing between us." He narrowed his eyes deeply. "I swear one of these days I'm going to beat my know nothing cousin to death." He hissed. "If anything..." He glanced over at him. "Jak used me to get back at his brother for calling him a girl all the time. Now Bankotsu thinks Jak is the way he is because he made fun of him all the time about being so girly."

"Oh" Sesshoumaru nodded. "so what ever happened to Jak? I mean he doesn't go to our school anymore but his brother still does or did he graduate?"

At that Naraku smirked over at him. "Oh you know Jak or rather Kaguya." When Sesshoumaru stared over at him wide eyed he nodded. "Jak became Kaguya the year you started high school. No one made a big deal about it because he told everyone what he was going to do before summer break."

"I didn't know." Sesshoumaru gave a small shake of his head.

"Most don't because no one talks about it since its such old news." He shrugged. "And everyone expected it anyway." He smiled over at him. "Kind of like you."

Sesshoumaru stared at him brows drawn deeply trying to figure out what he was saying. "What?"

"Well everyone keeps waiting for you to either make the same change Jak did or at the very least come out." He nodded at him.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and looked out the window. "How can I do any of that when I don't know who or what I am."

Naraku parked the car in Sesshoumaru's driveway and turned to face him. "Alright answer this question and you'll know your answer." He nodded at him when he turned to face him. "Were you more comfortable as you were before Kagura's party, during, or now?"

"I..." He stared at him. "I don't know."

Naraku grabbed him by the chin and pulled him in close. "You think about it and when you have your answer I'll be waiting." He then placed a hot kiss on his lips followed by a gentle caress along his cheek.

When he opened his mouth to respond to that Naraku quickly dismissed him.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." He nodded towards the door.

Sesshoumaru slowly got out of the car and watched as Naraku smiled at him then pulled the car out of the driveway and turned down the corner taking him out of his neighborhood. "I don't know." He repeated to the empty driveway before he turned and went into the house to try and decide who he was. Though if he hadn't figured it out after sixteen years there was no way he was going to figure it out over night.

xx

"Son?"

Sesshoumaru pulled the covers up higher over his head when his father walked into his room.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"No" He sighed and curled up into a ball when his dad pulled the blanket off of him.

Toga sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his hand to his forehead. "You don't feel hot."

"That doesn't mean I'm not sick." He muttered.

Toga arched a brow at him. "Alright so what it is then?"

Sesshoumaru stared up at his father for a long silent moment before he sighed. "I just feel sick to my stomach."

"Is that all?" He questioned suspiciously causing his son to stare at him blankly. "Look boy I know you and I also know that when you are deeply stressed and upset about something you get sick; so what is it?"

He sighed again and shook his head.

"Does this have anything to do with the subtle change in your appearance?" When his amberish eyes widened he nodded at him. "You think I wasn't going to notice the hair cut or the fact that Izayoi saw that boy bring you home and kiss you in the driveway?"

Sesshoumaru rolled over and groaned into his pillow as his arms wrapped around his mid-section. "I'm going to be sick." He mumbled into his pillow.

"Look son don't try to force yourself to be what you think you should be or what others think you should be just let it come natural and when it does you'll like yourself as you are." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll let you stay home today if you want so you can work things out."

"Thanks" He turned to look at him and smiled a small smile at him when he placed a kiss on his brow. "Oh dad?" He stopped him when he was standing at the door to leave.

"What?" He looked over his shoulder at him.

"Is it true about you and mom?" He questioned like he heard the truth and wanted confirmation from the source.

Toga sighed deeply and left his room without saying a word.

"I knew it. I am a sin." Sesshoumaru whispered to himself feeling even more sick now then he was a minute ago even though his father didn't answer him he was sure he could see the answer in his eyes.

He pulled the covers back up over him trying to disappear from the world, rolled over, and tried to go back to sleep only to stay wide awake as his mind continued to replay Naraku's question over and over again.

_"Were you more comfortable as you were before Kagura's party, during, or now?"_

He still didn't have an answer for that question and he seriously doubted he ever would.

xx

Sesshoumaru stared at himself in the mirror and pulled his hair back into a pony tail. He curled his lip, pulled the rubber band from his hair, combed it out, and fixed it like Kagura's mom showed him. He felt like he should be disgusted with how this hair style made him look but he wasn't.

"Is this me?" He questioned in a whisper to his reflection then pulled his hair back in his hand. "Or is this?"

He released his hair letting it fall back to the way it was and swept his fingers through his bangs to brush them to the side. "No this is me; isn't it." He nodded at himself then turned and left the bathroom only to open the door and come face to face with Izayoi.

"How are you feeling?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her and shrugged. "Okay I guess."

She stared at him thoughtfully and placed her hand on his arm. "Your father told me you're struggling with your identity."

"Thank you dad." He grumbled. "He's probably telling everyone about me." He sighed feeling that nauseous feeling welling up in his stomach again.

"I don't think he would do that to you." She nodded knowingly at him. "He's just worried about you and wants you to be happy with who you are."

"But who am I?" He questioned part of him hoping she would have an answer for him.

"You are Sesshoumaru inside no matter what you look like outside." She nodded at him. "If you are happy with yourself inside then what you look like outside shouldn't matter."

"I don't know who I am inside." He sighed deeply. "I think one way one time and another the next and another the next time after that."

"Alright" She again nodded at him. "think back over the last few years and pin point the one time you were the most happy with who you were then you'll know the answer to that." She patted him on the cheek. "You can't force yourself to be something you are not inside or out. Just let things come as they will and you'll find that you will be what deep down you really want to be." She smiled at him then continued down the hall to Inuyasha's room to get him when he started screaming because she was taking too long to get him for his afternoon feeding.

Sesshoumaru watched her go then went to his room and closed the door behind him. He moved to stand in front of the mirror hanging on his wall and stared at himself wrapped in nothing but a towel around his thin waist hanging on his overly curvy hips.

He ripped the towel from his waist stared at his body from head to toe like he did everyday pinpointing what was feminine and what wasn't on his body. It seemed that with each passing day he was losing more and more of his male features and they were being replaced with the softer features of a woman... or was it all in his head?

"When was I the happiest with who I am?" He questioned himself as he stared at the girl's face staring back at him. "Was I more comfortable with myself before Kagura's party, during, or after which would be now?"

"Maybe I should look at myself from all three angles." He gave a small nod of agreement with himself.

He grabbed his towel and wrapped it back around his waist as he moved to his desk and opened the top drawer. He pulled out the picture of him and Kagura the first day of school, then the picture of them at her birthday party, went back the mirror, and stuck the pictures into the frame of the mirror so they would stay.

He moved his eyes over each picture then to the reflection of himself over and over again trying to see which one of the images felt right. He suddenly reached up grabbed the picture of him from the first day of school and flung it to the side realizing that that was definitely not him or so it felt that way.

"So I'm a girl or someone in between." He nodded at his reflection which nodded in unison with him.

He continued to stare at himself and just as he was about to grab the picture off the mirror Izayoi knocked on his door.

"Sesshoumaru there's someone here to see you."

He drew his brows and stared at the closed door. "Who? Kagura?"

"No he says his name is Naraku."

His eyes widened hugely as he continued to stare at the door.

"Do you want me to send him up?"

Without thinking he answered. "Yea" He then turned to face the mirror when she answered back with an "Okay" and realized he was still wearing nothing but a towel. He never knew he could move so fast digging through his dresser to find a pair of sweats which he pulled on as fast as he could. He then dug out a tee shirt which he only had half way on when his bedroom door opened.

"Is this a bad time?" Naraku questioned as he watched Sesshoumaru pull the shirt down.

Sesshoumaru blushed slightly and shook his head. "No I just got out of the shower."

"I can see that." Naraku smirked as he shut the door and moved across the room to stand in front of him. "Though I believe you need a lesson in how to dress yourself properly." He fingered the shirt's tag just under Sesshoumaru's chin. "You have it on inside out and backwards."

Sesshoumaru looked down at himself as his eyes widened at his words. "I guess I wasn't paying attention." He whispered nervously as he kept his eyes locked down on himself and made no move to fix it.

"Perhaps you should pay attention." Naraku nodded, grabbed the hem of the shirt, and began pulling it up to take it off of him.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru questioned though he lifted his arms unconsciously so he could slip it off of him.

"Helping you." Naraku nodded and turned the shirt right side in then slipped it back over his head. "There" He nodded approvingly as he stared at him then quickly changed the subject. "So why weren't you at school today?"

"I didn't feel good." He answered and tried to take a step back from him only to find Naraku still had a good grip on the hem of his shirt and didn't seem to be letting go.

"You didn't feel good or you think you didn't feel good?"

Sesshoumaru looked up to lock stares with him. "Both" He answered honestly.

"You know..." Naraku started as he moved his hands from the hem of his shirt to grip him by the hips. "I believe I know what your problem is." He nodded at him causing him to cock his head to the side slightly which he found to be rather cute. "You think too much and try to analyze every little thing instead of just letting things happen."

"Things don't just happen." He pointed out and nodded knowingly at him.

"They do." Naraku grinned. "Your shirt is point and case unless you intentionally put it on wrong in order to have an excuse to get half naked in front of me."

"That's different." He argued weakly opting to ignore the half naked comment.

"Hardly" He snorted. "Things happen that are beyond our control; you couldn't control what you would look like or who your parents would be. Yet here you are and you have to accept yourself or you are going to be a very miserable person for the rest of your life."

"How can I accept what I don't know?"

"How can you know if you don't just let it happen to accept it?"

He could feel a headache coming on from that circular line of questioning. "You just want me to be a girl because you like how I looked as one."

"Well..." He smirked at him. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't and you weren't but I don't want you to be that for my sake; do it because that's what you want." He looked over at the mirror with the picture still stuck in the frame. "Hmm..." He hummed and moved them both to stand in front of the mirror with Sesshoumaru's back pressed against his chest. "Look at yourself." He whispered in his ear. "I mean REALLY look at yourself."

Sesshoumaru stared at himself in the mirror like he did all the time trying to find himself in the reflection and seeing nothing that would solve the riddle of who or what he was.

"Now" Naraku whispered a few moments later as he wrapped his arms around his waist and held him tight. "close your eyes and describe to yourself what you saw."

He drew his brows for a second before he did as he was told and closed his eyes.

"What did you see?" Naraku whispered in his ear.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply. "I saw me." He answered simply.

"And" He encouraged. "Are you beautiful, handsome, or plain?"

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly and furrowed his brows as he remembered what he saw when he looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm..." He started and furrowed his brows further as the image he saw of himself kept dancing before his mind's eye. "I'm beautiful." He whispered. "I look like..." He trailed off.

"Like?" Naraku encouraged as he stared at the boy wrapped in his arms in the reflection of the mirror and rather liking the image they made together.

"I look just like my mom." He snapped his eyes open and there before him in the reflection of the mirror was his mother when she was his age; only it wasn't her he was looking at it was himself. "I am her." He whispered wide eyed, broke free of Naraku's hold, grabbed the picture of her off his dresser, and stared at it.

Naraku moved to look over his shoulder at the picture and arched a brow highly. He did in fact look just like his mother only a little more sharper in the face but not by much. "She was beautiful." He nodded.

Sesshoumaru grunted and set the picture. "Then you'd probably think the same of my dad." He muttered to himself as he glanced at the picture of his father next to the picture of his mother.

Naraku looked back and forth between the two and smirked. "Well they must have really been in love with themselves then."

Sesshoumaru stared at the pictures and drew his brows slightly. "Why do you say that?"

"Why else would two people who look so much alike get together?" He nodded at him when he turned to face him. "If you can't have yourself go for the next best thing; someone who looks just like you."

Sesshoumaru sighed as a small blush played on his nose at the embarrassing thought that his parents were also his aunt and uncle which made him somewhat sick to his stomach.

"What?" Naraku questioned as he watched him try to hide his face.

"Nothing" He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about my parents." He whispered.

"Alright." He agreed. "Then lets talk about you and you getting ready to go to dinner with me tonight."

"I can't." He gave a small shake of his head.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't go to school today." He looked up at him.

"Well who do I need to talk to to get you an early release?" He arched a dark brow questioningly at him.

"I don't know; I guess my dad." He shrugged. "But he's at work."

"When will he be home?"

Sesshoumaru looked over at his clock then back at the boy before him. "About five or six if he doesn't have any last minute meetings."

Naraku gave a curt shake of his head. "No that's too late. Look you start getting ready to go and I'll go talk to that woman..." He drew his brows. "Who is that woman?"

"That's Izayoi my dad's new wife." He shrugged dismissively.

"Well she has the same power your dad does as a parent." Naraku nodded. "I'll go talk to her and you get ready to go."

"Where are we going?" He questioned deciding not to argue with him since Naraku seemed the type of person to get what he wanted no matter what anyone said about it.

"It doesn't matter." He smiled at him. "Just get ready." He then smirked over his shoulder at him as he opened the bedroom door. "And be sure to put your clothes on the right way unless you want me to come in here and redress you." He leered then chuckled deep in his chest at the blush staining his cheeks and left the room.

Sesshoumaru stood there for a second trying to fight down the heat in his face and stomach at his words before he turned to his closet and stared at the clothing within.

He didn't know what to wear; how he looked and his clothes did not match then again nothing about him fit properly anyway so why would it matter what he wore. He was either a boy trying to look like a girl or a girl trying to look like a boy. He didn't know which and quite frankly he was getting tired of trying to figure it out.

xx

Naraku stared at the boy before him and shook his head. "Why do you keep pulling it up?"

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply. "Because it doesn't fit with my clothes." He nodded curtly. "I look like a girl dressed as a boy."

Naraku looked him up and down then nodded to himself. "I have an idea." He left the bedroom and returned a minute later with Izayoi in tow.

"What?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he looked between the two of them.

"Hush" Naraku ordered and looked at Izayoi as he moved behind Sesshoumaru and pulled his hair free of the rubber band holding it up. "Can you fix his clothes?" He questioned as he fixed his hair back to the way it was before he pulled it up.

Izayoi stared at the dark haired boy then at her stepson. "What's wrong with his clothes?"

Naraku sighed deeply as he stared at her. "He thinks he looks like a girl dressed as a boy and what he really wants is to look like a girl dressed like a girl."

"He does?" She looked between the two of them and noted Sesshoumaru to be blushing lightly.

"He does." Naraku answered for him. "He's just too shy to ask you for help."

"I am..." He growled only to go quiet when Naraku gripped his hip tightly in warning.

"Well if it's what he really wants then I will help him." She looked at Sesshoumaru. "Is that what you want?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a long moment before he slowly nodded his head. However he wasn't really sure if this was what he wanted yet on the other hand he wanted Naraku and this was what Naraku wanted.

Was he really this much of a tool to do something someone wants just so they can be together? No he wasn't and really he wasn't as unnerved at being fixed up like a girl as he was at looking like a girl dressed like a boy. He was slowly realizing that he may be part boy but inside he was all girl whether he liked it or not.

"Alright" Izayoi nodded at him and grabbed him by the hand. "lets get you ready for your date." She looked over at Naraku. "Can you watch Inuyasha downstairs while I get him ready?"

"No problem." He nodded at her then looked at Sesshoumaru and winked at him. "And keep your hair down."

Sesshoumaru nodded at him and watched him go then looked at Izayoi who was grinning at him.

"He must really like you." She smiled at him and led him from his room to her bedroom.

"I hope so." Sesshoumaru sighed and stood in the middle of his father's bedroom watching his stepmother in her half of the closet digging through her clothes.

xx

Naraku tossed Inuyasha into the air causing him to giggle when he caught him then looked at the stairs when he spotted Izayoi coming down them.

"He'll be down in a second." She smiled at him and took her son from him. "He's fixing his hair." She smirked at him.

"As long as he keeps it down I don't care what it looks like." He nodded at her.

"So..." She started as she set Inuyasha on her hip. "what are your intentions with my stepson exactly?" She questioned with a threat lacing her voice.

Naraku stared at her and nodded curtly. "To make him fall madly in love with me." He answered in all seriousness.

"Well I just hope you don't hurt him. He has enough problems as it is besides dealing with his looks, sexuality, and being a teenager." She gave him the motherly mess with my kids and I'll kill you look.

"I am aware of his issues with his mother." Naraku stated knowingly.

"I do not speak of just his mother." She looked at the stairs to make sure he wasn't coming down. "There's a secret that runs deep in this family and he's close to figuring it out and when he does the last thing he's going to need is some boy playing with him. Do you understand?" She questioned with a cold threat lacing her voice.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded at her. "Don't worry I have..." He smiled at Sesshoumaru when he appeared at the top of the stairs. "no intentions of doing anything to hurt him." He looked back at her. "Ever"

Izayoi smiled at Sesshoumaru when he came to stand next to them then looked over at Naraku. "Words are so easy to say; we'll see if that still holds true based on your actions. Won't we?"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru questioned not liking the tension in the air between them.

"Nothing" Naraku nodded, laced their fingers together, and kept his eyes locked on Izayoi. "I'll have him home by seven."

"Alright I'll see you then." She smiled at him the looked at Sesshoumaru. "Have fun sweetie."

Sesshoumaru stared at her and continued to do so as Naraku led them out of the house. "What was that about?" He again questioned when they came to a stop by Naraku's car.

Naraku turned to face him and smiled. "Nothing you need to worry about." He placed a quick kiss on his cheek then opened the car door for him. "You look beautiful."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he looked down at himself in Izayoi's jean like clam diggers or whatever she called them, the button down white shirt that tied in the front, and the heeled shoes Kagura's mom bought him for the party over the weekend.

"Yes really though I'm not sure I like the red lipstick on you." He stared at him. "It's a little too dark red maybe something more pink." He nodded. "We'll figure it out later though. I'm sure Kagura's mom can figure out what works for you and what doesn't. Having an aunt that's a personal shopper, stylist or whatever she is makes things a lot easier."

"Yea she is good at what she does; she picked out my clothes for Kagura's birthday." He nodded then got into the car.

"And she did a damn good job of it too." Naraku leered then closed the door.

xx

Sesshoumaru looked over at Naraku from the passenger's seat and stared at him for a long time not believing he was actually here in his car with him.

"What?"

"Nothing" He gave a small shake of his head and looked away.

Naraku reached over and placed his hand on his knee and gave it a small squeeze. "I know you've had a crush on me for a long time." He smiled over at him when he stared wide eyed at him.

"How..." He could feel his stomach churning like he was going to hurl.

"I had a talk with my cousin today."

"You can't tell her anything." Sesshoumaru grumbled as he stared at the hand on his knee that was slowly moving up his thigh.

"No you can; she can keep a secret." He smirked over at him. "However when you know as much about her as I do there are some things she would kill to keep secret and its those things that make her talk."

"Oh" He again looked away from him.

"She also told me you struggle with your identity."

"Yea" He sighed and stared out the window though his mind was more focused on the hand on his leg then what they were talking about. Naraku's fingers were massaging his inner thigh nicely making him think that maybe he should have worn a skirt instead of pants.

"In time you will figure out who you are maybe this is it and maybe it'll change later." He gave his leg a gentle squeeze. "Though I rather like you like this." He moved his hand up and gave a gentle caress to his cheek. "You're beautiful."

Sesshoumaru felt his face grow warm at his words and knew he was blushing... again. "Thank you." He smiled and preferring the butterflies that were dancing in his stomach instead of the twisting nausea he usually suffered from.

Naraku pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, turned the car off, then turned to face Sesshoumaru which in turn caused him to stare at him. "I definitely do not like the red." He nodded and wiped the lipstick from his lips with a napkin he pulled from the glove box. "There" He grinned then grabbed his face, leaned over, and pressed their lips together.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes fall closed, his lips part for him, and his hand griped deadly tight on the door handle to keep his nerves somewhat under control.

Naraku pulled back and gave a small kiss to his lips. "Shall we?" He arched a brow at him and rather liked the hazy look on his face.

"Okay" He whispered not entirely sure his voice still worked properly or that Naraku even heard him.

Naraku smirked at him, gave him one more quick kiss, then got out of the car and made his way around to the passenger's side.

"I could have..." Sesshoumaru looked up at him when his door was open.

"If you could have you would have." Naraku grinned at him and held his hand out for him to take. "Besides you need to be pampered."

Sesshoumaru slipped his hand into his and let him help him out of the car. "No I don't." He scowled not liking how that made him feel.

"Alright" Naraku nodded, shut the door, and locked the car with the key control. "How about this then?" He laced their fingers together and began walking him into the restaurant. "I want to pamper you."

Sesshoumaru gave a small shake of his head. "No I don't like that either. It makes me sound high maintenance or something."

"But you are." He smirked at him.

"I am not." He glowered at him. "I'm just..." He sighed. "confused." He whispered barely loud enough for him to hear as he let Naraku lead him to the table the waitress prepared for them. When he sat down with Naraku across from him he wished for the millionth time in his life that he was old enough to drink; it would certainly make life a little more bearable though he'd probably be an alcoholic.

xx

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the restaurant waiting for Naraku to finish paying for dinner and wrapped his arms around himself. Why didn't he bring a jacket? Granted it wasn't that cold during the day but at night the temperature seemed to drop to below freezing. That was the problem with living in a pacific state the winters weren't really winter more like early fall. Cool mornings, warm days, and freezing nights.

He suddenly felt a lot warmer when two powerful arms wrapped around his form. Again he quite liked how it felt to have Naraku wrapped around him and how his scent seemed to dominate every pore in his body.

"Where's your coat?"

"Where's yours?" He questioned back.

Naraku chuckled at that. "Well perhaps we should be better prepared next time." He nodded against his neck. "Like Valentines weekend."

"Valentines?" He questioned as Naraku walked them to his car still wrapped around him which made them look rather stupid walking that way.

"Yes; you and I are going to the laser of love light show in the park."

"We are?" He shook his head realizing he was repeating everything he said. "I mean isn't it too cold for stuff like that and how do you know we'll still be together by then? That's weeks away."

"I just know." Naraku answered with a nod then unlocked the car and opened the door for him then returned to his previous question preferring that conversation because it made him think about Sesshoumaru's body naked and against his own. "Much too cold." He nodded. "However when your buried under blankets with a warm body it isn't cold at all." He leered in an insinuating manner then shut the door before he could respond to that.

xx

Toga stared at his son when he walked in the door and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly snapped it closed when he nearly called him by his first wife's name.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head slightly as he stared at his father. "What?"

Toga cleared his throat, swallowed, took a deep breath, and tried again. "So how was your date?"

He narrowed his eyes upon the man suspiciously. "What is wrong with you?" He questioned back ignoring his question.

"Well its..." He sighed deeply. "never mind." He nodded at him then turned and walked away before he said or did something utterly stupid.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Izayoi who was glowering at her husband's retreating form. "What?" He questioned her since his father couldn't seem to answer him.

"Alright" She sighed. "you look just like your mother and he wasn't expecting it."

"Do you think he's mad about it?"

She shook her head. "No sweetie he's just very shocked."

Sesshoumaru looked from her to the hallway his father walked down and back again. "Good he deserves it for lying to me." He nodded curtly then walked to the stairs to go to his room.

"About what?"

He looked over at the woman and glared at her. "He thinks I don't know that him and mom were brother and sister. I'm being punished for their sins and he's paying doubly so for it because she's dead and now I'm her but I'm not her I'm his son. I hope he's as miserable as I am." With that he stormed up the steps leaving her to stare after him.

He stormed into his room, slammed the door shut, and flipped on the light instantly catching himself in the mirror. "Hi mom." He bit out sarcastically as he stared at himself. "You're looking hot as allll..." He drew his brows as he stared at himself. "ways?" He whispered.

His eyes suddenly widened hugely as he stared at the blaring red hickey on his neck. When did he get that? Naraku couldn't have done that that fast and without him knowing? Could he? It was quite apparent he could and definitely did. He didn't know if he should be mad about it or giggle stupidly even though he wasn't a giggler.

He slapped his hand to his neck to cover it up when his bedroom door suddenly opened not thinking that everyone in the house already saw the mark on his neck. "What?" He glared at the man standing in his doorway.

"Are you doing this to get back at me?" Toga waved a hand at his son's appearance dressed in his wife's clothes which she would never be allowed to wear again if he could help it.

"Yea dad that's exactly what this is." He growled with a wave of his free hand down the length of his body. "I decided to become a girl, look just like mom, and date boys just to ruin your life." He bit out sarcastically. "How fast you change your opinion in a day when just this morning you were telling me to take my time and decide who I am." He narrowed his eyes further upon him. "What you meant is be who I am so long as it doesn't ruin your life; didn't you?"

"No" He shook his head. "I was just caught off guard by your appearance. I never realized how much like your mother you look." He ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. "I always thought you looked more like me."

"How can you possibly tell the difference?" He huffed. "You and mom look exactly alike the only difference is you are a male. So what's the truth; daaaad? Or should I call you uncle?"

Toga flinched like his son had just slapped him in the face. "Alright the truth." He sighed as he stared at him. "The truth is this your mother and I are exactly what you think we are." He looked away from the intense glare he was giving him looking exactly like her when she would get mad at him. "But I did truly love her more then you could ever know." He whispered.

"Why didn't either of you ever tell me?"

"We wanted to but never thought you were old enough to understand. Then she died and telling you the truth just kind of faded away with me trying to overcome my loss, your loss, and moving on with our lives." He sighed deeply. "I kept thinking I should tell you when you first started suspecting things but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I was afraid I would lose you too and you're all I have left of her."

Sesshoumaru slumped in the shoulders. "I just wish you told me. It would have made things easier for me to deal with."

Toga stared at him and furrowed his brows. "Are you saying you're this because of me and your mother?"

"I don't know." He sighed defeatedly. "I mean if you and mom weren't together I wouldn't have been born or if I was meant to be born to you or her I'd be normal."

"I never thought you weren't normal nor did your mother." He snorted. "Though I think she always wanted you to be a girl but she never did anything to you that would make you want to be a girl."

"She did." He growled and elaborated when his father stared at him. "When she used to read me stories and I would fall asleep she would sometimes whisper that if I were a girl I'd look just like her." He suddenly glowered at the man. "You and mom screwed me up and you two never should have had a child together. I'm being punished for your sins."

"If you hate yourself so bad why are you allowing yourself to look like that?" Toga questioned as he stared pointedly at him. "You aren't being punished for what we did you're punishing yourself because you think you deserve to be punished for what we did."

He couldn't argue with that and he wasn't going to try so he just opted for turning to look at himself in the mirror to break the stare with him. "I don't know why I look like this." He whispered. "It just feels right." _'And Naraku likes you like this.'_ He thought to himself. "I think."

Toga shook his head and sighed deeply. "I don't care what you look like or how you decide to live your life. I just want you to be happy and I know you're not and I don't know how to fix it."

Sesshoumaru turned to face him his hand still on his neck covering Naraku's mark. "Just tell me you're proud of me no matter who or what I decide to be and stop lying to me about me, you, mom, our lives."

"I believe I can do that." He nodded. "As long as you stay open and honest with me about the problems you're suffering from. I can't fix what I don't know."

"Okay" He nodded. "I'll try."

"Thank you." He gave him a small smile. "Now it's getting late and you have school tomorrow so you better get to bed soon." He turned for the door. "Oh and I know you have a hickey on your neck I saw it when you came home." He looked back at him. "Next time you should hide it before you come home and I see you; not after."

Sesshoumaru flushed and looked at the floor though he kept his hand on his neck. "I didn't know it was there until just a minute ago."

"Yes well you tell your boyfriend to try and restrain himself I will not have you coming home looking like a leper." He ordered in his fatherly voice.

Sesshoumaru nodded causing him to nod back and leave his room closing the door behind him. He turned back to the mirror and removed his hand to stare at the bright red mark on his neck. "Boyfriend" He repeated and felt his stomach flutter. He liked the sound of that; a lot.

xx

"So?" Kagura questioned as she stared at her friend.

"Dad gave me a hundred and Izayoi gave me another hundred so two." He nodded at her.

"Awesome" Kagura grinned. "Come on mom!"

"I'm coming; I'm coming." She huffed as she walked towards them. "Ready?"

"We've been ready for the last thirty minutes." Kagura sighed in deep annoyance. "We only have a few hours to do all our shopping so hurry up. I have a date you know."

"Alright since your in such a hurry instead of standing here lecturing me how about you two go get in the car so we can go."

"This is going to be so much fun." Kagura grinned hugely as she got into the car.

Sesshoumaru snorted with a small shake of his head. "I hate shopping."

"That's not very girly." Kagura looked at him in the back seat.

"Just because I look like one doesn't me I like all the things girls do." He growled. "I am still a boy you know."

"True" She nodded at him. "but since we are girl shopping today you could at least act like you like it."

He snorted in dismissal at that then looked at the woman driving when she stared at him in the rearview mirror. "I was given strict orders from Naraku; no red lipstick and absolutely no rubber bands, hair ties, clips and so on. So you want to tell me what his deal is with hair accessories."

"He hates it when he pulls his hair up." Kagura answered for him. "And he told me no perfumes that smell like flowers or fruit. Only clean scents; whatever that means."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly. "Did he decide what I am allowed to wear and not allowed to wear too?" He growled.

"No he said anything you want for clothes but he'd like it better if you stuck with skirts." Kagura mockingly leered at him. "He says you have sexy legs and he likes to look at them."

"We've only been together if you can call it that for a few weeks; how can he like anything that much?"

"Well Naraku is very mature and my nephew has always known what he likes and when he likes it he likes it." She shrugged with a glance at him in the mirror.

"AANND" Kagura stared at him. "you are dating my cousin whether you believe it or not." She grinned hugely at him. "He gave mom some money to buy you something."

"Kagura!"

Kagura looked over at her mother who was glowering at her. "Oops." She cringed. "Sorry I forgot."

"What? What is going on?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Well you might as well tell him since you can't seem to keep your big mouth shut."

"I said I was sorry mom!" Kagura bemoaned then looked back at Sesshoumaru. "Alright Naraku gave mom money to buy you something special." He looked over at her mother. "At least I didn't tell him what he said to buy."

"Young lady I'm about to turn this car around and take your little butt home where you can sit in your room until you can learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Tell me!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Sorry sweetie it's a surprise." She answered with a glower at her daughter to keep her quiet.

Sesshoumaru glowered at the two women in the front seat. He hated being kept in the dark when it came to things that were about him and especially where Naraku was concerned. Never mind he wasn't in that great of a mood as it was being talked into doing this shopping thing by Kagura, her mother, Naraku, Izayoi, AND of all people his father.

_"Son just try it and see if you like it."_ He said; parents were supposed to support their children not talk them into doing stuff they didn't really want to do. Even if part of him was looking forward to shopping for clothes to wear that would bring Naraku to his knees; that was the only thing he was excited about.

xx

Sesshoumaru stared at himself in the three-way mirror and couldn't believe it was him he was looking at.

"You make me sick." Kagura cringed at him.

He stared at her reflection in the mirror kind of hurt by her words only to smirk when she started whining at him.

"I mean really; why can't I look that good as a girl? I AM a girl and I could never look that great no matter how hard I tried." She huffed and plopped down on the chair by her mother's desk. "Why is it boys who look like girls look better as girls then real girls do? It's not fair!"

"Such a drama queen." Her mother rolled her eyes at her daughter then draped gold necklace with an S shaped pendant with a center row of diamonds that followed the shape of the S.

Sesshoumaru stared at the necklace in the mirror. "Is it real?"

"Very much so." She grinned as she clasped it behind his neck. "It's a gift from Naraku."

Sesshoumaru touched his fingers to the pendant and felt those butterflies flutter madly in his stomach. "How much?"

"Sorry sweetie I can' t tell you that." She placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled at his reflection. "He made me promise."

"Oh" He stared at her and decided he was going to interrogate Naraku and make him tell him how much and why he bought him something like this.

"Alright we have a pretty good start on a new wardrobe for you now lets do something about the make up." She grabbed the stool by the mirror and had him sit on it. "So it's been decided that red doesn't suit you. So lets see what colors best work for you."

"I say he's more of a winter so red may be out but what about grays and golds?" Kagura questioned as she stared at her mother.

"Possibly" She nodded. "or maybe anything on the darker side. Get my color wheel from the top drawer and let's see what works and what doesn't." She brushed his bangs out of his face to get a good look at his eyes. "I have a hunch that you're more of a fall than a winter."

xx

"Toga get the door!" Izayoi yelled when she heard the doorbell ring.

Toga glowered at the stairs as he walked towards the door. "I heard it too." He growled to himself then opened the door. "You must be Naraku." He stepped to the side. "Please come in and then you can tell me what your intentions are with my son."

Naraku nodded at the man and entered the house. "Well I intend to make him fall madly in love with me then impregnate him to make you absolutely hate me. After that I'll convince him to drop out of school and run away with me even though we all know it'll ruin his life."

"I'm not laughing boy." Toga glared at him as he shut the door.

"Alright" Naraku smirked at him. "my intentions with Sesshoumaru are to make him happy."

"And what will you do if he decides that what he is now isn't what he really wants?" He narrowed his eyes upon him.

"Then I will support his decision." He nodded curtly. "Until then however I will treat him with the respect he deserves and protect him the best I can from those who would dare to make fun of him."

"Good answer." Toga nodded approvingly at him. "Now let me tell you this; as Sesshoumaru's father I will take if very personally if you hurt my boy. Understood?"

"Entirely" He nodded then looked to the stairs when Izayoi made her way down them.

"Naraku" She smiled at him causing him to give her a small nod of his head in greeting. "He's..." she looked to the stairs and sighed. "being rather dramatic about looking just right."

"And he says he's confused." Toga snorted. "He is his mother through and through."

Izayoi slapped him in the arm. "Stop it. He just wants to be perfect for Naraku." She grinned over at the boy when he looked at her. "And lets not forget that he is a teenager just adding to the drama that is his life."

Toga shook his head and looked back at Naraku. "Alright before he comes down here are the ground rules." He narrowed his eyes upon him. "No sex, no drugs, no drinking, and can you try to keep the hickeys down to a minimum and what I mean by that is none."

"Toga" Izayoi sighed in annoyance before Naraku could answer. "why don't you just tell him no physical activity at all and ensure that that's exactly what they'll do."

"I like that." He nodded and looked at Naraku. "You'll keep your hands to yourself all night."

"He will not." She hit him again and looked at Naraku. "I'm going to pull seniority on this one." She nodded at him causing him to arch a dark brow at her. "I agree with the no drinking, sex, and drugs and I assume you're both smart enough to know right from wrong?"

Naraku gave her a nod and waited for her to continue.

"Good now I know there'll be kissing and touching which is fine but lets not take it to the extreme. A hickey or two; fine. Sesshoumaru coming home looking like he has some sort of a skin disease; that is when we'll have a problem."

"I can manage that." He smiled at her. _'I'll just mar him up where you can't see.'_ He smirked to himself.

"Thank you." She smiled at him then turned to the stairs when Sesshoumaru appeared at the top of the steps.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the three waiting for him before he settled his eyes on Naraku. He could feel his stomach twisting with his nerves and excitement especially with the way Naraku was staring up at him.

Izayoi nudged her husband in the stomach and nodded at Naraku who was slowly moving to the bottom of the stairs. "I believe if Sesshoumaru told him to catch the moon and bring it to him right now Naraku would do it." She whispered to him.

Toga slowly nodded his head as he stared up at his son who looked exactly like his mother possibly even better. "She's beautiful." He whispered then quickly corrected himself. "I mean he."

Izayoi looked up at her husband then put her hand on his arm comfortingly. "I think as long as they're together he will look like that everyday. So you better get used to it."

Toga nodded as he watched Sesshoumaru slowly make his way down to Naraku who was holding his hand out to him.

"You're more beautiful then I could ever imagine." He whispered when Sesshoumaru slipped his hand into his.

Sesshoumaru smiled as a small blush tinged on his nose and cheeks. "You think so?" He smoothed his skirt down over his hip with his free hand nervously.

"Definitely" He nodded then placed a hot kiss on the back of his hand though he made sure to keep their eyes locked with each other. "Are you ready?" He questioned wanting to get Sesshoumaru out of the house before he threw him to the floor and had his way with him parents watching or no.

"Yes" He nodded. "I just need to get my coat." He had to give a hard jerk of his hand to get Naraku to let go which caused him to smile hugely inside against the fluttering of his nerves.

"Alright you two have fun and be home by no later than one." Izayoi ordered when Sesshoumaru had his coat in hand and Naraku had Sesshoumaru by the arm.

"Eleven" Toga growled as he stared at his son.

Izayoi glowered at her husband then looked at Naraku. "One" She nodded then grabbed her husband by the arm and pulled him away from the two of them.

Naraku smirked at them as they left the entryway with Izayoi's voice echoing through the room.

_"The show's ends at eleven and they are not going to leave that early. Just stop being such a baby about it Sesshoumaru is a big boy he'll be fine."_

"I like her." Naraku nodded.

"I beginning to like her too." Sesshoumaru nodded at him.

"Come on lets get out of here so I can have you all to myself." He gave a small pull on his arm to get him moving.

xx

Sesshoumaru looked over at Naraku with brows drawn deeply when Naraku pulled the car out of the driveway, around the corner, and brought it to a stop. "Whaaa..." He was easily silenced when Naraku turned to face him, grabbed him by the face, pulled him in, and pressed their lips together dominating his mouth.

As Naraku's tongue caressed every inch it could reach and did battle with his own tongue his eyes fell closed and he tangled his fingers into his shirt. A small gasp tore from his throat when Naraku stopped the kiss and trailed his lips down to his neck and gave a sensual nip against his throat.

"I think I could keep you here like this all night." He whispered against his neck.

"No we have to go." He tried to sound like Naraku wasn't getting to him but he could hear it in his own voice; if Naraku decided to keep him there all night he wouldn't be able to fight it. When Naraku made no move to stop he tried again with a different tactic. "Just think how much more of me you'll have access to once we're at the park under the covers." That did the trick perfectly causing Naraku to jerk back and stare wide eyed at him.

"You're right." He nodded as a leering grin spread across his lips. He gave him one more quick peck then turned forward, pulled the car away from the curb and headed for the park.

xx

Sesshoumaru watched as Naraku spread the sleeping bag out on the grass against the large tree way in the back behind everyone. "Why here?" He questioned as Naraku spread another sleeping bag atop the one he already laid out.

"Privacy" He leered at him and placed a pillow against the trunk of the tree for him to lean against. "Come on let's cuddle." He grinned at him and threw the top cover back for them to sit down.

Sesshoumaru cringed lightly at the way he said cuddle and kicked his shoes off. "Don't ever say that again it sounds... kind of perverted or something."

Naraku pulled him down to sit between his legs and lean against his chest then covered them both up. "I haven't even begun to get perverted." He gave a lick to his ear as he wrapped his arms around him liking how his breath hitched at his words.

He was a bundle of nerves and though they had been together for nearly three weeks now everything felt just like the first time. The first touch, the first kiss, the first look, the first everything and he couldn't get enough of it. He had dreamed about making Naraku his for so long that he just couldn't believe any of it was real.

"What?" Naraku questioned as he laced his fingers with the hands covering his against Sesshoumaru's stomach.

"What?" Sesshoumaru questioned back.

"You're thinking again and I want to know what you're thinking about."

Sesshoumaru frowned a little at that. "How do you know I'm thinking?"

"You make faces when you think." He grinned.

"I do not." He glowered.

He nuzzled his neck and smirked. "Oh but you do. If whatever you're thinking makes you happy; you smile, sad; frown, disgust; you wrinkle your nose and even shake your head sometimes. Like now I know whatever it was you were thinking it was making you happy. So what was it?"

"Nothing" He flushed not liking that his thoughts were written all over his face so clearly; he was going to have to work on fixing that.

"Liar" Naraku whispered against his neck. "Tell me." He placed little kisses against his neck, worked his way down along the curve of his neck, and pushed his shirt open to get to his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side giving him better access to his flesh and sighed happily. "You; I was thinking about you and me and this." He made to wave his hand at the two of them but Naraku held tight on his fingers so he couldn't pull his hand free.

"What about us?"

"That we're really here together." He admitted just above a whisper. "I can't believe it's real sometimes." He looked down causing his hair to fall forward to hide his face.

"Well it is real." He released his hand so he could reach up and tilt his head up and over to look at him. "You forget I know everything about you and I know you've had a crush on me for a long long time." He smirked when Sesshoumaru cursed his cousin to hell under his breath. "And we probably would have been together a long time ago but the timing wasn't right for either of us." He placed his lips against his ear. "I have kept my eye on you since I first met you at my cousin's house four years ago."

"You have?" His eyes widened slightly.

"I have." He confirmed. "Then when you started high school I was able to watch you all the time but I knew you weren't ready for a relationship and I wasn't ready to have one so I just watched you the same way you watched me just waiting for our paths to cross." He tightened his hold on him. "And here we are."

"I'm glad they crossed." He smiled a small smile.

"Me too." Naraku purred against his neck. "Me too."

xx

Sesshoumaru tried to watch the show but it was getting difficult especially with the way Naraku's hands seemed to be all over his body all at once though they never left massaging his stomach. Occasionally his fingers would trail up his unbuttoned and spread open shirt to molest his nipples then work their way back down teasing just above the waistband of his skirt.

He was glad Naraku had them sit way at the back and made sure to hook their blanket up around them in a way that kept it from falling down and preventing people from seeing what he was doing to him beneath the covers. He gripped tightly to his powerful thighs when his hands curved around his thighs and pulled to get him to bend his legs so his skirt would bunch around his waist while his lips continued to molest his neck and shoulder.

He gasped deeply when his hands massaged his inner thighs working their way up to the small bulge in his tiny little thong. He was very nervous about Naraku finding out how utter tiny he was in the man department and prayed with all that was in him he wouldn't mock him or laugh or even decide that he wasn't worth it. "Please stop." He pleaded in a whisper having a serious sudden change of mind about this when Naraku's hands were just inches away from his manhood.

Naraku froze where he was and stared at his turned head. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's..." His breath shuddered in his chest. "It's not that." He barely managed to squeak out.

"Oh" Naraku nodded as he realized what was making him so nervous. "I don't care." He nuzzled his neck and resumed massaging his inner thighs.

"But..." He kept his eyes turned away and gripped his thighs tighter when Naraku moved his fingers just a hair closer to him.

"I already know." He again nodded against his neck. "I still don't care. I am not with you because of that. I'm with you because you're smart, beautiful, I need you, and you need someone that understands you." He pulled his hand out of the blanket to grab him by the chin and force him to look at him. "I'm falling in love with you." He whispered when they locked stares.

"Really?" He stared at him.

"Really" He placed a gentle kiss on his lips as he put his hand back down beneath the blanket, pulled Sesshoumaru's shirt closed, and began buttoning it up.

"What are you doing?" He stared wide eyed at him.

"You're not ready for this." He smiled at him. "And that's okay; we'll wait until you are." He nodded.

"No I am... it's just..."

Naraku gave a small shake of his head. "No; we're not going to do this." He pushed his legs down and fixed his skirt so it wasn't bunched around his waist.

"But" He argued weakly.

"Shhh..." Naraku ordered and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I'm watching the show.

Sesshoumaru scowled as his profile not liking this turn of events. He was hot and bothered, Naraku was hot and bothered or at least based on the bulge pressing in his back he figured he was and he was expected to forget it; just like that? If he was the type of person to make a scene he would have but he hated attention being centered on him.

"Don't tell me to be quiet." He hissed causing Naraku to stare at him with an arched brow.

"We're not doing this." Naraku pointed out.

"Yes we are." He growled, grabbed Naraku's hand, and stuck it under his skirt pressing it against the bulge in his underwear. He nearly hissed at the feel of Naraku's large warm hand pressed against his most private area but instead moved his hand around to massage him in order to relieve the pressure building up within his stomach.

So bad he wanted to fight him and stop this but he couldn't; his own need was making rational thought near impossible. "We shouldn't." He closed his eyes and buried his face into his neck.

All he could do was moan when Naraku took control, slipped his powerful hand into his underwear, wrapped his fingers around him, and started stroking up and down in a slow torturous fashion. His hand moved back to grip his thick thighs as he bent his knees taking up his previous position before he nearly cost himself this pleasure.

When Sesshoumaru began rocking against his hand which was causing him to rub against his need he couldn't take it and he decided tonight he was going to make Sesshoumaru his in every single way possible. "Let's get out of here." He whispered hotly into his ear.

"But" Sesshoumaru dropped his head back against his shoulder.

"Not here." He reluctantly removed his hand from his underwear. "I want to make love to you not fuck you in the park like a whore." He fixed his skirt again and lifted Sesshoumaru out of his lap so he could get up.

Sesshoumaru stared up at him glassy eyed and blankly like he didn't know where he was or who he was with. "What?"

Naraku smirked at him as he slipped on his shoes, placed the pillow and his shoes in Sesshoumaru's lap, and picked him up blankets and all in one fluid motion. "I'm taking you home." He purred with a kiss to his temple.

"But I thought..." He gave a curt shake of his head. "I mean I don't want to go home."

"I meant my house." He grinned at him and headed for the parking lot.

"Oh" He furrowed his brows. "but your parents."

"Aren't home; I told you that yesterday." He smirked at him. "Remember they went out of town for some romantic getaway for Valentines day."

Sesshoumaru nodded at him when he set him on the hood of the car to fish out his keys to unlock the door. "I could have walked."

"True" Naraku opened the door then moved to stand in front of him. "but it's too late for that now." He purred, placed his hands on his hips, leaned in, captured his lips in his own, and made hot love to his mouth.

Sesshoumaru wanted to tangle his fingers into his dark hair but his grip on the pillow and his shoes in his lap was too tight for him to let go. When Naraku broke the kiss and began molesting his neck with his tongue he dropped his head back and sighed happily. "We're still at the park." He pointed out with a smile as he stared up at the stars.

Naraku jerked back. "You drive me to distraction." He grumbled when he tilted his head up to look at him. "And I like it." He grabbed the items from his lap, tossed them into the car, then gathered Sesshoumaru up and set him in the seat. "If you touch me one time before we get to my house I'll pull this car over and have my way with you no matter where we are." He placed a kiss on his opened in shock mouth then shut the door and quickly made his way to the driver's side. He had to get Sesshoumaru home and had to do so before he completely lost his mind from the pain of his need.

xx

Sesshoumaru arched his back sharply when Naraku wrapped his lips around his nipple and gave it a hard suck then kissed his way down over his ribs to his navel while trailing his hands down his sides.

"You're so beautiful." He purred against his flat stomach then stood up and pulled Sesshoumaru with him so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I want to see you in nothing but this." He fingered the pendant he had bought him dangling around his neck.

Sesshoumaru reached up and touched his fingers to the fingers touching the necklace as he looked up at Naraku through his lashes.

The alluring look on Sesshoumaru's face drew him in like a moth to a flame causing him to capture Sesshoumaru's lips in his own and make slow hot love to his tender mouth. He moved his hands to slip Sesshoumaru's shirt off his shoulders so it fell to the bed in a heap then grabbed him by the hips to pull him to his feet so he could finish stripping him down.

He loved the feel of Naraku's large hands on his body, warm, comforting, protective, and all powerful. He clumsily worked the buttons of Naraku's shirt open so he could get to his hard perfectly sculpted chest; a chest he had dreamed of having access to since he first laid eyes on him so long ago. Now here was his chance and he was going to make sure he memorized every dip, rise, crevice, and whatever else he could find that made Naraku's body so amazingly perfect.

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down over his chin to his neck where he bit, licked, and kissed the same way Naraku had done to him so many times hoping by mimicking him he would leave his own mark upon his flawless skin. A shiver shot down his spine when Naraku lightly trailed his fingers down his back following the curvature of his spine to the waistband of his skirt where he slipped his fingers just inside and gently glided them around to his hips.

It took some thinking on his part but with a small amount of fumbling he was able use his left hand to unbutton the three buttons down the side of his skirt letting it fall to pool around his heel clad feet. He didn't waste a second as he moved his fingers to the hem of the cute little black thong he was wearing and began pushing them down his long legs forcing Sesshoumaru to stop exploring his chest while he bent down to slide them off his legs.

Sesshoumaru gripped Naraku's shoulder so he could lift one foot then the other to remove his underwear which caused his nerves to begin to well up once again about Naraku seeing him. Though he didn't have enough time to ponder on what to do about the situation as Naraku's dark eyes were staring straight ahead from his squatted position in front of him right at the center of his worry. He was small; he knew it and now Naraku knew it too. "I..."

"Shhhh..." Naraku purred as he laid the side of his face against his small hard length and began rubbing his cheek against him. "It's perfect in every way..." He looked up at him staring back a world of nervous fear dancing in his gorgeous eyes. "just like the rest of you." He smiled then slipped his hands up the back of his legs to grip him by the backs of his thigh and laid his tongue to the tip licking up the small drop of moisture there just teasing him with a small taste of his purity.

Sesshoumaru dropped his head back and moaned deeply. He never thought anyone would like him as he was. Once puberty began to stir his realization of what made him a man he knew no girl would accept him as he was. So many days, weeks, months, years he kept hoping he would begin to grow and show signs that he was a well endowed man only to find he was as big now as he was thirteen which was as big as he was at eleven. No girl would ever want something so small he knew it as well as he knew his own name so he had to accept that he was going to be a virgin for the rest of his life.

Yet now... now he had someone that wasn't going to mock him for his inadequacies someone who liked him as he was and helped him find who he really was inside. He was a beautiful woman inside and he did the one thing he had dreamed of ever since he laid eyes on Naraku; he brought him to his knees to worship him. He really hope that his lasted between them and it wasn't just some high school romance; here today gone tomorrow.

Naraku stared up his body at his face and scowled at what he saw causing him to stop orally loving his length. "Stop" He growled.

Sesshoumaru stared down at him a little confused at the look on his face and the hostility in his voce which was a far cry from the pleasure they both seemed to be feeling just a mere second ago. "What?" He questioned back nervously fear that Naraku realized what he was doing and decided that he wasn't worth it.

"You're thinking again and you're wrong." His eyes narrowed even further.

"I wasn't..." He turned his head to break his intense stare.

"You were." He interrupted him. "Every thought you have reads on your face like a book." He reached up and forced him to look at him. "This is not some fling so get that thought out of your head right now."

"Okay" He slowly nodded his head which caused Naraku to stand up and wrap his arms possessively around his frame like he was worried he was going to run away.

"I'm with you because I want to be not because I'm after some one night stand." He whispered against his head.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around his warm body and laid his head against his shoulder. "But to accept me you have to accept the insecurities that come with me; they run deep." He pressed tighter against him.

"And we will work through them together." He nodded causing Sesshoumaru to look up at him. "For starters every inch of your body is perfect so stop thinking that it isn't."

A small blush stained his cheeks as he stared up at him.

Naraku smirked at the look on his face and began trailing his hands down his back to his perfect little bottom. "And to prove it I'm going to pay homage to every inch of you from head to toe." He picked him up, laid him on the bed with a quick kiss to his parted lips, and grabbed him by the ankle. He slipped the heeled shoe off his foot, dropped it to the floor, and pressed his big toe against his lips. "Starting with this perfect little appendage." He slipped his tongue out, swirled it around his toe then slipped it into his mouth with a small suck.

Tingles of intense pleasure shot up his leg and though his body causing his small though rock hard cock to throb madly. His fingers tangled tightly into the sheets when Naraku pulled his toe from his mouth and moved onto the next, then the next, until all five where sufficiently and thoroughly molested. His lips then trailed down the bottom of his foot with a scrap of his teeth along the arch which caused him to giggle; he actually giggled at the ticklish effect it had on him.

He didn't care though as Naraku's mouth was working over his ankle and slowly moving up to his knee turning those giggles into small moans of pleasure.

Once he was satisfied that he had paid the proper amount of attention to his left leg he set it down, grabbed his right foot, and started the process all over again by removing his shoe and working his way until he reached his knee. Here he set his leg down, leaned in, and kiss, licked, nipped, sucked, and bit back and forth between his thighs slowly working his way back up to his center picking up where he left off when Sesshoumaru had to start _thinking_ and interrupting his fun.

Again he felt Naraku's oh so hot mouth wrap around him and swore he was going to die at the mounting sensations he was forcing him to feel. His virgin body was twisted too tight in all the wrong but right places. Was this how it was supposed to feel? Did everyone who did this feel this way? Would he feel this good every time he and Naraku were together? Or was it because it WAS Naraku doing this to him he felt so good? He really hoped that was the case because he was loving what Naraku was doing to him and wanted him to do it to him for the rest of his life.

Naraku looked up his body at his face and smiled inwardly at the pleasurable smile spread across his perfect kiss swollen, lipstick stained lips. Whatever he was thinking he was liking it because it was making him flush from head to toe and moan in a very sensual fashion while his supple body writhed against his ministrations.

He couldn't take it anymore he needed him more then he had ever needed anything in his life. He with one small kiss to his inner thigh he pulled himself up to stand at the foot of the bed between Sesshoumaru's legs hanging over the edge.

Sesshoumaru watched through glassy lust filled eyes as Naraku stood up, shed himself of his shirt, and went to work on his belt. He slowly sat up as Naraku pulled his belt from his waist slowly through each loop then drop the piece of leather to the floor atop his shirt. When his hands went to the button of his pants he reached out and slapped his hands away. He was going to do this on his terms; he wanted to see him, touch him, feel him, taste him... take him the same way he had just been taking him.

Naraku watched as Sesshoumaru slowly worked his pants open and push them down his legs and smirked that the small draw of his brows as he stared at his cock pointing straight up and lying against his stomach. "What?" He questioned in a whisper.

"You're not wearing underwear." He nodded at the length taking up the full focus of his vision.

"Never have never will." He nearly chuckled at the confused look on his face. "Is that a problem?"

"No" He gave a small shake of his head as he tentatively reached up and wrapped his shaky fingers around him. "unexpected." He muttered as he tilted the hard length in his hand towards his face causing all thoughts about him missing his underwear to vanish. It turned him on more so to know that all this time from the first time at Kagura's birthday when he touched him that all that separated skin to skin contact was nothing but the thin layer of his pants.

Naraku watched as Sesshoumaru slowly stoked him and he was almost sure it was on purpose but not entirely positive. It was painfully pleasurable the way he was exploring him with his hand as his eyes devoured every inch of him he could see.

Sesshoumaru watched as his hand slowly trailed up and down the long thick length of Naraku's cock and he was certain that Naraku like himself was deformed. He was tiny and Naraku was huge; there was no way being this big was normal. He had seen his father naked enough times and caught him and Izayoi in the middle of it to know that his dad while well hung wasn't nearly this big when he was at full attention. He reached up with his other hand and gripped what his one hand couldn't cover and that didn't cover all of him; the thick head was still poking out of his grasp staring at him.

As he stared at the swollen head he could see a small drop of liquid just hanging there not sure if it should drop or stay right where it was. He leaned in and swept his tongue across his tip wiping away the little tear and tearing a deep gasp from the back of Naraku's throat. The sound he tore from him made his insides flutter and embolden him some though not a lot with the knowledge of being able to draw such a sound from him with such a small action.

Again he leaned in and swirled his tongue lightly around the thick tip, across it, and back around it causing Naraku to jerk. He could tell he was wanting to thrust against him to cause some friction but trying to restrain himself.

Naraku watched as Sesshoumaru held tight to him both hands wrapped around him and trying to determine what it was he wanted to do. It was plainly obvious that he was a virgin and also knew he was working his nerves out on what he wanted to do. However he was a man in need and he needed Sesshoumaru like a thirsty man lost in the desert needed water. Yet before he could make the change to begin the process of making Sesshoumaru his; Sesshoumaru's lips were suddenly wrapped around his head with his tongue gently flicking against his slit.

This was more of a turn on then if he would have tried to take him in his mouth all at once; it felt rather... _'naughty'_ was the only word that could come to mind. There was just something about his dick being hidden by both his hands for only the tip to show that made it feel like they were trying to hide what they were doing.

When Sesshoumaru's hands gently squeezed him and his tongue circled lightly around him he was sure he was going to die. He had been orally serviced several times in his life and never once did it feel like this like it was his first time just as much as it was Sesshoumaru's.

Sesshoumaru looked up Naraku's tensing body to watch his face and what he saw made him pull back and loosen his hold on him. When Naraku looked down at him he flushed. "Was I... did I hurt you?" He questioned just barely loud enough for Naraku to hear him.

Naraku reached down and pulled Sesshoumaru's hands from him and kneeled between his legs to stare at him. "No" He placed his hands on his waist and slowly trailed them around him until he had his arm snugly wrapped around him. "It feels so good it hurts." He whispered in his ear when he had him pressed tightly against his chest.

"Oh" He wrapped his arms around him in kind when Naraku began picking him up then moved him so he was fully on the bed with Naraku above him. The feel of Naraku's hot body pressed against his own made him tremble, his breath shudder with every exhale, and those damn butterflies flutter wildly in his stomach. He didn't like these feelings they made him feel like he couldn't control his body but at the same time he loved them because Naraku was causing him to feel this way.

"I won't hurt you." Naraku whispered in the ear next to his lip when he felt Sesshoumaru begin to tremble beneath him.

"That's not it." He wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'm..." He felt his face begin to grow warm against his upcoming admission. "I'm just..." He didn't know the word. "excited... maybe?" He whispered against his ear.

Naraku pulled up and rested on his forearms so he could look down at him. "As long as you want to do this and you're happy that's all that matters." He leaned down and placed a kiss upon his lips. "If you want to stop at anytime just say so and I will stop; it won't be easy but I will for your sake." He locked stares with him.

"No" He have a small shake of his head. "I don't want this to stop." He pulled him back down against him. "I just want to be with you."

That sentence screamed volumes; telling him how much Sesshoumaru really thought of their relationship to this point. To answer his sentiment he leaned down and powered his tongue into his hot mouth battling the opposing tongue within.

Sesshoumaru rocked his body against the heat pressed against him between his legs. He could feel Naraku's length pressing against his own causing him to bend his legs, press his feet into the bed, and arch his hips up trying to get closer to relieve the pressure building within.

Naraku pulled back again and locked stares with him. "Are you ready?"

He took a deep nerve calming breath before he gave a small nod. "Yes"

"Alright" He sat up on his knees between his legs. "we'll take it slow and when it becomes too much for you you tell me to stop."

"Okay" He nodded and watched as he got off the bed, left the bedroom, and return a moment later with a bottle in his hand. It wasn't that he didn't know of the concept of two men being together but he did always wonder how they managed; well he was about to find out.

Naraku stared at him from the foot of the bed sitting up on his elbows curiously watching him to see what he was going to do. He popped the lid on the bottle, poured some of the oil in his hand, then began running his hand up and down his length as he stared at him. "Sesshoumaru" He pulled his eyes from his motions to lock stares with him. "it will hurt maybe a lot maybe a little depending on hoe you handle pain but it won't hurt for long."

He slowly nodded his head while trying to keep his nerves from getting the best of him and forcing him to call this whole thing off.

"I will guide you through this and we'll go as slow as you need." When Sesshoumaru nodded at him again he nodded back. "Okay; roll over on your stomach and tuck your knees under you."

Sesshoumaru gave off a deep breath before he slowly rolled over, pulled his knees up under his stomach, and pressed his face against the pillow. He felt Naraku's weight on his back as his hands grabbed his and slid them up to grab the edge of the mattress.

"Hold on and try not to move." He placed a kiss on his cheek when he nodded. "Close your eyes, breathe, and just feel me." He then pulled away and kneeled behind him.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath letting his eyes closed on the exhale. As soon as he dropped his eyes closed he felt Naraku's large warm hands gently palm his posterior and give it a gentle massage working his way in towards his center. He let off a small gasp when he felt Naraku's finger gently ghost across his tight little hole causing him to clench his muscles either trying to hide himself or increase the pressure from the touch.

He tightened his grip on the edge of the mattress when he felt the cool oil being dripped down between his cheeks followed by his fingers rubbing him down. It wasn't long after the oil touched his sensitive skin that it began to cause a warm tingling feeling localized along his tight ring of muscle. He couldn't help but squirm against the odd sensation.

"Hold still." Naraku ordered and placed a flat palm against the base of his spine.

"But..." He gasped getting warmer by the second not sure if the heat was from his own body, the oil, Naraku's nearness, all three? "It burns." He panted.

"Shhh..." Naraku ordered in a whisper and continued to hold him down with on hand while the other continued to gently rub the oil against his flesh; waiting.

"It burns." He panted and tried to squirm away from him.

"Alright" Naraku relented and quit massaging his oil covered flesh. "Ready?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and looked back over his shoulder at him. "Yea; I think so."

Naraku smiled at him. "Okay put your head back down and close your eyes." He watched as Sesshoumaru did as he was told and when he was ready he pressed his finger against him until it easily slipped into his tight passage with the help of the oil.

A deep moan tore from his lips against the small pressure, filling, stretching sensation from his finger. Not only that but the feel of his finger inside him help ease the burning but not much.

His grip if possible tightened even further when Naraku gently pumped his finger in and out of him a few times. Somehow and quite suddenly he felt as if that one single digit wasn't near big enough. He was clenching trying with all his might to grab on to that finger but it was just that much too small. However Naraku had to have been reading his mind when he felt a second finger slide in next to the first and all he could do was gasp against the pleasure.

He had to wonder why Naraku kept worrying about causing him pain; this wasn't hurting in the least. Perhaps he was talking about the burning sensation from the oil; but that was rather stupid to worry about since it wasn't all that hot or uncomfortable.

He arched his back and tried to tuck himself when he felt Naraku's fingers press deep inside him a touch a part of him he never knew existed. The bolts of electricity that shot through him were sending him to some euphoric place he could barely comprehend let alone describe.

Naraku pressed down harder on his back to keep him from escaping him as he continued to slowly work in and out of his tight little hole. He tried to spread his fingers and stretch him some by adding a third finger but he also knew based on Jak's first time it wouldn't be enough. "Alright" He removed his fingers and covered Sesshoumaru's body with his own trapping him completely beneath him. "ready?" He whispered with a gentle kiss against his cheek as he locked their fingers together and held them pinned against the edge of the mattress.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and nodded. After all that with his fingers which wasn't all that painful taking Naraku wouldn't be a problem; or so he thought. He felt Naraku's thick tip press against him and slide in just a touch causing pain to shoot up his spine. He wanted to squirm and fight but trapped as he was he could barely move.

"Relax" Naraku nuzzled his cheek. "don't tense." He ordered.

"It hurts." He panted with his eyes squeezed shut nearly as tight as he was clenching his ass to try to force Naraku back out.

"Because you're fighting it." He placed a soft kiss to his temple. "Take a deep breath and relax every muscle in your body."

"I can't." He gasped out in a painful whisper and tried again to get away but only succeeded in drawing Naraku painfully deeper into his body.

"Try" Naraku pleaded with force trying to keep from taking himself home deep into his heat. "Please try." He closed his eyes as a small sheen of sweat began to break out on his brow from the exertion of trying to keep himself from moving.

Sesshoumaru could hear the pain in his voice and through his own suffering wondered at it. If this was so painful why were they even doing this? Why would he take it from something so pleasurable to something neither of them enjoyed? However for Naraku's sake and from the sound of his voice he was going to _'try'_. So with a deep breath which in turn caused Naraku to shift deeper into him again causing more pain he worked to relax his muscles from head to toe.

Naraku felt the body under him begin to soften along with slow deep breaths which would cause him to slide just a tiny bit deeper into his tight body. He placed light kisses on his cheek, neck, and shoulder partially in gratitude but mostly to help him relax even further. He worked his kisses to the corner of his mouth then maneuvered his head further over and pressed his lips to his. "Kiss me." He ordered in a whisper.

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes and could only see though the one eye that wasn't pressed into the pillow. Seeing the need in Naraku's eyes he closed the tiny distance between them and slipped his tongue past Naraku's parted lips. He had felt Naraku's tongue against his own more times than he could count but this was the first time he could remember anyway that he had controlled the kiss between them.

He found that he liked having this tiny bit of power over him and having the ability to explore Naraku the same way he had explored him. He didn't know why but he had the thought that Naraku's mouth was bigger then his own and for some unexplainable reason he found that thought to be rather funny.

Naraku pulled back and stared at him when he snorted into his mouth as a smile spread across his lips bringing their kiss to an abrupt stop. "What?" He stared at him suspiciously in the one eye.

"Nothing" He snorted again.

"Obviously it's something or you wouldn't be laughing." He pointed out and arched his brow at the smile covering his lips.

"It's nothing." He tried to school his features but failed when a giggle passed his lips. His eye widened hugely as he stared at Naraku who was now smirking at him.

"Did you just giggle?" He questioned as his smirk deepened.

"No" He bit out.

"I believe you did." He nodded and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "And it was rather cute."

"I'm not cute." He huffed and wrinkled his nose just enough for it to be barely noticeable.

"You are." He whispered against his ear when he realized that during their short distraction he had seated himself home deep into Sesshoumaru's heat. "Cute..." He placed a small nibble to the rim of his ear. "and breathtakingly beautiful." He moved down and gave a nibble to his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru felt those butterflies he completely forgot about begin to flutter around madly in his stomach again. When Naraku would tell him things like that he didn't want to believe he was all that pretty but deep down he knew he was and knew he had Naraku wrapped around his little finger because of it.

"Let me show you what a beautiful woman like you can do to a man." He purred, pulled back, and with a long slow steady glide slid back home deep into his tight body.

A deep gasp pulled from his throat from his movement and the bolt of pleasure that shot up his spine. He didn't even care that he called him a beautiful woman it felt to damn good to care about anything.

"Oh..." He panted when he did it again and he tried to push back to meet him but curled under his powerful body as he was he could barely move enough to breathe. "Naraku I want..." He panted in a pleading voice while Naraku still slowly pushed and pulled in and out of him.

Naraku smirked and held his hands tighter when he tried to pull free of his hold. "What? Tell your man what you want." He ordered in a deep husky voice against his ear.

Again his words sent shivers up his spine never mind the pleasure he was feeling as he continued to rock into his body. "I want to..." A small blush played on his nose and cheeks but he said it anyway. "wrap my legs around you and feel you pressed against me."

Naraku smirked at that and placed a kiss on his cheek. "As you wish." With that he pulled up and out, flipped Sesshoumaru over, and in one swift motion covered his body and refilling him with his hard length.

Sesshoumaru instantly wrapped his legs tightly around his narrow waist and locked his ankles together. His arms wrapped around his neck as their lips met for their tongues to do battle. He clenched his legs tighter around his waist pulling him closer every time he pressed into him wanting to feel him as deep as possible.

Naraku broke the kiss, trailed his lips over his chin, and went to work on his neck leaving behind a tiny little red love bite before he pulled Sesshoumaru's arm from around his neck. He stopped moving to sit up on his knees pulling what sounded like a cross between a moan and whimper from his throat.

Without a word and only a minor struggle he managed to pull Sesshoumaru's legs from around his waist, slipped his arms under them so his legs slid up flat against his chest, then reached up and grabbed him by the wrists.

Sesshoumaru was sure he was going to die when Naraku used his grip on his wrist to jerk him hard against him forcing him deeper into his body. It felt so so good all he could do was lie there, bucking against him, and moan out his name unabashedly. He could feel himself reaching an edge that he could in no way stop himself from falling over. "Naraku..." He panted and tugged against the hold he had on his wrists. "I'm... I'm going..."

Naraku knew what was coming and he was no where near ready for it. So once again he stopped what he was doing, locked both his hands into one hand, and used his free hand to squeeze tightly around the base of his cock cutting off the circulation.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru panted and squirmed to break free. He wiggled his hips to create more friction only to find that his release would not come. "Let go." He nearly whimpered with a jerk of his hands to break free of his hold.

"No; it's not time." Naraku purred and scooted back from him so he was only barely buried in his heat.

Sesshoumaru tried to wiggle himself down to get Naraku back inside him only to have Naraku pull away from him altogether leaving him held down and clenching trying to find relief to the burn deep within. "Stop" He pleaded as he stared up at him through glassy lust filled eyes.

Naraku stared down at him his hair spilled beautifully around him, kiss swollen lips, his eye makeup smeared around the eye that was pressed into the pillow, and a new hickey to match the existing one. He was the perfect mess of a beautiful shy young girl becoming a gorgeous confident woman for the very first time. He was just going to have to learn to pace himself so when they made love it wasn't some two minute fuck. Then he remembered something he had that would help keep Sesshoumaru on the edge but keep him from falling over until he was ready to let him.

He watched as Naraku leaned over to his night stand, opened the top drawer, and withdrew a small rubber like ring. "What is that?" He questioned as he watched him slip it into his mouth and only got a deep leer from him as he moved the thing around. However he didn't have to wait long to find out what it was when Naraku pulled it from his mouth and pressed it against the tip of his straining little cock. "What..." He again began to question only to be silenced when Naraku shushed him and slid the little ring to the base of his cock replacing the pressure his fingers were creating a moment ago.

"There" He purred as he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him up to sit in his lap and entered him when he was seated on him. "that'll keep you from letting go too soon." He placed a kiss on his shocked lips then began to slowly bounce him up and down in his lap. "Just enjoy the pleasure and when it's time I'll let you scream out your orgasm until your daddy can hear you."

He wanted to demand he takes that ring off him but at the same time the overwhelming pleasure building within his stomach felt so damn good he never wanted it to end. Apparently the ring was going to make sure it never did or at least didn't until Naraku decided it was time for it to end.

Naraku continued to bounce him in his lap for several more minutes before he picked him up, carried him out of the bedroom to his parent's bedroom, and stood before the large mirror on the closet door. He put Sesshoumaru down on his feet and spun him around to face the mirror. "Watch me take you." He whispered in his ear then grabbed the chair from his mother's makeup table, sat down behind Sesshoumaru, and pulled him back into his lap. "Watch"

Sesshoumaru could do nothing but _'watch'_ as Naraku grabbed him behind the knees, lifted his legs up and out revealing his ass and Naraku's cock jutting out between them.

"Watch yourself as you put it in." He whispered in his ear.

It took him a second to process what he was saying and when he did a small blush spread across his cheeks. With a shaky hand he reached down while looking in the mirror to see what he was doing and pressed Naraku back into him.

Naraku leaned back in the chair and scooted forward so he was just sitting on the edge. "Now I want you to watch." He ordered. "Just watch." With that he began to thrust up into him slowly.

Sesshoumaru watched intently as Naraku disappeared deep into his body only to come sliding back out. The contrast between his pale white skin and Naraku's lightly tanned made the disappearance and reappearance of his cock all the more noticeable. What he was seeing felt so naughty and wrong but it felt so good.

"Look at that beautiful woman riding me, taking all of me, becoming one with me." Naraku purred with a pant as he picked up his pace some.

He rolled his eyes from the vision of the hard length vanishing into his body up to the face staring back at him and there she was. Messed up hair, smeared makeup, hickeys on her neck and chest, and deep red swollen lips. What he saw was beautiful in that Shakespearian way even if the girl looking back at him looked like she had seen better days.

"Do you not find her to be amazing?" Naraku questioned with a thrust and a grind deep into his body.

He slowly nodded his head. "She's perfect." He whispered and watched her lips form the same words he was saying.

"She is." Naraku agreed; he was going to draw the woman in him out if it was the last thing he ever did. Sesshoumaru was so much better as a woman, more outgoing, and confident; better than the hide away from everyone and everything little boy he was when he was JUST Sesshoumaru. Plus Sesshoumaru as a woman drew envious stares everywhere they went and he loved how it made him feel to have someone as gorgeous as Sesshoumaru on his arm. "Look at her body quivering as she takes me, as her mouth opens and pants out my name. She is a strong confident woman; isn't she."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head as he watched the girl... no woman ride her man taking everything he had to offer and looked perfect doing it. "I envy her." He whispered.

"You are her." Naraku answered back. "Everything she is you are." He dropped his legs, sat upright, and wrapped his arms around his frame. "Be her." He whispered in his ear then began to nibble along the rim.

Sesshoumaru stared at the two of them in the mirror just taking in the pleasurable view of his body enveloped in Naraku's strong arms and how perfect they looked together. The white hot pleasure that was shooting through his body with every move Naraku made inside him caused him to moan with the woman in the mirror.

Naraku's musky scent intertwined nicely with the vanilla lilac perfume he was wearing and the soft powdery scent from his lotion. He laced his fingers with the ones wrapped around his thin waist and felt those butterflies once again; deciding he quite liked the little insects dancing around in his stomach. "I don't have to be her." He turned his head to lock stares with him and brushed their lips together. "I AM her."

"Yes you are." Naraku grinned then pressed their lip together and began rocking harder into his tight body forcing throaty moan after throaty moan from Sesshoumaru's lips to his. He pulled back and stared deep into his amberish eyes as he trailed their laced fingers down to the blue ring squeezing tightly around him. "Take it off." He purred then looked at the mirror. "And watch yourself."

Sesshoumaru turned to the mirror and stared at himself; first his face with Naraku's cheek to cheek with him then down at his hand his fingers barely touching the ring. He gave it a little pull causing it to begin to slide off allowing the feeling to return and as it did he was sure he was going to spill himself right then and there. However as soon as he had the ring off Naraku wrapped his fingers around him and squeezed cutting off the feeling again.

"Put your feet on the floor between my legs and ride me." He ordered in his ear.

And he did just as Naraku told him pressing as hard as he could against him to get him as deep as possible. He gripped his powerful thighs as he bounced up and down on him and panted and moaned deeply at the way Naraku was trailing the tip of his finger across his head and putting pressure along the slit. He wanted to explode so bad he would get on his knees and worship Naraku if only he'd let him. "Naraku" He panted out pleadingly and began riding harder in hopes that that would bring forth his release.

"Before I let you have your release." Naraku growled pleasurably. "Answer me this."

"What?" He dropped his head back against his shoulder trying to stay focused.

"Will you be my date for the spring ball next month?" He pressed deep into his body.

"Anything" He nodded just wanting the pressure within to finally come to an end.

"No" He squeezed the little cock in his hand tightly. "did you hear me?"

"Yes you want me to be your date for the spring ball." He ground his bottom against his hips causing the hard length within to shift pleasurably.

"As her." He reached up with his free hand, grabbed him by the chin, and forced him to look at himself in the mirror. "She will be my date."

"Of course." He nodded at him in the mirror.

"And you will be her every single day we are together." He pressed his lips to his ear.

"Anything" He panted miserably.

"Anything?" He grinned pleasantly. "In that case I may just keep you for the rest of your life." He purred.

"Fine... Yes..." He moaned deeply. "Just please make it stop."

"As you wish." He placed a kiss on his neck and worked towards reaching his own end. He pressed in deeply each time Sesshoumaru came down on him feeling his heat and the clenching of his tight muscles. It wasn't long until he tensed and shot himself deep into Sesshoumaru's gut and as he did so he stroked Sesshoumaru bringing him to his end and increasing the tightening of his inner muscles.

Sesshoumaru collapsed back against Naraku causing his arms to encircle him and hold him against his chest. A small smile played on his lips and he felt as contented as he ever had in his whole life.

"You are so beautiful." Naraku grinned against his ear. "And all mine." He adjusted him in his lap, picked him up bridal style, and carried him to his bathroom.

Sesshoumaru laid his head against his shoulder completely exhausted and extremely contented. "Yours" He whispered with a small smile as his eyes dropped closed. "I like that."

"Me too." Naraku nodded and placed a kiss to his brow. "Now lets get cleaned up so I can get you home its nearly midnight."

"Already?" He mumbled against his shoulder. "I don't want to go home."

Naraku set him down on his feet in the shower causing him to wrap his arms around his waist and held him to him to his chest with his free arm so he could turn on the water. "Nor do I want to take you home but until your dad no longer has so much control over you we have to play by his rules." He turned the water on causing a shot of cold to come out and hit Sesshoumaru in the back.

Sesshoumaru arched upright nearly squealing against the feel of the ice cold water. "Why didn't you turn it on before we got in?" He growled with a glower up at him.

"Well I had to wake you up somehow." He reached down once the temperature of the water was set and gave a good squeeze to his butt. "Though I probably could have woke you up another way." He leered.

"Okay" He nodded liking the idea of being woken up that way. "Though I was already awake."

"Not enough." He grinned down and him and placed a kiss upon his lips. He smirked at the small pout that was barely noticeable on his lips. "Don't worry there'll be a lot more weekends and date nights where I can have you all to myself."

"Really?" He stared up at him.

"Really" He nodded. "that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. They go on dates and do things their parents don't want them to be doing." He grabbed the soap off the rack and began running it down Sesshoumaru's back. "You're my girlfriend so tonight I'll take you home then tomorrow we'll go out and do something. Monday will come and we'll hang out together after school and probably do that every day of the week till the next weekend comes around and we can go on another date like this one." He trailed his finger down along the crack of his ass.

"I've never dated anyone before but won't we get sick of each other after awhile?" He laid head against his chest. "I don't want something like that to happen but..." He trailed off.

"I'm sure we will." He nodded causing him to look up at him. "However whether we break up or not depends on how we deal with that problem when it arises. Besides people stick together forever all the time just look at my parents. They've been married for twenty-five years now AND they dated in high school. If they can make it work anyone can." He trailed his fingers along his cheek. "I think we'll make it our relationship is special."

"How?" He drew his brows deeply.

"How do you think?" He trailed his fingers from his butt to gently caress the small sacs between his legs. "You are my girlfriend with extra parts for me to play with; that's how."

He didn't know quite how to take that. On one hand he liked the thought of being Naraku's girlfriend but on the other the extra parts made it a little more difficult to really be Naraku's _'girlfriend'_ and it reminded him that he in fact was NOT a girl.

Then again Naraku kept calling him his girlfriend knowing full well he wasn't a girl and he already dressed and made himself look like a girl; so maybe it wasn't that far of a jump. He always thought he was rather feminine anyway and he did have to admit he did look damn hot as a woman giving him the power over Naraku he always wished he wielded. "How will everyone at school treat me?" Another worry to add to his mounting pile of problems with his insecurities.

"Like I've said before they've been waiting for you to make the change and most of them are shocked you haven't yet." He nodded down at him. "Plus they all know we're together now and I've told them I was going to pull you out of your shell revealing the woman I knew you had hiding within." He placed a kiss on his nose. "You forget they've all seen you as a woman already so it won't be so shocking." When he stared up at him with his brows drawn deeply he smirked at him. "Kagura's birthday party; remember? Pictures and word spread fast; everyone knew the next day."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he pressed his face against his chest as a blush tore across his face.

"Don't be embarrassed by it." He grabbed him by the chin and tilted his head up to look at him. "You've gone to school this long since the party and how many people have teased you because of it?"

Now that he thought about it no one said anything to him about it and the strangest thing he heard that he couldn't make any sense of came from Naraku's friend Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi had commented on his odd style of dress when he was dressed like he normally was. What did he say? It was something along the lines of not having enough _'clothing'_ to wear and needing to go shopping. "So everyone knows?"

"They do." He nodded. "Everyone has seen the pictures and they all say the same thing."

"What?" He questioned suspiciously when he didn't say anything further.

"Well the girls envy you and wish they could look that good and most of the guys at first didn't believe it was you." He smirked. "After they were convinced it was you some said you looked hot even if they didn't play that way and others offered to take you off my hands male or no if I didn't want you. So you see no big deal." He shrugged.

That was completely unexpected and he felt a small swelling of his ego at his words. "So they don't care?"

"No they don't." He shook his head and smiled at him. "And they are getting tired of waiting for you to come to school dressed properly. They say if you look that good in a picture then they can't wait to see you in real life." Okay so yea he was embellishing a little but so what; if it brought Sesshoumaru out for the world to see then who cares besides most of what he was saying was true... they wouldn't care.

"I don't know." He laid his head back against his chest. "I'll think about it first." He sighed. "It's one thing with you and at Kagura's party it's another going to school with people I've know for so long."

Naraku stroked his finger through Sesshoumaru's wet hair. "You take all the time you need but in the meantime we need to finish getting cleaned up so I can get you home on time."

"Alright" He placed a kiss in the dip on Naraku's chest then turned and began getting washed up with Naraku's help which was more of a hindrance then a help due to his roving hands. He didn't care though it made him feel good to know he had this kind of an effect on him and loved having him as putty in his hands.

xx

Naraku paced at the bottom of the stairs waiting rather impatiently. "What is taking so long?' He grumbled with another glance up the stairs. "By the time he's done it'll be over!"

"That dance doesn't start for another two hours." Izayoi tried to placate though she did have a large smile on her lips. "And it is his first time facing his classmates fully dressed."

Naraku didn't hear a word she said as he continued to pace back and forth waiting for Sesshoumaru to do what ever it was he was doing that was taking so damn long. His nerves were frazzled knowing that Sesshoumaru was going to be facing everyone for the first time fully dressed out. Sure he had gone to school with his hair done, some make up here or there, and occasionally a little girly shirt but never once did he pull it all together. No he just HAD to decide to make his grand appearance at the spring ball and just HAD to take his time about it.

"Boy" Toga growled as he walked out of the living room to where Naraku was pacing and Izayoi was standing.

Naraku paid no mind to the man behind him; his sole focus was on the stairs waiting and waiting and waiting. He was going to kill someone if Sesshoumaru didn't hurry it up.

"I don't think so." Izayoi glowered at her husband and pointed a sharp finger back towards the living room. "Try one more time."

Toga stared at her, looked at Naraku who was jabbing his fingers though his hair agitatedly, then back at his wife and sighed defeatedly. "Alright alright I'll keep my mouth shut." He conceded.

Izayoi stared at him suspiciously then leveled him with a hard stare. "One word out of you and it's couch city for you for a week!" When he opened his mouth to respond to that she crossed her arms over her chest and hardened her stare. "I see you want to try me."

He instantly snapped his mouth shut and let his shoulders slump in defeat. "Fine" He sighed giving into his wife.

"Good" She nodded curtly then turned to Naraku who was still pacing and grumbling to himself. She shook her head and smiled at the scene he was making then nudged her husband. "I believe he really truly loves Sesshoumaru. I mean look at him he's more stressed about this then Sesshoumaru."

Toga watched the dark haired boy and sighed with a nod. He knew Naraku was deeply infatuated with his son from the first time he met the boy on their first date but he had no idea it was this bad even after all the other times the boy had been over. Plus as much as he didn't want to admit it he did have to admit since Naraku came into Sesshoumaru's life his son had never been happier.

"I'm going to go get him." Naraku growled and made to go up the stairs.

"No" Toga grabbed him by the shoulder. "That's a sure way to start off your date in a bad way."

Naraku stared at him eye to eye being just as tall and sighed irritably. "He's doing this on purpose." He growled as he looked to the stairs and narrowed his dark eyes.

"Probably" Toga agreed then looked at his wife. "Dear why don't you go see if he needs any help."

Izayoi stared at her husband suspiciously and lipped _'One word and you know where you'll be sleeping'_ at him then headed up the stairs to see if Sesshoumaru needed anything.

Toga knew he was treading dangerous waters with his wife it was the same scenario from the fist time Naraku took Sesshoumaru out. He wanted to throw the boy out on his end but on the same token knew Naraku was good for his son. It was a hard struggle being torn between raising Sesshoumaru as a son but at the same time a daughter never mind part of him thinking he failed his son.

He was sure somewhere along the line he dropped the ball and that caused Sesshoumaru to withdraw into himself and become what he now is as revenge for his sins. Well there was nothing he could do about it now and he did promise Sesshoumaru he would do his best to stand by any decisions he made including dating Naraku.

"Look boy..." He drew Naraku's attention his way. "I know I don't have to worry about a lot of the same things most father's do with their daughters but that doesn't mean I'm just going to let things slide either because he's a boy."

Naraku sighed deeply as he stared at him. "What? Is this the sex talk because if it is I am well aware of what sex can lead to and in our case what it can't." When the man's eyes narrowed upon him he met the challenge head on. "I know you don't like me and honestly I don't care." He nodded. "However I do care about Sesshoumaru more then you could ever understand so if this is your millionth attempt at breaking us up it won't work just like it didn't work all the other times you tried it."

"That is not what this is." He nearly growled. "What this is is a father worried about his son and the backlash of what is about to occur tonight." He nodded curtly. "I know my son and I know when things get too far out of hand for him he retreats into himself and blames ME for the misery in his life."

"Look" Naraku sighed in defeat. "Sesshoumaru will be fine everyone knows and even encouraged him to do this. I told him he didn't have to but he wants to." He glanced at the stairs to see if he was coming down. "As for those who would make an issue about it and cause the drama I have it well taken care of." He looked back at the man. "I would never let him do this if I thought there was even a small chance that this would hurt him in any way."

How was he supposed to argue with that? Maybe Naraku wasn't as bad for his boy as he always thought he was. "I just don't want him to suffer." He sighed and sat down on the steps with his hands in his hair. "He blames me and his mother for everything wrong in his life and maybe part of him is right to do so but I just want him to finally be happy."

Naraku stared at the man and part of him felt sorry for him and part of him sided with Sesshoumaru on the issue of his parents. Yes they were brother and sister and yes they had a child way too young in life only putting Sesshoumaru a mere fourteen years younger then his parents; and yes he did have a right to blame them for that. However on the other hand if they didn't do what they did he wouldn't exist and Toga was doing the best he could albeit a little overprotective at times. He was sure the man sometimes thought Sesshoumaru was going to come home pregnant even though that was a complete impossibility.

"He is happy you just refuse to see it." Naraku pointed out. "Stop thinking you failed him and see him for who he really is and you'll see what I see." He looked up when someone appeared at the top of the steps only to find Izayoi standing there. He glanced at Toga who didn't move and back to her pleadingly. He was stressed enough as it was waiting for Sesshoumaru he didn't have it in him to continue to placate Toga.

Izayoi nodded at him and walked down the stairs. "Toga why don't you go get a drink or something." She patted him on his shoulder. "Heaven knows you need it. Before I beat you senseless or some sense into you." She muttered the last part under her breath.

Toga slowly stood up and nodded at her then headed for the kitchen to do just that; get a strong drink and try to sort things out.

Izayoi shook her head as she watched her husband go then looked at the boy in front of her. "Don't worry about him he has his own issues to work though."

"Don't I know it." Naraku nodded at her then looked to the stairs.

"He's almost ready." She smiled at him.

Naraku stared down at her his nerves driving him to insanity. "What is taking him so long?" He huffed out trying to keep his ire about him.

"Well..." She looked up the stairs and shook her head. "there seems to be some issue about his accessories."

Naraku just stared at her blankly. "What? What does that even mean?"

"It means..." She smiled at him. "he has a surprise for you and he wants it to be just right." She then changed her face to the look of a stern mother. "Now look here's the deal. I know you and Sesshoumaru have had sex..." She held up a silencing hand when he opened his mouth to respond to that. "Let me finish." When he nodded at her she continued. "Now like I said I know you've had sex and I'm okay with it as long as you two play it safe; if you know what I mean."

Really he didn't want to have the sex talk with her either but he listened carefully anyway. He could hear something in her words that told him she was giving him the okay to have Sesshoumaru and not have to worry too much about parental consequences especially tonight. So he nodded at her in response and waited for her to continue.

"Good" She nodded back. "Toga..." She waved her hand in the direction he walked off just a moment ago. "he's deluded himself into thinking it's impossible for you two to do anything yet part of him still thinks you've had sex so he struggles with the issue. I wouldn't be surprised if he accuses you of getting Sesshoumaru pregnant before too long if he doesn't calm down about this." She shook her head.

Where in the hell was she going with this he had to wonder to himself. Was there something in the air making everyone in this house make absolutely no sense? Get Sesshoumaru pregnant; was she kidding?

"Anyway..." She waved a dismissive hand through the air. "my point is this. I'm going to let Sesshoumaru decide what he wants to do tonight as far as coming home or spending the night with you or Kagura with the promise he or you calls me and lets me know what his plans are; AND I mean ONLY you or Kagura. Understood?"

Naraku slowly nodded his head at her knowing full well if Sesshoumaru was going to spend the night anywhere it was going to be with him.

"Good" She nodded back. "I'll go let him know so he can get his stuff together if he decides to spend the night and then he should be down shortly after."

He wanted to bang his head against the wall as hard as he could. He couldn't wait any longer he was already losing his mind.

"Don't worry it won't be much longer." She patted him on the cheek when he tensed even more in his shoulders. "I'll let him know my decision and see if I can't get him down here a little quicker."

"Thank you." He nodded at her.

xx

It felt like an eternity later and he was sure it was an eternity but suddenly there he was standing at the top of the stairs with Izayoi right behind him holding his bag. However he paid no mind to her as his sole focus was a nothing but Sesshoumaru.

He wanted to rub his eyes and make sure it was him he was looking at but didn't dare even to blink for fear he might vanish the second he did. He had seen Sesshoumaru looking hot and gorgeous more times then he could count but this time there were no words for what he was seeing.

The black form fitting dress did nothing but accentuate every perfect curve of his body and draw out the beauty of his pale skin making it seem to glow. The sleeves that hung just over his shoulders drew his eyes to the soft flow of his collar bones with the necklace he bought him hanging there, to his long neck, down over his chest, his thin waist, and legs... lots of leg. Sesshoumaru's legs covered in black silky nylons traveled on forever. He knew some girls that would kill to have legs like his; long and perfectly toned.

His perfect little feet were covered in black platform heels which would bring him to just an inch shorter then himself and a vision of Sesshoumaru in nothing but those heels with his long legs wrapped around his waist past his mind's eye. He liked that vision and he was going to make it happen and would do so now if Sesshoumaru's parents weren't watching and he wasn't so distracted by Sesshoumaru slowly making his way down the steps.

When he was standing right in front of him he felt his soft fingers gently under his obviously opened mouth close it for him.

"That's not very attractive." He smiled at him.

He couldn't respond to that all he could do was stare at him not believing it was indeed him he was looking at. His amberish eyes only lightly lined with black liner, a touch of that mascara stuff, a light golden shadow upon his lid, a hint of blush, and his lips covered in a shiny clear gloss. Sesshoumaru really didn't need the makeup and he really preferred him without it liking the natural beauty he had but with it he was stunning. He rolled his eyes up over his face to his hair causing him to reach up and gently touch it.

"I know you like it down but..." Sesshoumaru trailed off when Naraku grabbed his hand.

"It's perfect." He eyed over the messy way he had it pull up with strands falling all over the place. "Just like the rest of you."

A small blush tinted his nose and darkened his cheeks causing him to break their stare. Why was he always like this with him? It was like their first date all over again every time they went out. Was this normal? He suddenly looked over when he heard someone choking and saw his father standing there coughing while staring at him though red watery eyes.

"Well it looks like you're off to a good start to the night." Izayoi set his bag by his feet. "With doing this to those two I can only imagine what you'll do to everyone else you cross paths with."

His small blush deepened at her words causing him to smile a small embarrassed smile and look down at his feet.

She then reached over and nudged Naraku and when he looked at her she passed the message _'Well?'_ to him with her eyes as she nodded at Sesshoumaru.

He gave a small shake of his head trying to get his senses about him again and stuck his hand in his pocket.

Sesshoumaru watched him pull a long narrow box out of his pocket and hold it up in front of him. "What is it?" He questioned nervously.

Naraku smiled at him and opened it revealing a gold bracelet with small diamonds that matched the necklace he bought him. "For you."

Sesshoumaru slowly rolled his eyes up from the bracelet to lock stares with those dark onyx eyes he loved so much. "But..." He whispered as he reached up and touched the S shaped pendant hanging around his neck.

"You deserve only the best of everything." He smiled at him, took the bracelet out, handed the box to Izayoi, and held it up to put it on him.

Sesshoumaru held his gently shaking hand out so Naraku could clasp the bracelet around his wrist. Once the bracelet was secured perfectly Naraku lifted his hand, turned it over, and placed a kiss in the center of his palm. His breath hitched in his throat at the feel of his warm lips kissing him in such an odd place. When he again locked stares with those sexy dark eyes he could feel himself getting lost to everything around him except for Naraku and those eyes.

Naraku smiled at him easily seeing and feeling what kind of an effect he was having on him. "Are you ready?"

He nodded his head numbly causing Naraku to lace their fingers together and reach down to grab the bag at his feet.

"Hold on." Izayoi moved to stand in front of them. "Say cheese." She grinned and held the camera up to take their picture.

Naraku released Sesshoumaru's hand, slipped his arm around his waist, and held him close against him while smiling at the camera.

Sesshoumaru looked at his step-mother another small smile of embarrassment playing on his lips as she snapped off a couple of pictures.

"I can't wait until prom." She smiled at them.

"Me neither." Naraku agreed then again grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, picked up his bag, and headed for the door. "I'll call you later this evening." He nodded at the woman.

"Okay; have fun you two." She watched them go then turned to her still very shocked husband. "Oh stop it." She sighed in annoyance. "Now I know where Sesshoumaru gets it from." She scowled as she walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm. "There is no way his mother could have been as much of a drama queen as you are." She ground out and began pulling him into the living room deciding that tonight she was going to get him so drunk he could do nothing but pass out. It'd be easier to deal with then dealing with him acting like such a big baby AND she'd make him sleep on the couch anyway. She grabbed his empty glass and headed to the kitchen to the sound of him whispering his son's name questioningly.

xx

"Ready?" Naraku looked over at Sesshoumaru who was staring at their school though the passenger's window.

He took a deep nerve calming breath before he looked over at him and nodded.

"Alright" Naraku nodded back and opened the door. "just remember though if at anytime you want to leave just say so and we're gone."

"Okay" He nodded in agreement.

Naraku leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Good" He smiled at him and got out of the car.

Sesshoumaru watched him walk around the car and just before he opened his door he took a deep nerve calming breath. He slipped his hand into Naraku's when it appeared before him and let him help him out of the car.

He shut the door behind them and locked it with the remote, laced his fingers with Sesshoumaru's and pulled him close. "I'm with you."

Sesshoumaru squeezed the hand holding his gently and took another deep breath as they drew towards the doors leading into the gym. They were at least an hour early so he knew there wouldn't be a lot of people there and it was Naraku's idea to come this early. He had told him if things feel wrong right off then there wouldn't be a lot of people to see him and they could get out of there before too many people showed up.

So was the idea but apparently rumor spread that he was going to come that early so everyone else showed up earlier. For when Naraku opened the door the gym was packed with nearly everyone one from school and his first thought which was a rather stupid thought was whether having that many people in the gym was breaking a fire code.

He didn't know about Sesshoumaru but he was ready to shut the door and leave. Yes he knew everyone wanted to see Sesshoumaru his first time out fully dressed but this was too much. "I say we just leave." He growled with a glare at Jak who decided to come to the dance as Jak and not Kaguya and had to be the one that told everyone about Sesshoumaru. That boy couldn't keep a secret even if his life depended on it and now he was going to beat the crap out of him.

Jak smiled sweetly at him and waved that prissy wave he hated so much. He was glad that Sesshoumaru wasn't some little sissy like Jak but a powerful confident woman who would never be caught dead acting like a little priss.

"No" Sesshoumaru squeezed his hand causing him to look over at him. "it's now or never and since everyone is here I might as well get it over with." He gave him a small smile. "Besides they can all see me standing here in the doorway with you; it's pretty obvious."

Naraku looked at him then over at all the people hovering in front of the door staring at them and scowled deeply. "There you saw!" He growled then slammed the door shut.

Sesshoumaru looked up at him and matched the face he was making. "What is wrong with you?"

"They're gawking and I don't like it." He bit out.

"Stop being such a baby." He huffed and opened the door. "You sound like my dad."

Naraku looked back at all the people still standing there staring at them. "Look at them!" He waved an annoyed hand at them. "They're like robots just standing there staring at you."

"It's not me they're staring at." Sesshoumaru growled. "It's you and the scene you're making." He released his hand, stepped through the door, turned to face him, and leveled him with a hard stare. "Why don't you go to my house and you can sit on the sofa with my dad and pout or whatever or go sit in the car and when I'm done I'll be out. Either way you are not coming in here acting like that." With that he grabbed the door and closed it in his face then turned and made his way over to where Kagura was standing.

"Wow!" Kagura smiled at him. "You look amazing!"

"Thank you." He huffed with a glare at Naraku who walked into the gym. "Big baby." He grumbled then turned back to his friend.

xx

Naraku stared at Sesshoumaru talking to Kagura and couldn't help but feel rather proud at how Sesshoumaru was handling this. Then again he was the one with the problem not Sesshoumaru.

"Way to go man!" Bankotsu slapped him on the shoulder. "You've got the hottest woman in here."

Naraku snorted but nodded though he never took his eyes off Sesshoumaru.

"Yea" Hakudoshi agreed. "Sesshoumaru is perfect and if you're not careful someone else will snatch her I mean him away from you."

"I'll kill them the second they touch him." Naraku looked at his long time friend with death clearly written in his eyes. "Sesshoumaru is mine." He hissed.

"Calm down man." Bankotsu tried to placate him. "Everyone knows you two are together and they know better then to mess with you."

Hakudoshi nodded in agreement then looked over at the school pervert Miroku. "Well almost everyone."

Naraku looked to where his friend was looking and felt his rage boil up within him instantly. Miroku was slowly working his way towards Sesshoumaru and he could see his intentions clearly written all over his face. He barely gave his two friends a glance as he walked over and stood directly behind the boy.

Miroku took a step backwards trying to inch his way to Sesshoumaru when he suddenly bumped into something that felt like a wall. "Oh excuse..." He turned around and trailed off when he locked stares with a very pissed off looking Naraku.

"And where do you think you were going?" He questioned in a dark threatening manner.

Miroku laughed nervously. "Heh nowhere?"

Naraku leaned down so they were nose to nose. "If I see you within three feet of him the rest of your life will be spent in a wheelchair. Understood?"

Miroku nodded his head as his smile fell from his face. "Perfectly" He then turned and made his way clear across the gym getting as far as he could away from Sesshoumaru.

Once he felt Miroku was sufficiently out of the way he turned to see Sesshoumaru talking intently to Kagura. From the way Kagura kept looking at him he was sure that whatever they were saying he wasn't going to like.

He tried to get to them to find out what they were talking about when he was suddenly stopped by Jak. "What?" He growled.

Jak placed his hand flat against his chest. "Oh come now no need to be like that; I was your girlfriend first."

"But you aren't now." He growled not bothering to look at him as he continued to stare at Sesshoumaru.

"I know." He sighed disappointedly. "I should have kept you."

He finally took his eyes off Sesshoumaru and stared down at him. "What do you want Jak?" He nearly bit out in annoyance but managed to only come across as slightly annoyed.

"Well..." He purred as he twirled his hair between his fingers trying to flirt with him. "I just wanted to tell you that you and Sesshoumaru make the perfect couple."

He arched a dark brow at him. "Is that all?"

He let off a giggle as he stared up at him. "You know me so well."

"Again what do you want?" He growled when the boy went silent saying nothing further and just stood there staring at him.

"Oh I was hoping you could put in a word for me with..." His eyes traveled across the room and instantly locked onto Hakudoshi.

Naraku looked to where he was staring and nearly snorted. "Is that who it is this month?"

"Gotta love a man with hair that color." He grinned hugely then waved at Hakudosi when he looked over at him which in turned caused him to quickly turn away.

Naraku gave a curt shake of his head preferring not to step in to what was going to be a mess if Jak tried to hook up with Hakudoshi. "Jak if you want it go get it yourself." He placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a push in Hakudoshi's direction. "Be like all women and take charge." With that he continued on his way to Sesshoumaru and Kagura who both suddenly went silent when he came to stand by them and wrapped his arm possessively around Sesshoumaru's waist. "What?" He questioned rather annoyed at the way they were looking at him.

"Nothing" Kagura nodded and smiled at him.

"You are such a liar." He growled. "Now what is it?"

"Nothing you need to know about." Sesshoumaru nodded at Kagura who nodded back and with a knowing smile at her cousin walked off to find Koga and that dance he promised her.

"What were you two talking about?" He questioned trying to keep from sounding irritated but failed against the small edge in his voice.

Sesshoumaru sighed, turned to face him, and placed his hands on his waist. "I'll tell you later."

As he stared into his eyes he could do nothing but nod at him. "Well in the meantime you can dance with me."

"Alright" Sesshoumaru nodded and smiled at him. "Then you can tell me what Kaguya... I mean Jak wanted."

Naraku grabbed his hand and began leading him to the dance floor. "What Jak always wants; a hook up." He sighed deeply.

Sesshoumaru scowled at that then turned that look up to Naraku when he turned to face him and placed large his hands on his hips. "With you?" He hissed deadly.

"Well..." He smirked and placed a kiss on his lips. "perhaps."

"I'm not amused." He stared at him eyes aglow with the first hintings of anger swirling in them.

Naraku chuckled, pulled him against his chest, and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry I'm all yours."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around him, pressed his face against his chest, and inhaled deeply loving the powerful scent of his masculinity that invaded his senses. That's what he loved about Naraku; his natural scent and after their first few dates he got him to stop wearing cologne just so he could be enveloped in the his raw masculinity. "Mine" He whispered to himself with a smile, closed his eyes, and reveled in the feel of Naraku holding him.

xx

"So?" Kagura questioned the boy she was dancing with.

Koga shook his head. "I just can't believe it's him." He stared over at Naraku and Sesshoumaru. "He's hot."

"Yea" She looked over at her best friend and cousin dancing. "They are in their own little world." She nodded when they continued to dance slowly and the music changed. "So..." She turned back to him. "will you?" She huffed like he'd been ignoring her.

"What?" He looked down at her tearing his eyes off Sesshoumaru though rather reluctantly.

She huffed again and gave him a small punch in the stomach. "That's for ogling my friend and when I tell my cousin he's going to beat the shit out of you."

"I wasn't." He shook his head. "I just can't believe that it's him; that's all."

"I bet." She snorted. "Now because of that you have to take me to the store whether you want to or not."

"For what?" He practically whined.

"I have to do something for Sesshoumaru and you are going to help me." She grabbed his arm and began leading him to the door. "Now come on and if you hurry I won't tell my cousin you were having dirty thoughts about his girlfriend."

Koga paled at her words and quickly pulled his keys out of his pocket. He didn't really think Kagura would tell Naraku that but then again this WAS Kagura he was dealing with and who knew what went through her head sometimes.

xx

The dance went by in a blur of a few dances with Naraku and questions and comments from nearly everyone there all of which were positive; well there were a few exceptions. Yes he was ridiculed by a few but apparently it was a wrong decision for as soon as they said what they had to say they practically ran from the building as soon as they got a look at Naraku.

Apparently Naraku, Bankotsu, Hakudoshi and a few other of Naraku's closest friends were keeping a mental list of who WASN'T NICE as Naraku put it and they would get theirs later. As far as he was concerned whatever Naraku and his friends did to them they were more than deserving of since they were the same ones that had been picking on him for years now.

As Naraku was getting their coats to leave Kagura appeared before him with a somber looking Koga standing next to her.

"Oh don't worry about him he's just pouting because Ayame is dating his now ex-best friend." She nodded at him when he arched a brow at her. "I'll tell you about it later." She waved a dismissive hand through the air then held up the small brown paper bag in front of him. "Here the receipt is inside if you decide it's not the one you wanted."

Sesshoumaru took the bag from her and nodded. "I trust your judgment."

"Awesome" She beamed then looked at Naraku when he came up behind Sesshoumaru. "Have fun cuz and I'll see you both later." She grabbed Koga by the hand and began pulling him towards their friends.

"I knew she broke him and Ayame up on purpose." Naraku snorted.

"Well it isn't exactly like you think." He smirked as he watched the two in question. "But you're not all that far off either."

Naraku snorted again and placed Sesshoumaru's jacket on his shoulders. "So what is that?" He eyed the paper bag in his hand.

"A surprise." He smiled at him.

"For me?" He questioned with a leer.

He nearly rolled his eyes but just settled for smiling at him instead. "Don't be so perverted." He snorted. "I'll give it to you once we are out of here."

"Alright alright." He wrapped his arm around him. "Lets get out of here then."

xx

Naraku sat straddling the small garden wall in his back yard smiling at Sesshoumaru who was wearing his large coat around his shoulders. "Did you call?"

Sesshoumaru stared at him and gave a small nod of his head. "My dad said I had to come home but Izayoi said I didn't. So I'm not."

"I think I like your step-mom." He smiled as crooked his finger at him.

"Me too." He nodded as he walked over, sat down on the wall wrapped warmly in Naraku's coat, and stared at him. "Aren't you cold?"

"No" He smiled at him and scooted forward until Sesshoumaru was directly in front of him. He leaned forward with his hands bracing himself on the wall between his legs which instinctively drew Sesshoumaru towards him and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. He pulled back and just stared deep into his amberish eyes as he brought his hand up and gently caressed his cheek with the backs of his fingers. "You are perfect in every way." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head into his fingers and smiled at his words. He pulled his hand out from within the coat holding a gray felt like box. "For you." He blushed a little as he held it out to him.

Naraku took the box from his hand with a his brows drawn slightly. "Why?" He looked at him.

Sesshoumaru gave a small smile and touched the necklace around his neck with the hand that had the bracelet around his wrist. "I guess for the same reason I have these." He smiled at him.

"I doubt that." He smirked with a leer then opened the box.

"If you don't like it we can take it back and get you the one you want." He looked at the watch in the box with the wide leather straps with a silver buckle, the black face was outlined in silver with little silver dots for the numbers and the hands. However what made this watch Naraku and he wasn't sure why but it was the hands of the clock. The tip of second hand was shaped into the outline of a fly, the minute hand a spider web, and the hour hand was the spider itself with a small red ruby in the center of the spider's back.

Naraku stared at the watch and shook his head. "No it's perfect." He watched as Sesshoumaru took it out of the box and buckle it around his wrist. He set the box on the wall behind him then looked back at Sesshoumaru who was staring at him with a small blush on his cheeks. He loved it when Sesshoumaru looked at him like that it just made him want to wrap him in his arms and hold him forever. Instead he reached up, gently gabbed him by the chin, and slowly pulled him in until their lips met.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes fall closed as he gripped Naraku's coat tightly around him and parted his lips for his tongue to make it's way in to gently make love to his own. He barely noticed when Naraku slipped one arm around his back, the other under his legs, picked him up while keeping their lips locked, and carried him into the house.

Naraku carried Sesshoumaru into his bedroom, closed the door with a kick of his foot, and once he was standing at the foot of his bed he set him on his feet in front of him. He pulled back staring at his kiss swollen lips and gently pulled his coat off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor in a heap.

It wasn't the first time or even the second time they had done this but even still he found himself blushing lightly at the thought of Naraku seeing and him seeing him naked in return. Yet that didn't stop him from working the buttons on Naraku's black dress shirt until it fell open revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. He placed his hands flat against his hot flesh feeling the dips and rise of his pectoral muscles.

Naraku grabbed Sesshoumaru's hands from his chest, dropped them to his sides, placed his hands on his shoulders, and trailed his hands down over his arms catching the sleeves of his dress to pull it down off his body. However before he could get it too far down Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"No" He whispered as he placed his hands on his hips turned them around and pushed him back to sit on the bed.

A dark brow arched as he stared at him standing between his legs.

"Bottom up." Sesshoumaru ordered trying to sound dominant but the small pink blush tinting his cheeks and nose gave him away.

Naraku looked down at the heeled foot that was suddenly on the edge of the bed between his leg with the toe just barely grazing his crotch. He gripped Sesshoumaru by the ankle impressed with his ability to remain perfectly balanced on his one foot in the high heeled shoe.

He worked the buckle on the strap around his ankle loose with one hand and slowly pulled the shoe off his perfect little foot. He ran his knuckles along the bottom of his foot causing him to curl his toes and wiggle before he set the foot back between his legs and slowly trailed his hands up his nylon covered leg to his thigh stopping when he felt the small little suspenders clipped to the stocking.

He rolled his eyes up to lock with Sesshoumaru's and a deep leer pulled on his lips. Now he wasn't so sure he wanted his shoes off just the dress.

However Sesshoumaru had other ideas as he pulled his leg free, set his foot down, and replaced it with his other foot; this time making sure to press the toe of his shoe into his crotch just hard enough to get his attention.

Naraku gripped him by the ankle deciding to play along and see where he was going to take this. It was highly unusual for Sesshoumaru to take the lead when they were together and he found himself liking where it was going thus far.

He repeated the process of removing his shoe and again trailed his hands up his leg to his thigh until he reached the edge of his stocking with the suspenders. It was then Sesshoumaru put his foot down grabbed him by the hands and placed them on his hips under his dress leading him in what to do next.

He slowly trailed his hands upwards over his hips pushing the dress up until it was bunched around his waist but he didn't stop there. He kept working his way up lifting the dress off over his head and dropping it to the floor. What was revealed to him left him stunned and completely at Sesshoumaru's mercy.

Sesshoumaru placed his hands on Naraku's chest and pushed him backwards causing him to fall onto the bed. Once he had him sprawled out before him he again lifted his foot and placed it right between his legs. He moved his tow up and down over the hard bulge in his pants and stared down at him. "Whose bitch are you?"

Naraku looked up at him clad in his skimpy little lingerie that left nothing to the imagination. Everything was see through lace and conformed to his body perfectly. As he roved his eyes from the black lacy garter belt, up to the see through G-string, up over the see through lace lined halter top, and up until he was locked eye to eye with him.

When he cocked his head and stared at him waiting for an answer he leered deeply at him and arched a dark brow. "No I believe you've got it all wrong." He purred wrapped his hands around his leg and slowly ran his hands up to where the hose and the suspenders met. "My bitch." He grinned and unhooked the first lacy strap as he leaned in and placed a kiss on his knee.

Sesshoumaru gasped when Naraku's hand slipped back under his thigh to unhook that strap and scraped his dull nails along his exposed flesh.

He pulled the stocking down his leg and once it was bunched around his ankle he lifted his foot, pulled it off, leaned in, and trailed his lips along his inner thigh. "My bitch." He purred again then gently sank his teeth into his sensitive flesh.

The sensation of Naraku's teeth in his leg made him squirm, lose his balance on his one foot, and begin fall. His fall wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it was going to be in his mind since Naraku was quick enough to catch him. He somehow slipped his arm up between his legs with his hand flat on his lower back and his other hand holding his arm to keep him steady.

Naraku didn't say anything only curled his arm further causing Sesshoumaru to slide down his forearm to the hook of his elbow; getting a good feel of what Sesshoumaru had on his mind. "I think I like this seduction of yours." He grinned and pulled him in forcing him to put his hands on his shoulders for balance from the sudden movement. "However I have my own ideas." He grinned and placed a kiss against his flat stomach.

This was not how he imagined how things would go but then again that was always how it was. He'd imagine it one way and it would turn out a whole different way but in this case he wasn't complaining since no matter how they went about it the end result would still be the same.

He stared up at Naraku when he was suddenly picked up, turned around, and laid out on the bed in front of him. Naraku was a vision he could stare at all day especially as he was now. His shirt was wide open exposing his chest, his pants still perfectly done making one guess what was underneath (no underwear for starters), hair bound in a low ponytail, and just looking like he was a dark sex god just waiting to have his way with any that dared to cross his path. He was just glad it was him that crossed his path; he knew what Naraku could do and he loved every single one of his_ 'abilities'_.

Naraku made quick work of his other stocking, followed by his sheer undies, the garter belt was next on the pile of clothes building at the foot of his bed, and lastly the halter top. "Now you are going to be the vision I've had in my head all evening." He picked up his heels and set them on the edge of the bed.

When Sesshoumaru drew his brows as he stared at him while he grabbed his foot and put his shoe back on. "Don't get me wrong you are insanely hot in all your naughty girl clothes as I've told you before when you've worn it. But all night all I could think about was having you in nothing but these heels and your long sexy legs wrapped around me as I rode you to the stars." He buckled the shoe on, grabbed the other one, and proceeded to put it on his other foot. "That vision is burned in my brain and I'm going to make it a reality."

"What about my vision?" He grumbled with a small pout.

"You can have your vision in the morning." He slipped his shirt off and dropped it atop all Sesshoumaru's sexy undies. "Or any other time but tonight I want my vision to be a reality." He then unbuckled his belt, pulled it from his waist, and dropped it with the rest of the stuff on the floor. "Besides..." He reached down to the button of his black slacks. "I know you love to look at me." With that he dropped his pants to the floor baring him naked from head to ankles.

He knew he was right; he loved staring at his body when he was naked it was just so chiseled and perfect where he himself was the exact opposite. He didn't care anymore that he had a girly body Naraku taught him to embrace who he was no matter what he looked like and it did help that Naraku found him to be quite sexy... gorgeous... beautiful... prefect... there were so many he couldn't remember them all; he just knew it made him feel good inside and out.

Before he knew what was happening Naraku in all his naked glory was coming down atop him firmly seated between his legs. The heat rolling off his flesh to his own was intense like he was on fire and he could do nothing but let himself burn with him.

Sesshoumaru parted his lips when Naraku's mouth covered his own and battled against the strong tongue entering his mouth. He could feel his hard length grinding against his own causing him to press back in order to create some friction.

Then suddenly Naraku was gone standing at the foot of the bed staring at him once again. He didn't understand what was going on now; with Naraku he was quickly learning that his mind worked like no others. One minute something he was looking at would have his full attention with an opinion already made on it and the very next minute that same thing wasn't as important and a new opinion formed. He was sure Naraku suffered from some sort of disorder not the attention deficit kind for the man knew how to keep focused on things. No it was something else and one of these days he was going to have to sit down and figure it out but not today; today he had other things on his mind.

Naraku grabbed Sesshoumaru and pulled him up to his feet and walked over to the side of the bed by the nightstand leaving Sesshoumaru staring at him. He sat down on the bed, opened the top drawer of his nightstand, withdrew a small bottle then looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Come here." He purred with a deep leer on his lips.

Sesshoumaru slowly walked over to him in nothing but his heels and a sudden swell of pride washed over him with how Naraku was watching him. Maybe this change of plans wasn't so bad and he would use it to his advantage.

When he was standing right in front of the male on the bed he lifted his foot, placed it against Naraku's chest, and pushed him back onto the bed. "Now" He smirked at him as he placed his shoe with the heel on the mattress and the front end just in front of his hard length like he was going to step on it. "beg me."

Naraku sat up on his elbows and smirked at him. "Oh nonono my little vixen it will be you who begs me." He caught him one again by the ankle and as he sat up he set his foot on his shoulder and leaned in until his knee was hooked over him. "Now say please." He purred then gave a small bite to the inside of his thigh.

"No" Sesshoumaru squirmed then realized he would fall over if he moved too much. Granted he was good at standing on one foot in his heels but to move while lifted up so high and nearly on his toe? Not so good.

"No?" Naraku questioned back then gave another small bit to his flesh. "Wrong answer." He pulled him in closer until he was face to face with Sesshoumaru's cute... well it was cute to him anyway no matter what Sesshoumaru thought of it but his cute little manhood. "Lets see if this changes your mind." He wrapped his lips around it and gave it a good suck.

Sesshoumaru dropped his head back and moaned deeply. "Never"

"No" He tsk'd at him when he pulled away. "Now do it right." He swept his tongue across the tip. "Say please."

"No" He panted against the feel of Naraku's finger trailing across his opening occasionally barely prodding into him just to tease as his tongue continued to lap at his tip.

"Please..." His other hand slowly trailed up his chest and gave one of his nipples a small pinch as he took him fully in his mouth and gave a good long suck.

He couldn't take it a second longer; he hated to give in but damn if he didn't Naraku would continue to tease him. "Please" He moaned with a small thrust of his hips as his fingers tangled into his raven hair.

Naraku pulled back and stared up at him. "That's my girl." He grinned, put his other arm between his legs, gripped him by the hips, lifted him so his other leg slipped over his shoulder, and laid back so he was sitting on his face and he could continue to work Sesshoumaru over.

Sesshoumaru arched his back sharply as Naraku worked him over stroking and caressing him with his hot tongue. He could do nothing but sit there and moan out Naraku's name trying to rock his hips into him only to be forced to sit there at the mercy of Naraku's powerful hands on his hips. "Please stop." He panted when Naraku pressed the tip of his tongue against his slit.

Naraku slowly pulled away and stared up at him sitting on his chest. "Please stop?" He smirked with an arched brow.

"No" Sesshoumaru shook his head lightly knowing full well what he was thinking; he was about to be stepped back into begging him again.

"First you do and now you don't?" He slowly sat up letting Sesshoumaru slide down until he was straddling his lap his bottom pressed firmly against his crotch and his throbbing length.

"No" He again gave a small shake of his head.

"No what?" He loved playing these games with him especially when it would make his eyes spin against trying to think and the desire building up within him.

Sesshoumaru shifted and squirmed in his lap working to try and get Naraku to just slip right in and relieve him of all hot pressure within his gut. It didn't work; it never did. Naraku would only make love to him when he was ready to do so and only after he had him thoroughly frustrated and in desperate in need for him. "Stop playing with me." He pleaded as he leaned in and pressed his lips against his neck. "Please" He nibbled his way up to his ear and molested the appendage until Naraku was moaning lightly.

"How can I resist that?" Naraku purred, picked the being in his lap up, laid him on the bed, and began the process of preparing himself for Sesshoumaru to accept.

Sesshoumaru scooted himself fully onto the bed and when Naraku made to pour the oil in his hand Sesshoumaru reached over and took it from him.

He watched as Sesshoumaru poured the oil into his hand then reach out and wrap his long fingers around him and begin to slowly oh so slowly stroke him from base to tip. He loved Sesshoumaru's fingers on him they were long, elegant, and felt damn good wrapped around him. Then again there was another part of Sesshoumaru he liked wrapped around him even more and it wasn't his mouth.

He pulled his hand away from him, set the bottle on the nightstand, and laid down atop him settling perfectly between his legs. It was then his vision began to become reality when Sesshoumaru wrapped his legs around his waist locking his ankles together. He could feel the point of the heel barely pressing into his back and groaned pleasantly with a small thrust of his hips.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Naraku's neck and pulled him down to bury his tongue into his mouth using it to plead with him to quit teasing him. His pleas were answer when Naraku lined up and began pressing himself home until he was seated fully with his pelvis pressed tightly against his ass. He arced his back pressing their chests together when Naraku slowly pulled out then just as slowly glided himself back home. It wasn't enough it never was so he used his legs to try and pull him deeper only to find Naraku was already pulling away. It was like a tease so much more he wanted and it was always just that much out of reach.

He felt the heel dig into his lower back causing him to break their kiss and hiss against the small sharp pain that felt oh so good considering where it was coming from.

As Naraku continued to roll into him he stared up into his dark eyes and a small smile played on his lips. "Do you think we'll be together forever?"

Naraku smiled at him and placed a kiss on his lips as he rolled into his tight body. "I don't know; forever is a long time but however long we are together we'll always try to make it like this."

That caused his smile to widen as he tightened his arms around his neck. "Like this is good." He whispered against his lips, pressed his tongue into his mouth, tightened his legs around his waist, and fell headlong into the pleasure and happiness only Naraku could give him.


	6. Power The Ultimate Aphrodisiac

Whoot another one! Yay. This one is kinda PWP just so you know and not as much OOCness as the last installment... well actually I don't think there is any OOCness aside from the ooc of Naraku and Sesshoumaru being together but I'll let you decide that for yourself. Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

Power: The Ultimate Aphrodisiac

Summary: Sesshoumaru has an addiction and there's only one being the in the world that can sate his need; but will he or more importantly can he?

xx

It was another day just like any other; Jaken was running from Rin, Rin had two fists full of flowers so she could make Jaken pretty, and Sesshoumaru was watching them both completely uninterested. Currently his mind was on a more important matter and the more he thought of this matter the more irritated he seemed to become.

His quest for ultimate power had hit the preverbal wall. No matter the battle he fought and won or the youkai, human, hanyou, or any other living thing he battled and killed his strength and power never increased. Even battling his idiot sibling did nothing to increase his power.

Perhaps being so young his power could only increase so much as he grew or perhaps this was as powerful as he would ever be. He was sure it was the former and if it wasn't many living creatures would die to satisfy his ire of being this weak for the rest of his life.

Power to him was like the ultimate aphrodisiac and more often than not he would get rather turned on at the thought of having so much power. So many nights he would spend relaxing in a hot spring fantasizing about how powerful he would one day become. His fingers would wrap around himself and stroke hard until he reached his end hoping to sate that insatiable need for completion. Yet it was just as unfulfilling as if he hadn't touched himself at all. The need was always there turning his gut in on itself in hot painful desire.

A quieted growl rumbled through his throat. He was working himself up again and all it would lead to was more self satisfaction that wouldn't be all that satisfying in the end.

He tried to redirect his thoughts to other things but much to his irritation his mind continued to drift back to his fantasies for power.

"Haha Jaken! Rin caught you!"

"GET OFF! MY LORD HELP THIS LOWLY SERVANT!"

He looked over at the little girl sitting atop the squirming toad and stuffing flowers down into his haori. _'There aren't enough flowers in the world to make the green imp even remotely cute let alone pretty.' _He thought to himself. "She is a mere child Jaken if you are unable to handle her then I shall find another retainer that can."

His amber eyes suddenly slid down when a small movement was caught in his peripheral vision easily forgetting his retainer and his misfortune at the hands of his young ward.

He watched as a baby spider struggled to crawl up his silk hakama trying to scale the massive mountain that was his bent knee. Once the tiny insect reached the summit he reached down and caught the thing on the tip of his deadly claw when it settled in its position supposedly resting from its tremendous achievement.

He had to wonder at the spider's determination to climb such a height and to what end did it scale his leg? There was no food source and with nothing more than a drop of his poison from the finger it was sitting on he could easily kill the little thing.

However he had no desire to kill it it was helpless and most likely wouldn't live a very long life anyway. Then again spiders did live all over the place and most of them started their lives out this tiny. Well all spiders save for one that he knew of started out life this small.

"Naraku" The name passed his lips in a barely audible whisper as he stared at the tiny spider just resting peacefully upon the tip of his finger.

How long had it been since Naraku was _supposedly_ killed by his idiot sibling and his worthless little companions? Two months? Three months? It didn't really matter how long the kumo had been dead the only thing he was sure of was that the bastard wasn't really dead at all.

Naraku had faked his death so well so many times he seriously doubted that he was capable of dying under any circumstances. Granted he was a full blooded youkai by the time he died but that didn't mean anything since he was created by a mass of mindless youkai. So who was to say he couldn't be born again the same way? Just a single piece of him left over somewhere in the world, a wandering youkai searching for any kind of power no matter how small, mix the two, and Naraku is reborn.

Never mind the fact that the silly fools threw the kumo's remains into a **magical** well which held the lingering essence of youkai long since gone that sometimes had a tendency to come back to life to exact revenge on the humans that killed it. The odds that Naraku was still alive were good and if he were a betting man he would put a bag of gold on it... no he would stake his powers on it.

To him Naraku and only admittedly to himself the kumo held the power he himself desired. Naraku was always equal or just a touch above him in both their quests for power and at first he hated the bastard for it. Then over time when they would cross paths and battle his hatred turned to envy and eventually some sort of respect emerged from his envy. If Naraku was alive which he sure he was; was he more powerful now after spending time in the well feeding off the power of the not so dead dead youkai?

He stared at the tiny spider for a few more seconds before he stood up, put his finger against the tree he was leaning against, and watched the spider scramble into the crevice of the bark. He gave the little insect a barely noticeable nod of his head a wish for it to live a long healthy life before he turned to his companions.

"Jaken I will return." He stared coldly at the toad then looked at Rin. "You will stay with Ah-Un at all times." He nodded curtly at the two headed dragon which nodded its two heads in return.

"Hai" Sesshoumaru-sama she beamed up at him. "don't be gone too long Rin will miss you." She waved at him.

He turned after giving her a tiny curt nod and disappeared into the forest heading for the bone eater's well. He had to see for himself if Naraku was still at the bottom of the well and if not he was going to find him.

xx

Sesshoumaru stared down into the dark depths of the old well wondering if a part of Naraku was still alive and slowly regenerating. His scent still barely lingered about the well though fading with each breeze that passed by. It was likely that only those with a superior sense of smell like himself could still scent traces of Naraku.

He placed his hand upon the old wood feeling the magic that buzzed through the warped decaying old timber that made up its shell. The minute traces of Naraku's energy lingered as well causing a small tingle of pleasure to shoot up his spine. If that tiny bit of his lingering power after this long felt this way now what would it feel like to touch the owner of said power? Would he get the same jolt of euphoric bliss up his spine or would he wither and do anything the kumo said just to feel that power run through his own veins even if it was just once?

He was getting worked up again but he didn't care his desire for power was his sole motivation for living; nothing else mattered no matter how big or small. Which made him wonder did Naraku feel the same way?

Did the kumo get the same sense of soul consuming satisfaction each time his power increased? Was that why he was so determined to gain the jewel and absorb youkai; to attain that rush that turned your insides to pleasure filled jelly? Was Naraku addicted like he himself was? Addicted so much so that no amount of self satisfaction would quell the heat burning deep within his loins.

He had to know, to see, to feel... he had to find him.

He jumped into the dark depths of the well to see if he could find any remaining parts of the kumo and wasn't all that surprised to find nothing of the dark bastard. Only the skeletal remains of long dead youkai littered the bottom of the well.

With a small sigh which was something like relief but hinted annoyance at the same time he leapt back out of the well and came face to face with the hoshi.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku gave a small bow. "You don't think he's dead either." It was more of a statement to himself than it was a question to the demon lord.

He wasn't all that surprised at the monk's keen perception, Miroku always seemed to see beyond the obvious to the deeper meaning of everything. "Hai" He nodded curtly.

Miroku sighed with a small nod and stared at the well almost expecting Naraku to come flying out and attack them at any second. He curled the hand into a fist that once held a dark void and clenched it tightly as he looked back up at the towering inu. "My wind tunnel is gone but I can still feel it just under the surface almost like it's waiting to rip open and swallow me at any moment."

"You are right to worry." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly as he walked past the hoshi. "It is a possibility that Naraku still lives."

Miroku watched the inu walk away from him. "Are you certain?" He clenched his fist tighter causing his knuckles to turn white.

"What proof do you have that he does or does not still walk these lands? You have to decide for yourself if he lives or not." With that he disappeared back into the forest from which he came with every intention of finding Naraku before anyone else could.

xx

Another two months rolled by and he had yet to find the kumo but that didn't mean he was giving up his search. Every time a rumor would surface about an unknown youkai wandering the area or attacking a village he would go with a small amount of hope that it was the kumo only to find it was just some worthless youkai that he easily dispatched to sate his ire of another let down.

He had no doubt that Naraku lived but there were no signs of him anywhere in the lands. No rumors, no scent, not a strand of hair to be seen anywhere.

Perhaps he was no longer on these lands, perhaps he crossed the ocean to China, starting a new life with new lives to destroy at a whim, or perhaps he wasn't looking in the right places for him. If the kumo didn't want any to know he was still alive currently why would he linger in his favorite places that everyone knew? It was quite possible the kumo was hiding right under his nose where none would ever expect to find him.

The corner of his mouth twitched into a small smirk as a realization hit him. He knew where Naraku was and he was going to finally have him.

He looked at Rin curled tightly against Ah-Un's side for warmth and protection with Jaken some feet away sprawled out like he was dead and snoring loudly. He gave the dragon a nod before he turned and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

xx

It didn't take him long to reach his destination since he was lingering in the area secretly hoping that Naraku would show up to exact his revenge upon those that _supposedly_ killed him. Inuyasha's forest was the most logical place for him to show up when he decided to return.

So what other place would be the perfect place to hide than just outside the forest in the small cave of his birth? It made perfect sense for him to be there. No one ever ventured near the place since they considered it cursed; a place where demons linger to steal your soul. Which was technically true if Naraku could absorb youkai or if that dead woman was still wandering the lands capturing the souls of the dead to feast upon.

He jumped into a tree looking over the area which contained the cave the kumo was created in and scanned the area carefully. If Naraku was here he wouldn't be that hard to find even if he couldn't scent him he should at least be able to hear if any living creature was in the area.

A small splash was heard in the distance by the small stream that fed into the pond on the other side of the forest. He dropped out of the tree, silently landing on the dead leaves, and quietly made his way towards the being he had been searching a long time for.

He watched Naraku who was hunched over the stream washing his hands obviously of the blood of the youkai that lay dead just some feet away. He could feel Naraku's power gently rolling off his body and felt a jolt of pleasure roll down his spine.

When he stood up and shook his hands dry he stepped out of the darkened forest and locked stares with the kumo. Though his eyes were locked with his deep crimson he could still see all of him standing there. His haori hanging wide open, a small scratch marring his perfectly sculpted chest, sash nowhere to be seen, and his hakama barely hanging on his hips. Apparently the youkai managed to catch the waistband of his pants nearly ripping the ties apart causing them to only be holding on by a thread.

"I expected you to find me sooner than this." Naraku smirked at him. "Or did you really believe me to be dead?"

"It bared no concern to me one way or the other." He nodded curtly.

"Oh? Then why are you here now?" He questioned somewhat suspiciously. The inu didn't show any signs of wanting to fight him but that didn't mean he was going to let his guard down completely either.

"Your power." He moved several feet closer to close the large distance between them some so he could feel Naraku's power feather glide over his flesh.

He wasn't sure what that meant. Was he here to try to steal it or was he here to see how powerful he now was after his recent faked death in order to feed off the power of the well. "What about it? Do you feel how weak you are in comparison? Do you envy that which you have yet to attain?" He taunted to see if the youkai would attack so he could get a clearer reason for the inu's relaxed aura. Something about the demon lord was off and he couldn't quite put his finger on what IT was.

He took another step closer putting them an arms reach between them. "You attain so much power and I seek to know to what end."

A dark brow arched as he stared at the inu not really understanding what this was all about. "What reason do you have for seeking so much power?"

Sesshoumaru stared at him and answered simply not caring what the kumo thought of his answer. "Euphoria"

Now that really caught his attention. He always assumed Sesshoumaru's quest for power was for the thrill of seeing others bow before him begging for mercy much like himself. "You find pleasure in power?" He questioned slightly shocked.

"What other reason is there? To have so much power that none can stand against you leaves you alone at the top; at some point there is nothing left."

He couldn't exactly argue with that logic. He was at the top, the most powerful being in the lands, one step above the youkai before him, and now that he was at the top what was there for him to do? Wander the lands killing just for the sake of nothing better to do? Was this why Sesshoumaru used his power for pleasure to keep the boredom at bay, to keep from turning into some mad animal that went around killing because there were none that could stand against him?

"What I do with my powers is no concern of yours."

"Hai" Sesshoumaru nodded curtly in agreement. "I seek to know why you attain so much only to hide away from your enemies." He gave a small wave of his hand around the area.

"I am a spider." He pointed out like the inu was suddenly having a bout of stupidity. "And I do not hide from them; I am waiting for the opportune moment to rid the lands of their miserable existence."

"I see." His silver brows raised slightly as he realized why Naraku wanted so much power which meant their reasons for seeking power were not the same. "Very well." He gave a curt nod then walked past the kumo to leave.

"Is that all you sought from me?" Naraku turned to face his retreating form just as confused as ever by the taiyoukai's visit.

"Iie" He stopped and looked back over his shoulder at the dark being from the corner of his eye.

"What else is there Sesshoumaru?" He was sure the inu either had taken a hard hit to the head or was extremely ill.

"What I sought from you would have been made clear were your reasons for seeking power the same as mine. We are on different paths to the top and here is where they diverge." He gave one more curt nod and again began walking off.

Then it hit him like a boulder falling from the sky and he couldn't help but smirk. "I see." He brought the inu to a halt once again and when Sesshoumaru turned to face him he closed the distance between them so they were once again face to face. "Now it all makes sense; you desire me."

Sesshoumaru snorted derisively at that. "I do not desire you. You still do not understand."

"Then make me understand." Naraku challenged. If Sesshoumaru didn't desire him then what was it he wanted. This wasn't making any sense and by damn he was going to get answers from the inu or beat them out of him.

Sesshoumaru let off a haughty sniff through his nose unbelieving that the kumo was so simple that he couldn't understand what he was saying. It should be as clear as the air that blew around them. "Very well I will show you." He pulsed his power just enough to cause it to roll over his and Naraku's flesh.

He felt Sesshoumaru's jaki roll over his skin like feathers being trailed all over his body. The little welts of goose flesh that followed caused a pleasant tingle to shoot up his spine. When his eyes widened a fraction Sesshoumaru gave him a small curt nod. Now it was beginning to make sense; Sesshoumaru sought power because he found immense sexual pleasure in it where he himself only found the pleasure of control from it. "You are unable to find satisfaction in your own power and you wish to feel it from mine." He arched a brow highly at the inu.

Sesshoumaru lifted his hand, trailed his fingers along Naraku's strong jaw line, down over his neck to his bared chest, and placed his palm flat against his hard muscles feeling the heat of his flesh and the steady beating of his heart. "I find satisfaction in my power." He nearly growled as he stared at the kumo and let a stronger dose of his own power flow through his hand and into his chest causing him to give off a tiny shiver. "I seek something more overwhelming; I seek..." He again pulsed more power through his hand into his goose pimpled flesh. "nirvana."

Naraku grabbed the hand against his chest and held it there when Sesshoumaru made to pull away from him. "And you think I can take you there."

The corner of his mouth twitched into a mocking smirk. "You claim to be the most powerful being in the lands do you not?"

"I am." He smirked and pulsed his own jaki over the inu to prove his point and nearly widened his eyes at the reaction of the youkai. Had he been human he wouldn't have heard the small rumbling moan caught in the taiyoukai's throat nor would he be able to smell his arousal. "Interesting" He whispered to himself as he stared deep into his burning ambers and let off another strong pulse of his jaki. This time Sesshoumaru did let of an audible half moan half growl sound and the heady scent of his arousal enveloped him into a blanket of dizzying fog. Now he fully understood Sesshoumaru's desire for power and he was beginning to think the same way.

He used his free hand to grab the inu by the sash around his waist and pull him in close while making sure he held his hand tight against his chest. _'He must have known things were going to lead to this; he's not wearing his armor.'_ He thought to himself as he stared at him. "I will take you to the heavens as you desire but it will cost you."

Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow in question. "I will never bow to you." His eyes narrowed as he thought about what price Naraku was seeking.

"Iie that is not what I want." Naraku purred and pulled him closer. "The bargain is this; never will you stand against me for any reason."

Sesshoumaru would have laughed in his face if he did that sort of thing. "Unacceptable. I will stand against you should you find yourself wanting to destroy any and all things that belong to this Sesshoumaru."

"Very well the Western domain is off limits and any creatures that fall under you rule except for your sibling."

"Your terms are accepted."

"So be it." Naraku nodded curtly then leaned in and caught the taiyoukai by the lips with his own and buried his tongue deep into his hot mouth. When Sesshoumaru pulsed his power over the two of them he returned the gesture in kind only slightly more so and grinned inwardly when a rumble of pleasure tore through the inu's chest. He pulled back and stared at his swollen, red, glistening with his saliva in the first light of dawn lips quite pleased with how it made the inu look.

He released his hand and began leading him towards his little cave by his sash only to stop when Sesshoumaru refused to move. He turned to face him and arched a brow in question.

"Your dwelling is unacceptable." He jerked free of the kumo's hold.

Naraku looked from the youkai to his cave and back again. "It suites my purpose."

"For a coward." Sesshoumaru turned to walk away from him. "When you find yourself living to the standards in which someone of your status is expected to live..." This time he didn't turn to look at the kumo as he continued to walk away. "you know where to find me." With that he vanished into the forest.

Naraku looked from the dark forest back to his little cave and drew his brows deeply. He just couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru found his lodgings to be beneath him. He didn't feel like he was lowering his standards this was after all where he was born. Then again what did sentimentalities mean to him anyway? Really he could reside anywhere he wanted since no one seemed to be looking for him and the only one that was did find him. "Alright Sesshoumaru I will grant you your wish." He smirked in the direction the taiyoukai vanished. "A palace fit for a prince... an ice prince." He snorted then went to his cave in order to contemplate on where he was going to move or more to the point which royal family was going to give up their castle for him willingly or not.

xx

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair making sure it was perfect as he stared at himself in the crystal pond; yes he was preening himself for the kumo. It wasn't because he wanted to be beautiful for him but because Naraku had something he wanted and he was going to get it no matter the cost.

He even pressed his jaki forth causing his markings to darken standing out strongly against his creamy flesh and catching the glow of the full moon. He fluffed out his Mokomoko-sama, adjusted his sash, kicked his boots off, and pushed his haori open a little more to give just the tiniest glimpse of his chest.

Once satisfied that he was perfect he turned and waited for the kumo to show up.

xx

Naraku watched the inu from the high cliff overlooking the pond and had to wonder at the inu's actions. Was he actually grooming himself for his arrival? What had gotten into the taiyoukai that he was acting so out of character? Was he really that addicted to sexual pleasure that he would go so far as this just to attain the ultimate release?

Well there was only one way to find out and if Sesshoumaru only sought power for pleasure then maybe he would seriously have to rethink his position on the taiyoukai and whether he was really an enemy or not.

He jumped down from his perch, landed quietly behind the inu, and wrapped his arms around his chest before he could turn to face him. "I never knew you cared so much about your appearance Sesshoumaru." He reached up and trailed his knuckles along the two magenta stripes on his cheek.

"If you have come to mock me..." He growled, jerked himself free of the kumo's hold, and turned to face him. "you can leave now." He narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits.

"A little sensitive are we?" He smirked with an arched brow.

Sesshoumaru glared deadly at him then turned and began walking away. He had no time for such stupid trivial little games and if that's all the spider wanted then he would seek his pleasure elsewhere.

Naraku watched him walk away and snorted to himself. Sesshoumaru had to be the most uppity bitch he had ever met; he should have been born a female. "After all you've gone through to find me and you will walk away so easily." He snorted. "Apparently what you seek isn't what you really want after all."

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to face him. "I know what I want and it does not include your silly games. Either you have come to give me what I desire or you have wasted my time."

A dark smirk pulled on his lips as he closed the distance between them. "Oh I will give you what you want but I find it highly suspect that you have gone through so much trouble in an attempt to guarantee you get it." He reached up and trailed his finger along the small section of his exposed chest.

"There is no room for doubts." He nodded curtly and pulsed his jaki over him.

Naraku answered him with a pulse of his own and hooked his finger into the fabric of his haori then pulled him in close. "The only doubts are whether you can handle me." He taunted and released a stronger roll of his power over the inu.

Sesshoumaru nearly gasped at the feel of the energy rolling over his body. It felt so raw and consuming like he was being swallowed whole right where he was standing.

He pulled the fur off his shoulder and pushed his haori open further then laid his lips to the exposed flesh. Every time Sesshoumaru let his jaki flow over the two of them he answered with a pulse of his own each time increasing the amount he released. When Sesshoumaru tangled his fingers into his hair and arched his back pressing tighter against him he slipped his arms around his waist and kissed his way up his neck, over his chin, and easily found his parted lips.

He battled the tongue in his mouth and groaned deeply when Naraku released a large amount of power causing it to press hard against him seeking out every pour in his flesh to gain entry. The heat building up in his loins was driving him mad.

Naraku pulled back and stared into his glazed over ambers. "Do you find this place suitable or would you like for me to take you to my new home?"

"This will suit my purposes." He nodded curtly, untied Naraku's sash, pulled it from around his waist, dropped it to the ground, and placed his hands on his waist just above his hips. He tilted his head back when Naraku leaned in and laid his lips to his neck.

"So tell me inu..." He gave a nip against his pale flesh and pulsed his jaki over them. "are you a virgin?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "In a sense." He pulled Naraku from his neck and stared into his crimsons.

Naraku drew his brows not quite clear as to what that meant. "Is that a yes or a no?"

He smirked as he stared at him. "I've never been a bitch."

Deep crimsons widened before he smirked. "I see." He purred pleasantly. "So I will be your first; I think I find that quite enticing." He reached down, sliced his claws through his sash, and jerked his haori open revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. "Does the thought of being a bitch, being on the bottom, below one who is more powerful than you turn you on?" He questioned with a strong pulse of his jaki over the inu and eliciting a deep growling moan from him.

Sesshoumaru slid his hands around the kumo's hips, down over his perfect bottom, and gave it a good squeeze in response. "Show me how powerful you are." He demanded with another squeeze.

Naraku jerked the ties of Sesshoumaru's hakama loose so they would slide down his legs and pool at his feet. "With pleasure."

Sesshoumaru countered by moving his hands up to his broad shoulders and pushed his navy haori off forcing him to release him briefly so it could fall to the ground. He then let his jaki flow freely from his body in a steady stream countering Naraku's in turn causing the kumo to increase the flow of his own.

He was liking how their powers were mixing and rolling over their bodies and he could fully understand why Sesshoumaru found so much sexual gratification from it. Never in his life had he ever been so turned on by anything and he was sure he never would again either unless he partook in Sesshoumaru's flesh again. Which if this played out just right maybe he would.

A small gasp tore from his lips when Naraku, gripped him by the hips, leaned in, and began nipping his way down his neck. He could feel the sharp points of his fangs gently scraping across his flesh only enhancing the pleasure flowing through his overly sensitive body.

Naraku moved down and lavished his chest with light kisses as he used his limp distracted state to lower him to the ground where he continued to explore his exposed flesh with his lips. He found a hard little nipple and latched onto it nipping at it with his teeth and flicking over it with his tongue while his fingers worked the other one. He groaned deeply when Sesshoumaru tangled his fingers deep into his hair and scraped his claws against his scalp almost painfully.

He released the little bud and began working his way down over his quivering stomach where he molested the dip of his belly sensually. The growls and moans he was tearing from Sesshoumaru's throat was driving him mad. Having the mighty demon lord at his mercy like this was just as euphoric as feeling his power roll over his flesh if not more so.

He sat up causing hazy ambers to stare at him and silver brows to draw slightly as he stood up. A deep leering grin pulled on his lips as he let a long hard pulse of his power roll over Sesshoumaru's body as he loosened the ties on his hakama and let them fall down his powerful legs.

Sesshoumaru arched his back sharply against the feel of Naraku's power flowing over him so strongly. He had no idea it was going to feel this good and had he even had a remote idea that it would have he would have seduced Naraku a LONG time ago.

Naraku kneeled back down between his bent legs and nipped upon his inner thigh leaving behind little red welts upon his creamy flesh before working his way back up his body.

He was having a sensation overload and couldn't seem to focus between Naraku's lips and his jaki he was sure he was going to burn to death from the inside out. A hiss suddenly tore from his lips when Naraku's hot flesh connected with his own chest to chest on top of him and nipped upon his bottom lip before burying his tongue deep into his mouth.

Naraku broke the kiss, sat up, and lightly trailed his fingers down across his chest, over his abdomen, and through his silver hair tracing lazy shapes just around the base of his hard cock. He smirked when the deadly taiyoukai arched his back off the grass a deep pleasure filled growl tearing from his lips.

Sesshoumaru nearly exploded right there when a sharp deadly claw lightly trailed up his length, swirled around his tip, before it trailed down the other side. The only thing that would make it better if it was Naraku's hot mouth on him instead of just his fingers.

Sesshoumaru dropped his eyes closed tightly and growled in pleasure when Naraku trailed his tongue over his length. It felt divinely and more so when his lips wrapped around him and began pulling him deep into his hot cavern. He locked his fingers into his midnight hair and tugged sharply upon it when Naraku gently scraped his teeth along his sensitive cock.

Naraku stared up at the youkai watching his face contort in pleasure and would have smirked if his lips weren't already busy doing something a little more important.

He pressed Sesshoumaru back down when he tried to thrust himself up deeper into his mouth causing him to growl a warning deep in his chest. The vibration from his growl caused him to growl deeply and bite his lip until it bled. _'Now that was interesting.'_ He smirked to himself.

He couldn't take it any more he had to have him and had to have him now. Sesshoumaru pulled Naraku from him and pulled him up until they were face to face and slammed their lips together.

He sucked the blood from his lip savoring the taste of it before he broke the kiss and trailed his lips across his cheek to his ear. "It may hurt." He whispered before he nipped upon the appendage.

"I'm not weak." Sesshoumaru growled and bit him sharply on the shoulder.

Naraku pulled back and stared down at him with a smirk. "As you wish." He purred and lined himself up with his tight ring and with one hard powerful thrust buried himself to the hilt.

A deep growl ripped from Sesshoumaru's throat as his back arched off the grass. It did hurt but the pain felt nearly as good as the pleasure.

Naraku watched Sesshoumaru writhe beneath him staying still reveling in his pain and pleasure and the feel of his muscles contracting around him. Sesshoumaru was so damn hot and tight making him want to bury himself even deeper than he already was.

Sesshoumaru gripped Naraku's forearms and held on tightly when Naraku suddenly pulled back and thrust deeply into him again. His eyes feel closed and his back arched up as a deep moan tore from his lips when Naraku hit that wonderful spot within. He planted his feet on the ground and pushed up against every hard inward thrust of his lover.

Naraku placed his hands on either side of the Sesshoumaru's head forcing Sesshoumaru to move grip his hips tightly and pull him with every inward thrust. He then leaned down and began making sweet love to his hot mouth plundering just as deep into his mouth as he was into his hot channel.

When Sesshoumaru trailed his fingers down his sides to his ass and dug his claws deep into his skin pulling him closer and deeper Naraku broke the kiss, arched back, and let off a deep growl of pleasure.

"More." Sesshoumaru ordered with a growl and an increase of his jaki lighting the area up with the power radiating from his body.

"Yes" Naraku responded and complied with his plea by picking up speed and adding more power to his thrusts. His jaki exploded from his body canceling out the white light of Sesshoumaru's turning the entire area a sickly purple color.

Sesshoumaru let off a mighty roar at the feel of the dark power pounding against his flesh trying to get in past his own. He fought back against it increasing his own power bur not so much as to cancel it out. He was so close to reaching his end that when Naraku growled out his name he couldn't hold it in any longer and exploded into oblivion.

A snarl tore from Naraku's lips at how tightly the taiyoukai was squeezing around him. Sesshoumaru's claws were near to tearing into his flesh and he couldn't take it anymore. He gave one last powerful thrust before he joined his little inu in the depths of oblivion. Never in his existence had he felt so fulfilled as he did at that moment and he was definitely going to make sure this sexy little inu kept coming back for more even if that meant snatching him up when he wasn't looking and having his way with him.

Sesshoumaru held Naraku when he collapsed down atop him panting just as hard as he himself was. He could still feel their powers intermingling around them causing a nice chill to roll up his spine. The intensity of this union was more than he could have ever imagined it to be and he decided that this definitely would not be the last time they partook in each other.


	7. Bound

Yes I know it's been awhile since I last posted _anything_ but life happens and there's not a lot that can be done about it. Not to mention the death of the computer and the losing everything which in turn caused me to turn my back on my fics because I was sooooo damn mad. Well that and Dragon Age kinda got me distracted... A LOT!

Anywho enough of that cause I'm sure you all don't care about that and just want to get to the fic. This fic was posted once upon a time ago on another site but never this one. So I decided I would throw it up so I could let you all know that I am still alive, with a new computer, and rewriting of the lost chapters to things like Only Ever You, Would I Lie To You, Feelings, and so forth. With that on with the fic.

**Title:** Bound

**Summary:** Tsubaki uses a spell to capture and bind our two favorite demons (and a few others) . Love is the key to freedom; however the question is what kind of love will free them? The physical kind of love or the emotional?

Tsubaki glared into the bowl of black water and curled her hand into a tight fist; nearly puncturing her palm with her sharp nails. She didn't have long until she was nothing but a pile of ash; no thanks to that stupid bitch the shikon miko.

She narrowly escaped the purification powers of the miko but enough of it caught her to cause her to slowly be purified into dust. However; the shikon miko wasn't who she was watching currently, no she was watching the dark bastard known as Naraku. He was on her hit list first then she would deal with Inuyasha's little bitch.

If it wasn't for Naraku she wouldn't be slowly fading into nothingness; him and his deplorable lying black tongue. He used her like she was nothing; leaving her to die by taking the shikon no tama when she needed it the most.

"You will pay." She hissed at the image in the black water before she waved her hand over the bowl of water causing his wretched face to vanish. "Now who to use to lure you into my little trap?" She questioned to herself.

She didn't want to use anyone from the inutachi as she already had plans for them so they were out. Kagura would do her no good as she was a part of Naraku; as was Kanna. However she needed to get rid of them so that they couldn't help Naraku when she set her plans into motion.

So who did that leave her with? She waved her hand over the black water and before her appeared three being sitting in the forest. One running around with pink flowers stuck to his bald green head, another chasing the kappa with more pink flowers in her hand, and a very stoic demon lord sitting under a tree silently watching the antics before him.

"Hmm…" She whispered thoughtfully. "Sesshoumaru; the most powerful inuyoukai in the land. He would do nicely." She smirked. "He would do nicely indeed and he desires to kill the kumo even more than I do."

She turned to her small shelf of potions and went to work. "By nightfall Naraku…" She spat his name like it was poison on her tongue. "You will be begging for mercy; a mercy Sesshoumaru will never give." She cackled wickedly then began mixing her potions together in order to exact her revenge before death took her.

xx

Naraku sat in his dark corner staring into the darkness of the night plotting the downfall of all his enemies… well not all exactly as there were many. He was plotting the downfall of a select few; essentially the Taishou brothers, Kikyo and her copy, and finally the little gaggle of friends known as the inutachi.

It was exhausting to think he had so many to kill beyond just those few. Yet that was the life of a evil being such as himself. Although he wasn't exactly evil; he just wanted to be complete and would do anything to achieve his one true dream. Even if that meant sneaky deed and death to any who stood in his way. Obsession was a cruel contemptible mistress.

As he stared out into the dark night his deep crimson eyes narrowed when he spotted something flying towards him; it was small and darker than the night itself but with his superior sight he was able to spot it easily. He quickly rose to his feet to avoid the thing and dodge to the left just as it came through his window. His crimsons narrowed to deep little slits as he watched the black orb stop, hover in mid air for a moment, and come back towards him.

He dodged the thing again and put a barrier around him in order to stop it only to be enveloped into the black orb; barrier and all.

Sesshoumaru glared at the new addition to the curse-ed orb that managed to snatch him up in the night and carry him away from his companions. "I will kill you for this." He growled into the hanyou's face.

Naraku stared into the golden orbs of the demon lord and narrowed his crimson in return. "This was not done by my hand." He growled as he attempted to tug at the black chains that were around his wrists behind the inu's back and hissed inwardly when they caused his flesh to burn deeply.

How the hell did they end up like this? He wondered to himself angrily. He knew without a doubt that it wasn't Sesshoumaru as the dog demon didn't play with magic; he was brute force and cunning only and he certainly did not cause this. What was even more odd; if that were the right word in this situation, was how they were bound to each other.

What was the point of having Sesshoumaru on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck, and legs around his waist, chained ankles to wrists. Then him; arms chained at the wrist around the inu's back and ankles bound by a chain that was attached to a belt like chain around the inu's waist. What purpose did this serve anyway?

Sesshoumaru tugged at the chains binding his and quickly determined that there was some kind of magic holding them in place that would bite at his skin when he would try to break them free. If Naraku wasn't responsible for this then whomever was was surely going to die a slow painful death.

He narrowed his ambers when crimson stared angrily at him. "Once I am free I will kill you then exact my revenge on the being responsible for this." He growled.

Naraku snorted. "What makes you so certain that you can kill me? So many times you have tried and yet here I am still alive and well. Perhaps I will kill you then exact MY revenge."

"A hanyou will never best this Sesshoumaru." The youkai growled low in his throat.

Naraku wasn't really in the mood to deal with Sesshoumaru's cocky ego at the moment. He had bigger issues; such as escaping this strange happenstance and trying to figure out who was responsible for it. Although he didn't have long to wait as a cruel feminine voice sounded throughout their odd little prison.

"Oh…" Tsubaki pouted slightly. "I was hoping you would be dead by now; not chained to the demon. Hmm… I must have cast the spell wrong." She sighed. "Oh well."

"Tsubaki" Naraku growled deadly. "Release me and I will make sure you die a quick painless death."

Tsubaki chuckled; which sounded more like a cackle. "I don't think so."

Sesshoumaru growled loudly. "Wench you have trapped this Sesshoumaru and it is unacceptable. I will see your blood on my claws."

"Forgive me Sesshoumaru; I only intended to use you to kill Naraku then return you to your companions." She sighed deeply. "However it seems…" She flipped through her spell book and found the spell she tried to cast and reread it. "Well isn't this interesting." She smirked.

"What?" Naraku demanded.

"The only way for you both to be free is either one must die by the others hand or love must bloom." She laughed loudly.

Sesshoumaru was all for the killing idea and would have loved nothing more than to run his poison claws through the hanyou's chest. However the chains around his wrists made that a very difficult feat. "You will release me." He growled.

"I can't do that Sesshoumaru." Tsubaki chuckled. "I placed you there to kill Naraku and that is where you will stay until Naraku…" She sneered his name. "is dead."

Naraku grunted in disgust. "And do tell; how is he supposed to kill me while we are bound in such a manner." A manner he did not like in the least.

Tsubaki stared at the black orb in front of her in thought for a moment then shrugged her shoulder in dismissal when her two other orbs came flying towards her. "I suppose you will have to figure that out on your own." She waved her hand and the orb floated up to her shelf and settled onto it's little pedestal.

She stared at the two orbs floating in front of her and drew her brows. "Where is the other two?" She questioned to herself.

She tapped into the darkness of the two orbs and discovered who she had with her at the moment. Kikyo and Kagome were bound together just as Naraku and Sesshoumaru were in one orb and Kanna and Miroku bound in the other. She looked up when the two missing orbs came flying towards her and smirked.

When then came to a stop in front of her she grabbed the last orb and noted with that inside was Sango and Koga. She grabbed the second one and found it to contain Kagura and Inuyasha.

"What happened?" She questioned to herself. Only two of her orbs contained the beings she wanted paired up and the rest didn't. It was supposed to be Naraku and Sesshoumaru; which she had. Kagome and Kikyo; which she also had, but the others were completely wrong.

It was supposed to be Sango and Miroku, Koga and Kagura, and Inuyasha and Kanna. Yet that wasn't what she had at all. Then again what did she care? Truly Sango, Miroku, and Koga really didn't do anything to her and she just captured them to keep Sango and Miroku from attempting to help their friends. Koga she captured to kill Kagura and Inuyasha to kill Kanna.

Yet just like her first two prisoners they were all bound together in the same fashion meaning either they either had to kill one or fall in love to be free. She snorted in disgust then went about the process of informing them all of their situation and what needed to be done to set themselves free.

She listened to all the threats and whatnot before she waved her hand and settled the orbs onto their pedestals to let the inhabitants play out their fate as they would. She was running out of time before she turned completely to dust as the last strand of her beautiful hair fell to the floor in ash just moments ago.

Perhaps she should just end it all now and be done with it before it started eating away at her insides causing her immense pain and creating a very painful end. Yes that is exactly what she would do.

She exited the cave and as she walked away she waved her hand behind her causing a giant boulder to fall from the top of the mountain and settle in front of the entrance; sealing her captives inside before disappearing into the night.

xx

Naraku and Sesshoumaru continued to exchange deadly glares before Naraku; growing quite tired of it all, relaxed his tense shoulders and slumped back against the dark wall of the orb. "This is getting us nowhere." He stated as he stared up at the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru removed the glare from his face and had to agree with the kumo. They needed to get out of this mess and apparently there were only two ways to do that. One had to die; which he was all for, or they had to fall in love. He would rather cut his eyes from his head then fall in love with the kumo. "You have access to they demons that reside within you." He stated.

Naraku gave a curt nod but didn't see what that had to do with anything.

"You will release on that can se us free." The taiyoukai ordered.

Naraku smirked at that; truly the demon was a simpleton. "Yes a mindless demon will know what to do." He mocked. "I set it free and surely it will do nothing more than feast upon our flesh or kill us in madness."

Sesshoumaru let off a threatening growl. "Do not mock me hanyou."

Naraku was tempted to roll his eyes but didn't; instead he smirked up at the demon then released a tentacle from his back and attempted to use it to unlock the chains; only to have it burst into a black flame and turn to dust. With a resigned sigh to his fate he dropped his head back and closed his eyes in order to meditate on the situation; only to snap his eyes open and glare at the taiyoukai upon the words that fell from his mouth.

"You will sacrifice yourself to free this Sesshoumaru."

Naraku snorted at that; as if he would kill himself. "Iie you will sacrifice yourself for me."

Sesshoumaru scoffed at that in his snooty lordly fashion; which consisted of him sticking his nose in the air. Truly they were at a stalemate in this situation. Neither would kill themselves for the other to be free; which left them stuck as they were.

xx

He didn't know how much time had passed since they first came to be trapped but it certainly felt like an eternity. They had sat there in silence for who knew how long and quite frankly he was growing bored. He stared at the demon in his lap and decided that he would entertain himself by egging the stoic taiyoukai. Besides what could Sesshoumaru do about it any way? It wasn't like the demon lord could kill him or anything so why not have some fun.

His crimson eyes stared at the stoic pale face of the inu as a smirk pulled on his lips. "Kiss me."

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes open and narrowed them to deadly little slits as a small growl rumbled through is chest.

"You wish to be free; do you not?" Naraku taunted.

Sesshoumaru leaned in and placed his nose just centimeters from the hanyou's. "We will rot in this hell before this Sesshoumaru ever does such a thing."

Naraku wasn't daunted in the least; besides he didn't really want to kiss the youkai, this was just done for his own entertainment. "There is no need to act like an untouched virgin." He cooed.

Sesshoumaru growled and snapped his teeth at the hanyou.

Naraku's smirk turned into a dark leer. "I have something you could bite; providing you want to put that pretty mouth of yours to good use."

Sesshoumaru growled deadly then quickly squelched it. The hanyou was taunting him and he'd be damned if he was going to fall for it. So with a haughty snort; he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, essentially ignoring the kumo.

A dark brow arched at the demon's behavior and he'd be damned if he was going to be ignored. So with a deep evil smirk on his lips and a plan to get the demon to react; he pulled his chained hands in close to the inuyoukai's back and got one hell of a reaction.

Sesshoumaru snarled as his eyes tinged pink when he felt fingers molest his perfect bottom with light pinches. So bad he wanted to kill the bastard at the moment and would do so if he wasn't bound as he was. "You touch this Sesshoumaru again and it will be the last time." He growled low in his throat.

Naraku grinned at him. "Oh? And how do you plan on killing me? You forget the only way for death to take me is to destroy my heart and chained as you are you can not achieve such a feat."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond as he knew the kumo was right; there was nothing he could do. At best he could just ignore him and let him do as he pleased until he grew tired of being ignored. So again he gave him a haughty glare then closed his eyes and turned his head.

Naraku stared at the demon lord then gave a mental shrug of his shoulder before he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Instead of antagonizing the demon lord he really should work on a plan on how to get out of this mess.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat in the kumo's lap wracking his brain trying to think of someway to get free and not one single idea came to mind. He had only two options; kill or find love. He had to snort at the later; as if he would ever fall in love with his sworn enemy, yet he needed to do something.

He then had to wonder if starving to death was an option. He just ate the day before and could survive without food for about three day max; giving him about two to three good days before he began the process of starving to death. He then had to wonder if the kumo ever ate anything.

Did a mass of demons trapped in a human body need to eat? He was sure they did; so would Naraku starve to death if he didn't eat soon?

He was pulled out of his wandering thoughts when Naraku suddenly shifted under him and bent his knees; causing him to slide in against the kumo's chest.

"Why Sesshoumaru; have you finally changed your mind?" Naraku mocked in the pointed ear of the inuyoukai.

Sesshoumaru growled and leaned back away from the kumo. "You will return to your previous position." He growled deadly.

Naraku snorted. His legs were becoming achy with the heavy demon on his lap and desperately needed to move them; until the pain subsided he was going to stay as he was. "Well if this position is un suitable; perhaps I can lie down."

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a barely noticeable split second and decided that as much as he disliked this position; lying down could only be worse. So he remained silent and turned his head; once again, and resumed ignoring the kumo while trying to maintain some distance between them.

xx

Sesshoumaru mentally growled as he was growing tired; not sleepy, but achy tired from keeping his back stiff for so long in order to keep distance between them. He needed to relax but in doing so it would put him right up against the kumo; which was undoubtedly unacceptable.

So he analyzed their current position and tried to think of some way to get more comfortable with out putting any more contact between them and came up with an idea. He lifted his arm and slipped it from around the kumo's neck so that both his arms were to the left side of the dark bastard then dished out his command. "Stand up." He growled.

Naraku stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Do not disobey me." Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance.

Naraku just shrugged his shoulder and slowly rose to his feet causing the taiyoukai to slide down his body. He then realized what Sesshoumaru was doing and stepped out from between the youkai's long legs then sat back down leaving him still hugging the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru glowered slightly as this decreased their contact but still left them in a rather odd position; with the kumo hugging him. Yet he had a plan to fix that as well. "Lift your arms." He bit out in annoyance.

Naraku snorted but lifted them up over the taiyoukai's silver haired head; forcing the mass of moom beam lit hair to spill into the inu's face.

Sesshoumaru curled his lip as he jerked his head and forced his hair to fall back in place and giving the kumo a contemptible glare as he slid his bound arms down his arms leaving them connected by the chain that connected his ankles to his wrists.

If it were in him to do so he would have sighed in relief but he would never do such a thing. He maneuvered himself around so that he could lean against the wall; still a too close to the kumo, but he would make do.

Naraku leaned against the wall next to the demon and shifted; causing the taiyoukai's hands to rest on his thigh. He watch the demon lord from the corner of his eye scowl at the contact and move his hands from his thigh causing his own bound hands to land in Sesshoumaru's lap with his fingers resting nearly in his crotch. He smirked at this new development. "I had no idea you desired my touch Sesshoumaru-sama." He purred and wiggled his fingers causing them to slip between the taiyoukai's thighs.

Sesshoumaru jerked the hanyou's hands from his lap and growled menacingly at the kumo. "You will cease touching this Sesshoumaru in such manners as this." Suddenly a thought came to him. With their new position he would be able to kill the kumo and be free of this curse-ed place.

The tips of his fingers began glowing a sickly green color and in a move faster than the eyes could blink; he attacked.

Naraku caught the taiyoukai by the wrists before his deadly claws could enter his chest. "Tsk… Tsk… Tsk…" Naraku clucked at the demon. "Did you really think it would be so easy." He mocked.

"You will die." He growled.

Naraku stared at the demon. "Iie that is not an option." He hissed with a jerk of his hands; causing the demon to be pulled into his lap where he flipped them so that he was astride the demon lord. "It is your death that will free us." He growled into the demon's face.

Sesshoumaru glared at the kumo but said nothing as he knew they were at a stale mate in this situation.

Naraku stared down at the demon beneath him and a quick thought passed through his mind. If Sesshoumaru was a woman he would be utterly gorgeous. He squelched that thought like a bug with a small shake of his head. "If you promise to behave yourself I will let you up." He stated darkly.

Deep ambers narrowed but he gave a small curt nod of agreement none-the-less.

"Very well." Naraku stated and sat them both back up against the wall with Sesshoumaru's hands back in his lap.

Sesshoumaru didn't like where his hands were but figured them to be safer in the kumo's lap than to have the bastard's hands in his own lap. He leaned his head back against the wall and returned his mind to trying to figure out a way out of this mess. There had to be some way of breaking free he just had to figure it out.

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes open when he felt the kumo shift next to him.

"Have you discovered a way out of here?" Naraku questioned in slight annoyance.

Deep ambers narrowed as he turned his head to lock stares with irritated crimson. "If I have we would have been out of here by now." He growled.

Naraku snorted. "And you are supposed to be the most intelligent being to ever walk the land."

"Bite your tongue half-breed." He nearly bit out.

Naraku smirked. "You have quite an obsession with my tongue." He mocked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed even further. "I will cut it from your head if you do not keep it behind your teeth."

If he were anyone else he might have stuck said appendage out at the demon lord. Instead he opted for licking his lips and nearly laughed out right when the deep ambers of the inu watched his tongue coat his lips. "Perhaps my suspicions about you and my tongue aren't so far from the truth." He mocked.

Sesshoumaru let off a deep growl through his chest. Again the hanyou was taunting him and he was allowing it to get to him. It was unacceptable. "Be silent." He ordered.

Naraku grunted but remained silent; he had other things on his mind besides taunting the youkai; such at the spell cast on them.

He knew that love and death were the only ways out of here. It took him some time to recall; but the spell the bitch cast was a spell he knew and he never used it. Mainly because there was no guarantee that death would be the end result for the two beings encompassed in the dark orb.

There was no loophole; so to speak, in the spell as it was pretty straight forward, which left him where exactly? Kill the demon lord or fall in love with him. He was all for the killing but the problem was there was a good chance Sesshoumaru would make sure he died as well. Neither was anymore powerful than the other nor were they more cunning than the other. Leaving him with love as the only option; and that irritated him to no end. How was he supposed to fall in love with someone he wanted dead? Besides that; what did he know of love anyway?

He understood what Onigumo felt for that bitch Kikyo but he also knew that that wasn't love; it was lust. So was love and lust the same thing? He highly doubted that that was the case. Lust was carnal where love was incomprehensible.

He understood two bodies coming together in a sweaty mass of groin tightening pleasure. He didn't understand the emotional connection two beings shared; such as the pairs in the inutachi.

He saw how the hoshi and taijiya would share intimate caresses, warm smiles, and blush like a couple of baka's when such a occurrences would happen. He also saw how the inuhanyou would fight while mortally injured for that little miko of his, how they would argue, and cast starry eyed glances at each other then also blush stupidly. So was this blushing thing the key to love?

He mentally snorted at that. What was blushing anyway? He didn't know the exact cause of such a thing but he was more than certain that he would never do such a stupid thing as blush.

He cracked his eye open and looked at the profile of the being sitting next to him. It would be interesting to see Sesshoumaru blush however. Would Sesshoumaru blush? Could he make the inu blush? What would it take to make something as stoic as the inuyoukai blush? To see his ivory cheeks stain pink or even as dark as his magenta stripes; that would be one for the ages and possibly a good way to pass the time. The worst case scenario was that they ended up killing each other and considering their predicament it was really the only option.

He kept his eyes cracked open ever so slightly as she looked over at the inuyoukai and laced their fingers together; just to see the reaction of the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes open and glared deadly at the two hands tangled together before he jerked them apart. He stared up at the hanyou; eyes flashing angrily. "I will not warn you again hanyou." He growled low and threateningly in his chest.

Naraku shrugged a shoulder in dismissal. Perhaps the taiyoukai's rage was what kept him from ever blushing. Or perhaps it was something deeper than that. He kept his head tilted back and a sharp eye on the taiyoukai through is cracked lid and moved onto his next ploy. "You are quite beautiful when you're angry." He stated nonchalantly.

Sesshoumaru growled in his throat but didn't respond beyond that as he'd be damned if he was going to allow the hanyou to get under his skin.

Naraku smirked but wasn't deterred in the least. He knew the inuyoukai could ignore him for only so long. "Your eyes glow a most beautiful sunset color when your rage flashes though them."

The cold stoic youkai turned his head and glowered at the kumo. "You will cease speaking such things about this Sesshoumaru." He ordered in his i_'die'_/i voice.

Naraku arched a brow as he opened his eyes and turned to face the inu fully with a deep mocking leer on his lips. "You like it when I say such things about you. I'm sure no one else would ever grant you such compliments." With that he turned away from the inu, tilted his head back against the wall, and watched the inu through a cracked lid.

Sesshoumaru glared at the kumo for a short time longer before also resuming his position of ignoring the kumo; but he couldn't stop Naraku's words from echoing though his mind and it was beginning to piss him off. He looked over at the kumo from the corner of his eye and stared at the powerful features of his profile and nearly growled deadly when a whispering thought passed through his mind. _'Naraku is rather attractive.'_

He cut his eyes away from the hanyou and mentally curled his lip at himself. The hanyou was NOT attractive or sexy. He growled mentally again; then nearly growled out loud again when he realized he added sexy onto the end of his thought.

Naraku smirked outright when he felt the demon lord go stiff next to him. He could practically taste the frustration of the taiyoukai upon his lips. Truly he should tap into his mind and find out what he was thinking but that would take the fun out of this game and truly it was the only source of entertainment to be had at the moment.

"So tell me Sesshoumaru are you an untouched virgin?" He inquired like they were discussing the weather.

"That is none of your concern half-breed." He stated darkly without looking at the hanyou.

He wasn't daunted in the least. "Hmm… I had no idea Sesshoumaru. Perhaps that is why you are so cold and withdrawn; you've never experienced the true pleasure of the body." He opened his eyes and stared at the youkai knowing what he was about to say next was most likely going to send the demon lord into a rage. "I bet you've never indulged in the satisfying act of self pleasure. Your idiot sibling has experienced the pleasures of the flesh many times and not just with himself… have you?"

That was it; he had finally reached his breaking point. How dare the kumo speak of things that bared no concern to him and compare him to the greatest insult to his name?

Naraku smirked up at the demon hovering above him while he held his deadly claws at bay. "It seems I have struck too close to the truth." He mocked. "So tell me Sesshoumaru is it only self pleasure you have indulged in or never experienced any of it at all?"

Sesshoumaru's mind was blinded by blood red rage; even if part of what the bastard was saying was true, it didn't ease his anger in the least. Granted he had never rutted with any being as they were all beneath him and he'd be dammed if he was going to grant some filthy bitch the pleasure of his touch.

Naraku used Sesshoumaru's bound ankles and wrists to his advantage and managed to get them flipped over so that he was astride the demon. "Tell me Sesshoumaru? Do you know what it is to feel the hands of another caressing you in places only you have ever touched?"

Sesshoumaru nearly snarled at the dark being above him but settled for growling menacingly and glaring deadly. "Remove yourself from this Sesshoumaru this instant." He ordered deep in his throat.

Naraku smirked. "Iie; not until I have my answer."

"My pleasure does not concern you." He growled.

"True" Naraku agreed. "However I find myself rather intrigued by the fact that someone such as yourself has never been taken or taken another for pleasure." He leaned down until they were nose to nose. "So it is because you never learned what to do or is it because you have never found any that were worthy in your eyes?"

He watched as the deep ambers of the taiyoukai narrowed to deep little slits and grinned wickedly; as his answer was written across his ivory face as clear as day. "Interesting" He stated thoughtfully with a grin on his lips. "What does one such as yourself consider worthy I wonder." He leaned in and trailed his cheek along the magenta stripes the taiyoukai's until his lips met his pointed ear. "Is it power that one must have to have you?" He whispered with heavy breath.

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together sharply as the hanyou was far FAR too close to the truth for his liking and did not like where this was going.

Naraku pulled up and looked down at the taiyoukai with a knowing grin lighting his strong features. "No; that is only part of it, isn't it. What you crave is deeper than just raw power… no?" He questioned with an arched brow.

Sesshoumaru still didn't respond. He maintained his glare and continued to growl low in his throat. The hanyou was a single thought away from discovering his secret and anything he said would give it away; even the simplest of threats would cause his voice to betray him and he'd be damned if he was going to give the hanyou bastard the answers he sought.

Naraku stared down at the inu as his mind worked furiously trying to figure out just what it was Sesshoumaru truly wanted in a partner. Power was at the top of the list but it wasn't his number one desire; it was something more carnal than that. So what was it?

Essentially strength went hand in hand with power as did the mental prowess of a strong mind. Yet he knew that power was not what the taiyoukai was wanting. It was something deeper and so raw that it was nearly soul consuming for the demon lord.

He figured that it came down to Sesshoumaru in his most base form, the core of his being, the root to all that he was; but what was it? Sesshoumaru of all the beings he toyed with was by far the hardest to read and figure so really he didn't have a lot to go on here except for what he already knew; which wasn't a lot in the grand scheme of things.

Of the little bit he knew about the taiyoukai that little bit continued to point back to power; to be the strongest being in the lands through his own strength and cunning of mind. So that led to the question of what would the strongest being in all the lands really want once they obtained their ultimate power?

His lips suddenly pulled into a deep dark leering grin as he locked stares with the angry amber of the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru mentally cringed at the face the hanyou was making at him and knew that Naraku had figured out his deepest secret.

"I would have never figured that that is what you wanted Sesshoumaru." Naraku stated with an arched brow before he leaned into him and again placed his lips next to his ear. "That is one thing I am more than capable of giving to you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened ever so slightly as the weight of the kumo's words and the implications behind them settled into his raging mind.

Naraku stared down at the demon lord beneath him. "I will grant you a bargain." He smirked as he locked stares with angry ambers. "Blush for me and I will release you without another word about your secret."

Two things went through his head. One was that he Sesshoumaru had never in his life blushed and two; how would one achieve such a feat anyway, especially someone like him. "This Sesshoumaru does not blush." He growled deadly.

Naraku snorted. "Iie you will blush for me." He leaned down and caressed his pale cheek with his own. "I want to see that beautiful ivory flesh of yours turn a pretty pink."

"Remove yourself this instant." He growled growing quite tired of the hanyou and his antics.

"Iie" Naraku smirked as he rose up. "Not until I see that pretty face of yours turn a nice shade of pink." He cooed like he was talking to a child.

Instead of his face turning pink; his eyes tinged red in rage.

Naraku clucked at him in disappointment. "I did not say your eyes. Although beautiful when they are blood red; I would much prefer to see that face of yours that same appealing color." He stared down at the raging demon. "Tell me Sesshoumaru what would make one such as yourself blush?"

He cocked his head to the side. "I can't imagine nudity would cause such a feat as I am sure you are more than proud of your body. I don't believe you have ever suffered from embarrassment so what would it take?" He smirked evilly. "Perhaps tapping into your mind would answer my question."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his deep crimsons. "You will die this day." He growled through clenched teeth.

Naraku grunted in dismissal. "I have heard those same words from those pretty lips of yours before and yet here I am; alive and well."

"Because you are a coward." He nearly snarled. He had to keep the hanyou from tapping into his mind; it would do no good for him to see who and what he really is, especially in such a raw state when his full mental defenses were down.

"I wouldn't say I am a coward." He stated in mock hurt. "I just know when to fight and when to retreat. You would do the same; therefore to claim that I am a coward is also calling yourself one." He smirked at the demon. "Unless that is what you are deep down… a coward?" He arched a dark brow at him.

"This Sesshoumaru is no coward." He growled.

"Oh?" Naraku grinned. "We will see about that. Let's see what really resides behind that cold stoic mask of yours; the real Sesshoumaru."

He knew what the hanyou was about to do and decided it was time to truly fight against him and prevent it. He bucked his hips up in an attempt to knock the hanyou off balance and nearly succeeded; but he was far too stable in comparison.

Naraku grinned hugely. "Whatever you are hiding must really be good; seeing as how you are fighting so hard to keep me from finding out what it is." He leaned in until they were nose to nose. "Aside from the fact you wish to be dominated like a bitch in heat."

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together to keep the deep growl at bay at his secret being announced out loud. It sounded ridiculous to his own ears but damn it was his greatest fantasy; hence why he had never been touched by another. There were none that were powerful enough to dominate him and make him the submissive bitch in the union of two bodies; so he remained untouched. Truly it was shameful!

"Do not fight it as we will soon see what it is that shames you so much that you will turn red from having it known; and to your enemy no less." He taunted before he closed his eyes and began tapping into the taiyoukai's mind.

Sesshoumaru could feel the hanyou's power pushing against the edges of his senses and fought like mad to keep him out. He'd be damned if he was going to let the hanyou see him for what he really was… well what he really wanted; aside from his normal desire for power.

"Come on Sesshoumaru; let me in, don't fight it." Naraku stated and he couldn't tell if he was hearing him from inside his mind or out. "You will die for this." He growled low in his chest as he pressed against the force pressing against his mind.

"I highly doubt that my precious little inu." Naraku chuckled. "For if you really did not want me to find out your secrets I wouldn't be this close now. Admit it." He chuckled again. "You want me to know as I am the only one worthy of giving you what you truly want; what you truly need."

"Do not flatter yourself hanyou. You are nothing more than a dirty half-breed." He growled in response. "Using trickery to gain an end to your means."

Naraku snorted as he came face to face with the inner most part of Sesshoumaru inside his head. "Trickery is not what brought me here. It is your own desire to have the truth be known that has allowed me passage this deep into your mind." He smirked. "So many times I have tried to gain entry into your conscious only to be denied through your power. Yet now…" He waved his hand around the demon lord's subconscious. "Here I am and hardly without a fight. You want me to know what you are hiding; what you are tired of hiding for so long."

Sesshoumaru growled to himself as he knew the hanyou was right; he really didn't fight all that hard to keep him out… well he did but another part of himself allowed the hanyou passage into his mind. "You will leave." He ordered with narrowed ambers.

"After I came all this way?" He mocked pouted. "Iie; I will stay until I find out your deepest secret." He cocked a dark brow at him. "Unless you just want to tell me what it is you are hiding and save us both a lot of time and trouble."

Sesshoumaru raised his fingers and let them glow a deep lime green color. "You will die." He growled and lashed out at the hanyou.

Naraku dodged the whip and held up his own fingers; causing them to lengthen to long jagged points. "Must we really do this?" He questioned with a cocked brow. When the demon lord did nothing but narrow his eyes even further he shrugged his shoulder and retaliated with his own jaki attack.

Sesshoumaru easily dodged the attack as the hanyou wasn't really trying to hit him at all. He knew that Naraku wanted to know his deepest secret and killing him would be counterproductive to that.

He growled when he felt his secret pressing against him wanting to be released and holding it back while fighting the hanyou was taking up every last bit a strength he had in his body.

"What's the matter Sesshoumaru?" Naraku taunted. "Is it you really want me to know; is that why you aren't fighting at your full strength?"

"Silence half-breed." He growled and lashed out with his poison whip; nearly releasing his secret at the same time. He growled to himself as this was taking a toll on him.

Naraku shot towards the demon lord and cut to the right at the same moment the inu attacked. He landed behind the youkai and wrapped his arms around him; trapping the inu's arms to his sides. "What are you hiding from me?" He whispered in the pointed ear of the taiyoukai. "Does it shame you so much that even you do not want to truly face it?"

"Remove yourself from my person immediately." He growled in response with a small struggle to break free.

Naraku felt the pathetic struggle of the demon and grinned darkly before he pressed himself fully against the back of the stoic inu and tightening his hold upon him; almost as if he was giving him a tight hug. His lips once again went to his ear only this time making sure to make contact with the appendage. "Tell me Sesshoumaru." He whispered with heavy breath. "Tell me your secret; let me set you free of your shame." He then trailed his tongue out and ran it along the rim of his sensitive ear.

Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance and again attempted to break free putting a little more force into his struggle and nearly letting a tiny bit of his secret escape.

"Why must you be like this?" Naraku questioned as he lowered his hands and latched onto his wrists. He leaned forward and pressed his cheek to the magenta striped cheek of the taiyoukai. "Release yourself and let me see what you are hiding; what has driven you to maintain your virtue for so long."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip as a deep growl rumbled in his chest. "This Sesshoumaru will never allow you to find the answers you seek. Now remove yourself from me and my conscious." He ordered in the most lordly voice he could muster.

"Iie" Naraku stated with a smirk on his lip as he brought both their arms up and wrapped them around the body of the inu. "How much longer do you think you can withstand your own desire to be free? Do you not want to know what it is to be touched… caressed…" He turned his head and pressed his lips to the striped cheek. "Loved?" His lips followed the magenta lines back to his pointed ear. "So many centuries you have wandered through life seeking the one that could truly set you free from that which you believe shames you; only to find me. I can set you free Sesshoumaru." He whispered in a deep sensual voice. "All you have to do is grant me access to your secret."

Deep down Sesshoumaru knew he was right. He did want to feel what it was like to be touched and loved; but at what cost? Which was more important to him; the feel of flesh against his own or keeping his darkest secret hidden in the deepest recesses of his mind? He pressed his lips firmly together and narrowed his deep ambers. "I will never allow you to cast eyes upon that which is my shame." He growled.

Naraku arched a brow and decided it was time to try a new tactic. His curiosity was eating at him in the worst way and he just had to know what the inu was hiding. It was like finding some grand treasure that was thought to be lost at the dawn of time. "Allow me access and I will keep you as mine for the rest of your life. You will be my bitch…" He grinned against his ear. "Always satisfied and never wanting for anything." He then went in for the final blow. "You will be my beautiful queen standing at my side forever ruling over all I lay siege to. That is what you want is it not?"

"Iie" He growled irritably. He was growing tired and his secret was about to push itself to the front.

"No?" Naraku questioned with an arched brow. "Then what is it you want? Tell me Sesshoumaru; tell me your secret." He began nipping and licking upon his pointed, sensitive ear.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, closed his eyes, tilted his head to the side in submission, and released his secret to the hanyou.

Naraku grinned against his ear. "Very good." He whispered before his eyes slid over to the dark corner of the youkai's mind where the inu's deepest, darkest, secret was revealed.

His lips pulled up into a dark leering smirk as he stared at what had been revealed to him. "Hmm…" He started as he slowly released his hold upon the demon. "I would have never guessed Sesshoumaru." He grinned almost darkly. "That is very peculiar and the shame you feel from it is no more than what you deserve." He leered then looked over at the demon standing next to him and smirked pleasantly when he saw the oh so barely noticeable shade pink staining his ivory cheeks.

"So what do we have here?" He walked over to the small female; that was no more than twelve summers, standing in the darkened corner of the taiyoukai's mind. He came to stand in front of her and kneeled down so that he was eye level with her. "And who might you be?"

The girl blushed a deep shade of crimson. "I am a part of Sesshoumaru."

"Oh" Naraku questioned with an arched brow. "And what part might that be?"

The girl leaned in towards the dark being and whispered. "I am his beast."

At that both his brows shot up to his hairline. "Well isn't that interesting." He stated as he looked over his shoulder at the stoic taiyoukai; who was glaring deadly at the girl. He smirked before he turned back to the little girl. Now this explained why Sesshoumaru sometimes referred to himself in the third person; he was differentiating between himself and this girl. "So tell me what is it you truly want; deep down?"

The girl blushed deeply and jumped slightly when Sesshoumaru growled at her.

"It's okay; I'm not going to let him hurt you." Naraku said with a fake comforting grin on his face. "Just tell me what it is you…" He glanced over at the taiyoukai. "He really wants?"

Little golden eyes looked from her male counterpart to the dark being in front of her. "You" She stated with a small nod as her blush intensified.

"Hmm…" Naraku stated thoughtfully. "And tell me girl what drives him to desire me?"

"Me." She giggled nervously. "I think you are beautiful and strong."

He looked over at the glowering taiyoukai and grinned like the devil himself; getting narrowed ambers in return. "What about him?"

"The power that makes you you." She leaned in towards him and whispered. "He dreams about you a lot."

"Oh?" This was getting more and more interesting by the second. "What do you want from me deep down inside your heart?"

She fidgeted nervously as this was the part of Sesshoumaru's secret she knew he did not want revealed. "I can't say. It will anger him and he will never let me free again." She locked stares with the dark being. "He keeps me locked away and hardly ever lets me out to play. If I tell…" She trailed off and looked over at Sesshoumaru. "He will make sure I am never free again."

Naraku stared at her intently before he looked over at the taiyoukai. "Don't go anywhere." He stated as he rose to his feet and walked over to the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru went rigid as the kumo drew closer to him and began growling low in his throat when the hanyou grabbed him by the chin.

"What are you hiding?" He leaned in close to his face. "Tell me." He whispered against his lips. "I can give you all that you want; you just have to tell me what it is." He slipped his tongue out and trailed it along the inu's bottom lip.

"Iie" Sesshoumaru growled.

Naraku pulled back from the inu and smirked. "I will know the answers before I leave here." He stated before he turned to look at the girl. The secret had something to do with the girl but what? What did twelve year old girls really want? What did they dream about or dream about having as they grew older?

His lips suddenly pulled into a dark, evil, knowing grin. "Well… well…" He started as he walked towards the girl and kneeled down in front of her. "I know what you want." He whispered to her and placed his large hand on her belly.

Her head bobbed up and down. "It's not only that." She said with a shy giggle and smiled hugely at him. "There is something else..." She whispered.

"Oh and what might that be?" He questioned as he removed his hand from her belly.

She blushed deeply before she leaned in and whispered against his ear before she took off running back into the darkness of Sesshoumaru's subconscious.

i_'He wants you to be his master.'_ /i Her whispered secret echoed through his mind as he grinned and turned his head to look over at the demon. Then just as he rose to his feet he heard the little female again. "He loves you." She sing songed and giggled from the darkness causing Sesshoumaru to growl loudly and deadly.

Naraku walked towards the taiyoukai with a large devious grin on his face. "Well isn't that interesting and rather perverse." He stated as he walked towards the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers upon the hanyou. "Leave here." He growled deadly.

The dark hanyou gave a curt nod and retreated from the hanyou's mind. He looked down at the being lying beneath him; where he belonged, and smirked. "So tell me Sesshoumaru; what is this love you feel for me?" He leaned down until their lips were nearly touching. "Is it my power?"

Deep ambers flashed angrily as they locked with the crimson of the kumo. "Remove yourself from this Sesshoumaru immediately." He growled.

"Iie" Naraku drawled. "You are where you belong…" He started in a dark whisper before he moved his lips to his pointed ear. "Beneath me where a bitch like yourself belongs." He whispered in heavy breath.

Sesshoumaru growled and fought to get the hanyou off of him but the little bitch in him wasn't going to allow it as she too fought against him; which was sucking up all his strength to fight against them both.

Naraku pulled up and shook his head in disappointment as he clucked at the inu. "Tsk… Tsk… Tsk… You still fight me even after you reveal it is me you desire."

"It is shameful." Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat.

"Oh hai; you should be ashamed." Naraku agreed with a small nod of his head. "It is what you deserve for harboring such thoughts."

Deep ambers narrowed to deadly little slits. "What do you want hanyou." He demanded coldly.

"That is a good question." Naraku smirked. "Perhaps I want you to beg me to take you." He cocked a brow at him. "Or perhaps I want you to swear allegiance to me."

"This Sesshoumaru will never beg or bow to serve you." He growled.

Naraku knew the inu was right; he would fight to the death before he did either of those things. "I wonder…" He stated thoughtfully as he locked his deep crimson with his deep amber. "Once my seed is growing in that belly of yours; will you still be as the frigid bitch you are now or will you become soft and complaisant as your belly swells with my child?"

The hanyou was obviously an idiot. First off impregnating him was an impossibility and secondly; if he thought he was going to allow him to mate with his beast and get her with child, he was in for a rude awakening. Yea he desired the hanyou but that was only in his mind; he'd be damned if he was going to allow his true desires to come to fruition. The shame it would cast upon his name were any to find out was too much for him to bare and he would not have it.

It was bad enough his sibling was walking the land when he should have done the honorable thing by their father and their blood and died at birth. He would be damned if he was going to add more shame to his blood and name by allowing this hanyou to mate with him AND get his beast with child no less. "Your seed will never grow in this Sesshoumaru's belly." He bit out in a low deadly voice.

"It will; doubt it not." Naraku smirked. "It is what your beast wants; she wants to bare my child." He leered. "As do you. You just have to admit the truth to yourself; accept it as who you are and what you want."

Sesshoumaru let his fingers glow green and nearly was able to rip the hanyou's right thigh open with his bound hands; but the kumo being the coward he is, jerked to the side and put them both back in their sitting position. This was better than the bastard sitting atop him; but that relief lasted for only so long as the hanyou pulled him into his lap like he was a timid bitch. Now he was in a worse position than on the floor with the hanyou astride him; as now he was even more limited in his movements. Was the shame of this nightmare ever going to end? "Release me." He growled irritably as he was beyond tired of all of it.

"How about I make a deal with you." Naraku smirked. He watched as the taiyoukai's eyes narrow as they locked with his crimson. "Admit your love for me then I will let you go." He wasn't stupid as he knew that the taiyoukai's admission would release their bonds and it would take his own admission to free them of the orb. True he didn't love the youkai but as love goes he could either admit it or make it; fulfilling the spell enough to set them free.

Sesshoumaru would never make love to him so he was left with forcing the inu to admit it; then he would make it. This way which ever version of love the spell demanded it would fulfilled by at least one of them and shared between both of them; setting them both free of this curse-ed place. "Say it." He ordered and leaned in towards the youkai; dragging his tongue along his striped cheek to his ear. "It will free us." He whispered against the appendage. "Love or death will set you free." He repeated Tsubaki's words.

Sesshoumaru grunted at that. "Your death will set me free."

Naraku smirked against the pointed ear. "As will yours. Lest death is all either of us seeks; your love is all there is left." He moved his lips down to his pale neck and began sucking and nipping at his pale flesh until it was pink from his ministrations. "Admit your deepest secret and free us from these bonds; then I will make you cry out to the heavens in pleasure." He whispered against his neck. "Over and over again until we are free of this place. I will be your master as you so desire me to be."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened noticeably. The little bitch ratted him out and she was going to pay for it. It was going to be a long long time before she ever saw the light a day again.

Truly what choice did he really have? They either kill each other and die in this forsaken place or they love each other and find their freedom. Both options left a foul flavor upon his tongue and it infuriated him to no end. With a grind of his teeth he submitted to his fate. "I grant you my love." He nearly gagged on his own words as they left his lips.

Naraku grinned evilly as the chains that bound them fell to the floor. "Very good." He whispered against the taiyoukai's neck. "Now I will grant you mine." He whispered as his hand trailed up his chest and slipped inside his haori; trailing his finger tips along the inu's collar bone, up to his neck, and forcing him to turn his head to face him. "I shall hear my name fall from your lips as you writhe beneath me." He leered before he pulled the inu in and forced his powerful tongue deep into his hot cavern.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly at the foreign feel of another's tongue inside his mouth. He had witnessed kissing on many occasions and for the life of him he couldn't fathom why any one would want to stick their tongue into another mouth. Yet as the kumo's appendage caressed every inch of his cavern it caused a strange warm feeling to build up within his loins; he was now beginning to understand why beings indulged in such an act as this.

Naraku would have smirked; if his mouth wasn't already busy, when the inu's tongue swept against his own. He slipped the fingers of his left hand up his back, locked them into his long silver hair, and jerked his head back at the same moment his right hand pulled the ties the gold and purple sash open.

Sesshoumaru's swords fell to the floor with a loud clank which they both ignored as Naraku was much too busy working over the inu's neck and Sesshoumaru was too busy trying to sort out all the foreign feelings coursing through his body. Some things felt like they were burning, some felt shaky, and others tight like he was trying to collapse in on himself. It was all so strange but on the other hand he was deciding he quite liked how they felt. Truly when he gave himself pleasure it never felt this erotic; it was just a quick moment of pleasure then he was done.

Yet his sworn enemy, the man he wanted to kill, who caused pain to all he crossed paths with was doing things to him he never imagined could exist between two beings. If this was how he felt with just this little bit of touching he couldn't imagine what it was going to be like once the kumo took him to the heavens like he said he would. It was making him understand why humans reproduced like rodents; they thrived on this pleasure.

He nearly ran his claws through the kumo's chest in shock when he felt his powerful hand wrap around his rigid length; but that shock soon gave way to thrilling pleasure when that hand wrapped around him began to stroke him up and down under his hakama.

Naraku broke the kiss and stared into the nearly glazed over ambers of the taiyoukai and grinned. He felt like a man who had went into battle against a thousand beings and defeated them all without a single scratch marring his skin; all due to the look on the taiyoukai's face.

Sesshoumaru truly wanted to kill the bastard when he released his hard cock and removed his hand from him all together. His blood was pumping furiously through his veins and somehow he knew that the hanyou was the only one who knew how to make it stop.

"Do not worry my beloved little inu. I will give you what you are so craving in due time." Naraku stated huskily as he forced them both to their feet. Once upright; Naraku, removed his own sash and let his haori fall open. "Now…" He grinned as he grabbed the taiyoukai by the chin. "Watch my hands and nothing else."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what the hell he was talking about. What did his hands have to do with anything; other than stroking him until he spilt himself all over both of them so they could be done with this mess. Then again when it came to the coupling of two bodies what did he know; other than what he saw? Perhaps there was something he was missing; such as what led up to the joining of two bodies.

He understood the basic coupling of two bodies; of how they came together until they both cried out in passion. What led up to that moment was a whole different story; that is what he didn't understand about the whole rutting issue. He couldn't fathom why beings went through so much trouble to attain the end result; all the touching and kissing, when all they were really after was the euphoric bliss of explosion. However with the way the kumo had touched him thus far he was beginning to understand; it was the build up to the end that they sought, not just the end itself.

Naraku stared at the inu as his deep ambers stared back and he suddenly really realized how innocent Sesshoumaru was. This just made what was going to happen all the better. He reached out and grabbed Sesshoumaru by the hands and placed his hands flat against his exposed chest; slowly moving them over the hard, broad expanse of his chest and making sure to glide his palms over his erect nipples over and over again.

Sesshoumaru watched intently as the kumo took his hands and glided them over his lightly tanned flesh. He could feel ever dip and rise of muscle under his flesh and the rub of his nipples as they passed under his palms; it was making him feel really really warm deep inside his gut. Was it a normal thing to feel; this warming sensation?

Naraku could nearly read every thought that went through the taiyoukai's mind as plain as day in his eyes. Sesshoumaru was a virgin in nearly every way possible; and he was nearly awe struck by this information. How could someone like Sesshoumaru really have gone untouched for so long? It was nearly unfathomable and part of him wondered if the inu was just faking it. Yet the flicker of shock that kept flashing through his amber depths said otherwise; he was a virgin in nearly every sense of the word.

Oh how he wished he knew that a long time ago; it would have made it easier to acquire the taiyoukai back when he really wanted the inu's power. However; this was his one true chance to truly possess the inu as his and he would mold and shape him into everything he wanted him to be. Sesshoumaru would be the perfect bitch; bending to his will just to feel his touch and make him scream to the heavens in pleasure.

He dropped his hands from the taiyoukai's and smirked as Sesshoumaru continued to stroke his hands across his chest; almost like he was fascinated with it. He reached out with his own hands and pushed the inu's haori off his shoulders then had to pull his hands from his chest in order to get the garment off of him.

Sesshoumaru taking the hint from the kumo's actions did the same by pushing the deep blue haori from his broad broad shoulders. He let his hands trail over his shoulders and down the length of his powerful arms and had to wonder how someone who did nothing but hide in darkness and flee from battles could be so perfectly built.

Naraku eyed the taiyoukai as his pale hands once again returned to his chest and wondered if he was just fascinated with it or if he was just stroking his chest because he didn't know what else to do. He was more than certain it was the later and nearly laughed at the absurdity of this whole situation with the inu.

He reached out, slipped his arm around his tapered waist, and pulled him tightly against his chest as his lips sought out his long neck. One hand trailed up to his silver hair where he locked them in and forced his head to the side while his other trailed over to his hip; where the ties of his hakama hung just waiting for him to pull them loose.

With a single yank of the fabric the ties came undone and allowed his white billowy hakama to slide down his long legs and pool around his booted feet. He then moved his fingers from his hip and glided his sharp nails lightly up his spine.

Sesshoumaru slipped his arms around the kumo's back when he pulled him against him and it was a rather strange but very pleasant feeling at having the dark bastard pressed up against him so that they were skin against skin. Naraku was only a few scant inches taller than himself and could feel the hanyou's hard nipples pressed firmly against his upper chest.

The more the hanyou did to him the more he was finding he liked it… a lot. Plus this kissing thing he seemed to favor; it was growing on him as well. The hanyou's flavor wasn't anything like he would have expected it to be; from someone so dark and made up of a bunch of mindless demons, and his powerful tongue certainly knew what it was supposed to be doing.

Again he nearly killed the bastard in shock when he felt his hakama slide down his legs and hit the floor. He wasn't ashamed of his body by any means; it had more to do with the fact that he was constantly caught off guard. He would be so involved in one thing the kumo was doing to him that he was totally unprepared for the suddenness of the next thing he would do. Why couldn't his mind keep up with everything that was going on?

In battle he was more than prepared and could catch every movement made by an enemy or enemies without a second thought. Yet here in the arms of the hanyou; he was constantly off his guard and it was unacceptable. Maybe he was analyzing this far too much; perhaps that is why he was being shocked so much so suddenly.

Naraku broke the kiss with a long hard suck to his bottom lip; forcing it to swell to a lovely shade of red, before he kneeled down at Sesshoumaru's feet and forced him to lift each foot so that he could remove the boots. Once he had him completely naked; he slowly trailed his fingers up his legs to his hips where he pulled him flushed against his still semi clothed body. "Soon…" He started as he leaned against the wall with Sesshoumaru pressed up against him. "Soon I will dominate you in every way. First however." He smirked. "You will lean to love me." He grabbed the inu's hands and placed them on his hips just above his hakama. "Let instinct guide you." He whispered with a quick lick to his slightly swollen lips.

Sesshoumaru just stared at him not understanding what it was he wanted. His instincts told him that he was supposed to make the hanyou please him; but how was he supposed to go about that task? Demand that the hanyou take him and please him? It sounded reasonable enough and if he was supposed to let his instincts guide him then that is what he would do. "You will please this Sesshoumaru." He growled coldly.

Naraku arched a brow at that. "Iie" He drawled. "I am master and you my bitch. You will please me first; and if you please me well then and only then will I please you." He grabbed his deadly hand and trailed it down to the tent in is hakama; forcing his palm to rub over it.

Part of him was appalled at touching another man and yet another part of him was intrigued by it; more specifically the bitch in him. She was in his head whispering things he should do to please the kumo she was obsessed with. Yes he was her obsession to start with; and the little puppy did nothing but swoon and yearn for the kumo from the first day they met. Then before too long; Naraku became his own desire as that was all that was ever on his mind.

Naraku reached down and pulled the strings on his hips; loosening his hakama, and letting them fall to the floor. When Sesshoumaru pulled his hand away he grabbed it and placed it back on his hard length; making sure to wrap his fingers around it, then pulling both of their hands up and down, stroking him.

Sesshoumaru locked stares with the kumo and narrowed his eyes.

Naraku smirked at him in return. "Look at it. See how beautiful it is to have your hand wrapped around me." He grinned evilly in his own head as he continued. "To feel your hand around me; stroking me as such, giving me such pleasure it could bring me to my knees."

He stared deep into the crimson eyes of the kumo and glared. "Do not attempt to lie to this Sesshoumaru." He growled.

Okay so his plan didn't work; no big loss. He would just have to move onto the next phase of his plan. "Very well." He smirked. "We will just have to go about this in another way." When his deep ambers narrowed even further his own eyes glinted. "I want to feel those beautiful lips wrapped around me."

Sesshoumaru nearly showed his disgust on his face. "Iie; you will do the same to me." He demanded.

Naraku had nearly had it; this was taking way too long. Perhaps he should just fuck him silly and work on molding him to his desires later. Then again being trapped here with him was likely the only time he was ever going to have full control over the situation. "You are my virgin bitch." He whispered as he leaned in and began kissing his neck. His other hand grasped his chin and began sliding his thumb across his bottom lip; before he pressed it into the taiyoukai's mouth. "Suck on it." He ordered huskily as Sesshoumaru's hand was still stroking him and it was getting hard to hold back.

His first thought was to bite the appendage off when it made its way into his mouth. It was even more foreign to have his finger in his mouth than it was to have his tongue in his mouth. His second thought was that this wasn't so bad and kind of felt… naughty? Was that the word he should be using to describe Naraku's thumb in his mouth?

Naraku slowly pulled and pushed his digit in and out of the taiyoukai's mouth as he worked over his ear, neck, and jaw; letting his other hand trail lightly up and down his back. He nearly moaned when his hot tongue swept across the tip of his thumb and he thrust his hips into the hand that was still; amazingly enough, stroking him. "Close your eyes and imagine your tongue caressing other parts of my body." He whispered; far to breathlessly for his liking, in the pointed ear his lips were next to.

Sesshoumaru didn't do as the hanyou said right away. He pondered what he was saying for a moment before his lids slowly closed figuring that the hanyou had brought him this far into this; he may as well go all the way.

"Imagine your tongue sweeping across my chest." Naraku ordered in a barely audible whisper.

Sesshoumaru thought about the hanyou's broad chest and every dip and curve of every muscle that his hand was currently sliding over. What would it feel like to glide his tongue over his chest; would it make the burning within his own body burn even hotter? He had to find out; so he imagined his hand turning into his tongue and trailing along the kumo's rigid muscles; seeking out his hardened bud, where he proceeded to suck and lick upon it.

"Imagine…" Naraku continued. "your tongue trailing down my chest to my navel; licking and sucking upon my heated flesh as you go."

So he did. He mentally trailed his tongue down, occasionally grazing his deadly canines along his flesh, until he came to the indent of his stomach. He dipped his tongue into the small crevice and swirled it around; just as the kumo had done when he stuck his tongue into his mouth.

A smirk pulled on Naraku's lips. "Now think about what it would be like to have my hard cock against your lips as you sweep your tongue across the tip before you wrap your lips around it and stroke it fully with your hot mouth."

Again he did as he was told; thinking about the rigid length in his hand, pressing against his lips. He slipped his tongue out and swirled it around the wet tip; lapping up the small amount of moisture before he wrapped his lips around him and swallowed all of him he could take. Once he reached his limit he slowly pulled back; making sure to glide his tongue hard along the bottom until his tip was back at his lips. Once there he imagined the process all over again and before too long he had the kumo's hard length sliding in and out of his hot mouth.

Naraku locked his fingers into the inu's hair as he bobbed his head back and forth as he sucked him. He was in heaven as the taiyoukai's mouth seemed designed to fit him perfectly. His hot tongue and the gentle glide of his sharp fangs nearly drove him to pound into his stoic face.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes closed as he continued to imagine Naraku's length stroking in and out of his mouth. Amazingly he wasn't as disgusted by the thought as he thought he should have been. "Finally; think about what it would be like to feast upon my essence. To have it spill across your tongue and down your throat." His dark pleasure filled voice stated very huskily; like he was actually feeling what he was fantasizing about.

Yet even if it seemed the kumo was experiencing him sucking him he still allowed the thought of milking him of his seed to dominate the forefront of his mind. He imagined the power it would give him over the kumo to bring him to his end and began pulling harder upon the imaginary cock in his mouth.

He could hear the hanyou's deep voice moaning i'Yes… just like that my little bitch.'/i over and over again in his head and he wondered if it was his imagination or was the kumo really moaning such words out loud.

It wasn't long until his mouth was filled with the hot seed of the kumo and he made sure to swallow every single drop he could get; as the feel of his seed in his mouth made his own loins constrict tightly, wanting to spill forth his own seed.

Naraku pulled Sesshoumaru away from him once he had licked up the last bit of his essence and tilted his head back. "See; it's not so bad being on your knees before me." He smirked.

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes open and realized that that was exactly where he was; on his knees before the hanyou. He wasn't just imagining making love orally to him he was actually doing it. Truly he should be disgusted by the whole thing but really wasn't. Yet he had a façade to maintain and he was going to maintain it. "Your trickery is going to cost you dearly." He growled as he rose to his feet.

Naraku arched a brow. "Do not behave as if you disliked it and did not desire to do it." He slipped his arms around his waist and pulled him flush against him. "If you truly did not want to do it you wouldn't have. I only guided you with words; you led yourself with your own actions." He stated as he locked his crimson with his ambers.

Sesshoumaru attempted to pull away from him but he held tight. "Release me." He growled low in his throat.

"Iie" Naraku smirked. "You have pleased me well and now I shall return the favor." With that he took them both down to the floor with Sesshoumaru beneath him.

Gold and crimson clashed and Sesshoumaru let the kumo know with his eyes that he was going to kill him once they were free of this place.

"We will see about that." Naraku chuckled. "I believe once this is all over; you will need me as much as you need the air in your lungs." He placed his lips to the inu's and once again swept him up into a deep passionate kiss.

His right hand trailed down the inu's side to his hip and over to his throbbing length; that was pressing firmly against his belly, and wrapped his fingers around it. With what should have been a painful squeeze he began stroking the inu until he broke the kiss and let off a panting growl of pleasure.

He kissed his way down his chest, across his belly, and swept his tongue across the demon's tip over and over again until he was close to exploding. Yet now was not the time to bring the inu to his end; he wanted him to explode while he pounded into him like the little bitch he was.

Sesshoumaru growled menacingly when the hanyou stopped touching him and cast deadly ambers down at the being between his legs.

"Soon my love. Very soon you will have your precious release." Naraku leered as he sat back on his knees, grabbed the taiyoukai by the hips, and pulled him up until his firm, muscled, little ass was in his lap.

Sesshoumaru watched as the kumo trailed his fingers up his chest, to his chin, and pressed two of his fingers against his mouth. He then narrowed his eyes at the hanyou's order. "Suck them." The last time he sucked upon the hanyou's finger it ended up that he was sucking on more than just his thumb.

Naraku smirked at the taiyoukai as he knew exactly what he was thinking. "Iie it will not be like the last time." He trailed his fingers back and forth along his bottom lip. "I want you to watch me this time. I want to feel those beautiful gold eyes upon me at all times."

Truly he knew he shouldn't trust the hanyou; but damn was he needing release as it was becoming rather painful, and he knew the kumo wasn't going to grant him his pleasure unless he obeyed. So with another small glare he parted his lips and allowed the two digits to slip into his mouth.

Naraku grinned wickedly when the inu obeyed him and began pumping his fingers in and out of his mouth for a few moments before he pulled them away and trailed the wetness down the inu's chest. "See; I was not lying." He smirked as he moved his now damp fingers between the inu's fleshy cheeks.

Sesshoumaru attempted to shoot straight up and run his claws through the hanyou's neck and remove his head when he felt a finger press against his tight ring of muscles and slip inside. However apparently the hanyou was more than prepared for that as there were two tentacles protruding from his body and holding his wrists to the floor.

"Worry not my pretty little inu." He grinned as he pressed his second digit into his tight cavity seeking out his pleasure spot. "This is all I was looking for." He grinned and pressed against his prostate.

Sesshoumaru was nearly blinded by the pleasure coursing through is body as whatever the hanyou was doing was shooting up his spine and causing his mind to swirl madly.

Naraku grinned pleasantly when the inu growled deeply in pleasure as his back arched off the floor. He pumped his fingers several times in and out of his body before he was ready to take him and essentially rid him of his virginity.

He removed his fingers from his tight cavern and pressed his hard tip against his only barely stretched entrance. With a small grunt he forced himself deep into the inu's oh so tight cavity.

Sesshoumaru growled deadly at the sudden pain that shot though his body and thrashed to break free so he could kill the bastard; and nearly escaped the filthy kumo's hold upon him. Yet when he felt himself lifted and dropped back onto the hard length buried deep inside him the pain was intermingled with intense pleasure and most of his fight died away.

Naraku watched Sesshoumaru's face and loved seeing the pain tear across his features before his facial muscles tensed into pleasure. He continued to lift and drop Sesshoumaru's hips; gliding in and out of him, until he could see him once again about to explode, at which point he tore himself away from the inu.

Sesshoumaru opened his glazed over amber's trying to sort out why the pleasure the kumo was giving him had come to an end. He rolled his eyes down to the being between his legs and narrowed his ambers. "You will continue." He ordered deadly.

"Oh hai." Naraku agreed. "I am hardly done with you." He slipped his hands behind his knees and lifted them up until they were nearly touching his shoulders. He dropped his hands to the floor; forcing the inu's legs to slide up over his shoulders and rest against the sides of his neck. "I am going to fuck you so hard you will be able to feel me to the deepest parts of your being." He leered and slammed himself back into the inu's slightly abused hole.

Again a deep growl tore from his throat when the hanyou barreled deep into him and rage seemed to nip at his senses; but soon his anger fell away as those bolts of pleasure once again began to shoot up his spine.

Naraku rocked hard and fast into the inu's tight body; seeking to get as deep as possible. He was so tight and the way his muscles were clenching around him nearly drove him to madness. He was definitely going to keep the inu as his play thing; there was no way he would be able to only do this once with him and walk away. No; he was going to have the demon lord over and over again and he'd be damned if any other was going to get to have the pleasure of fucking the demon. Sesshoumaru was his and his alone as he was not the kind of being that like to share anything that belonged to him.

Sesshoumaru rocked across the floor with every thrust the kumo made into his body. His insides were tangled into a mass of madness trying to find an escape and he was certain he was going to explode into oblivion if it didn't come to an end soon. He desperately needed something to hold onto in order to keep him in the here and now and just when he thought he found something to hold on to his pleasure was quickly ripped away for a moment.

Naraku couldn't take it; he had to have the inu like the bitch he was, on his hands and knees before him. So in a quickness that barely caught the demon off guard; he ripped out of him, flipped him over, got him into position, and resumed pounding into his tight body.

He could feel hands gripping his hips tightly; jerking him back against the hard length buried inside of him. Kami did he ever feel like he was losing his sanity with every pass over his inner pleasure spot.

Naraku trailed his left hand up the back of the taiyoukai, locked his finger into his hair, and jerked his head back sharply. "Cum bitch!" He demanded darkly and deadly. "Cum for your master and announce who owns your body! Now!" He growled as he dug his nails sharply into the inu's hip.

Sesshoumaru couldn't not obey the command the kumo issued; even if he tried. He bent his neck back and nearly roared when he growled out his pleasure and the name of the one bringing him to his end.

Naraku smirked pleasantly. "Yes; my little pet. Let the world know who you belong to." He purred and thrust once more as hard as he could; reaching his limits and spilled himself deep into the tight body of HIS inu.

No longer could he hold himself up as his tired arms and legs gave out beneath him and they both collapsed down to the ground. He could feel the kumo lying atop him; his slowly withering length gently sliding from his body; and he was nearly disappointed to feel it go.

Naraku slipped to the side of his new pet and reveled in the feel of the damp grass of the forest floor against his back. He was free of his little prison; they both were. "Rest for in the morning we will return home where I will take you again and again until you are horse from growling out my name.

Sesshoumaru grunted. "Iie; it ends here."

Naraku smirked at that. "Yes my pretty little bitch; keep telling yourself that. Soon enough you will be begging me to fuck you until you are ragged and worn." He turned his head and locked stares with the inu. "I'll be waiting for you to come to me and perhaps if you beg me properly I will grant you your desires." He smirked before miasma began to surround him. "I will leave you a small trail to follow to find me when you realize that I am the only one who can satisfy you." Then he was gone.

Sesshoumaru glowered at the spot that once held the kumo. Never would he seek out the kumo for anything other than killing him; of that he was certain. He slowly rose to his feet, gathered his clothing, and began dressing himself.

Once fully clothed he pressed his lips tightly together as he caught himself breathing in deeply of the hanyou's scent that covered his clothing and body. It was shameful and the little bitch within was begging for them to go find the kumo. Well he wasn't having any of it; what they did was something they had to do in order to be free and nothing else.

So with a deep sniff of the air he walked into the forest; following the trail left behind just for him.


	8. The Real Me

I'm not real sure this one has any real plot or anything to it or even a decent ending. I've had this sitting on my computer forever and completely forgot where I was going with it so I just finished it out with something of a lemon and called it a day. I don't much like the fic but hey no point in deleting it just for that reason and besides maybe someone out there in fanfic land will like it. So here ya go. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Title: The Real Me

Summary: Sesshoumaru thinks his life is just fine the way it is. Until Naraku enters and he realizes that maybe it wasn't so great after all.

I sat at the table running my finger along the rim of my glass watching the door waiting for Miroku and Jak to arrive. It was Friday; guys night out... well nearly every night was guys night out due to Jak and his incessant need to scope the men and their _'ASSets'_; as he would so oftenly put it.

Miroku his favorite past time was waltzing out to the middle of the dance floor and seeing how many women or men he could get to gyrate their bodies against his while he danced alone. It was a sad situation Miroku was becoming quite exploratory in his sex life no thanks to Jak.

I didn't care though they were my best friends and I did find their behavior rather entertaining even if I wasn't as perverted as them. If I was out on the dance floor (like that would ever happen) but if I ever did I would be out there to feel the boyfriends gyrate their bodies against my own.

I watched as my two friends walked in and suddenly felt the air leave my chest at the sight of the God of a man walking in with them. His midnight hair pulled back neatly in to a low ponytail at the base of his neck, eyes just as dark as his hair, and a body any man would dream of having clad in a black suit. Broad shoulders tapered down into a thin waist and even through his black slacks I could see he had thighs I was sure could bend steel with very little effort.

Oh yes I was going to have dark hunk of a man and I always get what I want.

"Hey Sesshoumaru." Jak grinned and took the chair right across from me forcing Miroku and the stud to take the chairs on either side of me. "I want you to meet Naraku an old friend of mine from high school." He gave a friendly slap to Naraku's shoulder. "Naraku this is Sesshoumaru." He introduced.

"A pleasure." Naraku nodded curtly.

I could feel Naraku's oh so black eyes raking over me though they never broke contact with my own. A sudden chill I wasn't sure if it was pleasant or not rolled up my spine. "Likewise." I gave him a Mona Lisa-esc smile. It was one of my talents to smile and make people wonder if I was or not forcing them to stare at me trying to figure out if they could see a smile. It always worked.

It didn't work as Naraku turned and scanned the night club like he was trying to decide if it should be condemned or not.

"You got here early." Miroku nudged me with his elbow as his other hand waved the waitress over. "They finally finish this season out?"

I gave a small curt nod. "We'll start the next season in about five months or so."

"Sesshoumaru is a voiceover for one of the hottest animes running right now."

"Oh?" Naraku arched a brow and looked over at me though he didn't look all that interested. "Which one would that be?"

The way he asked made me feel like what I did for a living wasn't a real job but more of a hobby that many wouldn't find entertaining. I looked down breaking the stare between us and watched my finger trace the rim of the glass. "Archaic Shadow." I muttered just barely loud enough for him to hear over the music and the people arriving to dance and drink the night away.

Miroku threw his arm over my shoulders and smiled proudly at Naraku. "Yep our Sesshoumaru here is Shadow the lead character and several of the other minor characters."

"Congratulations." He gave a small curt nod.

I didn't know if that was an insult (though it kind of felt like one) or if he was only saying that because he couldn't think of anything better to say. "Thanks." I grumbled under my breath then turned and watched the people milling about debating on whether to dance or drink first.

The night was fun as it always was with Miroku and Jak making bets on who could tear who away from their boyfriend or in Miroku's case (or) girlfriend. I didn't pay much mind to Naraku being the man didn't say much. He just sat there sipping his little gin and tonic watching everything going on around him.

He would smile at Miroku's jokes, talk with Jak about the past and lightly chuckle at the stupid things they did when they were young. Occasionally he would glace at me when I would put my two cents in on the subject.

I wasn't having that good of a time I felt like I was silently being judged by Naraku and I didn't know why. So I was extremely glad when one of my old boyfriends appeared and asked me to take off with him for a one night quickie. I was all for it I had to get away from Naraku's judgmental air that seemed to exude from him.

"Will you let them know I took off?" I nodded at him with a small wave of my hand towards the dance floor where Jak and Miroku were.

"You do this often?" He questioned ignoring my request.

Was that a disdainful tone I could hear in his voce?

Did that mean all this time he was really was judging me?

Pompous prick!

"What?"

"Leave with strangers?" He cut his dark eyes over to the man eyeing me like he was about to devour me at any second.

"He's not a stranger just an ex besides what I do is really none of your business." I bit out with more force then I intended and turned to walk away. "Just let them know I left."

xx

It was quite apparent that Naraku was going to be part of our little crowd whether I liked it or not. Jak remembered how much they got along and wanted to reconnect with his old friend and Miroku liked him beyond just wanting to have a one night stand. So I either accepted it or forced my two friends to choose and lose them both in the end for being so shallow.

Of course I accepted it but that didn't mean I was going to put forth a lot of effort to befriend the bastard.

And I didn't.

What I did know was that Naraku was the head of a high power accounting firm, was once married but divorced about two years after his daughter was born. She died some five days after her birth of pneumonia. Two years his wife was still mourning the loss of her first child and refused to try again for fear that that one would die too.

She ended up being put in an institution when she began seeing their dead daughter trying to get back into her stomach so she could be born again. Or so he said.

Now he was just single and working like any other rat in the rat race as he put it.

I didn't care it was more information about the man then I ever wanted or needed.

I sipped my drink watching Miroku and Jak trying to break a happy couple up. Either for Jak to have the man and Miroku to have the woman or both to have the man; I wasn't sure. Which ever it was they'd probably succeed in their quest.

"Do you never join them?"

"No" I answered curtly not caring if he could tell I didn't like him or not. "it's their game I just watch betting with myself on who will succeed and who will go home nursing a black eye." I softened the bite in my voice.

Okay so maybe I did care a little being I didn't want to cause strife between the four of us.

He chuckled; I couldn't believe he actually responded kindly to anything I had to say.

"Interesting." He smirked and watched Miroku and Jak. "I believe Miroku will be the one receiving a punch."

"Perfect." I nodded trying not to look at him. I didn't want him to see the disbelief on my face that we were actually talking and not just passing a few words back and forth. "Then he'll surely win a girl tonight to baby all over him."

"Is that how this game of theirs works?"

I took a sip before I nodded. "Most of the time but usually they're out there just to feel bodies rubbing against their own for the thrill of it." I smirked and finally looked over at him. "Miroku calls it safe public sex."

His midnight eyes bore into mine like he could see right though me even though he was smiling lightly. "And what do you call it?"

"Enterta..." I trailed off when two arms suddenly wrapped around my neck and based on how thin and petite they were they were obviously a woman's arms.

"Sesshoumaru baby;" She drawled sounding drunk but I knew she wasn't. "when are you going to take me home and have your way with me?"

I snorted and pulled her away from me. "Never; you're not my type." I insinuated.

She gave me a mocking pout then took up Miroku's seat and stared over at Naraku. "Well hello tall, dark, and handsome."

Naraku wasn't the least bit interested and gave her a small nod of acknowledgement and I knew that that was all she was going to get.

"So how'd you manage to get in here tonight?" I demanded suspiciously drawing her attention back to me.

She shrugged and pushed Miroku's drink further away from her to reduce the temptation. "Large party; slipped in with em."

"Still clean?" I questioned as I watched the glass of alcohol sliding further from her and closer to me.

"You know I am." She beamed. "Next month is my one year off the wagon."

"Congratulations." I smiled as I stuck my hand in my pocket, pulled my wallet out, grabbed a hundred dollar bill, and handed it to her. "Here go get some groceries and feed that baby before I come over and snatch him away."

"I can't take that." She gasped and pushed my outstretched hand away.

It was the same scenario every other week when I would try to give her money; she would act like she didn't want it but would only take it upon my insistence. Then again I didn't usually give her this much either but she was looking more malnourished than normal. "Okay call it a present for doing such a good job at staying sober."

I watched as she chewed her lip thoughtfully then tentatively took it from my hand. "You're too good to me." She whispered meekly. "I don't deserve it."

I snorted at that. "As long as you keep trying I'll always help you out. Now get out of here and go feed that baby before I turn you in for child abuse."

"I didn't leave him alone." She bit out.

"I know." I nodded curtly. "I would just feel better with you out of here away from temptation." I arched a brow highly at her with a glance at the drinks on the table.

She grinned hugely at me before getting up, placing a kiss on my cheek, and hugging me. "Thank you so much for everything." She whispered in my ear. "One of these days I swear I'll pay you back."

"I know you will." I nodded as she pulled away from me though I knew she never would but I didn't care.

"See ya and thanks again." She waved then headed for the front door.

"You gave her all your money." Naraku stared at me plainly with a small nod towards my wallet in my hand.

"So I'll get more when another check gets deposited into my account." I shrugged and put it back in my pocket. "She'll only get more when her ex feels like giving it to her." It wasn't any of his damn business what I did with my money anyway.

"Do you think she'll spend it on groceries?"

"Yes." I bit out. "Not that it's any of your business but I know she buys groceries every other week when I give her the money for them."

Yes I was hating him more and more every time I saw him; which was nearly every damn day.

I looked up and once again saw my ex floating around and got up. "I'll see you later." I growled then maneuvered my way across to the bar where he was standing talking to some blonde twit of a boy and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You want a sure thing tonight?" I purred in his ear.

He grinned and laid his arm across my shoulders. "Let's make that a sure thing doubly so." He slanked his arm across the boy's shoulders and the three of us left for a good time.

xx

"So Sesshoumaru; Bankotsu told me you took on some extra work for the network and you're going to do small parts for other shows AND that you have to work next weekend!" Jak bit out crossly with a hard glare in my direction.

"Yes." I swirled my glass and watched the liquid swish around.

"Really Sesshoumaru; you said you would work on the day of Jak's birthday party?" Miroku stared at me eyes wide in shock.

So maybe I did and maybe it was because I knew Naraku was going to be there being all judgmental and holier than thou.

I didn't know what it was but over the last two months since Naraku joined our group I constantly felt like he was covertly assessing me; picking me apart with those dark eyes. Always feeling on edge when he was around making me feel like I had to think about every little thing I said and did. It was too stressful.

"I'll still be there just a little late." I tried to comfort.

He wasn't comforted in the least as he pressed his lips into a tight thin line. "You'll miss the private party with just us; my closest friends."

I sighed and nodded curtly. "I completely forgot about it."

"How could you forget about it?" Miroku questioned eyes still wide. "We do this every damn year and NOW you forget? I don't buy it!"

I sighed deeply knowing I was going to have to tell them the other reason I didn't want to go which was a bullshit reason. However I knew it would distract them enough and give me the out I needed. "Because I got denied again." I muttered and stared down at my drink watching my finger glide around the rim of the glass.

"Denied what?" Naraku questioned as he stared at me.

I couldn't see him looking at me but I sure as hell could feel it.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to try again?" Jak questioned angrily finally getting me to look up at him. "We could have helped you know character references." He huffed indignantly. "They keep denying you based on your idiot brother and you never ask anyone to help. You know this is what pisses me off about you sometimes!"

And he was off.

"Sesshoumaru is a big brother and he's trying to adopt the little girl he's a big brother to. But they keep denying him because they think his bother is a hazard and a risk to the little girl." Miroku nodded answering Naraku's question when Jak finally stopped for a breath.

"But that's the damn thing Inuyasha never comes around and no one has seen him in over a year so I find it hard to believe that THAT'S why they keep denying you." Jak hissed. "So what is it Sesshoumaru and I want the fucking truth!"

I stared down at my drink again trying to think of the best way to put it when Mr. Knows Everything About Shit That's None Of His Damn Business suddenly answered for me.

"They know about your lifestyle and they don't like it so they tell you no."

I snapped my head up and glared at him.

"Really?" Jak gasped like someone had just slapped him. "Is that why?"

"No!" I growled wanting to lean across the table and belt Naraku in the mouth.

"Then what is it?" Miroku questioned then took a sip of his drink.

I sighed deeply. That was the truth but I didn't want to hear it out of Jak again. One bitch session out of him in a sitting is enough. I did not have the patience for a second one.

So I lied.

"They tell me no because I would be a single parent and with the hours I work when I do work is inconvenient for raising a child."

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard!" Jak hissed. "I know more people with **_inconvenient_ **schedules than you and I don't see them beating down their doors to take their kids away!" He huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest angrily. "Just look at that Kagome chick you give your money to all the time. If anyone should have their kid taken away for being an **_inconvenient_** parent it's HER!"

"I don't see why they won't." Miroku shook his head. "You have her more than they do. It's like she's on a perpetual slumber party with child services."

"True." I nodded. "I'll just have to keep trying maybe they'll get tired of me and just hand her over."

"Yea right." Jak snorted then sighed. "Okay we'll have my party with just us after so you can work."

I gave him one of my barely there smiles. "Thanks."

"Whatever." He huffed and downed his drink then changed the topic to something less intense. Which hot guy he was going to seduce on the dance floor tonight and whether he and Miroku were going for the same man or was Miroku feeling more hetro tonight.

As I listened to them make bets back and forth Naraku reached over and gave a small comforting squeeze to my hand with a smile then pulled away without a word.

_'What the hell was that for?'_ I wondered to myself as I stared at my hand on the table.

I moved my eyes from my hand to his face watching him watching Miroku and Jak out on the dance floor. I couldn't help but notice how sharp his features were and just how masculine they made him. He was a sexy chunk of meat and one I would love to dig my claws into but his personality did not mesh with mine in the least. He was much to self-righteous for my tastes always looking down on others... now that I thought about it he never looked down on Jak and Miroku only me.

I suddenly found myself disliking him just that much more. I looked away from him and scowled at myself for caring and him for making me care. I wish he never came back into Jak's life or at the very least he would quit hanging around with us since we weren't his type of people anyway.

He stressed me out and that just made me hate him all the more.

I needed a strong drink to deal with him.

I needed some hot mindless sex to erase him from my mind.

I looked a few tables over and spotted another hunk of meat I wouldn't mind having and gave him a wink when he looked over at me to see if he was interested. When he leered knowingly at me and gave a small jerk of his head I stood up.

"I'll see you later." I said absently over my shoulder.

"Sex will not solve your problems." His voice trailed behind me.

I ignored him. What did he know about anything anyway? I never saw him with anyone nor did I ever see him talking to anyone besides us. As far as I was concerned he was a corporate loser and he could take his loser lifestyle and shove it.

xx

Rin was buzzing around me trying to braid several chunks of my hair which meant she was tangling it worse than ever. As usual it was going to take several conditioning treatments to get them all loosened up enough to comb out.

When she began working on another chunk of my hair there was a knock on the door causing her to pause in front of me both hands filled with large sections of my hair.

"Who's that?" She stared at the door.

"I don't know." I smirked at her; actually I did know who it was. I wasn't sure why or how but Rin had taken quite a liking to Jak.

Maybe it was because of all the people around me Jak was the most feminine and treated her like a little sister. He'd play dress up with her, do make-up, and all those other things girls loved to do that I wouldn't.

She also had a thing for Miroku though that had a lot to do with him doing that child like flirting. Telling her how pretty she was and how he couldn't wait until she was older so he could take her out to dinner and the dances.

"Why don't you go find out?" I encouraged as I began trying to remove the mass of tangles from my hair.

"Jaky!" She squealed when she opened the door and saw him standing there.

"Hey there girlfriend." He plucked her up and gave her a tight hug then looked over at me still trying to remove the tangles from my hair. "Another spa day I see."

"She's getting better at braiding." I loosened another tangle.

"I can see that." Miroku smirked and snatched Rin from Jak's arms. "You have a kiss for your boyfriend?"

"Yesss." She grinned hugely at him and planted a noisy wet kiss on his cheek.

"Melts my heart every time." He chuckled then tossed her in the air once causing her to squeal before setting her on her feet.

"Who are you?" She questioned Naraku as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

Oh he would just have to come.

"I'm Naraku." He held his hand out to her. "And you must be princess Rin." He bowed dramatically when she placed her small hand in his much larger.

Rin giggled and bent at the knees trying to curtsy but only managing a small squat.

"Are you here to see Rin too?" She questioned him wide eyed.

"If the lady wishes to have my company then yes I'm here for your party."

"Yeah!" She spun and ran over to me. "Everyone came over for me." Her eyes were wide with excitement. "Does that mean I get to cook stuff with uncle Jaky and have a princess party?"

"Hmmm..." I hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know I haven't had any hugs and kisses in hours so..." I smirked at her.

She gasped like she was in trouble, threw her arms around my neck. and kissed my cheek furiously. "Now can we?"

"Of course." I smiled at her.

"Come one Jaky he said yes!" She ran over to Jak, grabbed him by the hand, and began pulling him towards the kitchen.

"So what kind this time?"

"Cherry chip." She beamed up at him. "All princesses eat cherry chip cookies."

"Do they really?" He questioned in a tone that said this was news to him.

"Not a big fan of cherry." Miroku sighed. "But cookie dough is cookie dough." He chuckled and disappeared into the kitchen behind them.

I watched them go into the kitchen and smiled at Miroku sneaking in behind them plotting on the best way to go about getting his hands on the raw cookie dough.

I could feel his eyes on me and slowly turned my head to lock stares with his hard onyx as I pulled another tangle from my hair. The best he was going to get out of me was a small nod of acknowledgement.

"She is very cute." He gave me a smile which I could only say was completely genuine.

"Thank you." I gave him a small nod.

"How old is she?" He questioned as he moved to sit in the chair directly behind me.

"Eight." I drew my brows when I felt him grab a knotted chunk of my hair and begin to work the tangle out with his fingers.

"Same age as my niece."

Why was he helping me? I didn't need his help and I sure as hell didn't WANT it either. Why was he even paying any mind to me anyway?

"Oh." I scowled as I dropped my hands to my lap and stared at them while he continued to work at my hair.

"Maybe we could set them up on a play date one of these days; perhaps at the park around the corner."

"She'd like that." I mumbled trying to sort out why all this niceness all of a sudden.

He had to know I didn't like him; didn't he? I certainly made sure to exude my contempt for him at every turn and he didn't seem the kind of man to miss subtleties; or anything else for that matter.

"I was thinking..."

Oh what an open door that was and it was a hard fought battle not to say something smart to that.

"tomorrow a friend of mine is holding an open house for her school of arts. Would you like to go? Maybe the school will have a class you and Rin can take together."

I wanted to tell him no.

I wanted to tell him to rot in hell.

I wanted to tell him to quit touching me.

I wanted to tell him so many things but none of them managed to find their way out of my mouth. I don't know how long I sat there telling myself how much I hated this man before I remembered he asked a question that I was supposed to answer.

Before I could stop myself I gave a small nod of my head and muttered something of an _'okay'_ at him.

Damn mental turmoil and damn Naraku for making me feel so twisted up inside!

"Perfect." He ran his fingers deeply though my hair to make sure he got every tangle then stood up and headed for the kitchen to see what the noise was all about when Jak started yelling at Miroku. "I'll pick you up around ten."

I stuck my own fingers in my hair and realized that I had been sitting there for a lot longer than I thought. Every tangle was gone and for that many to be removed meant I had sat there for well over five minutes letting... LETTING! him run his strong fingers though my hair.

And I liked it.

Oh how much I hated myself right now nearly as much as I was hating him.

xx

Naraku's friend was one of those people that one could only describe as a liberal hippy type. I didn't care what she was or why she wanted to have this alternative school to teach people how to open themselves up and express their inner hippy. She didn't say it that way exactly but I picked up her meaning though her use of words like expressionism and realism and any other _'ism'_ she could think of.

_'Someone's been reading their thesaurus.'_ I thought cynically to myself when she dropped equalitarianism on us.

Yes you too can sound smart when using an eight syllable word to say _'being equal'_.

For the life of me I couldn't figure out how Naraku and this woman ever became friends. Maybe they met in college before she was corrupted and turned into this hippy creature no one but other hippies understood. Or maybe Naraku was once like her and realized he wanted more in life then hugging trees and finding deeper meanings in paint splatters on a canvas.

Whatever the reason they became friends they were and they were insisting I try pottery or watercolors. Naraku was sure Rin would like the pottery class but since I knew her better I knew she wouldn't.

If anything Rin would prefer the painting class over pottery then again pottery was the adult version of play-do. Water and mud; what kid wouldn't love that? However the question is which one would I like to do since I would be doing them with her.

"Watercolors." I shrugged since that one would be easier and cheaper. Especially since Rin's mind tended to wander from one thing to another rather quickly. Plus I figured that watercolors were a lot less messy than clay.

Though I did find it odd that she had a class that used paper as its primary source. Then again who could say what was going through her head and with all her _'isms'_ I doubt I would be able to sort it all out anyway.

We were taken to a room that had stools sitting in front of easels with all the painting accoutrements on the little easel shelf. The room was brightly lit from the large windows on one side and three large skylights from above.

There were speakers imbedded into the ceiling filling the room with the sounds of the forest or something. All I could make out was crickets and birds and something that was either the wind or a river or waves; the constant _shhhushh_ sound could be anything.

I sat down on a stool with a grand watercolor landscape scene clearly pictured in my mind. I was going to paint the picture in my head and because really how hard could it be?

Naraku took up the seat next to mine grabbed paintbrush and went to work like he knew exactly what he was doing. Apparently he had taken this class before or just a natural at it; I figured it was the former.

I don't know how long I had sat painting away painting everything but nothing. My landscape was a bust and I realized that this was harder than it looked. So I just painted the day away lost in my own little world. However when my stomach finally decided it was tired of being ignored and wanted to be filled I put my brush down and turned to look over at Naraku who was no longer sitting next to me.

I drew my brows and looked out the window and noted that it was very late in the day. How long had I sat there painting?

I looked down at all the painted sheets of paper surrounding my chair and realized I had been lost in my own little world all day. I turned my head to the side and spotted Naraku sitting in a normal chair, legs crossed elegantly, elbow resting on the arm of the chair, chin in his palm, and watching me intently.

"What?" I growled not liking how he was looking at me.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He questioned as he lifted his chin off his hand.

What kind of stupid question was that? Obviously I did otherwise I wouldn't have spent all damn day painting and ignoring the pain in my lower back from sitting on the hard stool.

"Yes." I nodded curtly and stood up.

He rose when I did and stared at the paper surrounding my feet then lazily ran his eyes back up my body until our eyes locked again.

What the hell was that?

Did he just check me out?

I'll kick his sorry ass if he did!

"Do you wish to keep any of them?" His eyes moved back down to the floor barely glancing over me as he did so.

I looked down and after a moment of staring at them all I picked up my first painting deciding that that would be the one to take. It wasn't great and it didn't look much like a anything but it was the first thing I tried to make and I was rather proud of my watercolor mess.

"Perfect." He purred as he stared at me and part of me wondered if he was referring to the painting in my hand or me.

I killed that part of myself that wondered that with a giant machete for having such stupid thoughts.

"Well lets go get you something to eat I'm sure you're starving." He turned and headed for the door.

I followed without a word for as soon as he said eat I remembered I was starving.

xx

I didn't see Naraku again until the night of Jak's party. I was late very very late and knew without a doubt that Jak was going to get all hysterical all over me. I wasn't necessarily late intentionally but I sure as hell took my time about getting here.

As I stood on the door step hand on the knob I realized that Naraku had weaved himself so deeply in my mind that I was deliberately doing things just because of him; i.e. being late to my friend's party.

What was wrong with me that I was letting him get to me like this? We never really talked or spent a lot of time together except for visiting his friend's school last week. So what was going on?

Was I attracted to him subconsciously? No that couldn't be it because although he was rather sexy in that dark broody sort of way he wasn't my type. None of the guys I've ever dated were anything like him. For that matter they were for the most part completely opposite of him.

Alright no more thinking about Naraku now or ever!

With that in the forefront of my mind I entered the house to have a good time and maybe a hot hook up for the night.

As soon as I walked in I spotted him even after I just PROMISED myself I would stop thinking about him he was the first person I looked at.

If only looks could kill.

He would die a slow painful miserable death he would so rightly deserve. Instead he barely passed a glance in my direction then turned back to Miroku ignoring me completely.

What; now I don't deserve an acknowledgement?

Is he too good to even nod a greeting at me?

Why was I even caring in the first damn place?

I was here to have a good time, talk with my friends, and maybe meet a bed and body warmer for the night.

"FINALLY!"

After I dealt with Jak and his lecture on me being so late.

"I thought you said you were only going to be a little late!" He bit out when he was standing in front of me. "The party is almost over!"

"It is not." I snorted. "It's only eleven and your parties usually last till sunrise."

"That's not the point!" He hissed.

"Then what is the point?" I arched a brow highly at him.

He sputtered over several profanities trying to come up with a good reason to be mad at me for being late and ended with a scowl and a muttered _'I hate you!'_ before he turned and stormed off.

He would get over it after a couple drinks and he'd realize that having his friends here was more important then bitching about what time they got here.

Besides once he opened my gift (a five hundred dollar gift card to his favorite clothing store) which if Miroku was smart would have made sure to remember to pick up for me he would forget all about everything else.

xx

What in the hell was wrong with me? Every single hot hard body I wanted to feel against my own I couldn't bring myself to make the invitation.

Why?

Something was definitely off on my game and I couldn't quite figure out what IT was. I never had this hard of a time catching a man before so why now? Usually it was just an alluring look and they were mine providing they weren't straight.

However at a Jakotsu Birthday Party the straight men were largely outnumbered by fence jumpers. Were they just not interested in me?

I didn't know how hard to laugh at myself for thinking such a stupid thing. But that didn't change the fact that my game was completely off and for no damn good reason.

"How was work?"

Okay maybe that was the reason. He was distracting me with his dark broody glances cast in my direction every time I was trying to hook up with someone.

"Work." I shrugged and turned to face him wondering why he was even bothering to talk to me. The party was winding down and this was the first time he had said a word to me all night. "I had to redo some of the voiceovers a couple times making me late."

He stared at me like he was cutting me into little tiny pieces to examine under a microscope. "I wasn't referring to your job." He nodded curtly at me like he had just come to some great realization.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned exasperated.

Why ask someone about work if you aren't talking about their respective job? What other work would I be doing anyway?

He smirked at me while sucking me in with those damn dark come hither eyes of his. I wanted to gouge them out of his head so he would stop looking at me like that.

He didn't respond right away as he gently twisted his wine glass by the stem while staring at the liquid thoughtfully. "You haven't found someone to take home?" He questioned and slowly moved his eyes from the wine in his glass to lock with mine.

"I wasn't looking." I bit out defiantly though we both knew I was lying though my teeth.

"Hmm..." He hummed then looked back at the wine swirling in his glass as he continued to twist it back and forth; silently thinking. "Tell me Sesshoumaru what is it you are trying to escape through sex?" He suddenly questioned after what seemed an eternity of uncomfortable silence between us.

The question hit me hard in the chest like a blast of icy air. "Nothing." I nearly growled when I was able to clear my head of most of the shock.

Again that hard thoughtful expression on his face as he stared at me. I felt my wall crumbling as he continued to stare at me and I did not like it one bit.

"What do you want?" I was getting unnerved.

He set his glass down on the counter and before I knew what was happening his powerful lips were on my own. His tongue buried itself deep into my mouth while his hands gently palmed my cheeks.

He was stealing my breath and my sanity away.

I found myself gripping him tightly by the hips to hold myself up when my knees begin to wobble beneath me. He was killing me, melting me down into a puddle at his feet, to do anything he wanted with.

Though the kiss felt like it lasted an eternity it was over quicker than I would have liked.

I could see him staring at me with those onyx gems though my hazy cracked ambers and desperately wanted him to kiss me again.

"What do YOU want?" He questioned in a whisper.

"Love." I answered wanting to kick myself in the ass for answering so truthfully.

"Sex isn't love." He said softly still palming my face and letting his thumb gently trail across my bottom lip.

"It's more than nothing." I countered as I shifted my eyes to the side to break our stare since he wouldn't let go of my face.

"No it is nothing." He nodded. "Once the pleasure is over and the body is gone there is nothing."

"What do you want?" I questioned a second time not wanting to delve deeper into that subject AND to find out what this was really all about.

It was obvious he wanted me; I mean no one kisses someone like that unless they want more.

Do they?

He didn't answer just stared at me again with that deep analyzing stare of his.

After another eternity of him staring at me he released his hold upon my face and moved his hand down to grab my own still resting on his hips. "We're leaving." He said in a tone that closed all doors to any dispute I would have over leaving with him.

xx

We barely made it through the front door of his house before his lips were on mine again stealing away any resolve for anything I would or wouldn't stand for.

I was his to do with as he pleased I knew it and the domineering way he was kissing me let me know he knew it too.

I don't know how he did it without removing his lips from mine but somehow he managed to strip me bare leaving a trail of my clothes from the front door to his bedroom.

He pushed me down onto the bed and stood over me shirtless but still dressed in his slacks. I could see how badly he wanted me and how huge he was from the bulge in his pants.

His midnight eyes were drawing me in and I could do nothing but lay there bare and exposed. He was piercing my soul to the deepest most sacred part of myself and I had nowhere to hide.

I watched as he slowly worked his pants open and stripped himself until he was just as bare and exposed as I was. Though I doubted he felt as vulnerable as I was or as unsure.

I doubted Naraku ever felt exposed or vulnerable a day in his life.

I hissed in pain or pleasure I wasn't sure but when his hot flesh connected with my own I was instantly set ablaze. My insides constricted tightly wanting to feel him closer to feel him deep inside me. I was his for the taking how ever he wanted me was how HE was going to bend and mold me.

His lips were hot and tender against my jaw as he worked his way down over my neck, to my chest, until he found one of my hard little nubs. I could hear myself moaning like a virgin like it was all new and the first time I'd ever done this.

I knotted my fingers deep into his midnight hair as I arched my back in an attempt to press myself closer and deeper into his hot sensual mouth. Every flick of his tongue was like an electric jolt to my entire being causing my heat to intensify a hundred fold.

Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore of his torturous mouth he moved his way down and without any forewarning instantly took me deep into his hot mouth.

I panted his name like I was worshiping him as I jerked savagely upon the hair tangled within my fingers.

He growled around me from the harsh treatment of his scalp from all the hair pulling and dug his fingers deep into my hips as a punishment. It didn't work for I couldn't focus on a thing other than what his powerful mouth was doing to my rigid length.

He suddenly pulled away from me causing a sound to erupt from my throat a sound I had never in my life made but he managed to force a whimper past my lips.

He curled his arms around my thighs, gripped my wrists, and pulled my hands from his silky hair. He easily locked them within his strong hands pressed against my hips before he once again swallowed me whole.

I was at his mercy to do with as he saw fit. My hands were held, my hips were locked down, and his mouth was bringing forth deep body shudders. I could do nothing but lay there panting against this intense pleasure biting my lip so I wouldn't whimper like a virgin on his first night.

I was close so close to my end and I was ready for oblivion only to be denied when he suddenly pulled away from me; leaving me squirming for relief.

I watched through hooded lids as he stood at the foot of the bed staring at down at me. He was devouring me with those midnight eyes and only one thought managed to work its way through my hazy mind... he was perfect.

"After this," he started in an authoritative voice which had me drawing my brows deeply; completely confused by this sudden change in his voice. "you will no longer go off with strangers or exes or anyone else. Understood?"

I slowly nodded my head not really sure I understood at all.

Was he taking possession of me?

Was this what he really wanted?

Was this what I really wanted?

"Good." He nodded and came down atop me easily slipping between my legs.

"I…" I started wanting to get some answers to my questions only to have him cut me off.

"Silence." He ordered. "No talking; just feel me."

His voice was again commanding leaving me with no choice but to silently obey.

He slipped his arm under my back causing me to arch up towards him so we were pressed tightly chest to chest. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck wanting to hold on to this moment.

He didn't question my readiness causing me to gasp loudly when he entered me pressing deep. My grip around his neck tightened as a deep gasp tore from my throat; he felt bigger than he looked. I didn't care how big he was it just felt so good I never wanted this moment to end.

I stared up at him with my brows drawn when he failed to do anything but just lie above me unmoving. "What?" I questioned with a wiggle of my hips.

"Stop." He bit out as he scowled at me. "You will wait."

Wait? What were we waiting for? This certainly wasn't my first time and he knew that. Maybe it was his first time and he wasn't quite ready for something like this. "If it's too much we can…"

"Hush." He ordered his brows still drawn deeply like he was either in pain or lost deep in thought. "You need to relax." He growled as he stared hard at me.

"I am." I scowled right back at him.

He lifted up, grabbed me by the wrist, and held my tightly fisted hand before my face for the both of us to see. "No you are not."

I stared at my hand and realized that I was indeed tensed and a lot more than I thought I was. Why was I so tense about this?

"Relax." He ordered again and scraped his teeth along the backs of my knuckles. "Just take a deep breath and relax."

I did as I was told and slowly released the tension within my fingers and let it flow through my body. I slowly relaxed from head to toe and for the first time I could ever remember I felt vulnerable. Now I wasn't so sure I wanted this at all.

He saw the doubts within my eyes, leaned down, and gently pressed his lips to my own. "Set the real you free." He whispered against my lips before he made hot love to my mouth.

I couldn't help but hold tight to him as he began a slow rhythm of rocking in and out of my body. With every movement he made he was taking a piece of me and making it his own; and I wanted it… needed it.

He made love to me in a way no one has ever done before. He broke down all my walls and bared me to the deepest part of my being. I was exposed, I was vulnerable, and I was his.

It felt as if he made slow love to me all night long making a beautiful mess of both of us. I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lie there for the rest of eternity being held in his powerful arms.

"Starting tomorrow;" he began as he held me tight against him. "you and I will begin sorting out your life so that you will gain custody of Rin."

I could do nothing but nod against his chest at his words. I knew from this moment going forward my life wasn't going to be the same. He was going to put me on a new path; one in which he would define and I would be glad to walk.

However before I took any more steps further I had one question I needed an answer to. "Why?" I questioned without looking at him.

"Because it's what we need from each other." He answered with a stroke of his fingers through my hair causing me to look up at him. "For us." He smirked at me.

"For us." I repeated rather liking the sound of that. Sure I dated a lot in my life and had relationships but nothing that was ever _'for us'_. It was always _'you and me'_ separate but together.

I suddenly drew my brows as I realized the truth of all my previous relationships and worried this one would be the same. "I won't last like so many before." I muttered to myself.

"And that is why they don't." He said causing me to look up at him. "I intend to change that."

"What if we can't?" I questioned somewhat worriedly.

"We will." He said knowingly. "And we have the rest of our lives to make it happen." He nodded curtly. "Now be silent and go to sleep for I am hardly through with you." He ordered and I could do nothing but obey with a contented smile on my lips.


End file.
